


Hallelujah

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 84
Words: 107,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not a victory march; its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah</p><p>Repost: Originally posted May 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/gifts), [Rocquellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/gifts), [charis2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/gifts), [roseargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



> Once upon a time there was an ungrateful Lurker. She loved the Finder series and read every fan fiction about Aki and Asami she could get her hands on. She always left Kudos, but she never bothered leaving so much as a thank you to the writers who worked for free and gave her so much happiness and entertainment. One day, she had an idea for a story, based on her favorite mangas and her favorite fanfictions and she started writing. Once she had finished it, she walked right up to some of those lovely, talented writers and said “Hey! I want to use a few of your ideas in my story, is that ok??” 
> 
> Can you imagine???? If someone who never even said so much as a ‘Hello’ to you before herp-derped up to you and asked to use YOUR stuff in THEIR story? I probably would have told that crazy little punk to get bent and keep her grubby little hands off my work. Luckily, those writers are much, much, much better people than I am. They said ‘Sure! Go for it!’ Can you believe it? How AMAZING is that? They actually encouraged me. And I have never forgotten it. Ever. So anyway, here’s my first story. Dedicated to the lovely writers who supported me even though they really, really didn’t have to. Because they are really, really good people. Kind and generous. And amazing writers. Everything I have ever written really should be dedicated to them, because if they had told me to go take a short walk off a tall cliff as I so clearly deserved, I would never have posted this and probably never have written anything else and gone off to my next crazy hobby. I’d be like an underwater basket weaver or something by now. So thank you so much guys. You fucking rock. Their beautiful, wonderful words and ideas are fully attributed to them in the chapters where they occur. This story only exists because of them.
> 
> Love you all

Suoh was holding the kid, bent over double by his hair. A kid indeed, just a tiny boy. But the massive discrepancy in size between himself and Asami’s giant of a bodyguard didn’t seem to phase him as he twisted and kicked in Suoh’s grip. Asami stopped in front of him and sighed, he didn’t like involving children in these things, but he needed to know who would stoop so low as to send a child in after the most powerful crimelord in all of Japan. 

So he could crush the bastard.

Suoh wrapped his fingers in the kid’s fine blonde hair, so pale it almost looked silver in the dull light of the alley and pulled back sharply. Asami’s breath caught suddenly in his throat. The face that was revealed was tensed in pain; his sharp white teeth clenched, glinting in the moonlight. But his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes showed only determination. It wasn’t a child’s face that glared up at him, but rather a petite, beautiful young man. Not an ounce of baby fat, high cheek bones, smooth pale skin, soft lips, and a dainty nose that turned up just at the tip giving the kid an impudent look. His eyes were so blue they almost looked violet and the way his lashes winged out gave him a wide-eyed exotic look. His bare neck and exposed throat looked practically edible. The skin soft and smooth. Asami felt his mouth water with the urge to bite into it. He felt his cock stir in his pants with the thought.

“What the fuck do you sick fucks want with me?”

The contrast of those foul words coming from such an angelic face roused Asami from his thoughts. He knelt down and grasped the boy’s delicate chin firmly with his large hand; the look in his eyes conveying that he was not to be messed with. His intense golden eyes locked onto those flashing baby blues.

“How old are you?”

“None of your goddamned business you fucking perv….oooF!” 

Suoh’s fist drove the air from his lungs before he could finish the insult. Not that the boy realized it of course but Suoh was actually being very gentle with him. Asami well knew that Suoh could crush the life from that slender form with a single hand.

The boy coughed and hacked, trying to get his breath back. Suoh had both his arms pinned behind his back and Asami took the opportunity to appreciate the rest of his quarry’s assets. He was dressed in jeans too large for him, with a belt barely cinching it up around his narrow hips. A thin tank top revealed a tiny waist, his hoodie unzipped and slipping off one shoulder showing off his exposed collarbone and delicate shoulders. Asami’s teeth itched to taste the boy’s soft skin. He couldn’t remember ever having reacted so strongly, so quickly to anyone, ever in his life. But fuck, the little blond looked like he couldn’t have been more than 14 or 15. If that was the case then….

This time, it was Asami’s large hand that grabbed a handful of that thick, silky soft blonde hair and lifted the boy’s gaze back up to his face.

“Let’s try this again shall we? How old are you?” 

“20, not that its any business of yours”

“When you decided to sneak around in back alleys taking pictures of me and my men, it became my business. Now tell the truth, how old?”

Full lips spat back impudently, “I AM telling the truth!”

Asami stared at him for a long minute, trying to assess him. His eyes shown his every thought. Anger, frustration and willful determination. But there was no deception in them.

“Let’s assume you are twenty for now. Then who sent you?”

“No one sent me”

Asami’s large hand settled around the boy’s delicate throat. The skin felt soft as silk, hot against his palm. He squeezed just enough to put pressure on the airway. He had tortured enough men that he knew this unveiled threat and decrease in oxygen would generally send most men into survival mode, making them much more pliant and likely to volunteer information. But the boy’s eyes showed no fear, in fact, if anything, the kid seemed to be staring him down. Asami would have laughed but he had an interrogation to continue.

“Who. Sent. You?”

“I. Work. Alone.” The kid growled back, imitating him.

Asami’s fingers tightened in annoyance and the boy glared back at him. Asami knew that threats would not work on this one, it would take real pain to break those defenses. And Asami knew just how he wanted to hurt this beautiful blond.

“Put him in the car, we’ll continue this back at the warehouse”

Suoh reached into his waistband and pulled out a set of handcuffs that he quickly locked around the boy’s thin wrists. Unfortunately for Suoh, he didn’t realize just how thin those wrists were and the kid slid his hands right out of them the second Suoh lessened his grip. Twisting like an eel, he slid back; right between Suoh’s legs and pushed off like a sprinter down the alley. Despite his tiny stature, he was as fast as he was light and Suoh and the rest of Asami’s men had no chance of catching him in an open sprint.

Asami was annoyed but, looking down at the boy’s backpack, knew that it was only a matter of time before he would find that boy, teach him a lesson in respect, break him and make him his.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito was pissed. No, he was FUCKING pissed. Not only had he lost his best Nikon, but had had also lost his ring flash and tripod, which had been in the backpack.

He moaned with his head in his hands, kicking the counter with his foot, “Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit SHIT!”

“Hey!” cried his best friend Kou. “I know you’re mad about losing your stuff, but you should be glad to have gotten away with your ass intact! Asami Ryuichi and his thugs aren’t your everyday average yakuza! And besides, don’t take it out on my bar.”

Kou was at work, bartending in a some dive downtown. Aki looked up through bleary eyes. He was drunk. Like really drunk. Not that it took much. It was Takaba Akihito’s greatest shame: the fact that he could barely walk home after two measly beers. And the worst part was he really, really liked beer. He could drink it all night! But 3 beers in, they were usually peeling his ass off the floor. One of the many reasons he fucking hated being so small.

“Can I crash at your place?”

“Yea sure, just don’t puke on anything this time. And take a cab, if you ride the sub you’ll just get molested again”

Aki grunted, “Fucking shotacons” and barely caught the keyring his best friend tossed at him. Then he dragged himself off to bed.

-

Asami was pissed. No, he was FUCKING pissed. Nothing in the backpack had given him any clues as to the blonde’s identity. Nothing. Serial numbers were scratched off. The film roll was fresh except for the photos of him and his men. No cards, no ID, not even a handwriting sample. This kid was smart, he planned ahead. His slammed his palms on the desk. He wanted that boy. He couldn’t explain it, couldn’t deny it. That creamy skin, that defiant chin, that impudent nose and those extraordinary eyes. He wanted, needed to make them his. Make those furious eyes submit. Toown that boy, make him scream his name. The kid had gotten under his skin. After rising to the top of the Tokyo food chain, Asami Ryuichi hadn’t wanted for anything in a long time. What he saw, he took. Men, women, whatever. His power denied him nothing. But this boy was so far turning out to be a ghost.

His best man Kirishima was on the case and he needed to focus. There was a major arms deal going down with the South Koreans and it had to go smoothly. A soft knock on the door interrupted Asami’s thoughts.

“Come in”

Kirishima, tall and serious in his glasses, came forward with a file folder in his hands, “The information you requested, on the photographer, sir.”

Asami had to make a conscious effort to unclench his fists, “How did you find him?”

“He works as a free lance photographer, he has become relatively well known amongst both the police and media. His photos have caught numerous criminals as well as exposed scandals and there are a number of people in this city who would like to get their hands on him. He’s playing a dangerous game. But he is indeed 20, as he said. And works for no one. We have begun a round the clock surveillance” 

“Well done Kirishima”

Kirishima bowed low and exited the penthouse office suite.

Asami flipped open the folder and paused, transfixed by a full color print of the boy that had haunted him for a week now. The kid was looking past the camera, wearing an unbuttoned shirt, with his hair blowing in the wind, sparkling in the sun. He had a hundred Watt smile on his face and seemed to be laughing. After studying the photo for a long moment, Asami put it to the side and began to read the file Kirishima had compiled.

Takaba Akihito, 165cm, 58 kg

Orphaned at age 4, no living relatives. Raised by the Shinjuku orphanage. Ran away at 14. High school drop out, makes living as a freelance photographer with various side jobs

Best friend: Kou Uraki

Address: North Shinjuku, Okubo prefecture. Apartment 5, Hashimaru complex

Blood type: O

Birthday: May 5

Following these stats was a rap sheet that went on for 3 pages, mostly juvenile, petty crimes. The activity seemed to mostly stop around age 18, with a few documented street fights in his 20s but not much else that was recent. Most people might have seen a young thug, but what Asami saw was a kid living outside the system. Doing what he needed to survive on his own. Damn, if he didn’t respect this little bastard’s spirit. Asami leaned back and poured himself a Scotch. Now that he knew the identity of his beautiful boy, it was only a matter of time….

-


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito was drugged and very very confused. His brain just didn’t seem to want to work. The last thing he remembered….going out on a shoot…something about a secret underground club…. Then a lot of running and shouting and fighting…. Anyway, it all seemed very unimportant now and he just wanted to sleep but people kept pulling on him and tugging him and shining bright lights in his face. He grumbled and tried to lay his head back down but someone grabbed it roughly and turned his face up towards the light again. 

“And our next merchandise is a young man of mixed race, he has only just turned 20, but as you can see appears much younger. He is, in fact, fully grown and thus will always appear so. Look at his wonderful coloring, blonde hair and such fair delicate skin. His eyes are a deep blue that can only be appreciated up close. Yes, this is something you will rarely find anywhere, truly one of a kind. A young boy so delicate and pristine. His posterior and genitalia appear unused, however certainly you can see for yourself….”

Akihito felt his body being lifted and turned by rough hands, heard the clinking of chains? He wanted to fight, but his eyelids felt so heavy and he was so veryvery dizzy. And cold. He felt hands on his bottom, pulling the cheeks apart and felt cold air down there. What were they doing to him?! He tried to struggle, to close his legs, kicked one loose from the bruising grip, just as he heard a loud cracking sound, but then the drug pulled him back down, down into the darkness and he fell limp into a deep black hole.

-

Asami felt very much like killing someone. A lot of someones actually. Which meant tonight was going to be a very good night. His smile was sinister. He stood back in the shadows as he watched his men silently surround the building and cut off all exits. Then, flanked by Suoh and Kirishima, he entered the dingy entrance of the club. It only looked like a dirty poolhall, but once you got through the third set of doors and down the stairs; it turned into something entirely different. Lackeys rushed out from each side, but Suoh and Kirishima were prepared. Asami never even turned his head and the silencers whispered, once, twice, three times and then four meat sacks hit the floor. He raised an eyebrow at Kirishima, who returned his glance solemnly, but with a slight sparkle in his eye. He really was an incredibly efficient secretary

Asami smirked and then jerked the second set of doors open. The room was empty but the thumping music from below could be heard. The trio crossed swiftly and silently, descending the stairs until they stood in the opening of a large room.

It was dark, heavy curtains lined the walls. No one noticed the three large men who had just entered behind them. Their gazes were fixed on the stage in front of them. Bright lights were focused down on a beautiful young man, restrained by chains, but not resisting. In fact, the boy appeared to be more or less unconscious, his palms resting on the floor while his slender frame was manipulated. He was completely naked, his lovely fair skin practically glowing under the lights. An older, stocky man at the podium was beginning the sale while a younger man with a stupid looking ponytail was lifting the torso and raising the boy’s face to the light. A murmur stole through the crowd and many of the men began shifting in their seats. His features were stunning, delicate and very, very unusual. This one was going to bring quite a lot of cash for someone.

The club was an underground chop shop of human trafficking. Most of the men there were in fact suppliers themselves. Buying merchandise to then pass on at a profit. Pimps, brothel owners, S&M clubs and some that simply catered to very sadistic, very rich fucks. Asami had had it in his mind to put an end to this particular club and quite a few of the suppliers for a while. Not that he was a saint, many of his clubs were fronts for prostitution. But it was a free market barter. An asset for an asset. The girls were willing, well paid and free to leave at any time. Asami did not condone slavery.

How convenient that they had all assembled here for their own slaughter.

The ponytailed man grinned, a nasty sliver of yellow teeth between thin lips, and bent the boy over, facing away from the crowd. He grabbed the boy’s plush round bottom and began to squeeze. Just then Asami saw the kid’s leg lash out. Motherfuckers. Takaba was awake, drugged heavily, but awake. Asami’s vision flashed red in fury. He growled, his brows lowering in anger, his hand swiftly retrieving one of the many guns hidden beneath his expensive suit and before the man on stage had a chance to retaliate against the boy for kicking him; a red dot appeared in his forehead. The man’s body remained upright for a moment as the red dot grew bigger and turned into red droplets running down his forehead. The club was silent.

Then chaos erupted. Men turning over tables, scrambling to get away. Asami knew his men would prevent any escape. His target was on the stage. The fat man who had bought and sold so many young lives. A bullet was too good for him. The fat man’s neck jiggled as he knelt and bobbed his head, begging for forgiveness, offering money and young flesh, bargaining for his life. Asami’s long fingers caressed the razor wire in his sleeve and swiftly looped it around the man’s bulbous jowls.

Asami’s biceps barely bulged as he brought it in, tight, tighter, a scarlet necklace blossomed on the man’s skin and his eyes bulged.

He blabbered, “I’msorry. So-s-sorry, please. Icangiveyou…”

“You would’ve sent that boy to hell on earth Tetsuo. I’ll send you to the real one.”

The gurgle of blood filling the fat man’s airway was the last sound he would make on earth as Asami skillfully snapped the wire taut, slicing through his larynx and jugular like a knife through the butter, practically decapitating him.

Rising back to his feet, Asami cleaned the blood spots of the back of his hands with a silk handkerchief and moved slowly to stand over his boy. Takaba Akihito. His. He had made the decision almost from the moment he saw him, glaring up at him with those magnificent, spirited eyes. He was laying on his side, long lashes fanned over his smooth cheeks, his face was pressed against the floor as if he were trying to burrow into it.

Gods, he must have put up a fight before they subdued him. His pale skin is covered in marks and bruises although his face seems to have been spared. The reason obvious; Tetsuo must have decided to sell him as soon as he laid eyes on the beautiful boy. Carefully aiming the shots well away from the boy’s slender ankles and wrist, he blew out the base of each chain. He reholstered the gun and removed his tailored suit-coat in one graceful move. The black metal barrels shine under the lights of the stage, resting quietly but ominously in his shoulder holsters. The weapons revealed and sinister without their usual Armani raiments. 

Asami gently lifted the boy’s torso and waist, sliding his coat under and around him. Akihito murmured and shoved at him, but his eyes never open. There’s an adorable grumpy frown on his sleeping face. The powerful man stood there for a moment, letting the tension and rage ebb from his body. Staring down at the small body in his arms. Asami can’t begin to explain his reaction to this kid. Its visceral, primal, instinctual. The boy’s lips are so full, the top is a perfect Cupid’s bow, the bottom in a perpetual pout. 

Oh, the things he is going to do with that luscious mouth…. 

He nods to Kirishima and Suoh and they flank his return to the black Mercedes.

Asami could smell the ammonia nitrate from the impromptu meth lab his men were constructing inside the basement of the club. Such an unfortunate thing, these inexperienced meth cookers. They just didn’t understand the danger of the chemicals they were dealing with. He smirked as he lit his cigarette, his fingers unconsciously stroking the soft flesh of Takaba’s cheek. So unfortunate….  
Not ten minutes later a massive explosion rocked the dark ghetto, killing all the suppliers trapped inside the club instantly. Their bodies burned beyond recognition by the intense heat of the flames. Cause of death undeterminable. Asami’s men were nowhere in sight by the time the police and firetrucks arrived.

-


	4. Chapter 4

It hurt. 

Ouchouchouch. 

He hissed his breath in, something sharp going in his arm, that tender spot right below the muscle, but above the joint. He tried to pull his hand back, but someone was hold it down; stroking gentle circles into his palm until the pain was gone. Akihito opened his eyes halfway. It was a large man with black hair talking to a man in a white coat with gray hair. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but suddenly the large black haired man turned back and stared down at him. He gasped, the man’s eyes were glowing amber, like a tigers. He must be dreaming. Those eyes seemed so familiar. Where had he seen that guy before? He remembered those eyes and the way his hair fell across his forehead. Akihito closed his eyes and tried to think, his brow wrinkled into a frown. His brain just didn’t seem to want to work. Then he felt the man’s fingers brush against his forehead, gently stroking his hair back from his sticky forehead. It felt cool against his hot skin. Soothing. He was too tired to try and figure anything out and he sighed as he drifted back into the dark.

-

Asami never considered himself a somnophiliac, but if Takaba didn’t wake up soon, he was going to consider things he hadn’t thought of before. 

It had been nearly a three days and Takaba still showed no signs of waking. Upon returning to the penthouse Asami called home, his first call had been to his personal physician who immediately came and ran a full toxicology work up on the boy. He had been drugged with a powerful sedative as well as various muscle relaxants, narcotics and aphrodisiacs. A dangerous combination meant to yield the boy pliant, yet responsive. But it seemed Tetsuo’s goons had overestimated the small boy’s body weight and given him an overdose. Asami knew they were already dead, but he would have really liked to kill them again.

The doctor immediately started an IV line and pushed reversal agents as well as nutrient solution. A condom catheter was placed on him as well. The doctor had likened Takaba’s condition to a medically induced coma and stated that he would wake up. It could take anywhere from a day to a week, but he would wake up once his body flushed the drugs through. The important thing being to keep him hydrated and nourished, through the IV, until his body could process the chemicals through.

Asami had cared for the boy himself, allowing no one else to touch the small body on the bed other than the physician who came by daily to check on him. He knew it was irrational but he didn’t care. He didn’t want anyone else touching what was his. Much of the bruising had faded. Asami had administered daily sponge baths, becoming intimately acquainted with the lithe body of his soon to be lover. He had no shame in his explorations of the unconscious boy’s naked body, as he considered the deed as good as done and the boy already his. Oh, how he wanted inside that tight little body. But he wanted Takaba awake and screaming his name when he entered him for the first time.

He lifted one pale hand in his and placed the warm wet sponge, near the top of the shoulder, thinking to clean the area around the IV line. Suddenly Takaba’s other hand lashed out, grabbing the sponge and flinging it across the room. The boy sat up wildly, jerking his hand away from Asami like he had been burned and then clutching it to his chest. Staring at Asami  
with wide blue eyes. Asami put his hands up, palms facing the kid, the classic ‘Take it easy’ motion, but suddenly the boy’s eyes moved to the IV taped to his arm.

Before Asami could stop him, he ripped it out then his attention moved to the something that was hanging off his penis.

“What the FUCK?”, he exclaimed looking under the covers and wide eyes look up at Asami accusingly, like he was some sort of crazed pervert. “And just who the hell are YOU?”

Blood trickling down his arm, the small boy began to slide himself towards the opposite side of the bed. Asami stood up and made a movement to stop him but Takaba saw it and moved quickly out of his reach, pulling the catheter off his dick with one hand and vaulting himself off the side of the bed with the other. He landed on his feet, but didn’t stay there for long. The combination of the drugs left in his system, the days of laying prone and his very empty stomach; sent blood rushing from his head straight to his feet. Asami barely caught him as he swayed and collapsed to the floor.

Asami couldn’t help but chuckle as his lifted the boy back into the oversized bed. Part of it was the relief and elation that Akihito had finally woken, but also the look on his face when he had looked under the covers had been quite amusing. He found himself looking forward to seeing more of his unique young lover’s expressions.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito awoke to total darkness. The only thing he could make out was a single dark shadow, illuminated by the light from a burning cigarette. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but his hands were caught in something over his head. He tugged experimentally at first and then harder, testing his bonds. Whatever he was tied with wasn’t rope, more like cloth, but it didn’t give at all and there didn’t seem to be any working it loose. Then he tried pulling his legs together, but they seemed to be tied apart with the same material. The rest of him was naked; covered only by a thin sheet. His head felt clear finally and his initial fear started to give way to anger. He had been kidnapped, beaten, molested, drugged, tied up and it all seemed to have something to do with that golden-eyed man. He was done with this shit and he wanted answers. NOW.

He hollered indignantly, pulling and twisting against his restraints with all his strength, “THE FUCK IS THIS??? GOD DAMN IT!!!”

“Ah, you’re awake I see. Took you long enough.”

Takaba’s eyes burned in the sudden light, but he recognized the man sitting in the armchair next to the bed immediately.

“Asami?” His voice was hoarse

“So you remember me now?” The voice was smooth, like butter. It was really pissing him off. He glared at him.

“What the fuck is this Asami? What do you want from me? You took the camera, the film. You know I’ve got nothing on you, so what’s the deal?”

The large man took a long, slow drag of his cigarette, finishing it off before stubbing it out in the ashtray. The smoke rose in tendrils, its acrid smell reaching Akihito’s nose just as the man’s words did.

“Mixing business with pleasure Takaba Akihito”

He didn’t know what to say to that, what the heck was the asshole talking about…..

He realized all too soon, when the man moved to stand at the foot of the bed, looking over him. Elegant fingers caught the sheet with his fingers, pulling it down slowly, Akihito could feel it sliding down his body. Cold air hitting his chest, then his nipples, then his belly, then his hips, then…..

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING PERV?! LET ME GO!”

He began twisting, flexing and writhing, trying to cover himself, trying to work a limb loose. Something. Asami stood over him smiling. The bastard looked so cool and collected. Goddamn it pissed him off. He flopped his head back on the pillow after attempting rather unsuccessfully to gnaw his wrists free.

“What the hell man? Admiring the view? I’m a GUY. Let me go”, he muttered, panting. 

The man’s irritatingly handsome face smirked down at him, “It is a rather nice view, but I have to say I’ve rather tired of just looking”

Asami’s large warm hand was sliding up his leg and Akihito did his absolute best to kick it, considering his current mobility issues.

“You simply have no fear, do you?”

His voice was low and full of lust. Even someone as naïve as Akihito could hear it. His voice was practically dripping with it. The man was lightly stroking the insides of his calves and looking at him. The golden eyes went dark with desire and suddenly, Takaba felt very afraid.

“Ummm”, Akihito stalled, trying to think of a comeback.

“Here, let me help.” Asami reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball with two straps on either side. Akihito looked at it without recognition. What the hell was that? He already knew he probably wouldn’t like the answer. The man came around to the side, sat on the bed next to him and grasped his chin. Akihito pulled his head away roughly. He was opening his mouth to throw another litany of insults and curses at the big yakuza’s smug face when he felt Asami stuff the ball in his mouth, quickly cinching the straps together around the back of his head.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!!!!!”

His eyes went wide with anger and not a little bit of fear and he frantically tried to work the ball from between his teeth.

“There, that should do until I teach you how to use that beautiful mouth properly”

If looks could kill, Asami would have been on the floor in agony. The older man smirked and began to remove his shirt.

“Now, I have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them with a Yes or No. Comprende?”

“FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-UUUUUUUU!!!!”

“Still trying to spout obscenities Bishounen? That won’t do.”

At this point, Asami had his shirt off and Akihito was trying to figure out how a businessman could be so ripped. Huge biceps, massive forearms. His chest and abdomen simply rippled with perfectly defined muscles. His body was a woman’s wet dream. But not his of course... He was a man so of course, he wouldn’t be interested in another man….. His thoughts raced to justify his fascination with the other man’s body even as he found it impossible to look away. The man was huge, deadly, dark and absolutely gorgeous. His body rippling with the kind of muscle that doesn’t just come from a gym.

Metal clinked on metal as Asami began to remove his belt and Akihito felt a chill go up his spine. This was not good.

Akihito shifted on the bed, pulling uselessly at his bonds, a small frightened whine escaped his throat to his utter humiliation and Asami smiled lasciviously.

“Oh pet, this is just the beginning, but first, you will listen to what I have to say and answer my questions”

Akihito pulled his eyes down away from that intense gaze which Asami took it as an act of submission and continued.

“First off, do you remember what your last job was?”

Akihito looked confused for a second, then hesitantly nodded yes

“Do you remember where you were? Another nod.

“Do you remember what they did to you?”

Akihito’s frowned intensely, trying to remember. He remembered getting caught, beaten, some fat guy telling the thugs hitting him not to mess up his face and the pain…. He

remembered lots and lots of pain and then nothing….” He shook his head. His beautiful blue eyes clouded with confusion

Asami turned to face the table and Akihito stared at his enormous rippling back, trying to remember everything he knew about the man. Akihito knew Asami was not only the legitimate CEO of a massive company involved in media, oil, real estate, electricity, shipping and weapons manufacturing, but was also thought to possibly be the head of the Yamagochi yakuza, the largest yakuza conglomerate in Japan. A feat accomplished by merging many small factions, using negotiation where possible, coercion where necessary, assassination when other attempts failed. A feat unheard of in Japan where the Yakuza were more loyal to their bosses than their own families. But supposedly Asami Ryuichi had done it. All of this he knew, but staring at his strong back, his powerful profile, it suddenly seemed very, very real. This man had more power in his pinky finger than Akihito could even dream of…..

But Akihito’s temper flared again. It didn’t give him the right to kidnap innocent people or treat him as an object!!

He was glaring again by the time Asami turned around and the man had the gall to laugh as he sauntered forward, capturing Akihito’s head in his hands. Bending down to met him at eye level.

“You messed with the wrong people this time, little boy, and they put you up for sale.” He smirked sinisterly. Akihito’s eyes flew wide at that statement. What?

“They drugged you, chained you naked on stage and auctioned you off to the highest bidder.” He said it so matter-of-factly. Like people were always get captured and sold into slavery in his world. Akihito stared at him in shock, slackjawed around his gag.

Pulling the younger man’s head to the side, exposing his neck, Asami ran his tongue up the side, smiling as the pale skin broke out into gooseflesh. Mmm, he was sensitive. Untouched, but not for long.

He moved on to his ear, his warm tongue sweeping the delicate pink shell and he whispered, “You are mine Akihito, I took you from that place and I will never let you go”

Asami pulled his hair painfully, tightening his fingers until Akihito’s scalp burned and his eyes watered. He looked up, bright blue eyes shining with tears and stared into eyes burning like fire. They were practically nose to nose now.

“Ever”, the large man snarled, pushing Akihito down and straddling the small body with his muscular form.

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by Rocquellan's "Road Thats Paved in Gold". Ideas used with her permission

The ball gag is long since abandoned and laying somewhere in the corner where Asami had thrown it. Ripped from his boy’s mouth as Akihito approached the first of many orgasms, wrung from his body by Asami’s skilled fingers (and mouth). Rendered incapable of threats or profanity at this point, Asami just wants to hear more of his little lover’s whimpers and moans. The gasps of ‘please,please’ are music to his ears. Not sure if Akihito is begging him for more or begging him to stop and looking at the boys flushed face and pleasure glazed eyes, at this point, he’s not sure if Akihito knows either.

His sore, pink little penis is captive to Asami’s mouth and thick fingers are stroking his insides. Asami has two fingers inside and is preparing to add a third. Stroking and stretching, preparing Akihito’s body for his invasion. The flesh inside the young man feels so velvety, so soft and fragile he can’t bear to rush it. Pulling his fingers from the boy’s tight ring, he switches gears and buries his tongue between the soft cheeks, Akihito shrieks in surprise, jolting off the bed, but Asami’s strong shoulders have his lower body good and trapped. His hands are still tied above his head but the leg restraints are gone, unnecessary as Akihito’s legs are pinned and spread by Asami; who is actively ignoring his protests and probing even deeper. 

Then his mouth is back to torment Akihito’s tender cock and three fingers are nudging his entrance. Massaging and pushing, those fingers are going in. Aki’s muscles are protesting at the invasion, clenching and spasming. Asami knows it must burn and hurt, so he takes the kid’s cock deep down his throat and hums, pressing his fingers against that sweet spot deep in his ass, knowing that soon the pleasure will override the hurt he feels. Sure enough, moments later he feels Akihito’s balls clench and he spurts hot liquid down Asami’s throat. His beautiful blue eyes are closed tight, his lovely voice crying out, cumming for all he’s worth with three of Asami’s big finger buried to the hilt in his ass.

-

Akihito felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out. It felt like he had been fucked for days at this point. His fragile body exhausted, limp and open. Asami had the stamina of a machine, he just didn’t quit. Bulldozing past his protests, Asami had given him his first blow job, jerked him, sucked him, rimmed him, fingered him until his body felt like liquid and his balls were sore and empty. For all the sex fantasies and boyish exploration, he had never imagined anything like this. Being completely overpowered and taken by someone so much stronger than him. The pleasure forced on him, kicking and screaming in both furious protest and mindblowing ecstasy. 

Akihito felt the large man’s weight pressing down on his body yet again, but felt too tired to resist. A second later, he felt his lips crushed against Asami’s and his hot tongue probing the inside of his mouth. Damn, the asshole could kiss. Suddenly he was jolted back to consciousness as he felt something very hard and very, very large pushing against his backside. It felt much MUCH larger than the fingers Asami had just withdrawn.

Akihito’s eyes flew open wide, looking shocked and very scared, staring wildly into the wild golden eyes staring intently back at him. He shook his head in fear, but the determined expression on Asami’s face did not waver. If anything he smirked. Aki saw no mercy; only lust and determination in those golden eyes and knew that no amount of begging, pleading, cursing or threatening was going to keep that giant dick out of his little asshole. 

He gritted his teeth and tears welled up in his eyes as Asami shoved his hips forward; beginning the ruthless invasion of his small body. His tiny ass stretched further than it was meant to stretch; burning and twitching at the assault. The rod felt like it was going to go on and on and Asami seemed to be determined to bury it in him in one smooth thrust. A keening wail came from the depths of his throat and Akihito hardly recognized the voice as his own until he heard it echoing in the quiet room. It seemed to get through to Asami and he slowed his penetration, but did not stop. 

Relentlessly, he pushed until he was buried in the boy’s clenching, spasming ass. The room was silent, Akihito’s breathing was hard and heavy, panting harshly in pain as Asami held himself very still for a long moment. 

Then, he began to move. Skillfully rubbing the mushroom head of his large cock over that spot in Akihito’s ass. It felt like lightening up his spine and straight to his brain. Akihito screamed as the pain turned to pleasure; arching his back, thrusting his hips up and digging his heels into the bed. Asami fell on him, releasing his wrists from the restraints, kissing and biting his neck, stroking his penis, swirling his tongue around his oversensitive nipples, all while the large man continued long hard strokes to the depths of Akihito’s ass. Akihito sobbed and babbled incoherently, overpowered, overwhelmed, overstimulated…. His hands grasped at the back of Asami’s neck, at first to pull him off but then to pull him closer. 

Asami’s mouth closed hungrily over Akihito’s lips, one handing grasping the boy’s round buttocks, the other completely engulfing the younger man’s small cock, he thrust deep over and over, dragging his cockhead harshly across Akihito’s prostate over and over, sending the boy into a long orgasm. “A-A-Aasaaaami”, his head back, eyes tightly shut, screaming his name. The sound filled Asami with triumph, sending him right over the edge as well and the last thing Akihito remembered before passing out was fingers digging deep into his hips, warm spurting sensation deep in his rectum and Asami’s weight pinning him hard to the mattress.

-

Asami tried to keep his weight up off the kid, propping himself on his elbows, he stared down at the beautiful face underneath him as he tried to recover from one of the most explosive orgasms he had ever had. When had it ever been this good? The answer was never, it had never been that good. And he had been with some of the most expensive, most skilled courtesans (male and female) in all of Asia. The boy had been so responsive, so sensitive. For all his protesting, he obviously got off on being dominated. Stroking and sucking on a limp penis could only get you so far if the person attached was not into it, if the fear and pain was overriding the pleasure. But Takaba had been into it, his young body had blossomed under Asami’s touch and there was no denying it. This kid was a natural submissive. Not one of his reactions had been artificial. Nothing had been faked. He was a natural ‘M’, the perfect sub, a once in a lifetime jewel for a Dominant ‘S’ like Asami. Very rare and very precious.

Asami felt a slow smile slide across his face as he stared down at his unconscious lover. Then he spoke one word.

“Mine”

It echoed in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Akihito’s whole body ached. But it wasn’t necessarily a terrible sort of ache, but it was certainly centered in his lower back. He flipped over on his stomach and stretched like a cat to work the kinks out. Gosh this bed was comfy. Much better than his tatami mat at home. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed something strange; a pair of metal cuffs, lined inside with leather and cloth, dangling from an ornate iron headboard.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. He had lost his virginity last night, been raped, by a MAN. Akihito jumped up and backwards, spinning to face the rest of the room at the same time and ended crouched against the headboard, sheet grasped to his chest, staring wide-eyed around the room.

There was no one there.

He slid cautiously to the side of the bed, and stood, dragging the sheet with him as he went. The first thing he noticed on standing was something cold and wet sliding down the back of his inner thighs, followed by an intense urge to use the restroom. The boy shivered involuntarily, holding the sheet to his backside to staunch the flow. Quietly and carefully, he opened the door closest to him. It was a closet filled with expensive looking black suits. He didn’t need three guesses to figure out whose room he was in. 

The next door was a large restroom which Akihito made good use of (but only after carefully locking the door behind him). Taking care of his immediate needs, he contemplated taking a shower. His desire to get rid of the sticky, wet feeling in his backside was intense, but he felt too anxious and on edge; not knowing where his ‘host’ might be or when he might appear again. So Akihito settled for a quick sponge bath utilizing a warm washcloth and dried swiftly with a large plush towel. 

Carefully and quietly opening the door to the bedroom again, he noted it was still empty and put his mind to the next problem of finding clothes. His intention was to escape, as soon as humanly possible, and running down the street wrapped in a bedsheet was NOT his first choice.

First stop, The Asshole’s expensive closet. Akihito couldn’t help but grin at the idea of making his escape in one of the asshole’s own fancy suits.

It was not too be. The pants were infinitely too long and the expensive fabric would not hold a cuff. He tried for a pair of Asami’s black boxer briefs which hung rather like gym-shorts on him anyways, but the waistband was too big and they kept sliding down. A belt could have helped, but then he ran into the same problem and even the smallest hole left the belt too large to be useful. He took a large white dress shirt and put in on, rolling the long sleeves up to his wrists. It fit like a circus tent and the tails hung nearly to his knees, but at least it covered all the important bits. Damn that fucker was huge. It made him shudder; remembering how much stronger and larger Asami was than him. The way the enormous man had completely and totally overpowered him… last night how he had….. Akihito sagged against the closet wall weakly for a moment and shook his head as if to clear it. His blue eyes narrowing in determination. 

All the more reason to get the hell out of here, asap.

He knew from the view in the window that he was in a high rise, somewhere downtown. There would be no escape that way unless he were a bird. But he knew approximately where he was in the city and that was a comforting thought.

There was only one unexplored door left in the room, so he walked toward it and turned the doorknob as silently as possible. Wincing inside at the tiny creak when he opened the door. Aki slid quietly out and into a long hallway, hugging the wall for some reason. Probably cause he saw it in a movie somewhere. There were several closed doors on the side he had come from and one large arched opening on the other. He trembled a little. His footsteps wavering at the terrifying thought that at any moment; The Asshole might come out of one of the doors to his left. He moved slowly towards the arched doorway and then cautiously peeked around the corner and scanned the room inside. He stopped for a moment with his mouth wide open. 

The high ceiling was as tall as three or four of his own little apartment stacked on top. There is an enormous chandelier and a grand piano in the corner. The entire wall to his left was glass; top to bottom with the most amazing view of the city he had ever seen. Walking unconsciously toward the amazing view, forgetting the danger for a moment. It was the highest up he had ever been in the city. And he had been to the top of most of the highrises in Shinjuku. The only one he hadn’t been in was the tallest. Not coincidentally, this was the one controlled by the Sion corporation. He had tried numerous times to sneak in, all unsuccessfully and all followed by a good thrashing by the security guards. The building’s security was by far the tightest of any of the downtown skyscrapers. Akihito sincerely hoped it would not be as hard to get OUT of as it was to get IN. Pressing his palms to the cold glass, he stared out with trepidation. His city looked so tiny from up here. He felt so far away….

“Enjoying the view?” A deep voiced drawled from behind him.

Akihito was certain that he had just went through about six of his nine lives as his heart stopped, dropping somewhere below his knees and he whirled around, pressing his back to the glass for protection with a loud gasp.

The Asshole was standing not 10 feet away, calmly smoking a cigarette, watching him with those unreadable golden eyes. He was dressed as casually as Akihito had ever seen him, expensive trousers topped by an even more expensive looking black shirt. His feet were bare and for some reason it seemed very erotic. Akihito shifted uncomfortably under the older man’s penetrating gaze, but did not break eye contact. His eyes fierce despite his terror. 

Akihito kept his voice low and steady, determined not to betray his fear, “What’s your move Asami? Kill me now or r-rape me a-gain?” Akihito winched internally at the stuttering tremble in his voice when he spoke the last three words.

The Asami frowned and stubbed his cigarette out in a tray on a nearby side table. “Now why would I kill you, pet?” The large man began advancing slowly. The larger he got, the larger he seemed. Akihito’s blue eyes widened at his approach and he wanted to run, but pride held his ground. The man planted a huge hand on either side of his small face and leaned down, close enough to Akihito’s ear for him to feel the warm breath and purred, “I have a long list of things I would like to do to that delightful body of yours, but harming you is nowhere on that list, lover”

Akihito felt his heart start beating again, fast and thumping in his rib cage.

Asami leaned back and scrutinized him sharply, “As for raping you again, as enticing as that offer sounds, I think I’ll have to wait to take you up on that as you seem about to faint and I much prefer you awake and screaming my name.” 

The big man smirked down at him, his silky hair falling rakishly over one brow.

Akihito glared up at him indignantly. He enunciated his words quite clearly this time, “Fuck.You.” 

Asami laughed, “Come, you need to eat”

Akihito pressed his hand to his stomach. As soon as the immediate threat to his life was removed, his stomach seemed to have kicked into overdrive. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in a week and he could hear his body’s grumbled protests.

The elegant man walked away and waved his hand lazily in the air, motioning for Akihito to follow.

Only after he had rounded the corner, did Akihito’s defensive position against the window relax. He figured he had two choices; fight like hell to escape now or take what the other man offered and bide his time. Considering his weakened state and the fact that the other man was not only twice his size and weight but also had him locked in a the penthouse of a highrise that had better security that the Imperial Castle; playing along seemed to be the only logical conclusion.

Akihito sighed and slowly made his way across the massive living room.

Around the corner was a large dining room table, and spread across it was every type of food Akihito could think of and quite a few that he had never seen before. Obviously catered and obviously expensive. Akihito blinked once at the table and then twice at Asami, who smiled at his confused reaction.

“Eat”

Akihito’s chin lifted and his spine bristled at the order, even though it was exactly what he wanted to do, he still hated being given orders. 

“I want answers Asami” He crossed his arms stubbornly, unaware of the way it cause the hem of his shirt to ride up; exposing more of his smooth white thighs. The Asshole’s golden eyes flashed in what Akihito thought was anger. 

“You may or may not get them, but I will hear your questions once you have eaten. I won’t have you passing out on me again.”

Akihito opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a more sinister statement, “Do NOT cross me, Akihito” The frown was back. It was fucking terrifying.

He decided the prudent action would be to obey in this case, seeing as how it was what his body wanted anyway, and sat down relucatantly.

Asami grunted and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Akihito felt he breathe easier. It was as if the man’s intimidating presence stole all the oxygen in the room. His attention turned back to the table and Akihito’s blue eyes went round.

The food! Oh glorious, glorious food! 

To the young boy who had never really felt like he had had enough to eat in his entire life, it was like his birthday and Christmas combined into one! Granted; a strange Twilight zone birthday party where you find yourself kidnapped and trapped in a downtown skyscraper, but still….  
He was careful to select only foods that he knew wouldn’t make him sick; lean meats and fresh fruits and vegetables. Although tempting, he stayed away from anything that looked rich or fatty. Despite his hunger, he was also very careful not to overeat. His opportunity to escape could come at any moment and he didn’t want anything slowing him down.

After he finished, he took his plate to the kitchen that was adjacent the dining room and washed his plate and cup. He smiled ironically at his ridiculous behavior. He was acting like an appreciative houseguest or something. He should have just left it dirty on the table for The Asshole to clean up. 

Akihito looked around in surprise. The kitchen looked as though it had never even been touched. All chrome and shiny, not a speck of grime or grease to indicate that anyone had ever used it. Which was a shame really, because the kitchen looked like any chef’s wet dream. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Except for several different types of alcohol that he didn’t recognize; it was also completely empty. He looked back over his shoulder at the dining room. Even if the food was paid for by The Asshole, he couldn’t bear to let it sit out and spoil so he trudged back and forth and packed it all neatly into the fridge. Wiping his brow, he leaned back against it. Just that small task had him completely wiped out. He still wanted to confront Asami more than anything, but not while he was feeling so weak. Maybe to just find a small corner to take a quick nap in? Then he would find AsamitheAsshole and demand answers.

Looking around furtively and seeing no signs of Asami, he headed back towards the long hallway. He knew one of the doors was Asami’s bedroom and there was no way in hell he would be able to rest in there, not in THAT bed. So he decided to check some of the other doors in hopes of finding something useful. And anyways, he still had yet to find the exit from this place. Maybe he’d get lucky. Doubtful, but maybe.

The first few doors were useless, another bathroom, a study, what SEEMED at first glance to be an exercise room. Although some of items, he wasn’t quite sure what they were and he had a feeling he didn’t want to examine them too closely. But the fourth door, the last one before Asami’s bedroom, he opened; expecting to find perhaps a laundry room or guest room. Akihito gasped loudly and froze, staring in horror…..


	8. Chapter 8

“WHATTHEFUCKISTHIS?WHYAREALLMYTHINGSHERE? WHATISGOINGOOOOOOON?"

The first bit sounded like angry bellowing with the last part turning to a confused whine.

Asami raised his head to study the beautiful, enraged blond that had just hurled himself into his office. His vivid blue eyes were sparkling with anger, his cheeks were flushed, his chest was panting, his silky hair disshevelled and (praise the gods), he was still dressed solely in one of Asami’s dress shirts, with his gorgeous legs and delicate feet completely exposed. Asami felt a bolt of red hot desire go straight to his cock, causing it to tent in his suit pants.

“Excuse me?”, he said coolly, threading his fingers together and leaning back.

“Why are all my things here? Why is my ENTIRE apartment packed up and sitting in the room NEXT TO YOURS??”

“What part of ‘you are mine’, did you not understand? Did you really think that it meant I would let you go your own way?”

Akihito spat back at him, “You arrogant prick. You cannot own people, you cannot simply declare that I BELONG to you and then move all my stuff in, just like that! You do not have the right!”

Asami arched a sardonic eyebrow at him, “Little boy, perhaps in your world people are bound by what they do and do not have the ‘right’ to do, but you are in MY world now. And those who live in my world are bound only by what they have the 'ability' to do. Perhaps you should take a moment and reflect on just how vastly different our abilities are.”

Akihito stared wildly at him as the reality of his situation began to sink in. Asami may not have the right to keep him here as a slave, but Akihito certainly didn’t question his ability to do so.

His mouth felt bone dry as he stammered, “So…so..what? You are going to keep me here? As a prisoner?”

“Well, that depends entirely on you” 

“On me?”

“Yes, you can earn your freedom. And the price you pay will be simply your obedience to me. If you obey me, I will allow you certain amount of freedom. Freedom to come and go as you wish, to pursue a job, education, a social life. But you will answer to me and you will obey every command I give you or I will take your freedom from you. I am not an unreasonable man, but I will lay down the rules that you will live by and if you disobey me, even once, then yes, Akihito, you will be a prisoner. Because even if I have to chain you to my bed for the rest of your life, you are mine and I will never let you go”.

Asami’s iron gaze locked onto Akihito’s disbelieving blue eyes as they stared at each other.

Akihito felt as if the floor was moving beneath him, rising and falling like the sea. Why was this happening to him? He wasn’t afraid of heights, bullys, pain, hunger or even death. But to be closed up in a cage, to be trapped. Oh yes, he was afraid of that….

Asami barely made it across the room in time to catch the small boy as he collapsed in a full faint.

-

Asami had him bent over on the bed, his knees spread wide apart as the larger man stood behind him, holding both of his thin wrists together in one giant hand. Akihito’s face was buried in the covers and Asami’s huge dick was buried in Akihito’s tiny sore bottom. The cruel man seemed to have no regard for the fact that last night had been his first time. He had awoken from his faint, naked, facedown on the big bed with two of Asami’s fingers lubing his ass. 

He had fought, oh, he had tried, kicking and twisting, but even without restraints he was no match for the big yakuza. It wasn’t just a size thing, Asami had combat martial arts training that Akihito knew he couldn’t begin to comprehend. The man could subdue him with his pinky finger. But he never really hurt him, just restrained him, to the point that he couldn’t move even a muscle at times. The helplessness of it, the fear, made Akihito sob. Deep catching sobs in the back of his throat, but Asami didn’t stop and Akihito’s erection didn’t lessen. The shame of it burned in Akihito’s heart; that despite being treated this way, he could come, so hard and so often he could feel it in his toes. Mindblowing, soul crushing orgasms, wrenched from him by the crimelord’s strong hands.

The man behind him thrust forward hard, pulling Akihito’s wrists back and Akihito screamed. Asami released his hands and hauled him upright, pressed against his chest. Keeping one strong arm wrapped around his waist, he used the other to pull Akihito’s head to the side, by his hair. He bite the tender flesh in the crook of his neck hard with his sharp teeth, sending Akihito off the edge again, the boy came hard and long, sending ropes of cum over the sheet in front of him. The larger man didn’t pause for a second, pounding into him with a hard, steady rhythm. The bulging arm around his waist was the only thing keeping him upright at this point.

Akihito moaned in exhaustion, “Please stop, please be finished, p-please”

“I’ll never be finished with you Bishounen, never”

Asami growled in a hoarse voice near his ear before biting him again on the neck, in the tender flesh just below his ear. Akihito knew he would have dark bruises by the morning. He whimpered in pain and his cock twitched but at this point, it was down for the count.

“Tell me Akihito, what is it you want me to do?” 

“Stop f-fucking me”

“And when will I stop sweet boy?”

“When you cum”

“And where will I cum” 

He whimpered his answer, shamed tears filling his expressive eyes, “In..in me…”

Asami growled back, his voice low and sadistic, “Beg me Akihito. Beg me to cum in that sweet little ass and I just might do it”

Akihito said nothing. He was silent, he couldn’t beg. Wouldn’t beg. He couldn’t bear it. He’d let the man fuck him to death before he’d beg.

Asami released him and pushed him forward, facedown on the bed. His strong hands spread his knees apart which forced Akihito’s slender legs wide outside Asami’s muscular legs. The yakuza held the much smaller boy down flat against the bed easily, with a massive hand on the back of his neck. He jackhammered his cock deep into him, battering and bruising his tender insides. Akihito swore he felt like the man was trying to force his way THROUGH him and out the other side. He was helpless in this position, completely and totally at the other man’s mercy, it terrified him and in that moment he realized he could and would beg. The fear overrode his pride and he cried out.

“Please Asami, please!” 

“Please what?”

“Please come, please come in me, come in my ass, come in my ass p-pleASE!”

His last please turned into a sharp exclamation as he felt Asami tense and grunt, shooting hot fluid deep inside his body. Filling him.

He stayed in him as he softened, propped up on his elbows, stroking Akihito’s blond hair and feathering gentle kisses over the back of the young man’s neck as Akihito cried helplessly into the sheets. Something about the gentleness, following such brutality, confused him and yet pulled at something deep inside that he couldn’t understand.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami smiled to himself. Suoh and Kirishima looked each other. Generally when Asami smiled, it meant someone was about to die. But other than the two of them, there was no one else in the room.

Nervously, they awaited orders.

“Gentlemen, you are both aware of my ‘guest’, I have decided to make his residence with me a permanent stay. This will require extra security” He nodded to Kirishima. “As well as additional bodyguards to be appointed specifically to Takaba” The second statement was directed at Suoh, who nodded brusquely.

“You are to take his safety as seriously as my own. But something you should both be aware of and on guard against is Takaba’s…shall we say, reluctance to accept his new situation.” Asami smiled again, the sadistic curve of his lips sending chills through both of his trusted men.

“His whereabouts are to be monitored at all times through GPS trackers, you will have access to  
his personal affects to install them. Only myself and those involved directly in his security detail are to have access to the GPS system. I will appoint Kuba as his personal bodyguard and Takaba will answer to him. However, I do not want Takaba aware of the tracking system or the other two guards that are to be with him at all times. The illusion of freedom, gentlemen, is what I require.”

They could tell by his silence that he was done talking. No further words were needed, Kirishima and Suoh were quick, ruthless and efficient. It would be done by the next day. They bowed low and excused themselves.

Asami remained in the office by himself. He stood and turned to the window, looking out at the lights of Tokyo. Much like Asami, the city never slept. He wasn’t really looking at the view,; engrossed thinking of the young man asleep in his bed a few rooms over. After making love, (Asami’s definition, not Akihito’s), he had lifted him, carried him to the shower and bathed his body himself. Never had he done such a thing. But then never had he brought a lover into his most private sanctum before either. But then, it had never been Akihito. Never a lover so young, so beautiful or so innocent. Certainly he had many lovers, male and female. All uppercrust, all eager for his touch, for his money but most especially for the increased status their association with him would bring. Takaba was interested in none of those things. He had a fire that burned in him, an independent spirit. He lived in the world but was not of it. 

It fascinated him.

\------------

Akihito awoke with an increasingly familiar ache in his lower back. Although he knew Asami had slept next to him the night before, having woken several times during the night with the stronger man’s arms draped over him, practically suffocating him. But now Asami was nowhere in sight. 

He punched his fist into the pillow in frustration. He was done being that asshole’s fucktoy. No more tiptoeing around or bending over…. fainting?! What the fuck kind of pussy move was that? He rolled over with his arms outstretched and stared at the ceiling. Seemed like he had been passing out a lot lately. Mostly from getting fucked into oblivion by some giant dick who didn’t seem to give a crap that Takaba WASN’T GAY. 

But what was it that he had said yesterday? He could gain freedom by obedience? Well, he could play that game. He’d could kiss that bastard’s ass if he had to but just wait until he got out of this penthouse …. Sayonara sucker….Takaba smiled, it felt like the first time in forever. He had a plan.

\-------------

Asami walked into the kitchen. Akihito was busy at the stove, cooking god knows what and munching on some carrot sticks. He whirled around in surprise with a carrot stick in his mouth and a ladle in his upraised hand as if prepared to attack

He muttered, “Oh, its you” and turned back around.

Asami raised both his eyebrows at the kid. “You were expecting…?”

Takaba didn’t turn back around, but he shook his head, muttering adorably, “Nobody, you just…surprised me is all”. Damn the kid looked cute today. Apparently he had found the box with his clothes in it and was wearing red tank top that was practically sculpted to his abs and a pair of tight ripped jeans that molded to his tight little butt. Of course, seeing that round little ass up close and in person was preferable, but those jeans were certainly a close second.

Akihito’s voice interrupted his thoughts (and his burgeoning erection), “Look so, yesterday, did you mean it?”

Asami leaned against the doorway, his eyes focused intently on the tense body in front of him. “Did I mean what?”

“That I could have my freedom…to come and go as I wish….as long as I promise to obey you and stuff?” He flicked his hair back, tossing his head to the side and glanced at Asami from the corner of his eye.

Asami nodded, his gaze never wavered. Akihito turned his back on the skillet he had been absent mindedly stirring, crossed his arms and squared himself up with Asami, “Sooo what does that mean then, exactly? My obeying you?”

“For now, I will only expect you to follow three rules: you will be inside the walls of this penthouse between the hours of 12am to 6am, unless I have granted you special permission. You have been assigned a bodyguard, he will be within 50 feet of you are at all times, no exceptions”

Takaba’s eyes had widened.

Asami moved forward until they were standing just a few feet apart and Akihito’s gaze was held in his. “And your career digging up dirt on the scum of this city is over. You will no longer put yourself in such risk. I will not allow it. You may still be a photographer if you wish, but I will not allow you to draw a bullseye on your back for every criminal in this city to target. Do you understand me?”

Asami could see the storm coming a mile away on Takaba’s pretty face. The pale skin flushed red and Asami noted that he even found the little vein pulsing on the side of the boy’s neck to be quite cute….

“FREEDOM MY ASS!!!” He exploded, “You mean to make me a prisoner whether I’m outside these walls or not!!” Slamming the spoon down on the counter, he took a step towards Asami.

“I can make you a prisoner inside these walls if you prefer it” Asami said in a voice that oozed

with sinister intentions and a cold stare that Akihito was already familiar with enough to know that he had better back down.

“KUTABARE!!!” Akihito turned and slammed his fists into the countertop. Asami’s hands came down hard, gripping his upper arms, Asami felt the boy’s muscles knot up in preparation for a fight and then suddenly they relaxed and Takaba’s head sagged down. “Fine” he said softly. “Fine, I’ll play by your rules for now Asami”

Asami gently kissed the bruises on his neck left the night before. “Good choice Takaba-san” He released his grip and ran his hands down the boy’s silky arms, smiling wolfishly when he felt Akihito shiver. “Finish your breakfast and then come to me”.


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito was dawdling. Not that he would have admitted it. But a skillet could only be scrubbed so clean and a counter only wiped down so many times. He supposed he could only put it off so long before he would ultimately do as Asami asked…obedience huh? Takaba could only imagine how the nuns at the orphanage would have laughed if they could have imagined him being obedient to anyone.

He found himself taking slow, reluctant steps down the long corridor to Asami’s office. He was rather looking forward to getting another look inside it. He had explored the penthouse pretty thoroughly at this point and had not found a single exit.

Knocking softly on the large door, he heard Asami’s deep voice. “Come in Takaba”

He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever new surprise or attack Asami might have a mind to throw at him now and stepped into the room. He froze in surprise. Three large men stood in the room in front of Asami’s giant desk. Counting Asami, it was the four largest men he had ever seen. Each one was dressed in black, the bulges of their gun holsters easily visible. The four horsemen of the apocalypse, Akihito thought to himself a little hysterically.

“Come here Takaba”

Akihito started, then moved obediently to stand in front of Asami. The men on either side of him dwarfed him and he did not look up. He would have been staring at the damn belt buckle of the blond one. He felt like a damn midget. He glared his frustration at Asami, who chuckled.

“I would like to introduce you to my personal assistant Kirishima Kei”. The tall dark haired man with glasses bowed to him.

“My head of security, Suoh Kazumi”. The huge blonde man bowed and Akihito’s eyes widened in recognition.

“I believe you have met before.” Asami smirked and Akihito flushed pink. It was the giant guy who had punched him in the stomach the first time he met Asami and tried to handcuff him. 

Akihito bowed low to both men, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“And this is Kuba Homare, he is head of your security detail. You will be accountable to him and will clear all jobs and activities through him first”. Akihito was turning to face Kuba, when Asami held out his hand. He opened his palm and in it was an expensive looking cellphone. “This is your new phone, you are to keep it with you at all times and answer within the first three rings. Do I make myself clear?”

Akihito tentatively picked up the cellphone from Asami’s outstretched hand, “Yes Asami-san” 

“It is programmed with my, Kirishima’s, Suoh’s and Kuba’s numbers, should you need to go  
anywhere you are to contact Kuba and he will clear it with me”

Akihito glanced over at the massive tree trunk named Kuba. His features were harsh, thin lips, thick brows. He looked like an assassin, not a bodyguard and Akihito knew he stood little chance of making friends with this guy. But he had to try, it appeared his freedom was also in this man’s hands….

Akihito turned to Kuba and bowed low, saying formally, “Please take good care of me”

The guy bowed back, even lower, but said nothing. Asami’s deep voice cut in, “You are excused”

Takaba turned heel and headed for the door behind him. “Not. You.”

His hand froze on the handle and he watched the other men file out the side door, after bowing low to Asami.

Once the other door clicked shut (well at least now he knew which door was the exit), Asami fixed his golden eyes back on him.

“Come back here Akihito, I am not finished with you yet”

Akihito sighed and trudged back over to stand in front of Asami’s desk.

“Come here”, the large man pushed himself back from the desk and patted his lap.

Akihito lifted his hands palms forward, “No, Im fine over here, its ok”. He could already feel sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

“Sit!” Asami barked.

“I’m not your damn dog” Akihito muttered under his breath, moving slowly around the desk, to perch primly on Asami’s knee….as far away from his crotch as possible. He looked down at his hands, leaning away putting as much distance between himself and the other man as humanly possible.

Asami was having none of it. He grunted and grabbed the delicate boy, lifting him by the waist, forcing his legs apart to straddle him. Akihito ended up sitting astride Asami, with the large man’s arms pressing him down to rub chest on chest and crotch on crotch. One large hand pinned his neck in place, while Asami’s mouth nipped and licked at Akihito’s lips.

He murmured, “You were a very good boy Aki-chan”

He continued to kiss him deeply, stealing his breath, while pulling and tugging off his tank top. Pressing a large hand in the center of his back, Asami raised up the boys pale chest, causing his luscious pink nipples to push forward, which he immediately began to torment with his teeth.

Akihito was panting desperately, pushing at the other man’s shoulders. “H-hurts….s-stop, please, Asami…”

Asami grunted in frustration, yanking his tie loose and quickly binding Akihito’s small arms together, forearm to forearm behind his back. He stood quickly, tumbling Akihito on his back on the desk, then jerked the ripped blue jeans down his legs. He grabbed each slender ankle in hand and began to push them down and apart, until Akihito’s legs were spread obscenely, bent at the knee with his heels on the desk.

Akihito tossed his head side to side, blond hair flying and cried out, “Stop Asami, please! You said I was good!”

Asami leaned over him and fixed him with a cool stare, “You were good pet, and good boys must be rewarded”

Akihito stared back furiously, his cheeks flushed bright red, “Then why are you doing this to me!?!”

“Because you love it, Bishounen”

“Don’t call me that! I don’t! I hate it! Please, let me go!” Akihito arched up trying to twist free, an impossible task with his arms tied behind him and Asami’s firm grip on his ankles.

“You little liar” Asami drawled, “You protest all you want but that pretty little stiffie will give you away everytime”

Akihito gasped and looked down, realizing that indeed, his cock was already stiff, pink and engorged, pointing distinctly north. The tip was already weeping pre-cum. His cheeks flushed an even brighter red that he didn’t even realize was possible.

Asami laughed outright, before sitting back down and taking Akihito’s entire length in his warm wet mouth in one fell swoop.

The bastard took his sweet time, tickling and tormenting Akihito’s penis, inner thighs, testicles and anus with his lips, his tongue and yes, also his teeth. He lost all track of time as the man’s experienced mouth kept him just on the edge, right on the verge of exploding for hours, or maybe just minutes, Akihito didn’t know anymore. He was reduced to a moaning blabbering bundle of sensation, writhing lewdly on Asami’s expensive mahogany desk.

“Please Asami” he panted “Please, oh please let me come….”

“Good boy” Asami murmured, deepthroating him and sucking hard, he thrust two well lubricated fingers deep in Akihito’s ass and pressed upwards. Akihito came with a cry loud enough to wake the dead and Asami swallowed every drop of his precious boy’s spend.

Akihito collapsed back into a limp, sweating, trembling daze, with his head hanging back, eyes closed.

Akihito couldn’t be sure, but as he drifted towards unconsciousness, he thought he heard Asami growl in a low voice, “Mine”

\-----------

The boy was magnificent. Stunningly beautiful, fiery, delicate, completely innocent, infinitely corruptible. Every reaction intense and honest. The kid loved everything Asami did to him. Oh, he would protest and cry and whine of course, but his lewd little body made a liar of him every time. Asami stood, looking over the beautiful creature spread naked and helpless across his desk. He had intended to simply pleasure the boy, rewarding him but also proving a point by making him beg. He knew the boy’s back hole was sore, swollen, tender and a little raw. He had intended to let him rest up a bit before using him again. But as he took both of those slender ankles in one hand, lifting Aki’s legs to expose those perfect, pale buttocks; all of Asami’s good intentions went flying out the window. With one hand he kept Akihito’s legs up and back, with the other he unzipped his suit pants, releasing his massive erection.

The young man’s crack was already drenched with juices from the long blow job he had just been given and Asami had no trouble working himself gently inside the delicate little ring. Akihito moaned and opened his beautiful blue eyes. What Asami saw in them took his breath away. They were glazed with lust, pleasure and need, although the knitting of his eyebrows betrayed his pain. He looked up at him through slightly damp eyelashes, bit the full pink pillow of his lower lip and Asami was lost. Snarling, he began fucking him with hard, long strokes, dragging the head of his penis across that spot that he knew drove his little lover crazy. Akihito was moaning, his beautiful pink cock swollen and pointing straight up again. Asami released the kid’s ankles and gripped his slender waist, pulling his hips completely up and off the desk, which opened his body for an even deeper coring out.

Akihito’s breath came in short bursts, released in time with Asami’s thrusts, as if the cock inside him was forcing the air from his lungs on every stroke. His head was thrown back in abandon, his balls clenched and he came yet again, spurting all over his own belly. He took Asami with him, his insides twitching and clenching in reaction to being filled yet again with his powerful lover’s cum.

Asami laid the boy back down on the desk with his legs dangling off the edge. Dabbed his cock with a silk handkerchief from his lapel and zipped himself back into his pants. His suit wasn’t even wrinkled, his hair only in slight disarray. He combed it back with his fingers and sat back in his leather office chair to enjoy the view between his Akihito’s wide spread legs. That red, swollen pucker, still slightly gaping open from its hard use and leaking cum all over the desk. The kid moaned and Asami could tell he was trying to roll to his side and sit up, not an easy task with his arms still tied behind his back. He decided to cut the boy some slack and reached out, pushed him onto his belly and untied his hands. Akihito slowly rolled to his side, glaring at Asami, who made a big show of putting it back on, retying the neck tie perfectly, staring calmly at Akihito as he slid the knot back up. He looked pointedly at the naked boy perched sideways on his desk; panting and covered in cum and sweat, front and back.

“You are making a mess on my desk”, he pointed out amicably.

“And You….are an asshole”, panted Takaba, groaning and stumbling slowly to his feet. A few papers fluttered to the floor and one stuck to his butt. As he straightened to stand, his eyes got wide and he clapped both hands to cover his bottom. “Gaaah!”, he screeched and ran out of the office, leaving his clothes behind, papers fluttering in the breeze. Asami heard the door to the nearest bathroom open and slam shut. Even through the closed door, he could hear the litany of curses. Asami laughed, big deep belly laughs, like he hadn’t laughed in years. Priceless…..


	11. Chapter 11

Akihito was mortified. He had just nearly crapped himself in front of Asami. Not to mention having cum all over himself and Asami’s desk like a cat in heat. Granted it wasn’t his fault, the man had quite literally fucked the crap out of him and then finished by giving him a massive cum enema. But fuck….when he looked up, the man hadn’t even had so much as a goddamned hair out of place or a wrinkle in that goddamned Armani suit. It was only then that Akihito realized that he had been the only one naked the whole time. He had wanted to punch that satisfied smirk off his handsome face. It infuriated him, the way Asami could drive him so easily out of his mind without relinquishing even an ounce of that steely eyed control. 

But, on the plus side Asami had given him a cellphone! He lifted his head from his hands and felt himself brighten at the thought of contact with the outside world. He could call Takato and Kou! But then his stomach sank as he realized…

He had left it in his jean’s pocket…the same jeans that Asami had removed….the ones currently laying on the floor of Asami’s fancy office….what was it he had said about keeping it with him? He groaned and put his head back in his hands.

-

Surprisingly, Asami hadn’t given him a hard time about it. Sometime late that afternoon, he had come strolling into Takaba’s ‘room’ and dropped it onto his stomach. Takaba was sprawled on his back under his desk, working on wiring up his home computer. He grabbed the cellphone with both hands before it could slide to the floor and pushed himself up and out from under the small desk, looking curiously up though his silver blonde strands at Asami. Asami cracked a tiny smile and kissed him gently on the forehead. Akihito felt himself blush.

“I will be gone for a few days, report to Kuba like we talked about and you can come and go as you wish”

Akihito looked up at him with surprise and suspicion. 

“Dinner is on the table”

Asami turned to go, but stopped suddenly in the doorway.

When he turned, the expression on his face was fierce, amber eyes glowing, “Takaba, you WILL  
obey me or you will regret it, you hear me”, he growled harshly.

It was like he had turned into a completely different person from the one who had just kissed him. Akihito knew that this was the face of the Yakuza that united all of Japan. A face that you did not say no to, if you knew what was good for you. When Akihito didn’t immediately answer, the frown on his face grew more determined. Asami’s hand twitched and he took a step back into the small room. Akihito immediately hit the subservient button, lowering his head and answering with a respectful, “Yes, Asami-san”. 

Who said he couldn't learn from his mistakes?

The older man fixed him with a long piercing gaze and Akihito kept his eyes fixed on the floor a few feet in front of Asami’s feet. A long moment later, the feet were gone and Akihito felt the air come back into the room.

“Wheeeeeew”, he exhaled, his breath practically visible, and scratched the back of his head. That guy could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be.

He walked slowly out into the big center room. The place felt even larger than before. Empty.

Asami was definitely gone. He didn’t know how he could tell but he did. It was an odd connection they had and Akihito wasn’t keen on thinking too deeply about it. Then he perked up.

What was it Asami had said about dinner?

-

A few days later, Akihito was starting to feel a lot more like himself. Things were slowly getting back to normal for him. Well as normal as things could be when you were living in the penthouse of a highrise guarded like the Imperial Crown jewels and every move had to be approved by a bodyguard the size of Mount Fuji. Kuba was quiet and kept out of the way, and much of the time Akihito forgot he was even there. True to Asami’s word, Akihito had been allowed to come and go just as he pleased. Not that he had much to do now, his part-time jobs had already replaced him and weren’t interested in another go round. A week of not showing up or calling will do that to an employer. Akihito felt bad but it couldn’t be helped. Anyway, there were always more jobs to be had.

He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was standing on a street corner outside Kou’s bar, waiting for his friend to get off work. He leaned against a street light and pulled his hoodie up to cover his hair. The city was flying around him, the people buzzing past, the sky was clear, but the stars were hard to see beyond the neon lights. He loved nights like this, they made his skin tingle. He checked his watch, it was only just after nine. Two and a half hours before he had to head back. He hated the restriction, hated the constant shadow. Before Asami, he never paid much attention to things like clocks. Before Asami, he would have spent a clear cool night like this wandering the streets, people watching, taking pictures, grabbing street food, maybe settled down somewhere with his guitar and a silver can at his feet, maybe finally collapsing into bed after sunrise. He supposed he could call Asami and asking for permission, but the thought of dialing that man’s number still made his stomach clench and ache a bit.

Kou had freaked when he had called him. It had taken a number of tries seeing as how, much like Akihito, Kou screened his calls and didn’t answer numbers he didn’t know. All of a sudden, he was enveloped in familiar arms from behind.

“Shit man, shit! I thought you were dead, I thought you were really fucking dead this time” Akihito thought he saw a shimmer of tears in his friend’s eyes.

“No man, I’m cool, you know I’ve got nine lives” Akihito forced a grin.

Kou grabbed him and hugged him tight again. Akihito felt a strong arm force its way between him and Kou and suddenly Akihito was staring at Kuba’s giant back.

Kuba was holding Kou by the collar, his feet on tiptoes and very nearly off the ground. Akihito grabbed Kuba’s nearest arm, “Dude, its cool, this is my friend!”

Kuba leveled his gaze on Akihito and said coolly, “Asami wouldn’t like it”

“Well, I don’t give a fuck what Asami would or would not like! This is my friend and I’m telling you to back off!”

Kuba ignored Akihito and looked back at Kou, who was white as a sheet. 

“Do not touch him again” Kuba ordered, his mouth set in a thin line. Kou nodded frantically and the bodyguard set him down. He straightened his suit and disappeared back into the crowd.

Kou looked back at Akihito, shock written all over his face. “Holy shit, who the hell was THAT?!”

Akihito looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Looked like he was going to have to tell Kou about his change in circumstances afterall.

He shrugged, “It’s a long story, lets go grab a beer and I’ll tell you everything”

-

In the back of the bar, Takaba and Kou ordered a pitcher to split. Akihito was certain Kuba was watching them from somewhere, but he couldn’t see him. He told Kou as much as he could; about getting caught at the underground sex club and sold to Asami and how Asami was basically keeping him prisoner. He left out the sex parts of the story, but had a bad feeling Kou already knew what Asami’s interest in him was.

“I always knew that pretty face of yours was going to get you into trouble someday. Although truthfully, if you weren’t such a pretty boy, you’d probably have been at the bottom of Tokyo Bay a long time ago.”

Kou downed a full glass of beer and wiped his mouth. Akihito kicked him under the table. It wasn’t funny.

Kou lowered his voice and leaned in, “The thing is Takaba, I don’t think Asami bought you from that club. Not with money anyway…”

Akihito cocked his head and looked at him questioningly. Kou lowered his voice even more, to just over a whisper.

“That club was burned to the ground the night you were say you were sold. Over twenty bodies were found, not all have been identified but the owner was one of them, as well as many high profile sex traffickers that were being sought by the police. They are saying it was a meth lab explosion, but everyone knows that’s not the whole story. That’s why…”

Kou stopped for a moment as his voice broke, “That’s why, I thought you were dead. I thought you got caught in up in the explosion. You told me before you went on that shoot, you told me where you were going to be. So when it was on the news, and they started talking about the unidentified bodies….I thought one of those bodies was you.” He sniffled at the end.

Kou’s eyes were misty and Akihito could tell he was getting a little bit drunk. He moved to put an arm around his friend but then thought better of it.

“Holy shit man” Akihito looked at his beer. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry. Just what kind of a man was Asami? CEO, yakuza, arsonist, stone cold killer? He shivered and finished off his beer.

Kou looked at him, “So what are you going to do now?”

Akihito shook his head, “I don’t know, Asami won’t let me do investigative work anymore” 

Kou muttered, “Thank God for small favors….”

Akihito looked pointedly at him and continued, “And I lost all of my part time jobs, so I just got to start over I guess, not the first time.” He shrugged.

“What about your music? If you wanted to, you could easily make good money singing at clubs, or even recording. Your voice is amazing…”

Akihito interrupted, “You know I can’t stand singing for crowds, I’m fine as a street performer, but that’s all I’ll ever be”

Kou shook his head, "It's a waste man"

They spent another hour catching up, played darts and drank cheap beer until throwing the pointy objects became dangerous for everyone in their vicinity. Akihito laughed like he hadn't laughed in ages and finally a little after eleven or so, he broke it off.

Outside the bar, they made their way down the street, singing off key, best friends again. Akihito wanted to give him a hug, but still wasn't sure where Kuba was. So even though it took them a couple of tries, they fist bumped sloppily and parted ways.


	12. Chapter 12

The apartment was dark when Akihito finally stumbled his way back inside. He was singing a little, some Irish folk tune he had heard at the bar. Fumbling his way into the bedroom, he flicked on the light and screamed bloody murder, jumping ten feet out of his skin.

Asami was sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette with his shirt off, his muscular chest exposed and dangerous looking. “Two minutes Akihito. Two minutes more and you would have been late” 

Akihito was clutching his chest and tried to remember how to breath. He panted, “What….the hell…..Asami…you scared the everloving shit out of me!…..why are you sitting in the dark?!”

Asami ignored the question, “Where were you Akihito?”

“I was out with a friend. Wait, don’t you know already? Doesn’t Kuba report back to you every time I wipe my butt?”

Akihito’s blood alcohol level was definitely impairing his judgement or he would have seen the storm brewing on Asami’s face.

He hiccupped and swayed on his feet. Then he yawned, his mouth opening wide before it shut. He slipped his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor on the way to the bed and then shimmied out of his jeans, quite nearly tripping and falling on his face before somersaulting spreadeagle onto the bed. He immediately started snoring.

Asami watched the whole performance in astonishment. Three days of the most powerful men in Asia bowing low to him, some quite literally shaking in their shoes when they approached him and Akihito treated him as if he was as harmless as a housecat.

The boy was passed out drunk, his pretty lips parted a bit as he snored lightly. Occasionally letting out a breathy little snort and wiggling his perfect little button nose. Even his goddamned snoring was cute. 

But Asami had come home quite a bit before Akihito, it had been a long business trip and he had done some dark things. He had been looking forward to burning off some stress with his new pet all afternoon, so of course returning to an empty, dark apartment was irritating enough, but then to have Kuba report that Akihito was out drinking at a bar with another man. Asami’s blood had been set to boil for hours. And of course there was the matter of Akihito’s disrespectful attitude. And his smell…. Asami wrinkled his nose, the kid smelled like a brewery… cigarettes…. and some other man. It was utterly intolerable.

He stripped off his pants and briefs and moved to stand over Akihito, he pulled the boys ridiculous cartoon boxers down his legs, exposing that delectable heiney. The boy muttered in protest but did not wake. Asami leaned over, picked him up by the torso and wrist and slung him upside down over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but marvel at how delicately the boy was made. He barely weighed anything at all. Akihito came awake real quick, hollering and struggling to orient himself, “WHATTHEFUCKASAMI?”

“Stop fighting me Akihito”, Asami spanked him hard on his round bottom and Akihito yelped and stopped kicking, but didn’t stop trying to push himself right side up. His tiny fists planted firmly in Asami’s lower back.

Asami reached the large glass shower in the bathroom and turned the water on. He didn’t wait for it to warm up completely before tossing Akihito under it.

The poor boy shrieked and tried to get out from under the freezing water but Asami held him in place. The cobwebs in his brain from all the beer he had consumed a few hours before were starting to clear and he looked up at Asami with wide, sober eyes. His little body began to shake, soft pink flesh covered in goose pimples, hard nipples, his penis tiny and tucked between his legs for warmth. He began to shiver violently and Asami took mercy on him, turning up the warm water and wrapping him with his own large warm body. A mixture of his confusion and the remaining alcohol in his bloodstream made Akihito unsteady on his feet and he clung to Asami’s large chest. Asami realized he liked that very much. He tipped his little chin up with his hand and kissed him. The boy was passive at first, accepting what Asami was doing but not participating. But as Asami delved and pressed with his tongue and lips, Akihito began to give as good as he got and Asami began to realize that a drunk Akihito was a much more cooperative, honest Akihito. He navigated them to the side of the shower where a long stone bench ran and sat with the little blond between his legs. He grabbed the shampoo that he had bought for the kid, a mix of mint and rose that he thought would compliment his lover’s natural smell and squirted some in his hand. Apparently, Akihito LOVED having his hair washed. His head was back, his eyes were closed and occasionally he moaned as Asami’s strong fingers massaged his scalp and tugged his hair. Asami made a mental note. It seemed the spot behind his ears was especially sensitive.

Asami took his time, washing Akihito’s back and shoulders, underarms and chest, reveling in the way Akihito just leaned back against him and let the older man touch him as he pleased. Akihito’s head was leaning back against his shoulder, his face tipped slightly into Asami’s neck. Asami’s fingers made their way down Akihito’s taut belly and began to stroke his cock, which was already semi-erect. Akihito moaned louder and shifted his sweet bottom on the bench between Asami’s legs. Asami lifted him and spread his lovers long legs wide, hooking them outside and across his own muscular thighs. Akihito briefly struggled and tried to close his legs, but his new position made it impossible. It also made for very easy access for Asami and he quickly had the young man’s penis engulfed in a rapidly pumping hand and was fondling his sensitive ball sack with the other. Akihito gasped and panted, pushing his back against Asami’s chest. Asami knew he was prime for it and would come very quickly if he let him, but Asami was too skilled for that. He kept the young blond on edge for a long time, stopping his hand everytime he felt the boy’s balls clench up and pressing on a certain spot below the base of the penis to stop Akihito’s orgasm.

By now, he was arching into Asami’s hands, thrusting his delicate hips forward and back against the man’s rough palm, seeking more stimulation, Aki’s face was buried in Asami’s neck and he could feel the boy’s puffs of breath on his skin. Asami was eating up every move the petite blonde made, loving every minute of Akihito’s abandoned pleasure. He realized he needed to be IN him and he needed it now. He released him, stood and lifted him up in one quick movement. He stood him on his feet and bent him forward until Aikhito’s hands rested on the bench in front of him. 

The boy whined piteously and looked over his shoulder with a fearful glance. Asami ignored him and spread Akihito’s smooth cheeks apart and looked admiringly at his lover’s beautiful pink little rosebud. He stroked it with his thumbs and it clenched. The tiny star looked as untouched and tight as the first time Asami had fucked him. Asami’s grabbed the nozzle of the shower that was spraying warm water over both of them, making their skin slick and shiny and aimed it right at Akihitos tight little ring. The slender boy jolted forward in shock and tried to squirm away from the heat on his backside and the intense pins and needles sensation of the strong water spraying directly his anus. Asami held him tight in position. As soon as Akihito’s body began to relax, Asami laid the shower nozzle down on the bench, aiming it up directly on Akihito’s crotch. The water stung his sensitive little cock and Akihito again tried to shift himself out of the aim of the spray. Asami had him pinned though, taking advantage of the boy’s distraction, he took a finger and thrust it up inside him. Akihito arched his back in discomfort and moaned. Asami took this as a sign to press another digit harshly into the boy’s velvety insides. Asami grinned at the vicious trap he had laid for his tiny pet, if Akihito moved his hips forward, it placed his overstimulated, engorged penis closer to the stinging spray of the showerhead, if he moved his hips back, it only forced Asami’s fingers further up his backside. Akihito quickly figured this out and quit struggling, hanging his head in helpless submission. Asami pumped his fingers back and forth, rubbing the boys prostate with his fingertips. He could feel a contraction of his ring everytime he touched the sensitive flesh and he knew Akihito liked it.

Akihito whined, “Aaasaaamiii…pleeease…..”

Asami leaned down and bit the pink shell of his ear hard, “What do you want Akihito?” 

“Need to come…so bad…please…”

“What will you do for me if I let you come? Will you take my huge dick deep in your little asshole little bird? Will you beg me for it?”

Akihito was quiet for a moment, so Asami prompted him with a hard fingering of his prostate, jolting Akihito’s body with every thrust.

His voice was small and quavering, just over a whisper, “Yes, Asami, please fuck me…fuck your huge dick in my little asshole….but oh please,please let me come….”

Asami grinned in triumph, “Good boy” And proceeded to do just that.

It was hard work, gently working himself back into the boy’s tight ring and the conditioner he was using as lube wasn’t the best. He had completely tightened back up while Asami had been away, as if he had never been fucked and Asami didn’t want to rip him. From now on when he left for any length of time, he would make sure Akihito was under strict orders to fuck himself with a dildo once a day. Or maybe Asami would make him sleep in a buttplug. The thought aroused him even further and he pushed forward with a hard thrust. Akihito gave a little cry of pain and fell forward on his forearms. 

The pain of the thrust and the additional pressure of the spray on his crotch hit Akihito unexpectedly and pushed him over the edge in a hard orgasm, grunting, spurting white fluid that was quickly washed away by the pulsing showerhead. Akihito went limp, barely staying on his feet, kept upright only by the giant rod in his backside and Asami’s thick forearm around his tiny waist. The shower spray was removed and Asami picked him up, turning and sitting down with Akihito’s legs again widespread, outside his own thighs again. Aki’s body weight forced Asami’s cock further inside and he protested, attempting to lift himself up a bit by pushing on Asami’s thighs with his little hands. Asami was having none of it. 

He grabbed the boys arms and trapped them up against his chest, wrapping them tight with both of his huge biceps and pinning him down on top of Asami’s body. Akihito was completely helpless, stuck like a pig on a spit and unable to move in any way. He mewled helplessly as Asami began thrusting forcefully up into his backside, reaming him thoroughly with twisting motions of his hips. The boy’s flesh felt so tight and hot around him and Asami groaned in pleasure, a deep rumbling that Akihito felt through his back.

Akihito’s erection had already recovered and was nudging the underside of Asami’s forearm with each thrust. He carefully captured both arms in one, sliding the other down to palm the boy’s cockhead. He grabbed it tight, fisting it in times with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Akihito was jerking forward against the arm trapping him, cumming for all he was worth. The clenching muscles and arousing cry that Akihito made; forced Asami’s orgasm as well.

They both lay there panting, wet, naked. Akihito was barely conscious, sprawled limp over Asami’s chest, his face turned in and his wet open mouth pressed tight against Asami’s neck. Asami was slow to remove himself from the warm sheath of his boy’s sweet ass, even as his cock was rapidly softening. Akihito’s submission had been so complete, so total. And Asami for one, had never felt anything like what he felt with this little hellion. No matter what dirty thing Asami did to him, somehow the boy still felt clean and pure. Their lovemaking unsullied by the darkness that was Asami Ryuichi. He smiled to himself before turning to the task of getting them clean, dry and off to bed. 

He would definitely have to get Akihito drunk more often.


	13. Chapter 13

Akihito groaned and blinked at the hand in front of him. It was holding two round orangey red pills and a large glass of water. He squinted as he tried to follow up the arm with his eyes, coming to a somewhat blurry vision of Asami sitting on the bed next to him. He buried his face back in the pillows. His head hurt, his back hurt, his groin hurt, his legs hurt, and most especially, his butt hurt. Even his hair hurt. He was massively hung over, but even as drunk as he had been last night he could still remember the marathon of sex gymnastics Asami had put him through in the shower last night.

“Hows the head?” Asami drolled. Akihito could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Screw off”, he mumbled into the pillow.

Asami lifted him up a bit by the hair and looked him in the eyes with a stern warning. “Take these, it’ll help”, he commanded.

“Okay! Okay!” Akihito grabbed the pills and stuffed them in his mouth without asking what they were. He took a long drink of the cold water Asami held to his lips and only then did Asami let him go.

Akihito felt an almost immediate easing of the pain behind his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-

The pills were an effective mix of sedatives, muscle relaxants and pain killers; Akihito quickly slipped into a deep sleep. Asami waited until he was certain the boy wouldn’t wake. Then he lifted the sheet, exposing the creamy globes of his bottom to the cool bedroom air. He couldn’t help but pet him, stroking his hand down the smooth creamy skin of his waist and hip. How did he keep his skin so soft? It wasn’t that he was hairless, it was just that the hair was so soft, pale and fine; it was almost invisible. That silver blond hair wasn’t from a bottle. One look between Aki’s legs could attest to that. The carpet definitely matched the drapes.   
Asami lingered a bit appreciating his boy’s fine, delicate skin, but that was exactly why he was so worried. He had been rough last night, too rough and used too little lube. He leaned over Akihito and gently spread his bottom apart, checking for any sign of injury, tearing or bleeding. There was a small tear in the skin and just a pinch of dried blood, but nothing a little rest wouldn’t fix. When you learn how to torture, you also learn how to assess injury and Akihito’s was nothing serious. He washed away the dried blood, swabbed some antibiotic ointment in and around the swollen, abused little pucker and vowed not to touch him for at least a full 24 hours. He tucked the blankets back up around Akihito’s chin and stroked his blond hair lightly as he turned out the light.


	14. Chapter 14

Asami didn’t expect to hear from him for the rest of the day so he was surprised when Akihito rushed into his office like a tornado that afternoon. He had a granola bar held in his mouth, the front of his hair smooshed flat and the back stuck up straight up like an antennae. His dress shirt buttoned askance, the tail escaping from the waistband of his too large dress pants and his shoes were untied. He had a large bag strapped to his back.

“Sorry Asami, I’m running late” He paused and looked at his watch, “Shit! Like REALLY late for a job interview”

Asami leaned back and tapped his fingers on the desk irritably.

“You are already living with me….why don’t you let me support you?”

“Screw that!” Akihito shouted, “Just you wait, I’ll make it big and then…I’ll, I’ll support you!” He ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Asami burst out laughing at the audacious statement and then stopped, realizing what it was Akihito had strapped to his back….just what sort of interview required a guitar case?

He messaged Kuba, asking him for an immediate update as soon as Akihito got to where he was interviewing. To his shock, apparently it was his own club Sion. How ironic, that Takaba would go to one of his own clubs for a job…but then how could Akihito know that the club was his? In truth, half of the business in Tokyo were tied back to his company in some way. He found himself suddenly very interested in the nightclub’s auditions and called Kirishima to request that the limo be brought round.

-

Akihito was feeling very out of place. He was surrounded by brightly dressed singers, flashy, some with makeup even. They had all brought their own music and were trying to intimidate each other with their warmups. Akihito found a dark corner and fiddled with his guitar’s tuning. He had been late afterall and they were already on number 17, but luckily Akihito was still allowed in.

The prissy looking man at the front sneered at Akihito’s boring clothes but handed him the last number anyway. It was a huge nightclub, very fancy and he was doubting himself for even attempting such an audition. It was absurd to think he could take the stage in front of such a high-end crowd. But ever since he had talked with Kou, it had been under his skin that maybe he should do something with his musical talent. Asami had taken away the only other thing he felt passionate about, so maybe it was time to try singing somewhere other than the streets. The club was huge with a large glass second floor. He couldn’t see into that room and guessed it was a one way glass for private parties and stuff. The stage was directly below and opposite the glass. In front of the stage was a large seating area full of plush couches and chairs, the bar was to the right and a large dancefloor to the left. The singers were auditioning for either one of two jobs: a daytime gig where more mild, classical sorts of songs would be required during business meetings and lunches; the other would be for the nighttime when a more rock/pop sound would be desired. Akihito hadn’t made up his mind which he wanted to audition for yet. Or even what he wanted to sing…he shook his head a bit at the porn star wanna be up on stage in leather pants gyrating his hips to Lady Gaga’s monster. 

Definitely not that.

\-----------

Asami had been escorted in his private entrance. The club’s manager, Sudoh, thrilled with his sudden interest in the club. The garishly dressed blond looked like his eyes were practically bulging from their sockets at Asami’s surprise visit and was bending over backward to assure his comfort in viewing the auditions. Asami settled in the private room above the stage, the wall facing the club was a one way glass whereby the VIP visitors in the second floor could observe the club and yet still have total privacy. Asami had used it himself for many important business meetings. Kirishima took up his post by the door. He sipped an expensive bourbon slowly, surveying the club. There was no sign of Takaba yet. The boy was probably huddled up in a dark corner somewhere.

He had Sudoh turn on the sound from the stage and winced at the screeching coming from below. The next five singers ranged from truly terrible to passable but there was no one of the caliber that Club Scion would require of an entertainer. The next to last singer was the best of all of them, his rendition of Piano Man certainly good enough to croon as background noise during the daytime hours that Club Scion operating as a restaurant. Finally it was Takaba’s turn. The tiny blond made his way slowly up the stairs timidly, hesitating at the back of the stage. As he walked forward, he seemed to change his mind about something and turned toward the upright piano sitting near the right side of the stage. It hadn’t been used by any of the singers so far. Takaba propped his guitar in a stand next to it and sat down. Asami thought to himself that he looked so very small, but so beautiful. He took a long sip of bourbon. 

Akihito’s blond hair light up like a halo under the stage lights. His skin was pale like the moon and his delicate profile visible from the side. He looked like an angel. Asami’s dirty little angel. He smirked. His golden eyes glowing with possessive pride.

Akihito reached up and adjusted the microphone down to his height. The boy experimentally plucked a few notes, as if it had been a long time since he had sat at a piano. The judges were tired and one actually yawned and started to walk away. But suddenly it was as if his fingers remembered what they were supposed to do and a beautiful haunting melody spilled forth, it caught the attention of the entire room, but what happened next brought most to their feet.

A voice rang clear as a bell, jolting everyone’s attention to the small figure on the stage. Asami started forward. It was too beautiful to be real, almost too high to be a man’s voice, but with a rich timbre that no woman could achieve. The fullness of Andre Bocelli with the tremble of Adele. Somewhere in between a tenor and a soprano, he seemed to switch roles as necessary, hitting notes at each end of the scale that shouldn’t have been possible. He started with an aching version of ‘Skinny Love’. Somewhere near the end, Asami realized he had moved forward, out of his chair and was standing with a palm on the glass. Kirishima had abandoned his station at the door and was standing next to him with his mouth was slightly open. 

Takaba’s head was thrown back, his blue eyes closed, lost in the music, completely unaware that he held the entire room in the palm of his tiny hand. He just rolled on, no sheet music anywhere in sight, his fingers a blur, blending multiple songs in a beautiful melody that was thoroughly entrancing, utterly unique and heartstoppingly beautiful. His lithe body swayed and arched as the music rose and fell. His voice magnificent, filling the club until the air fairly trembled with it and then spilling out into the halls. People continued to drift into the room, eyes fixed on the stage, moving as if they were sleep walking, drawn by magnets. 

As for Akihito, it was as if he had forgotten why he was up there in the first place, but no one would have dreamed of stopping him. At this point, it was between him and the piano, as if they were old friends, overjoyed to be reunited and eager to get reacquainted. He finished with a thunderous version of “Con te Partiro”, stopping only because he was panting, out of breath. It was only then that he seemed to remember that he had an audience. Stumbling a bit, then standing awkwardly, he bowed to the silent room and turned heel to walk off stage, then, suddenly remembering his guitar, he grabbed it and fled. The entire room woke as if from a spell, screaming, stomping, applauding. Even the most jaded of the other singers were clapping their hands. They all knew they had just witnessed the birth of a star, a once in a lifetime talent.

Asami started at the sound of Kirishima’s voice. His faithful, ever efficient secretary was actually breathing a little bit hard. He had been at his side through some of the most brutal torturing sessions and murders Asami had ever been forced to commit, and Asami had never seen him as ruffled as he was now.

“Well……. That…. was unexpected”

Asami nodded, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. That was the understatement of the year.


	15. Chapter 15

Akihito hadn’t just run off the stage. He had run from the club entirely. Only stopping three blocks away, he realized what he was doing.

“Baka!” he thumped himself on the head.

He considered going back, but felt like an idiot for running. What kind of an idiot gets so nervous AFTER his audition that he can’t even stick around to hear the results? Baka. He was no better than he had been. Couldn’t play what he was supposed to, couldn’t stick to the music, just playing whatever he felt like, smooshing songs together. ‘Sloppy technique!’ he could still hear the nun that taught him to play, screaming at him with a ruler poised over his knuckles to strike painfully if he missed a note. 

A street performer he was and a street performer he’d stay. Nobody would judge him if his technique was rotten or he didn’t stick to the script. Cheered considerably now that he’d made a decision; he made his way to the public park. It was early still, perhaps he could still make a buck or two, at least enough to buy some pocky and ramen. With his OWN money, not the asshole’s…..

 

-

It was after sunset when Akihito finally decided to return to the penthouse. The getting had been good at the park; the crowd in a generous mood and despite Akihito’s shopping spree at the grocery store, his guitar case was still full of paper and coin. He stood outside for a moment and looked up at the massive building. It was still hard to believe how things had ended up. It had been a very strange ride. Kuba appeared in front of him, holding the main door open for him. Had Kuba been with him the whole time, or just now? Akihito could never tell. Silently, he rode the elevator up with Kuba, who got off at the 111th floor after keying in the security code to the 112th floor. In the beginning he had tried chatting with the large man but he didn’t try anymore. The bodyguard never answered anyway. The elevator door slid open to the fancy lobby that was the entrance to Asami’s office and penthouse. Sighing he opened the door, Asami was still at his desk, just as he had been when Akihito left. He paused awkwardly in the doorframe, juggling bags of groceries in both hands.

Asami leaned forward and looked at Akihito. “So, did you get the job?”, he asked politely.

Akihito scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet

“No…not exactly…”

Asami was looking at him with a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. But then Asami always looked at him oddly, like he was slowly taking him apart with his eyes. It made his skin tingle.

Akihito decided to change the subject entirely. “So hey, I got stuff for stir-fry, you hungry?”

Asami nodded silently and Akihito trotted off the kitchen. He could feel the man’s stare in his back like he was trying to bore a hole in it.

-

Obviously Akihito was not going fess up about his audition. He was even less likely to explain why he bolted like a bat out of hell right afterwards. Such incredible talent, it had to come from somewhere. Asami had already entrusted Kirishima with the task of tracking down Takaba’s birth parents and his origins from before he was placed in the orphanage. Kirishima was a music lover and he knew his loyal secretary was as curious about Takaba’s secret talent as he was.

Suddenly distracted, he lifted his head and sniffed the air. Mmmm. Whatever Akihito was cooking, smelled amazing.

Work be damned. He wanted to spend some time with his mysterious little pet.

Akihito was just placing the plates on the table when Asami walked into the dining room.

Good god, he was wearing raggedy cut off shorts and an apron. A cute little gingham thing with flowers on the pockets, tied tight around Akihito’s tiny waist. Where in the blazes had he gotten that? Suddenly Asami’s pants felt much too tight. He paused and counted to ten in his head, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember his promise not to touch the boy for twenty four hours. Trying desperately not to imagine Takaba in nothing but that little apron….

Akihito looked up with that 100 watt smile, “Hey! You are just in time, would you get the drinks?”

He was truly a marvel, innocently asking the head of the Japanese yakuza to help him set the table.

But really, wasn’t that part of what he liked about the boy? That he didn’t fear him, even when he should have. That he didn’t cower or snivel in his presence. He was simply himself, without artifice. He yielded when appropriate, Asami’s intimidation certainly had some influence over Takaba’s behavior, he was certainly not a fool, but you only had to look into those beautiful blue eyes to see it had no impact whatsoever on the spirit inside. His lovely eyes sparkled with defiance even as he submitted. Entrancing. Utterly adorable.

And so, Asami helped set the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but not terribly awkward. Both men were somewhat lost in their own thoughts.

Asami noticed that Akihito’s eyes flicked several times to the grand piano in the corner. “Do you play?” he asked mildly, trying to put the boy at ease, yet draw him out.

“Umm…sort of. Just for fun, but my technique is terrible and I never even got past the basics….” 

“I would love to hear you play sometime”

Akihito grabbed his beer and took a big gulp. “Oh, you wouldn’t want to hear a thing like that, I’m honestly pretty terrible”

Asami looked at him warmly, “I’m sure you’re not”

Akihito flushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Oh you’d be surprised….” 

“Im sure” said Asami, quiet for a moment before changing the subject.

“This is delicious, who taught you how to cook?”

“At the orphanage, everyone was expected to help out. I was really small when I was a kid so I was mostly sent to work in the kitchen. We didn’t have a lot of variety, and I had to get creative to make the same things taste good day after day.”

Akihito giggled at a memory and Asami found himself asking what was so funny.

“Well, I was just remembering, I was small like I said, so sometimes I got bullied. And there was this one time one of the older boys was roughing me up a bit and the seniors walked by and caught him. They gave him a taste of his own medicine, saying, ‘Don’t mess with the cook unless  
you want to go back to eating the slop the nuns feed us!’ I guess it got around that I was the one responsible for the improvement in the food and from then on, nobody beat me up anymore.” He shrugged his slender shoulders and took another bite of the stirfry.

Asami burned inside at the thought of someone harming a younger, even smaller Akihito. He asked, “How old were you when you went to live at the orphanage?”

“Young, I must have been about three or four, I don’t remember anything from before” 

“Nothing, not even your parents?”

“Nope, not even a little bit. I’ve always kind of wondered about that. I mean I should have some memories right? Maybe my parents died or something and a relative that was bringing me up got tired of the burden or got sick or something. There’s all kinds of reasons kids end up in the orphanages. Its not always cause they aren’t wanted. Its just the world is tough…. you know?”

Asami nodded.

The conversation continued on, rambling amicably to both Asami’s and Akihito’s surprise. It consisted mostly of Akihito telling hilarious, sometimes embarrassing stories of his time in the orphanage. It was obvious to Asami that the little hellion had utterly terrorized the nuns who had loved him so well.

Only when Asami asked Akihito about his reasons for leaving the orphanage did Akihito clam up, awkwardly brushing off the questions with a vague answer about growing up and moving on. He quickly rose and began collecting their plates. It frustrated Asami to no end, as he was a man far more used to direct interrogation, dragging the truth from people whether they wished it or not.

But it was the first comfortable dinner they had shared together. Truthfully the first real conversation they had ever had and Asami didn’t want to sully it by pushing Akihito further than he was willing to go.

He was however in the mood for dessert…something sweet, Takaba flavored perhaps. Asami loosened his necktie as he strode into the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Akihito is just finishing the dishes when he feels hands sliding over his hips and Asami’s much larger frame pressing into him from behind. He gasped and dropped the dish he was drying back into the suds of the sink. Before he realized what was happening, Asami had reached around his waist and deftly unbuttoned his jean shorts, dropping them to the floor. Akihito sprang into action, turning and shuffling back quickly with his hands raised.

“Now hey Asami, just a minute….”

The huge man practically tackled him, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him up onto the countertop while stripping the tank top over his head. Oddly enough, he left the apron rucked up around his waist. Before Akihito could blink, he was sitting with his naked butt planted on the cold marble countertop, his back pressed against the wall and his legs trapped on either side of Asami’s wide torso. He couldn’t help but appreciate the other man’s body. It was rippling with muscles, his shoulders bulging, his abs defined. 

Asami’s hands were planted firmly on the wall on either side of his shoulders and his sinful lips were working some kind of magic on his neck and ears. It was embarrassing how quickly this man could get him hard and aching. His penis thrust up humiliatingly, pointing towards his tormenter and Aki blushed crimson. He wanted to hide it, cover it with his hands but he knew Asami wouldn’t like it. The poweful man kissed him deeply, as if he were trying to take the air from Akihito’s lungs. He gasped for breath when those lips finally pulled back.

Amber eyes were fixed on his prey and glowing. He turned and reached behind him for the ice cream Akihito had already laid out for dessert. Aki took the opportunity to pull his knees together, but it only lasted for a second before Asami was back, giving him no option but to spread his legs wide apart again. Akihito scowled sullenly as Asami dug a spoon into the chocolate delicacy and popped it into his own mouth. He only had a second before Asami’s mouth covered his again, a large thumb forcing his jaw down and open. Suddenly the ice cream in Asami’s mouth was flowing into his. The taste of Asami’s warm tongue and the cold chocolate was thrilling and erotic. Asami pulled back and did it again, slowly feeding his young lover the dessert with his mouth. Then the game took on a new direction as Asami filled his mouth with ice cream and then swiftly bent and took Akihito’s cock in his mouth as well.

The freezing cold cream surrounding his heated flesh was shocking and Akihito couldn’t help but cry out, his hips jerking, but Asami allowed him no escape.

“Ah…Asami!”

Quickly the ice cream was melting, leaving only Asami’s hot mouth pulling and sucking on his swollen flesh. Aki moaned helplessly and pressed his head back against the wall, his hand fisted over his mouth. Asami’s tongue swirled over the sensitive skin on the bottom of his cock before he swallowed it down balls deep. Akihito moaned and writhed, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he came. Suddenly he felt something cold and wet nudging against his backside and jumped back, scootching his butt away from it. He realized Asami had coated his fingers with the chocolate ice cream and was now trying to push them into his bottom. The large man’s other hand came up and around, pushing against Akihito’s tummy, sliding him forward and pinning him back down against the counter, allowing just enough access between Akihito’s widespread legs for those wicked fingers to sneak between his crack and push forward into his sore hole. It was like lightning hitting him in the spine. The cold somehow making the intense burning stretch of the invasion all the more painful and Akihito (who was only just now belatedly beginning to realize that he might be something of a painslut) came like a freight train.

Asami give him no time to rest, pulling him from the counter and pushing him face first across the center island of the kitchen, his feet dangled up off the floor. Akihito’s head came up in shock, his arms thrusting forward, as he suddenly felt Asami bury his face between his ass cheeks, spreading them with his hot palms and rimming his hole for all he was worth, licking the oozing chocolate even from inside him. He could feel Asami’s hot tongue pressing and stroking his insides, chasing the chocolate from every nook and cranny. It was so fucking nasty, so perverted….how could it feel so good? Akihito groaned and rested his cheek against the cool countertop, going limp as Asami continued to orally worship his most private place.

He kept expecting Asami to skewer him like a shish-kabob on the giant cock he had become so intimately acquainted with lately. But Asami seemed to be in no such hurry and when he was good and clean and dechocolated, Asami slapped him on the ass with a loud smack and walked out of the kitchen. Whistling.

Akihito stared after him slackjawed in disbelief, bucked naked other than his little apron.

-

The next morning Asami is back to himself and before Akihito is even fully awake, Asami has well oiled fingers shoved deep up his asshole. It burns and hurts every time Asami enters but its not as bad as before. Or maybe it just as bad but he’s getting used to it? Strange to think this is something he might be able to get used to. Of course he doesn’t enjoy it! … he tries to convince himself. The truth is whenever he thinks about the things Asami does to him, he brushes bright red. Violently. Its humiliating to the point he can hardly even look at the man. 

But the thing is, he really doesn’t see Asami all that often for two people living together. The one night they had dinner together was an anomaly. Asami generally doesn’t get home until Akihito has been in bed for hours and most of the time the businessman is gone before he wakes. Akihito sleeps in much longer than he used to. And that, of course is Asami’s fault too, because Takaba is pretty sure that his butt has become Asami’s sleep aid. 

Every night the bastard comes in and give it a thorough reaming. Sometimes its quick, but most the time; it’s a long, long time before Akihito gets back to sleep. He really doesn’t know how Asami does it. He sleeps twice as much as the man and yet their nightly sessions still leave him exhausted and spent by the morning. It’s been two weeks since they had dinner together and the odd thing is, Akihito kind of feels lonely. One morning, after a particularly long night of being held in Asami’s arms, kissed and petted and caressed until practically feverish, he wakes up nearly in tears to the realization that Asami has left again. At this point, he does a significant amount of research on the psychological phenomenon called Stockholm syndrome and decides that he most definitely lost his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Asami has never felt better in his life. His schedule has never been more demanding and yet he feels as if he can conquer the world. He’s not sure that he can credit Akihito with all of it, but certainly most of it. His grip over Japan is more solid than ever and that certainly perks his mood, but coming home to his sweet little lover every night simply invigorates him. The thrill of pulling back the covers and staring at his lover’s beautiful sleeping face is still just as new as the first night. In the beginning, the boy fought him tooth and nail, but lately he has become far more accepting and pliant. And when he sleeps, Asami has noticed that he curls towards him now, instead of away. And one morning, he even woke with the boy’s blond head on his chest, his delicate arm thrown over his stomach. He was slowly but surely taming his little wildcat. It felt better than the time he acquired the Hiyama group. And that had been a very difficult negotiation. The one dark cloud over Asami’s head is the pending week long trip to Hong Kong.

If he could take Akihito with him he would, but outside of Japan; his power is far less concentrated and he doesn’t wish for the boy to be placed in harm’s way. His world is a dangerous one and he plans to keep Akihito as far from it as possible. Regardless, a week is a long time and he decides that he would really like to spend some more time with Takaba before he has to go. He’s got two tickets to the Tokyo Symphony and a hunch that Takaba has never seen an orchestra in real life. He texts Kuba and asks him to bring Akihito home immediately.

-

“Hey, what’s the big idea Asami???? I just got this job! Are you trying to get me fired?”

Asami looks him head to toe, his sharp eyes stopping on the barrettes holding his bangs back, the tight pink tank top that says “Fred’s Ice Cream” on it and his little white apron. Akihito flushes as pink as his T-shirt.

“Ok fine so its not my dream job…” He trails off into nothing and crosses his arms, daring Asami to make fun of him.

Asami holds up two pieces of paper, his elbow propped up on the desk.

“I would very much like, for you to accompany me to the symphony tonight.”

Akihito couldn’t have been more shocked if Asami had just grown a fluffy tail and two bunny ears. “Are you asking me….out on a date?”

Asami looks a little annoyed and Akihito attempts to pull the foot out of his mouth.

“I mean, that sounds great, I, I would really love to go…I mean if you are sure…you want to go… with me that is?” He is aware he is babbling and stops awkwardly. Mercifully, Asami takes back control of the conversation.

“There is a suit for you in the bedroom, I will expect you to be dressed and ready in one hour.” Akihito nods. Asami seems to be finished speaking so he moves to the other door that leads to the penthouse. His hand is just settling on the doorknob when Asami speaks again.

“And Akihito don’t go filling up on junkfood, I’m taking you out for sushi first”

-

Well that certainly perked him up. Asami smiled to himself. If there was one trump card he had over that kid, it was his endlessly empty belly. For such a tiny thing, he could really put it away. And his favorite thing to put away was extremely expensive sushi. Asami was pretty sure he didn’t have any idea of how much it cost, and he didn’t plan on telling him. He had already  
figured out that Akihito hated expensive gifts and if he knew that the sushi he enjoyed so much cost as much as most people’s rent, he’d probably spit it back out on the plate in shock. Not that his bank account would even notice, even if Akihito ate it by the truckload.

It had been an incredible evening. Akihito had been a bit uncomfortable in the suit Asami had made for him, but he blushed so prettily when Asami complimented him. It put Asami in such a good mood that he actually agreed to walking to the sushi restaurant with Akihito, who had this strange aversion to limos for some reason. Neverminding the veritable fleet of bodyguards flanking them, they had walked through the park in the center of Shinjuku and up the streets that were alive with people. Akihito had struggled a bit when Asami tried to hold his hand, but after he hauled the young man up against his side and kissed him squarely in front of about twenty slack-jawed observers, he seemed to deduce that resisting Asami’s desire for PDA would only result in more of it. After that, the boy seemed to have thrown his hands up and decided to go with the flow.

Akihito had eaten himself silly on sushi and gotten ridiculous drinking sake. He had actually teased Asami, with his flushed cheeks and bright eyes and it took everything he had not to take the little blonde into the coatroom and have him then and there. The foolish boy seemed to have absolutely no concept of his own appeal.

But his patience proved worth it when he saw his boy’s face at the symphony. At first he seemed overwhelmed, but then his eyes, oh his beautiful, stunning, lovely eyes light up. The lashes droop and the irises widen and Asami has seen that look before. He sees it in bed, once he has broken down all of Akihito’s walls, and he saw it that day on the stage in Scion and he knows, knows that this is the thing that illuminates Takaba from the inside out. Akihito seems to soak it in and while Asami gets a little bored toward the end and finds himself fantasizing about messing Akihito up under his pretty new suit, but he makes himself wait until Akihito has drunk his fill and the curtain is closing. Then he takes him to the limo and strips him raw, fingering his ass deep and slow before fucking him with his hands pressed up against the tinted windows. They can see the passerbys and this makes Akihito squirm and protest more than usual, but its too dark for Asami to see that pretty little blush he knows is there. Perhaps this will help with his aversion to limos….

-

If Akihito didn’t know better, he’d think he was being courted. First the clothes and then the dinner and then the symphony? He has to admit, it chafes a bit, because all evidence to the contrary, he is a man, not some chick. But the thing is, he likes it when Asami takes the time to treat him like he’s something more than a fucktoy. Likes it more than he wants to admit. He sighs and rolls over to face him. In the daytime he is invincible; larger than life, dominating, intimidating, manipulating, taunting and dangerous. In sleep, with his hair falling across his forehead and his lips slightly parted…. he is still just as deadly handsome but far more human. 

At night, Asami seems far more touchable. At night, Akihito can pretend even if only for a little while that Asami cares for him, that some part of Asami belongs to Akihito the way he belongs to Asami. He shifts his body towards Asami and curls towards the warmth the much larger body offers. A little closer, he’s not going to touch him, he just wants to be a little closer. He moves carefully and when he is close enough to feel the heat from the other man’s skin, he relaxes and settles. He takes one last peek at Asami’s face….and nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds the golden eyes open and staring right back at him. Shit! Its his last coherent thought before Asami rolls him on his back and does his best to fuck him through the mattress for the second time that night.


	18. Chapter 18

Tomorrow he leaves for Hong Kong and he finds himself in a foul mood. He is not looking forward to his negotiations with the Chinese Baishe. Liu Fei-Long has long been a thorn in his side. The man is slippery, deceitful and lies as easily as he breathes. Not that this is a rarity in Asami’s world, its just that Fei Long has raised it to an art form. The beautiful man leaves a dirty taste in his mouth whenever he has to deal with him. There was a time long ago, when he had found the man attractive. They had had a short but intense sexual affair and Fei Long seemed to have taken it personally when it came time to cut things off. Back then he had not been the leader of the Baishe, he had been a nobody underling and Asami hadn’t thought twice about jilting him. 

It was an important lesson Asami had learned those many years ago, don’t piss upstream from your drinking hole. Now, what Asami is to Japan, Fei Long is in Hong Kong and there was no avoiding the tense, hostile meetings and negotiations for territory.

He was feeling stressed and he wanted to spend every last minute he had sheathed in his lovely scabbard.

Which is why he is home early, leaning against the wall watching Akihito. The boy is completely unaware of his presence. He has some hip hop song about talking dirty turned way up, thumping on Asami’s expensive surround sound and is mopping the floor on his hands and knees. Apparently the boy has never heard of a mop. Or a maid service for that matter. But Asami is not going to complain for the view is quite lovely. His little apple bottom is keeping time with the beat and Asami finds himself immediately erect. Akihito is dressed in a skimpy ripped tanktop and faded red boxers, the hairband keeping his bangs out of his eyes is absolutely adorable, but the coup de gras are the knees pads on his knees which are making Asami want to do filthy, filthy things to him. There’s just something about the boy’s undimmed innocence that makes Asami crazy with the need to mess him up, wreck him completely, work his way inside until the boy is screaming and his soul is shining in his eyes. To possess him completely. He removes his coat and tie, laying them carelessly across the kitchen table as he stalks towards his unassuming prey.

“Knee pads Akihito? You shouldn’t have….”

The kid shrieks in surprise and falls back on his butt and hip, staring up wide eyed at the tall man towering over him.

“Jesus Asami!! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me??!!” 

He smirked, “Well stop making it so easy”

“Hey!….ok you may have a point, but still if I have a heart attack and die one of these days, I am going to come back and haunt you, you big jerk”

Asami smirked, “I look forward to it”

Akihito rolled into a cross legged position and looks up at him. Asami would swear there’s a bit of a smile in his eyes and that Akihito might, might just be happy to see him.

“You don’t normally come home until after midnight though, what gives?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow for a long trip and I wanted to spend some time with you before I left”

Akihito’s mouth is wide open, moving like a fish out of water.

“Close your mouth Aki-chan”

His pretty lips snap shut, but surprised, his eyes stay wide and fixed on Asami. It’s a good look on him.

Enough with the pleasantries. He leans over and picks Akihito up off the floor, tumbling him over his shoulder as he makes his way to the sofa. As much larger and stronger as he is than Aki, it never fails to amaze him just how easy it is to toss him around. Carefully, but not too gently, he plops Akihito on the floor between his legs, hemming him in with the coffee table at his back. Akihito’s eyes, so easy to read, are filled with irritation and confusion. The fact that he is trapped has not escaped him.

“Asami?”

“I have decided its high time I teach you how to use that smart mouth for something other than back-talking me”

Asami takes a firm grip of his hair, pulling him forward on his knees and with the other he unzips his suit pants and frees his massive erection. He guides himself to the boy’s mouth, effectively gagging any protests he might be thinking of making, using his hair to keep him from pulling back.

Gods, it feels good, but for Asami, his pleasure comes far more from studying Akihito’s uninhibited reactions to the things Asami does to him. Studying every emotion that crosses his beautiful, expressive face. And watching Akihito’s face he realizes something is not right, this is different. The tears in Takaba’s eyes are not from being overwhelmed with pleasure. The fear is not mixed with lust and his struggles are in earnest. He really, really does not want to do this.

Asami stopped as suddenly as he started, releasing Akihito’s pretty hair, staring in shock as the little boy dry-heaved over the plush carpet next to the sofa. He reached out to hold him and he panicked, going wild, scratching and clawing at Asami to get away.

As gently as is possible, Asami restrained him, pinning him to his chest and holding him firmly until the panic attack seems to subside. His lover’s little body is still shaking and he can feel his heartbeat in his tiny chest. He strokes the shuddering back and murmurs to him.

“Aki, baby, what happened?”

“As-sa-mi….I’m..s.sorry, I’m sorry” His wet face is tucked limply into the crook of Asami’s neck, like he is trying to hide. He does it a lot now when Asami holds him and Asami finds it very endearing.

“Please don’t be angry, I can do anything, I’ll do anything…just not that…please don’t make me do that….”

Akihito’s body is tensed again, straining and resisting Asami’s hold on him and he can tell he is on the verge of another panic attack. He soothes him with his hands, smoothing them over his slender back. 

“Shh, Shhh, I won’t make you do it, I promise”

With those words, the small boy goes slack, sobbing into Asami’s shirt. Asami can feel the wetness on his skin.

“Aki….what happened? What is this?”

“I just…I just….really don’t like doing that…”

All of a sudden, Asami’s eyes are seeing red and he pushes it down, determined to keep his manner mild and comforting.

“When have you done it before?” he tries to keep his voice steady and fails slightly. The thought of Akihito sucking on another man’s cock chokes him with rage.

Akihito presses himself further into Asami, but he doesn’t answer. Oh no, he is not going to shut him out now. This concerns both of them and he is going to explain that comment. Gently, he grasps Akihito’s upper arms and guides him back until they are nose to nose. He tips that lovely, stubborn chin up and locks eyes. His blue eyes are wet and rimmed in red, but these tears are not beautiful to Asami and he wants to make them go away. Now. Akihito’s genuine distress is a thing Asami finds he cannot bear.

“Akihito, you need to tell me. What happened to make you react this way?” 

“Asami please….its just too embarrassing…”

“I will not let you go until you tell me Akihito; the truth”

He uses a voice that Akihito knows means business and he knows well enough that Asami means what he says. He will pin him to his lap and stare at him all night if he has to. In the face of Asami’s determination, Akihito’s resistance vanishes. He thinks perhaps the boy is relieved to share his secret.

“At the orphanage….the nuns, they were always kind to me and they loved me….but there was a priest there too…”

Asami tries to keep his muscles from tensing, but he can already feel them coiling, knotting under his skin.

Akihito doesn’t seem to notice, his head is drooping to his chest as he continues his confession, his voice just over a whisper.

“Father Hiyama….he was nice to me at first too. He protected me from the older boys and I trusted him. So when he called me to his office that day, I was happy. But he was angry with me for some reason, he kept telling me it was all my fault and then he made me….”

Akihito’s voice breaks and its a few minutes of Asami rubbing his back before he can continue. He keeps his hands gentle, but the truth is he really wants to be strangling someone.

“I fought him Asami, and I kept my mouth closed, but he pinched off my nose and wouldn’t let me breath. When I opened my mouth he held it open with his thumbs and I thought I would choke and I couldn’t breathe and I thought I might die, but he didn’t care and he didn’t stop….and when it was over, I ran. I ran away and I didn’t go back.”

Asami is picturing it, he is picturing young Akihito being treated this way by someone he trusts, he is picturing the small, beautiful boy running away from the only home he has ever had in fear, with nowhere to go and he is picturing what could have happened to him on the streets of Tokyo. That it is miracle and a tribute to just how smart and capable Akihito really is, that he did not end up raped, prostituted, hooked on drugs or killed. The boy is a survivor and this only makes him love him more. Its a miracle that this young boy that holds his heart was able to stand on his own for so long, long enough for Asami to find him.

“I will never, never allow anyone to hurt you like that again Takaba-san. I swear this to you” Akihito’s eyes fly up at the honorific, then gently, more gently than anyone who knows Asami could have imagined him being, he cups Akihito’s face in his hands. He kisses him so softly, slowly increasing the pressure until the boy sighs softly and yields to him, opening his mouth and allowing him access. He kisses the lovely cheeks and the delicate eyelids and pets him gently, and when Akihito opens his eyes Asami is rewarded by the glaze of passion he sees there.

The tears are quickly forgotten, and Asami has Akihito writhing with need in no time flat. His lovemaking is gentle and unhurried and its driving Akihito positively mad. Asami takes his time, worshiping every part of the small lithe body, trying to decide what fascinates him more. Is it the tiny waist, or the elegant limbs, the narrow hips or the taut muscles that twitch under his every touch? His fine pale skin with his full pink lips, his exquisite pink nipples or that pretty pretty pink cock? Asami comes to the appalling realization that his favorite color might just be pink. 

Asami tortures every last pink little part with his tongue, making sure Akihito’s tiny back entrance is dripping and stretched before he enters him, hooking his legs over his shoulders and pressing in. They make love on the carpet, slow and sweet until Akihito unravels. Pulling Asami’s hair hard, digging his heels into Asami’s back, until Asami realizes what Aki really wants is hard and deep and he pistons inside him balls deep and fists his sensitive little dick until he spews all over his own stomach. Asami rips his cock out and cleans up the mess between his soft white thighs, before roughly throwing him face down over the back of the sofa and tonguing his swollen little asshole. Akihito protests and snarls something about hygiene, but Asami knows he likes it, because minutes later his cock is swollen purple again. He fucks him bent over the sofa, with his arms pulled behind his back for a long time and Akihito cums again all over the expensive leather.

“Asami please, oh god, please I can’t take anymore….”

Asami growls and fucks him harder, “Oh no sweet boy, I am going to fuck you so good, so hard, you’ll be feeling it until next week. Thinking of me when you feel that aching pain inside your tight little ass.”

Asami picks him up, sliding strong arms behind his back and under his thighs and takes his now barely conscious little twink to the bedroom, where he proceeds to fuck him in and out of consciousness for the next two hours. By the time Asami cums, Akihito’s little balls are dry and aching and the boy is limp and sleeping. Asami strokes his hair gently but he’s not done with him yet. He goes back into the kitchen to retrieve his suit coat and from the pocket he pulls an oddly shaped black rubber object. Thick and black and shaped like a spade. Back in the bedroom, the contrast between the large, dark, muscular man standing over the tiny, frail-looking blond Akihito is ominous, symbolic. And for a moment, Asami stares at the two of them in the mirror, hoping that Akihito will never truly see the darkness that tinges Asami’s obsession with him. Because Akihito is the last bit of light in his world, the one pure spot on his filthy soul. And he is never going to let him go.

The boy’s back hole is tender, but well stretched and Asami has no trouble seating the large plug fully. Akihito stirs and moans in his sleep, but he does not wake. Asami writes a note and leaves it on the bedstand. Standing, he gives into impulse and brushes a kiss over Aki’s swollen lips, covering him with the blanket. It is past midnight when Asami leaves the penthouse, bags packed and carrying a briefcase full of items he never wants Akihito to see.

-

The next morning Father Hiyama wakes up in a ditch. His groin is alight with pain. He looks down to see what has happened and that’s when the screams begin. The hospital is mystified, only an extremely skilled surgeon could have removed the testicles and penis so skillfully while leaving the urethra intact. The police are mystified; there is no sign of forced entry at the orphanage, no explanation as to how or why the Father ended up there. As for Father Hiyama himself; he believes it is divine retribution, punishment for his dark urges and spends the rest of his life trying to atone. Asami has always found castration to be a very effective way of dealing with the enemies that prove inconvenient to kill. 

His mother always did want him to be a doctor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to roseargent, it was inspired by her work "Unbalanced" and a paragraph was used with her permission.

“Fucking hell Asami, don’t you ever quit!” Akihito hisses in pain.

Its daylight and he can still feel the man, hard as a rock, embedded in his bowels. Belatedly though, he realizes he is talking to an empty room.

“The fuck?” He rolls over on his side, noticing the note Asami has placed on the table at the same time his fingers find the rubber ‘gift’ Asami has left behind. It’s a hard decision which issue to address first, but the note seems easier.

“You may take it out during the day, but you are to wear this every night to bed. Sweet Dreams- A.R.”

Tossing the note to the side in frustration, he turns his attention to the thing in his backside. What the fuck is it? It takes some gymnastics and an embarrassing squatting position but eventually he gets it out and his hole feels like it might be stuck that way. Open. He can feel the cool air of the room up inside of him. Akihito stares wide-eyed at the giant black butt plug in his hand. And Asami wants him to put this back in? Every night?

“Fuck you Asami”, he mutters, limping to the bathroom and holding his aching backside. Its not like he’ll know…

-One week later-

Asami looked down at him, his eyes suddenly dark with rage. Akihito gasped and skuttled backward to press against the headboard. Asami let him go. His blue eyes looked up. Wide, confused and frightened.

“I am going to ask you this once. And you had better tell the truth Akihito”

Akihito gulped and nodded, mystified as to what had brought on the sudden change in Asami’s mood. Just moments ago, Asami had woke him with a passionate kiss, his strong fingers sliding around him to stroke his backside….

“Did you obey me?”

“Yes Asami of course!”

Akihito was totally confused, he hadn’t taken any photos of anything suspicious or gone anywhere without telling Kuba or stayed out after midnight.

“In everything?”

Asami held up a large black spade shaped object and Akihito recognized it as the butt plug he was supposed to have to worn to bed every night

“Oh…that…well I thought …that was more of a….suggestion..of sorts…” 

“A suggestion?” Asami’s elegant eyebrow shot upwards

Akihito burst forth indignantly, “Well I did try! But it was just so big and I couldn’t…not by myself and…it hurt…so I didn’t…”

“So you thought just because it hurt a bit, you shouldn’t have to obey me, is that it?” 

“No Asami, no its just…”

Asami interrupted, “Do you think I am the kind of man who will allow you to ignore a direct order because it is uncomfortable for you Akihito?”

Akihito wisely kept his mouth shut this time and his eyes down in submission. Asami quietly got up off the bed and walked over to the closet. There was a large trunk inside and Akihito was too afraid to look to see what he was getting out.

Asami came back near the bed and Akihito looked up at him nervously. “Lay down on your stomach and put your hands over your head.”

Akihito opened his mouth to speak and Asami cut him off with a furious glare, “You disobey me again and I’ll make your punishment ten times worse, Takaba”

His spine tingled at the use of his more formal name and he cautiously crawled to the center of the bed and lay down, sliding his hands just barely over his head. Roughly Asami jerked them to the top of the bed, securing them to the headboard with the same fur lined handcuffs Akihito recognized from his first night there.

Both feet received the same treatment and Akihito realized he was in the exact same position as when he had woken up in Asami’s bed the first time, except this time he was facedown. Asami lifted his torso and placed two pillows underneath his hips. This thrust his bottom upwards and caused his spine to arch back. It was an incredibly vulnerable position and the fear Akihito was barely keeping at bay became a cold knot in his belly. He glanced up at Asami. His handsome face was stern and tense, his jaw hard. He was holding a black strip between both hands and Akihito’s eyes widened. He thought he meant to gag him, but as Asami tied the ribbon tight across his eyes and behind his head; he realized this was much, much worse. There was nothing but darkness in front of his eyes. Now he had no idea what was coming. And Asami was strangely quiet. There was no sound at all in the room besides Akihito’s frightened whispey breaths.

He felt Asami’s weight tilt the bed as he sat and he jumped even though the touch on his backside was incredibly gentle. For a moment, Asami’s hands roamed his trembling flesh, stroking here and there until his skin felt tight, sensitized. Then the weight next to him was gone.

He heard the sound before he felt the pain. A loud crack of leather against skin. Then a bolt of fire streaks from his backside up to his brain and he screams from the shock. Asami continues, hard strokes reddening the pale flesh. Akihito is crying out with every stroke and pulling at his restraints. He knows he is bruising his wrists and ankles, but it hurts, oh, how it hurts….

-

Had he even been spanked before, Akihito would have realized how incredibly gentle Asami was actually being with each lash of the flogger. As if he was aware that the sensation was unfamiliar and therefore all the more frightening to the young man. But Asami doesn’t stop, no he doesn’t stop until that pretty bottom is a fiery red and Akihito is begging, sobbing, panting his name. Asami closes his eyes and revels in it, the sadist in him wants to drink up those salty tears and then give him more, but his disobedient little lover’s punishment isn’t over yet. He reaches for the lube and the thick vibrator he had deposited by the bed earlier. He applies it generously, knowing that its size is going to be punishment enough for the tight little ring. It wasn’t quite as thick or as long as Asami is, but its still quite a lot to take in an unstretched hole. Oh, if only Akihito had obeyed him, this would be a lot less painful. 

Much like the butt plug Akihito was supposed to have used, it has place near the end where it gets narrower and then flares back out again. And much like the buttplug, this will prevent Akihito from being able to simply push it out. Akihito was crying quietly into his blindfold and Asami was sure it was soaked through by now. Positioning himself between Akihito’s splayed legs, he mercilessly lines the large dildo up and works it into the small boy. It was slow going as usual and Akihito’s lower back is covered in sweat by the time Asami gets the vibrator fully seated. Aki groans and whimpers in discomfort and Asami slaps his ass viciously. He knows this will cause the overstretched pucker to clench and cramp. He’s right.

He gets off the bed and leaves the bedroom, turning off the light so the room is completely dark. A few minutes later, he turns on the remote controlled vibrator. He can hear the surprised scream all the way from his office.

-

Surely it hadn’t been as long as it felt, since Asami had left him like this. Couldn’t have been. Surely it was only hours, not days. He was dizzy with need and his lips hurt where he'd bitten them, trying to keep silent; his wrists and ankles ached from pulling on them. The only sound in the room was the incessant hum of the vibrator rubbing harshly against his delicate insides. It was beginning to feel raw down there from the constant friction. His mouth was dry, but if it had really been days he would be hungrier, or thirstier, or... the thought slipped away and Akihito sobbed quietly, wordlessly. No train of thought got very far before his attention was drawn back to the horrendously huge thing buzzing as energetically as ever in his fully stretched backside and the throbbing ache between his legs. He was hard as a rock and he wanted to vomit with the shame of it all, but more than that he wanted that last little touch that would push him over the edge and end this. Akihito turned his head to the side, and the pillow was cool and damp against his cheek. Had he cried so much? He didn't remember it. Quietly but still loud in the silent room, his voice hoarse and rough and almost unrecognizable, Akihito murmured, "Asami, please... I'm sorry, please...please forgive me…."

The door opened.

-

Akihito lay unconscious, curled on his side like a kitten. The bedside lamp was on, but it didn’t matter, Akihito was dead to the world. The past week away from him had been hell, Fei Long had been as petulant and difficult as ever. He found he had less patience with it now that dealing with him meant time away from Takaba. Asami looked down at him. His eyelids were slightly puffy from crying and the tip of his nose was red. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his skin had a slight sheen to it. His wrists lay near his cheeks, a mottled ring of purple and yellow and Asami knew his bottom would be scarlet still, hidden away under the sheet from view. Asami thought perhaps he had never looked so beautiful. Asami felt no guilt for the torment he had put Akihito through. His commands were given for the boy’s own good and he felt confident that Akihito wouldn’t dare disobey him again anytime soon. He would teach him obedience and that obedience would keep him safe from harm. Small transgressions would lead to large and so even the small must be dealt with quickly and effectively. It was a lessen Asami had learned long, long ago.

Akihito had cum immediately, as soon as Asami had slid his hand around to grab his erection, fainting from the sudden release and the strain of the hours Asami had kept him bound. Asami had released his bonds and Akihito had immediately curled into a small ball. Asami wouldn’t touch him tonight. He could have him in the morning. The boy’s bottom would still be sore but his sweet little ring would still be soft and pliant, inviting him in the way Asami liked it. And most importantly, he wouldn't have to worry about tearing his precious lover's flesh, rending or injuring him in his most delicate place. He finished his cigarette and turned out the light, hauling his little weepy kitten up tight against his chest. Akihito sniffled in his sleep, Asami smiled and brushed a kiss across his forehead. The morning would come soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

The two of them settled into a somewhat uneasy truce, their newly intermingled lives still finding a rhythm that worked. Akihito found a job as a bike courier, but a narrow miss with a bus reported by Kuba prompted Asami to put a quick end to that career. Then he tried his hand at tree trimming, but a close encounter with a falling branch forced Asami’s hand within a day. He landed a job as a lifeguard at the nearby public pool which Asami had accepted until Kuba brought him photos of the boy’s practically naked body in his skimpy Speedo uniform and all the lecherous eyes that followed him as he worked. Asami’s subsequent heart attack and mid-day meltdown resulted in Akihito being dragged from the middle of his shift by an embarrassed Kuba who forced him to put his clothes back on and brought him straight back to the penthouse. The little red Speedo was thereafter retired to Asami’s private collection.

Akihito was quite sullen for a day or two after that, but he bounced back with a job as a barista which Asami could find no fault with. Akihito quit within the week due to sheer boredom. Kirishima kept expecting Asami to lose interest as the days turned into weeks. But as time passed, his boss seemed to only become more and more obsessed with the blond boy. He had two tails on him everyday in addition to the GPS tracking screen that was constantly in the corner of his computer screen. He scrutinized the daily reports of Akihito’s activities and encounters with the same intensity he gave the reports on his ever increasing influence and wealth. He regularly demanded investigations and background checks of even seemingly random people that Akihito came into contact with. But Kirishima couldn’t complain that he was distracted or that his performance as the leader of the Scion corporation had diminished in anyway. In fact, the stress relief that Akihito seemed to provide Asami at night only increased his energy and focus during the day. The entire corporation, both the parts that took place in the public sphere as well as the even more massive underground operations had never been stronger and it was a direct reflection of incredible abilities of the powerful man who led it.

Kirishima couldn’t understand the obsessive need that Asami seemed to have for Takaba Akihito but he did understand the importance of protecting it, of keeping the boy’s value to Asami a secret. None of Asami’s other lovers had ever warranted the increased security that Akihito did. Asami had never stayed with one of them long enough for his enemies to take note. He had certainly never brought one into his home before and certainly not the private penthouse at the top of the Shinjuku skyscraper. Takaba Akihito was an anomaly, a chink in the armor of an otherwise invulnerable man and Kirishima began to realize that the situation was becoming more dangerous as the weeks turned to months and Asami’s desire for his pet showed no sign of abating. He possessed Takaba as surely and completely as he had taken the reins of the Yakuza and showed no more sign of relinquishing Takaba than he did of relinquishing his powerful grip on Japan. The situation erupted violently one day, long before Kirishima had been ready for it.

-


	21. Chapter 21

Akihito sighed. It seemed as though the only way he could make money these days was his long time hobby of singing in the park on Saturdays. Not that it was an unpleasant job. It was just he felt like bit of a bum, living off Asami for so long without a job. Not of course, like he hadn’t tried. He glowered a bit thinking of the lifeguarding incident.

But regardless, he loved his beautiful days spent in the park, singing love songs to lovers, nursery rhymes to children and classics to elders and wouldn’t let thoughts of his confusing, dominating… boyfriend…ruin it. Was boyfriend even the right term? Who knows what he was to Asami, pet was probably the best way to put it.It was afterall Asami’s favorite nickname for him. 

He bristled with anger, before shaking his head; determined not to let his confusion over Asami ruin his mood. It was a beautiful day and he was going to spend it singing for the people he liked best. He could sing most anything people requested. He always went to the same spot, a little gazebo by the lake. Like most Saturdays since he had started doing this regularly, there was a crowd already there and waiting on him. He didn’t think of it as a concert, he was outside with the sun in his hair and the wind at his back and so to him, it was still just an informal street performance. But he also knew that for many in the crowd, it was the highlight of their week. They had told him so. They brought their children and sat on blankets, passed around picnic baskets and always shared with Akihito. Maybe old lady Mitsu would have her fried chicken today…..Akihito’s singing was a bright spot in many of their overworked, underpaid lives. Most of them could never have dreamed of seeing a talent like his if they had to pay to attend a fancy concert, but still almost everyone found a little something to put in his guitar case. Akihito loved them, he didn’t think of them as his fans so much as his friends. And so for him, playing here was sheer pleasure, no pressure.

The crowd began to cheer as he approached and he raised his hand in salute.

Some of the children ran up to him, already begging for songs they wanted him to sing. He knew he would do his best to sing them all. He laughed and greeted all of the regulars in the crowd as well as some of the faces he hadn’t seen before.

He started by leading a round of Happy Birthday to a round faced little girl who ended up hiding behind her parents. Then he tuned his guitar and began to sing, songs that he had written, songs that he hadn’t, all interwoven and sung perfectly by his sweet tenor. He didn’t even notice when the crowd went completely silent, under his spell.

-

Asami glanced at the map in the right hand corner of his desktop, the GPS homing signal still indicating that Takaba was at the park. It was a relatively secure location, the gazebo Akihito usually sang at was easy for his men to section off and restrict access to if need be, so Asami felt more comfortable with the situation as it stood. His need to protect Akihito had only grown stronger and it was an itch that was difficult to scratch. If he could have, he would have kept him in the penthouse night and day, locked high in the glass tower where no one else could touch him. But he had promised Takaba freedom for his obedience and Takaba had been obedient, as much as was possible for the spirited young man. And that bright spirit also needed to be protected. So that meant Asami had to walk a fine line, between restricting him for his own protection, but not so much that he felt trapped or confined. The illusion of freedom……

He looked at the computer screen once more, just to be sure, just to scratch that ever present itch one more time….the beacon on the GPS was moving. Fast. Too fast. Akihito never rode to or from the park, he preferred to walk, liked to meet the street venders and talk to people in the neighborhood. One of his many bad habits that drove Asami crazy trying to protect him. He grabbed his cellphone to call Kuba. It rang even before he laid his hand on it.

“Report” he barked into the phone

Kuba’s voice came back, slightly out of breath. “Takaba has been abducted”

Seconds later, Kirishima and Suoh were entering his office as Kuba relayed the pertinent details over the speakerphone. Asami was pulling on his coat over fully loaded shoulder holsters. His movements were quick but calm.

Suoh asked the only relevant question, “How many men?”

Asami looked over at him, not a hair out of place but his normally golden eyes were black with rage.

“All of them”


	22. Chapter 22

“So this is Asami’s lover? He always liked them young, but he is really robbing the cradle this time”

The blindfold was ripped off Aki’s eyes and he squinted up from his position on the floor where the men had thrown him. A handsome man was kneeling down examining him. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He just looks mean. He says something in what Akihito is pretty sure is Russian to the other men standing in a circle around him and they laugh. Their laughter sounds mean too.

The man stood and directed his next question at Akihito. “How old are you?”

Akihito’s mouth was dry and he had some trouble answering, “Twenty” 

“You wouldn’t be lying to me would you?”

“Why doesn’t anyone ever believe me!” He cries out in frustration

The man laughs. Its not a very comforting sound. The words that come next are even less so. “String him up”

Second later, Akihito is very nearly naked, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. It hurts but not horribly. Akihito is for once, glad for his slight frame. He is also very very glad he didn’t wear his Sponge Bob boxers today. Just a normal light blue pair which is good considering how they are now on display to about fifteen Russian gangsters.

The man walks up and stands very, very close to Akihito. He bends down and seems to smell his hair.

“My god, but you ARE pretty” He strokes a hand down Akihito’s chest, moving slowly toward his belly.

“If you taste as good as you look, I may just have to try a sample…” He finishes the statement by licking Akihito’s neck. Frowning as the boy shudders in revulsion.

He walks behind him, out of Akihito’s view and the boy start to get very, very nervous when he feels the man’s inhumanly strong hands grip his hips from behind.

“So you managed to catch the eye of the great Asami Ryuichi? While he is my enemy, I must credit him with a very discerning palate and admit that I am curious. There must be something else special about you other than your pretty packaging, what is it? What is it about you that Asami finds useful to keep around for so long?”

“N-nothing, I’m nobody.”

The blonde man is back in front of him now and he has a wicked looking dagger in his hand. He traces it gently around one hard pink nipple.

“I hear you can sing, will you sing for me pretty bird?”

Akihito cries out sharply as the blade nicks him just under his areola. Little red droplets appear. He bites his lip, determined not to cry out again and looks at the man through furious, shining eyes.

“My gods, you are too perfect. That sadistic fuck must love tormenting you, I think I may just keep you for myself once I kill him”

Akihito gasps sharply, eyes widening, his whole body jerking at that proclamation

“What, did you think I brought you here out of my own curiosity? You’re just the bait, little boy, you are going to bring Asami to me.”

He calls him little boy just Asami does so often, but it doesn’t sound right coming from him and Akihito suddenly wants to see Asami so bad it hurts. Asami is so strong, he’ll wipe the floor with these lily-livered Russian bastards. He knows it. Because the idea of the strong, dominating man Akihito has come to fear and respect being killed at the hands of these cowards is incomprehensible. The idea of his giant of a lover being injured at all is unimaginable… and whatever else Asami is to him, he is his lover.

Akihito decides, somewhat unwisely, to inform them of this fact.

He looks up through his blonde strands and says quietly, “Asami is going to kick your ass” He can only watch helplessly at the large fist coming towards his face. It’s the last thing he remembers before the room goes black.

-

Asami had to admit he was proud of Akihito.

But antagonizing the leader of the Russian mafia while tied and helpless certainly wasn’t the most intelligent move Akihito could have made just then. His men had quickly swept the stronghold. Asami’s men were simply the best. Bar none. Efficiently killing each and every person in their path. And it wasn’t just the men. This wasn’t Asami’s normal operating procedure, he preferred to leave the women and children unharmed. But today he was sending a message, “You mess with mine, I mess with yours”. It was too late for the Arbatov and his people, they would soon be dead, but the rest of the criminal world would quickly get the memo.

When Mikhail had punched Akihito and he heard the boy cry out in pain, it took all he had not to go rushing in. Asami took a deep breath, this operation had to go perfectly or Akihito could very well end up dead. His men had already infiltrated all of the rooms adjacent to the one Akihito was being held in and thanks to extremely expensive military grade heat vision goggles, he knew they could see each and every heat signature in the room through the thin plaster walls. And they knew which two were to remain standing once the smoke cleared. It was almost time… Now. Over a dozen shots rang out simultaneously and Asami opened the door.

Mikhail was standing there in shock. He was completely unharmed, but every last one of his men was dead on the floor. Asami’s eyes flicked to Akihito, assessing his condition and determining it to be stable before advancing on his prey with a sadistic smirk.

“This took some balls Arbatov. I didn’t think you still had those….”

-

Akihito moaned and cupped his face. Oh it hurt, his cheekbone was literally throbbing. Cool fingers brushed the hand that was pressed against his face and Akihito startled and looked up. The pain was forgotten.

“Asami!” He sat up quickly, his eyes fixed on the handsome man in front of him. 

“The one and only”

Akihito decided that he didn’t give a damn about his pride or what Asami thought and threw himself into those strong arms. He buried his nose in Asami' s expensive silk shirt and inhaled his familiar scent. "They said they were going to kill you ...." He murmured.

Asami laughed darkly, "It would take a lot more than a few cowardly kidnappers to do me in" 

Akihito pulled back and laughed, "Thats what I told them!"

Asami frowned, "Yea about that...."


	23. Chapter 23

“Asami, damn you, I can’t live like this! I can’t move, I can’t go anywhere! Hell, I can’t even take a piss by myself without those thugs you hired breathing down my neck! I’ve fucking had it! I want you to call off your dogs and let me go!!”

Punctuating his sentences with violent hand gestures, Akihito is furious, standing before Asami as if he is his equal, toe to toe, glaring up at him with eyes sparkling in anger. Fearless and full of determination. It is one of the reasons Asami realizes that he values him so much. However, it has been weeks since Akihito’s kidnapping by the Russians and numerous small uprisings have been cropping up since then. It is unusual and his instincts tell him it is all connected. And more importantly, if the Russians are aware of Takaba’s existence, so are the rest of his enemies. He must keep his boy safe, whether Akihito wants it or not.

Asami decides to take on a menacing stance, slowly crowding into Akihito’s personal space until the boy yields and draws back slightly. It is a common tactic he uses to put others on the defensive and he uses his height to full advantage. No one can intimidate like he can.

“Do you really think that you can tell me what to do, Aki-Chan?” He uses the diminutive term purposefully, “Perhaps, I have been too lenient with you, letting you think that you call the shots around here? You are mine and perhaps, I have been remiss in making that clear to you?”

“I belong to no one, Asami, least of all you.”

Quelling the irrational flash of anger those words bring forth, he grabs the delicate arms hard. And then he consciously gentles his grip to avoid bruising the pale skin. He raises them and pins the boy’s hands above his head. After all this time, how can this little punk deny what is between them?

“Ah my pretty little liar, shall we test that theory of yours?”

Grinding himself slowly against his lover’s lithe little body, he can feel Akihito’s arousal start to stiffen and quickly those violet eyes flick towards the floor, his cheeks flushed.

“Why look away?” he whispers softly into his pretty pink ear, biting and tugging gently on the flesh of the lobe.

“Do not avoid looking me in the eyes, Akihito…” There is warning in his voice, but Takaba as usual is deaf to it.

His long lashes fly up, brows lowering in defiance. “Where I turn my gaze is my choice, or not!” “In that case, perhaps I’ll keep you blindfolded”

Transferring his grip of Akihito’s thin wrists into one of his large ones, he slides his hand down the boy’s smooth back, pushes the waistband of his pants down and stroking the top of his crack, feeling the little dimple just at the top. He loves that little dimple, touching it, teasing it, licking it. None of his other lover’s have had a dimple placed just so and its something that is so purely Akihito.

He moves two fingers to his mouth, sucking and spitting on them, never breaking his gaze on Akihito who is staring at the fingers with the sort of morbid fascination of someone watching an accident about to happen, but can’t do anything to stop it.

When he removes the fingers from his mouth, Akihito seems to wake up, trying to twist his wrists loose but Asami is too fast for him and has the fingers slammed to the hilt in the boys soft flesh before he can scream.

Oh, its so soft and tight, velvety with the ring squeezing so hard it feels like its going to cut the circulation off to his fingers. It must have hurt, the sudden intrusion, for Akihito to be clenching down so tight. He strokes the nubby little gland deep inside Akihito’s body with the tips of his fingers, pressing up against it until Takaba begins to pant and moan. He slips down, leaning back against the wall.

“You tumble when I slide my fingers here….such a body cannot be left in this state, can it?”

He thrusts his fingers harder for emphasis and the boy’s lewd little body trembles and shakes. He can feel the boy’s penis straining hard against his own hard thigh, but Asami is not in the mood to give him release. Not yet. He’s going to make the little brat beg tonight; punishment for trying to deny Asami’s claim over him.

-

Akihito is still angry. It tingles in his skin, makes his teeth itch and grind, he is so angry. Asami took him in every position imaginable last night, trussed him up tight and made him wear a cockring. He tormented him and teased him until he was ready to say anything, do anything to be allowed to come. And then Asami made him say it, those words, the ones he swore he would never say. It burned at him, deep inside him that the older man could make him do such things, make him crave such things. He blushed hard when he thought about how Asami had finished him last night; his hands tied over his head, balanced on his back and shoulders with his feet tied wide apart to the headboard and his knees pinned next his head to the bed, his ass spread wide in the air in front of Asami. It had been a completely humiliating position, but he had come all over himself like a fucking animal when Asami had finally let him.

Akihito was frustrated, walking fast, trying to leave his body guards behind, subconsciously trying to spite Asami, when the shots rang out. The plaster of the wall exploded next to his face and before he knew it, he was facedown on the sidewalk with Kuba’s large body covering him completely. People are screaming and running around him, but thanks to Kuba, no one steps on him, the delicate boy doesn’t even get so much a jostled by the frantic crowd. As the giant bodyguard picked him up off the ground, using his own body to shield him, then throwing him into the bulletproof limo that had magically appeared, the only thing Akihito could think was that Asami was never going to let him go anywhere now….


	24. Chapter 24

As expected, things go from bad to worse in the blink of an eye. He knows Asami well enough now to anticipate his reaction. Or rather his overreaction. He’s going to keep him locked up inside the opulent expensive penthouse that Akihito has come to think of as his jail cell. Because regardless of what the bastard said in the beginning about freedom and obedience, he has learned that the asshole cannot be trusted to keep his end of the bargain. He fought tooth and nail at the beginning of his quasi captivity, but quickly realized that that approach would just get him fucked and more fucked. He is now only allowed to leave penthouse with Asami and the small army of men he keeps at his beck and call. Unfortunately, Asami has been busy and largely absent except at night, so those field trips are few and far between. His one light at the end of the tunnel is the fact that Asami promised him that once the threats were removed, he would be able to go back to his life as before. Under protection of course but free again to move about as he pleases. 

The chilling fact that he cannot face though is the reality that the threats may never be completely removed and if that is the case……he cannot go there. The only thing keeping him from going out of his mind with claustrophobia is the belief that this situation is temporary. That is will come to an end. It will, it has to. His only comforts are Kou and the grand piano in the living room, the piano helping to fill his hours (when he’s not recuperating from the acrobatic sex and gymnastics Asami puts him through on a nightly basis) and Kou helping him stay grounded on this strange trip down the rabbit hole. Through the internet video chat that Asami has allowed him to set up as consolation for being unable to see his best friend in real life, he is able to maintain a tenuous grasp on the outside world.

Jumping at the familiar ‘Bleep-bloop-bleep’ of the skype chat ringtone, he throws down the piece of music he is deciphering and hurtles toward his computer.

“HEY man!! Whats up?”

His friend’s concerned face is like a balm to Akihito’s torn heart. At least there is still someone out there who remembers that he exists, someone who worries for his sanity.

“It’s all good, any word yet on when Asami is going to let you out?”

Akihito looked away from the camera and shook his head, wishing he could hide his helplessness, “No man….no, I don’t know”

Kou is silent for a long moment and then he whispers, “What if there was someone who could help you?”

“Help me? Who Kou? Who could possibly help me?” He remembers to keep his voice low, in spite of his eagerness.

“I met this guy at the bar. He was strange, with a lot of tattoos, but he said he could help get you out of there. Show us how to do it…”

“But if Asami finds out….and how do you know you can trust this guy?”

“Akihito, what can he do to you that he hasn’t already done? You are a prisoner already. Are you really prepared to live the rest of your life in that glass cage? And really can’t we use all the advice we can get? Regardless of who it comes from, we are out of our element here.”

“No, you’re right, I can’t stand this anymore. And if this guy can tell us something useful, I’m willing to listen to anyone at this point”

He finds himself gritting his teeth together hard, thinking of the way Asami treats him, like an object to be placed high on a shelf, protected in a glass case,“Tell me what you’ve got Kou”

\-----------------

Asami finds himself suddenly at peace after a long dark day. He made sure to wash the blood from his hands before coming home to his angel. His hands are filthy enough, he doesn’t need Akihito to see the proof. The boy tosses words like yakuza, thug, criminal about loosely, using them as insults but not really understanding what the words entail. And Asami doesn’t want him to. Aki is staring out the window watching the sunset, strumming his guitar and humming a tune that really, is hauntingly beautiful, like the rest of Akihito’s music. He hasn’t caught many glimpses of it since that day at the club. But he knows that’s how he is filling his days.

It is a picture he wants to come home to every day for the rest of his life and this realization catches in his stomach. This weakness is something that his enemies will not hesitant to exploit. In his world, tactically, he simply cannot afford to have such a vulnerable target. He knows Akihito doesn’t understand. Knows he is angry and feels betrayed, but Asami’s affection for the boy is public knowledge now, thanks to the incident with the Russians. And those cowards who would never dare to come after Asami himself will not think twice about cutting down his delicate lover. The fire and ice, the radiant light that is Akihito’s life, is a fragile, fragile thing. And Asami, being the cold-blooded killer he is, knows better than anyone how easy it would be to extinguish that precious light for good. So he’ll let Akihito fight and rail against him, hate him if he wishes, but he’ll be safe and he’ll be alive to fight with him another day. When his power is so great and so wide that none can oppose him, then he can give Akihito back the illusion of freedom his little bird so greatly desires.

He lights a cigarette and the movement catches Akihito’s eye. He pauses and his fingers stop over the guitar strings, the last note hanging in the air between them.

The young man stays still, motionless. Like a mouse in a trap, suddenly aware of a predator in the room. The only movement in the room is the smoke, rising in tendrils from the butt of Asami’s cigarette. He can almost feel the boy’s heartbeat accelerate, sense the conflicted desire and the heat rising in his flesh. The connection between them is palpable, real as if there are invisible chains binding them together. He wonders if Akihito has any idea of the power he has over him. Power that no one else could have dreamed of having over the most powerful man in Eastern Asia. He has hundreds of politicians in his pocket, knows all their secrets and weaknesses. Six months ago, he could never have imagined anyone having this kind of sway over him. Everything that has brought him to this point tells him to conceal it, not to allow his opponent any tactical advantage over him. Thirty four years of training, experience and instincts demand he hide his vulnerability, even from Akihito. 

Especially from Akihito.

He moves slowly, extinguishing the cigarette as the sun disappears, enveloped by the dark horizon. The room suddenly becomes darker. Asami moves towards the only source of light; Akihito’s luminous skin, hair the color of the sun, his radiance emanating light of its own. His blue eyes seem huge in his small face as Asami kneels down, his palm rising to cup the small cheek gently. Does Akihito realize how he leans towards it now, instead of recoiling as he did before? Does Akihito realize how much his unconscious movements betray him? Because Asami has noticed, tallied, counted and analyzed and he knows the boy’s feelings towards him have begun to shift into something closer to what Asami has felt from the beginning. His eyes are so easy to read. They convey nervous anxiety, but the pupils dilate with desire as Asami moves in, his lashes coming down as the soft lips are captured under his own. Asami’s heart fills as Akihito yields; it appears he’s not going to have to fight for every inch tonight. Aki sighs, tilting his head back to allow Asami easier access to plunder his mouth and Asami drinks it in. The want that the tiny motions betray, no matter what Akihito says. 

The guitar is abandoned as Asami hungrily grabs Akihito under his arms, lifting him up in the air suddenly, pressing his back against the window. Akihito grabs his shoulders and wraps his legs around Asami’s waist to steady himself. They are nose to nose now, pressed so close he can feel Akihito’s heart beating wildly in his chest. The sun is gone outside the windows but the sky is on fire. Streaks of pink and orange and red highlight the single motionless silhouette of Asami fiercely holding Akihito high off the floor and Akihito clinging back just as tightly. Slowly the two profiles merge into one as the sky turns darker and darker behind them.

He wants to bathe in the cleanness, the sweet and simple decency that characterizes this wholesome creature and the gentle humor he bestows upon everyone who comes near him. As if he could bathe in the light of the boy’s soul, that somehow its purity might just rub off on him, wash his own tattered soul of the dark taint, the foulness of his deeds. The truth is that six months ago, before he had ever laid eyes on his boy, Asami would have laughed if someone had mentioned his soul, certain that he no longer had one. But Akihito’s fire has shown light in the deepest corners of his psyche, awakening feelings that he had never realized he could have. Feelings he doesn’t understand and feelings he has even less ability to convey. He wants to push these emotions into the boy, make him experience them firsthand, see his eyes widen in comprehension of just what drives Asami to cage him, pin him down, mark his fine skin and take his body with such ruthlessness. But Asami only knows one way to convey the fierce emotions inside his heart.

Lifting his lips from Akihito, he is pleased to see the dazed expression on his pretty face, his lips pink and wet and slightly parted. But its not enough, the kid should to be naked. Now. He spins him around, pulling off his shirt, yanking his pants and boxers to the floor and lifting him out of them. He kicks the slender ankles far apart. His hand is on the back of that pale neck, its heavy presence quelling the hint of resistance he feels rising in his lover’s taut body, pressing Akihito’s cheek and chest into the cold glass of the window. His smooth skin breaks out into goosepimples from the sensation. Asami snickers then bends to runs his tongue from the crack of his ass up his spine, slowly moving upwards inch by inch, until he reaches the patch of skin on the side of his neck that Asami knows from experience is supersensitive, and bites, sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh. Akihito screams in pain and surprise, but the skin is not broken and Asami confirms this by lapping his tongue over it. Akihito’s penis is hard now, pushing into the frigid glass and he whimpers, rocks his hips back to get away from it, arching his back and displaying his round ass perfectly. 

Asami is always prepared. He retrieves the ever present lube he keeps in his suit pocket. Eliminating the middle man, he unscrews the cap and shoves the tip directly into Akihito’s tight bottom, squeezing the lube straight into his channel. Akihito hisses and Asami derives that it must be cold and uncomfortable in the boy’s bowels. It won’t be cold long. Lining his dick up, he pauses, marveling at the smallness of the hole he’s about to enter. His dick looks like a cucumber trying to fit in a thimble. Months of ruthless fucking have done little to loosen that little ass that he worships so. Akihito is nothing if not resilient.

As always, the tight ring yields to the pressure, opening like a flower then almost sucking his cock in further. He holds in a groan, but Akihito is not so restrained. Moaning loudly as Asami’s large dick opens his behind, the pressure intense inside his small body, his fingers curling uselessly against the window. Asami angles his thrusts up, very nearly lifting Akihito’s small frame up off the toes he’s balanced on. He reaches around and palms the smooth, hard cock, rubbing his thumb roughly over the tip until Akihito’s entire body tenses, his cries becoming more hoarse and he explodes on the glass, his eyes open but blind to the view he loves so much.

Its good, its so good, but its not enough, its never enough. When it comes to Akihito, he never feels finished. The raw emotions surge in his gut, the intense need to possess and dominate completely and he lifts the boy into his arms. One hand placed under Akihito’s tiny waist and the other behind his trembling knees and sweeps him off to the bedroom. Its going to be a long night, Akihito will be raw, open and unconscious before Asami finishes in him. 

But it still won’t be enough.

-


	25. Chapter 25

Akihito is a nervous wreck. He has gotten Asami’s permission for Kou to send him back the Xbox console he lent him a long time ago and the package should be here today. Oh please, oh please don’t let them check the console too closely or all their plans will be for naught and his ass will be toast. 

He’s feeling guilty and has spent the last few days giving Asami less of a hard time than usual. Which is absurd, he shouldn’t feel guilty. A slave does not feel guilty for escaping his master. A prisoner does not feel guilty when escaping his cell. Shouldn’t feel sorry for the warden or worry that he’ll be lonely. But his relationship with Asami isn’t as simple as that, nothing with Asami ever is. 

He knows the man cares for him on some level, at least he thinks he does. Staring at those golden eyes and trying to read that impenetrable gaze is exhausting and he can never tell where he stands with Asami. If he could convince himself that Asami loved him, saw him as an equal, he could stay. He could put up with the jerk’s overbearing, pompous jackassery. But he knows that isn’t true. At best, Asami sees him as his yakuza mistress. At worst? Somewhere between a slave and a pet. From his limited knowledge of BDSM and judging by Asami’s bondage fetish, the most appropriate way to classify their relationship is probably that of a Dom and a Sub, which is still somewhat of master and slave dynamic and makes Akihito’s blood pressure rise in anger. The man never asked him, never had a right to force him into this. Even if Asami cares for him, and Akihito suspects that under everything else, the crazy bastard does care for him, he still has no right to coerce him into this kind of fucked up relationship.

The plan he and Kou came up with is a little on the crazy side but its solid, and if the tattooed man’s intel is good, it should work. He is going to get away from this whole mess and leave it behind him. His only regret is that he won’t be around to see Asami’s face when he realizes he has escaped. The catch is that he has to get his hands on the gear hidden inside the Xbox console. He shudders to think of what will happen if Asami finds it first, instead preferring to think of this as the last of their time together. The thought hits him with a strange pain and a hollow gnawing sensation in his chest, but he ignores it. Akihito is very good at ignoring things.

He throws his anxious energy into a thunderous rendition of “I See Fire”, hammering the baby grand so loud that some of the pictures shake on the walls. One actually falls during his final crescendo, the glass shattering is almost a compliment to the raw power of the songs powerful ending. He finishes out of breath, the air still vibrating with the power of his voice. If only he could write something like that, but no, his talent is only that of a mocking bird. A copycat. A very,very skilled copycat but still only able to repeat back what others have created. His emotions are in turmoil, a pain in his heart that he can’t understand. The reason; he just can’t face.

“Akihito”

His name spoken so softly, jolts him back to the present and he whirls around to face Asami, looking as calm and in command as ever and a slightly stunned looking version of Kirishima holding a package. Its an odd look, he doesn’t think he has ever seen Kirishima looking anything, but totally cool and composed.

“Is something the matter?” Asami asks gently.

It throws him off for a second, that Asami is asking him something like that. He blinks in surprise before shaking his head in denial.

“No? The walls are shaking in my office because nothing is wrong? Is that it?”

Akihito is nervous in front of Kirishima, but fine, if Asami is asking, he is going to tell him. He stands, fixing furious eyes on the giant man dominating his whole life these days, “Don’t you know? Can’t you guess? You’ve kept me trapped in here for weeks, how dare you ask me what’s wrong like you don’t already KNOW!” 

He knows his face is red with anger, but he doesn’t care.

Asami murmurs to Kirishima who bows, sets the package on the table and excuses himself. Asami’s gaze is now fixed back on Akihito and suddenly he is more nervous than he was when Kirishima was in the room.

The man’s deep voice is deceptively calm, “Akihito, we’ve been over this. Its for your own safety, there are threats….”

“Threats against YOU Asami, not me. None of this has ANYTHING to DO with me! I never asked for this, I never wanted to be a part of this.”

“This isn’t about what you want.” Asami’s voice is deep and calm, but there’s a sharp edge to it and Akihito should know that warning tone by now. He should know better than to go after this subject again, but he’s like a dog with a bone and caution has never been Akihito’s strong suit.

“Clearly. Clearly you don’t give a shit about what I want or how I feel!”

“I care”

“That’s a gas Asami, you care? You care how I feel? Don’t make me laugh. If you care so much, let ME GO you asshole, LET ME GO!!!”

The deep voice doesn’t sound so in control anymore as Asami rasps a hoarse, “I can’t” and clenches his fists. Akihito should know to stop now. But he can’t, the past months of confusion and anger bubbling out of his chest have to go somewhere and the piano can only absolve so much.

“You CAN’T? What the fuck, you can’t? Aren’t there a million other little fucktoys out there who would love to spread their legs for you? Why does it have to be me? The one person in the world who doesn’t want any part of your money or your power or YOU.”

Akihito knows he is losing it at this point, but he can’t stop. And at this point Asami is just an arm’s length away and the enormous man is still moving forward.

“You are fucking coward, kidnapping someone half your size and keeping him locked up like a fucking animal. You are just a thug and a bully and a fucking….”

Akihito finds himself suddenly on the ground on his back, with a strong hand around his throat, not squeezing, but immovable. The breath is knocked out of him, but he is not hurt. He grabs at it, trying to tear the huge hand away, kicking with his feet until Asami pins him completely. It always so fucking easy for the strong man to subdue him. Always.

“You seem to forget who you are talking to. I still own you little boy and I will do as I please with you. I am Asami Ryuichi and all of Japan bows in obedience to me. And if I have to force one tiny, useless child to stay with me because he is too blind to see that what we have is special, then I will and there is no one who can stand against me, least of all you Akihito”

“Special? The only thing we have is rape. You RAPE me, over and over and then you want to pretend we have some sort of special connection? FUCK YOU, if you cared anything about me, you would let me go. Can’t you see I can’t live like this? I can’t breath like this! I can’t live in this cage anymore Asami!”

Suddenly Akihito finds his vision is blurry and his cheeks are wet. He closes his eyes and turns his face, trying to hide his pain from the man he considers to be his tormenter. Asami is silent and Akihito keeps his face to the side, fighting the sobs that threaten to erupt. Because if he starts crying, he knows he won’t be able to stop and it kills him for Asami to see him as weaker than he already does.

Asami’s voice is low and sinister, “You should cry, knowing that I’m the only one who will ever touch you. No one will ever have you but me and you will never escape me. If it is something you cannot control, it would be best for you to give up. I hold your freedom in my hands and if you try to turn from my reach, I will never forgive you. I am not a nice man Akihito and I never pretended to be anything other than what I am…..Look at me Takaba”

Akihito doesn’t move, his eyes still screwed tightly shut.

“LOOK AT ME” Asami roars, jerking his face forward. Akihito’s eyes fly open in fear. The face above him is terrifying in its rage but also in its beauty.

“You are mine. Say it Takaba”

Akihito is suddenly incensed beyond reason, beyond logic, beyond caution…..

“NO! No Asami, fuck you, I don’t belong to you, I’ll never belong to you! You might be stronger than me and maybe you can lock me up, tie me down, fuck me, rape me until I bleed, make me say things I don’t mean, but there are parts of me that you will NEVER be able to reach and my heart will NEVER be yours. NEVER!”

He is screaming at this point, every muscles flexed tight against Asami’s grip. Asami’s face is alive with an emotion Akihito has never seen him wear before. He can barely recognize it as pain apart from the fury underneath it, from the bulging vein in his forehead to the tight set of his mouth. Asami’s hand tightens on his neck and for a moment, Akihito thinks this is it, he really is going to kill me. But suddenly, Asami’s lips are crushing, bruising against his own.

All of a sudden, terror fills his heart as he feels Asami hard-on press against his thigh. Ripping his mouth away he screams, “No, not this time Asami, you sick fuck, NO!”

But in his fury, Asami seems deaf to his screams. His face is contorted with pain and anger that Akihito hardly recognizes him and the icy fear in his chest burns. He is fighting him, fighting him with all his strength this time and Asami is grappling with him on the floor, but Akihito is no match, no match whatsoever even on his best day and Asami soon has him naked, hogtied and defeated. Akihito’s cheeks are bulging from Asami’s expensive silk tie that he has ripped off and used as a gag and his hands are tied to his feet with Asami’s thin leather belt. He squeezes his eyes shut. He knows he pushed Asami too far this time and whatever he’s about to do is not going to be pleasant. But strangely…silence. He opens his eyes in surprise to find Asami sitting across the room in his large leather armchair, pouring himself a drink like he’s about to read the newspaper.

He watches him apprehensively as he sits, finishes off the entire glass of whiskey in one long swallow and runs his fingers through his hair, messing the perfect dark locks slightly. Finally the golden eyes focus back on him. It’s a long moment before Asami speaks again.

“I have made allowances for you, knowing that you do not understand me or my world. But its high past time that you stop fighting me, stop fighting this. Is there anyone besides me who can satisfy you?”

Its just like Asami to go straight to the crux of the issue, regardless of how mortifying it is for  
Akihito. He flushes and drops his eyes from Asami’s piercing gaze.

Asami grunts and then says, “If you understand that….then what is it that has you so confused?”

He goes on, obviously not expecting an answer seeing as how he’s the one who gagged Akihito in the first place.

“It is pointless for you to try and resist me, pointless for you to fight my ownership. I will not let you go, not now, not ever and if you try to leave me….”

Asami is standing over him now and Akihito has to roll to his side to meet his eyes.

“I will track you down, even to the ends of the abyss.” His eyes are dark with fury again, he releases Akihito’s now numb hands and feet. He stands over him and waits while Akihito kneels, leaning to the side, allowing him to untie the gag from his own mouth and drop it around his neck.

“A-Asami, I…”

“It would be best if you kept quiet Akihito, there is nothing you have to say that I want to hear right now.”

So he waits, fidgeting quietly, naked on the floor and uncomfortable under Asami’s assessment, until he can stand it no more and meets his eyes, hoping they don’t betray the confusion and shame and unexplained sorrow he feels in this moment.

Something in Asami seems to relent at this and he sighs, “Go to the bed Akihito, I won’t punish you tonight.”

He doesn’t wait around for Asami to change his mind and moves as quickly as is dignified from the living room. Over his shoulder, he hears Asami open the bottle of whiskey and pour himself another drink.

That night, he finds himself laying awake, listening for Asami to come to bed, but he never does. There is an empty, cold, burning sensation in Akihito’s chest that he doesn't understand. But it aches nonetheless.


	26. Chapter 26

In the morning, he dresses quietly, and timidly pads into the kitchen. He is still feeling sober, remorseful about the fight he and Asami had had yesterday and less than eager to encounter the dominating man this morning. But noticing the package sitting on the dining room table, he freezes. Kirishima left it there yesterday….is it….is it possible? 

Breakfast forgotten, he swiftly takes it to his room, grabbing scissors to open the box he unpacks it…and yes, its his old scuffed up Xbox. It doesn’t look like anyone had bothered to check the inside of the package. Unscrewing the back plate of the console, its immediately clear that no one thought twice about inspecting the package, because theres a folded up schematic of Asami’s building sitting inside, undisturbed, as well as a letter from Kou, a headlamp, rappelling gear and rolled up black Tshirt and gymshorts and rubber soled climbing shoes. There’s also a strange bottle of liquid without a label. Quickly, and without thinking too much about what it all means, he stows it all under the mattress for later investigation and puts the Xbox back together. With all the pieces missing from the inside, obviously it won’t work but he should at least make a show of having tried. Plugging in the wires, he fired it up to the expected ‘red ring of death’ and turns it off. Well at least Asami won’t suspicious of the package now.

He goes into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich, barely cognizant of what he is even putting on it. He leaves it on the counter for a moment, heading down the hall to listen tentatively to the door leading into Asami’s office, careful not to get too close. It is silent and somehow Akihito can tell Asami is not there. Feeling a little more at ease, grabbing his sandwich and sliding across the wood floor back to his room, he eagerly grabs the letter from Kou and the building schematics. He tucks them into a photography magazine as cover, careful to keep his back to the wall, facing the door while he reads them.

First the letter…. 

_ “Hey man! _

_ Shit I hope this is really you reading this, well anyway here goes, so the guy I told you about was _

_ able to get me these schematics and he basically said there’s basically two ways of getting out, one is through the duct system, but its massive and it’ll be really tough to get out that way. But that’s what the rock climbing gear is for if you choose option one. The other one he mentioned I think is way more dangerous, but he said that the liquid in that bottle will put you to sleep, make it look like you are dead. And then once they take you to the hospital you might be able to make a break for it.  _

_ I dunno about that one mate, I could see that going all sorts of wrong. But then if you look at the maze of ductwork, you’ll have to climb through to get to the bottom floor... I know you are small but some of those passages are gonna be tight and some of the drops are really long.  _

_ These are the only options I see to give you a running start on getting away from Asami, you could always trick him into taking you outside and try and run but then he’ll know the minute you go and I don’t see that going well for you either. The other thing the guy said is that you shouldn’t take anything with you, not even your shoes. Asami could have GPS trackers hidden in anything. If you make it, don’t try to get in touch with me, I’m sure he would be expecting that. This is crazy and totally fucked up, but I hope I’ll get to see you soon Akihito and we can laugh about all this, like we do about the time in third grade that we got locked inside the school overnight. _

_ Sincerely- Kou _

Akihito tucks the letter away into the pages of the magazine and spreads open the air duct schematics. What’s Kou talking about? This is cake! Once he skirts through the small duct work

of Asami’s penthouse, its pretty much a straight shot to the main duct. There are turbines every 200 feet or so but those will be easy enough to bypass through the small ducts that connect between floors off to the side. The building is about 2,000 feet tall so he’ll have to do it about 10 times to get down, but this is still comparatively easy to some of the jobs he had as an investigative journalist. Akihito is an expert rock climber and very familiar with rappelling. His line will probably only be a couple hundred feet, but that’s not a challenge. He saw enough anchors in the waist harness and by utilizing a top anchor and a bottom anchor and slip butterfly knots that will enable him to retrieve the rope after each tie off, he should manage the entire 2000 feet without much problem, especially with the way the ductwork branches off every floor. 

He can do this, he can honestly do this.

Akihito’s heart is pounding and the thrill-seeking, adrenaline junkie part of him is chomping at the bit to get going on this. Glancing at the clock, its 9 am. Asami is not here, there’s no telling when he might come back, but there’s never any telling. Chances are that he won’t be back until midnight or later. Which leaves Akihito a good 15 hour window to get as far from here as he can. And if he does come back still angry from their fight last night and decides to take it out an Akihito’s ass, he could be sore for days and physically unable to make the climb for a long time. It was a miracle Asami left his ass alone last night, by all accounts he should barely be able to walk today. If he waits, if he thinks too much about it…. He clenches his jaw, the knot in his belly tight, but he has decided. Now is as good a time as any to do this.

Never one to hesitate once his mind is made up, Akihito strips down completely, even discarding his boxers and puts on the clothing Kou has provided along with the climbing shoes. He straps the waist harness around his hips securely and checks the gear. Its good stuff, pricey and he’s not sure how Kou could have afforded it. The schematics are clipped to the belt. The batteries in the headlamp are charged. There’s a pretty good sum of cash in his guitar case and he tapes it around his midsection. Unless he wants to walk the whole way out of town, he’s going to need it. 

Using the thin edge of a metal fingernail file, he unscrews the vent casing, lifting it away carefully and props it against the wall. He scoots his bed down to obscure the view of the open vent and removed cover entirely, then shimmies under the bed and into vent. There is no going back now, he couldn’t turn around if he wanted to. If he were any bigger, this would be unthinkable. For the first time in his life, Akihito feels thankful for the tiny, childsized form he’s been blessed with. He doesn’t need the headlamp yet, this vent connects to the others and every 10 feet or so theres a patch of light. 

Army crawling his way forward slowly and quietly on his elbows, he can see the living room,

then the kitchen, then Asami’s office. Then he passes what he’s pretty sure is the elevator shaft and there are a few more rooms that Akihito has never seen before. One with a safe, another looks like a large armory, filled with all kinds of guns. He doesn’t know a lot about guns but he’s pretty sure most of those are definitely illegal.

Soon he can see where the duct drops off and the main shaft begins. Its pitch black up ahead and there aren’t any more rooms so he flicks on his headlamp. Stopping at the edge, he carefully works an anchor into the thin pliable aluminum wall of the duct. Fuck, that was easier than it should have been... what if it doesn’t hold? Only one way to find out. He’ll test it by swinging down to the next duct branch about 12 feet below. It holds just fine for that amount of time. So he decides to rappel down two more. No problem. But before he gets too far, he had better check and make sure that the slipknot gives the way its supposed to. Pressing another anchor into the wall in front of his and clipping his carabiner to it, he looks up and gives the knot a few sideways tugs. The rope falls as intended. Fuck yea! Akihito smiles. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was having fun. Like some big fucking adventure. Its been ages since he had one.

A few hours later he has only made it past 4 turbines, so he knows he’s only about 800 feet down from where he started. He stops to take a quick break, sliding feet first into the nearest horizontal airshaft. He has to be very quiet and careful not to thump around and arouse suspicion so the going is very slow. He’s also wishing he had eaten more than that measly little sandwich, but its too late to do anything about that. After the initial rush of adrenaline that he had when he first started out this morning wore off, a heavy cloud of uneasiness had settled over him.

Say he does make it out and he does escape, where will he go and how will he be sure Asami won’t find a way to follow him? How will he know when he’s made it and will he ever be able to stop looking over his shoulder? Will he ever be able to come back, to see Kou again? And even if everything came out how he hoped, would he ever see Asami again?

It was an absurd question, considering the circumstances and Akihito hated the fact that it had even popped into his mind, along with the block of ice that appeared in his stomach at the thought of never seeing him again. With renewed vigour, he began his climb down. It was hours later that he finally hit the last turbine. It was likely around four in the afternoon now, but he didn’t have a watch. He was exhausted from the climb and he would have given all the money strapped to his waist for a long drink of water and a granola bar. The air in the vent was cold which had been good while he was climbing, but it was also very very dry and he was parched and starving at this point. ‘Note to self, next time I find myself climbing down the A/C system of a skyscraper, bring snacks.’ He thought ironically.

According to the schematics, he was now on the third floor and after he bypassed the last turbine he would be in the ductwork of the second floor, which was the last level that vented to the outside. There were no outside vents on the first floor due to obvious security reasons. Guess they never expected anyone to want to break OUT of Scion tower, he mused. The best exit would be in the alley, near the road, so that once he dropped out of the opening, he could make a break for the main road and hopefully disappear into the crowd before the security cameras had even noticed him. It was almost all the way across. But of course, it was 100 feet away and required him to squeeze through some very tight openings. 

Aki shimmied out of his gear and tucked it into one of the side vents. He wouldn’t need it anymore, but he did grab the blueprints and the letter from Kou and tuck them under the tape with the money. No need for him to risk Kou’s neck any more than he already had. It was even slower going, working his way across the building without risking exposure because now he was crawling around about ten feet above people’s heads and he had to be absolutely silent. It was all he could do not to cry out when he scraped himself on an errant screw and ripped his shirt down the side.

Finally he was there, looking out at the orange sunlight of late afternoon Shinjuku, when the sudden realization hit him, that he was going to have to kick through the vent to get out. It was going to be loud and he really only had one shot at this before security would come. Maneuvering around to get his feet angled at the screen and pressing his hands into the walls to steady himself, he took a deep breath. He had come all this way, this was not going to stop him, no how, no way. With all his might; he kicked both legs forward. Thanks to Asami, his thighs were stronger than they had ever been and the vent shield fell away easily, almost as if someone had loosened the screws. Knowing that he didn’t have a moment to lose, he propelled himself feet first out into the air, landing on the hard pavement with a roll to protect his ankles, he was up in a flash, running like his life depended on it. He was in full view of the cameras at this point and he couldn’t resist sticking his tongue out at one of them as he whipped by, giddy with success and freedom. Seconds later he was gone, threading his way through the crowds and traffic of the streets he knew so well.


	27. Chapter 27

Asami had a sense of growing unease, as everything else in his life was in a perfect state of harmony and control, he knew it, as usual, centered on Takaba. He tried to quell it multiple times throughout the day by checking the security system, still armed with no incident of attempted entry or exit and by checking the GPS monitors, which he hadn’t done in quite a while. All showed Takaba still being safe and sound at the penthouse. But something… something was off and Asami’s instincts were never wrong. This was something other than the left-overs of last night’s fight.

Pulling Kirishima to the side, he requested that all non-essential meetings be cancelled and the others moved up. The last meeting however was unavoidable and extremely important to his holdings in South Korea, so it was a little after nine when he finally was able to tear himself away from the fawning official and call Suoh for the limo. His restlessness only increased the closer he got to the penthouse and he was barely polite when he excused his faithful bodyguard. Striding swiftly into the large space, the only thing that greeted him was darkness and silence. Where was Akihito and why was there no music? Never had he come home that Akihito wasn’t surrounded by music, either of his own creation or a recording. First he checked his bedroom and then the boy’s. Both quiet, empty and silent. The bathroom was empty too. Throwing wide the rest of the doors in the large apartment he confirmed what he already knew. Takaba was gone. He was gone, he was out there, alone, unprotected……

Less than twenty minutes later, he had his entire security team mobilized and reviewing video surveillance footage. Suoh and Kuba had been dispatched to search the apartment for clues. The security system was impenetrable, it was perfect, yet somehow someone had gotten past it and kidnapped Akihito. Kirishima’s teeth were on edge as Asami barked orders. So far there were no clues as to how it had been done. As far as Kirishima could tell, it was as if the boy had vanished into thin air. He had taken nothing, so far not even a single article of clothing was missing. He glanced nervously as Asami, knowing that the calmer his boss appeared, the closer he was to killing someone.

“There!” One of the men reviewing the footage exclaimed and Asami pushed him to the side. Over the broad shoulder, Kirishima watched as a Takaba shaped blur speed by the camera, the familiar mop of blonde hair gleaming. Within minutes, all the cameras in the alleyway were wound to that time stamp and the full story of Akihito jumping out of a second story A/C exhaust vent, rolling into the alleyway and hightailing out onto the street was told. Asami face remained expressionless as Suoh and Kuba explained about the open vent they had found in Akihito’s room behind the bed. Kirishima put his hand over his eyes. It was unthinkable, unimaginable, that a person could fit into the ductwork, not only fit but be able to move in it and then scale down over two thousand feet to break out on the second floor. The boy was incredible and this was not the first time he had used his small size to his advantage to outmaneuver Asami and his men. 

He would have laughed with admiration, but the dark look on Asami’s face as he stared at the monitor displaying Akihito sticking his tongue out as he ran by the camera quelled that urge. The other men would recognize the emotion on his face as anger, but Kirishima knew him better than anyone at this point and he could see the grim determination underneath. It was only a matter of time before Asami tracked the boy down and this time, he knew Akihito was going to get owned. For a moment he almost wished that the boy HAD actually been kidnapped, it would be so much easier on him when Asami did finally find him.


	28. Chapter 28

3 Months later

Akihito had to admit…. he looked good. His blond hair bleached nearly white by the sun, his smooth skin tanned and toned. He had muscles now that he never knew existed before. He stood slightly off stage in his costume, if you could call it that. Thug style, with baggy jeans belted low to show off his ‘V’ , a sideways hat and shirtless, to show off his newly minted six pack. It was a little objectifying to be sure and it had taken him a while to get used to the catcalls, but life with the dance troupe was fun. And if he had to put up with a few skimpy costumes, so what? The summer had been the most fun he had ever had once he had finally stopped looking over his shoulder. The dance troupe had picked him up as a stagehand before quickly promoting him to backup singer/dancer and it had been the perfect way to keep on the move and under the radar. They had stopped by every small town on the coast, performing for all the summer festivals and Akihito had gotten to see more of Japan that he had ever thought possible.

He appreciated his freedom in a whole new way since those months spent locked up in Asami’s sterile penthouse…. and yet, late at night….. He found he missed him, missed him deep down in his bones. He would wake from his dreams hard and throbbing, not screaming in fear as one would have imagined, but hot and bothered and aching to be touched. If only he hadn’t been such an overbearing bastard, if only he could have learned to let go a little…. Akihito found himself missing the man not only at night when he was horny but also at random times, like the other night while the fireworks had been going off or when he saw a beautiful sunset on the beach.

He found himself wondering all the time how the other man was doing and what his reaction would be if Akihito ever saw him again. Granted, there were a number of people who had expressed their eagerness to take Asami’s place as his lover. He glanced at the tall, muscular blonde haired guy to his side who grinned back. His name was Mitarai, he was one of the other dancers and he had been surprisingly persistent. Before Asami, Akihito hadn’t realized how many men were gay…. or maybe he just had been to naïve to notice? But he just couldn’t take any of them up on their offers. Their hair wasn’t dark enough, they weren’t tall enough, their eyes weren’t intense enough… they just weren’t Asami. They didn’t captivate him like Asami did. It had taken a long time for him to admit that, but what was the old expression? Admitting you have a problem is the first step on the road to recovery.....

Oup, he was on. The first half of the dance required impeccable timing, but it was relatively easy. However, the second half required some really death defying stunts. Due to his small size, Akihito had naturally been picked as the flier for said stunts. The first few times he had been scared out of his wits, but the two strong men that made up his base were good and they always caught him gently. Once he had become friends with them and learned to trust them, it turned into a lot of fun. Now he liked it and the rush of it. It was easy to lose himself in the rhythm of the strong pop music, he found he had taken to dancing naturally and got a similar high as he did when playing the guitar or the piano. Before he knew it, he was spinning in the air and then two pairs of strong hands were catching him and setting him down right back into position to start the next sequence of steps.

After the last set, he was sitting out back by himself drinking some Gatorade when he heard  
Mitarai come plop down besides him, still out of breath. “Great job Tanaka!”

He glanced up, it was still weird answering to another name, even if the one he had picked was similar to his own, Tanaka Akito.

“Thanks man!”

“The crew is going out for sake, you in?”

Akihito held back for a moment, so Mitarai went in for the kill

“There will be chicken wings”

He laughed as Akihito’s ears perked up, “C’mon man, lets go.”

Akihito grabbed his tank top and wiggled into it while trotting at Mitarai’s heels. Mmmm, chicken wings….

-

It had been the longest summer of Kirishima’s life. And every day somehow seemed longer than the last. Asami Ryuichi is still the fortress everyone expected him to be, showing no outward reaction to the loss of his lover. Only Kirishima and Suoh know how heavily each passing day without news of Takaba weighs on him. The number of detectives Asami has hired is obscene and the bounty on his head outrageous, but still there’s no sign of the boy. For all Asami’s power and reach, it seems finding Takaba Akihito when he doesn’t want to be found is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. 

No matter how much times passes, Asami’s determination does not waver. Asami takes his frustration out in the training room, sparring sometimes until dawn. His best men will be limp, passed out on the floor and Asami will still be ready for more. Its only through sheer luck that any progress is made at all. Ironically, the thing that leads them to Takaba has nothing to do with Asami’s money or influence. Just blind luck. Kirishima’s break comes in the form of a live news broadcast. An insipid blonde reporter is prattling on about some summer festival held on an island near Okinawa and Kirishima is just about to turn the channel to get to the stock exchange when Asami voice interrupts him.

“Stop”

Kirishima freezes, the screen has panned out showing a stage behind the woman with the large white teeth and even larger hair. On the center of the stage is a small blonde, obviously the star of the act, with a line of dancers behind him, the camera pans wide to show him lifted up and thrown spinning about 15 feet into the air before he is caught, flawlessly falling back into the complicated routine. Then the camera zooms in on him, his exposed chest tanned and taut, slightly shining from sweat, his head back laughing with his full pink lips parted, eyes sparkling, his feet moving faster as the beat picks up, faster and faster. He is beautiful and so, so alive. He obviously has no idea he’s being filmed but its definitely Takaba. Beautiful, shining, brilliant Takaba with a dark tan and sunkissed hair. Kirishima feels the anguished tension of the last three months exit the room as Asami gives a quiet, determined order.

“Ready the jet”

They’ll be on the island within three hours.


	29. Chapter 29

Despite his best intentions, Akihito is very, very drunk. He had only intended to go for the wings, but peer pressure, Mitarai egging him on and the exhilaration of their last performance of the summer had him participating in the karaoke and group shots. A very poor idea for someone of Akihito’s inconsequential body weight. But it was ok, he had had a blast and Mitarai was there, scooping him up under his shoulders and helping him back to the hotel. The two small figures stumbled their way out of the bar around ten. Neither one notice the three larger dark figures that come out from the side of the bar and follow close behind them.

Akihito is slurring a bit at this point, “Woohoooo, Mitarai man, that’s was a blast, thanks for talking me into it…

“Oh the pleasure is all mine…”

Belatedly Akihito hears the sarcasm dripping from his voice, but his comprehension is too late and Mitaria throws him into a nearby alley before he can react.

Mitarai pushed him against the wall and the drunk vapors clouding his mind start to clear from the pain in his jaw where it collided with concrete.

“You little fucking slut, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you? Since the very first time I laid eyes on you; dancing and sweaty with your perky little nipples on display for everyone to see. And even though you moaned like a bitch in heat every night in your sleep, you turned me down flat every goddamned time. And so I had to wait, bide my time, cause if I did what I wanted to do to you, then our dance troupe would lose its pretty little cash cow and we couldn’t have that. I’ve been waiting for tonight for a long time you little shit, and I’m going to make you pay for every minute of it. I am going to rip your pretty little ass apart, make you scream, make you bleed and then I’m going to cum while I choke you until you pass out. When you wake up, I’m going to do it again and again.”

Akihito is already choking, his vision blurry but still fighting him as the stronger man pull his pants down to his ankles. He can feel the unlubricated tip of the man’s penis nudging his backside and the only thing he can think of is Asami. Asami with his strong shoulders and his gentle hands. Because even for all his roughness, Asami would never hurt him quite like this. Asami never injured him. If only Asami was here, he’d pull Mitarai off of him and make him sorry he was ever born. He wants Asami. Asami… Asami….

He screams in pain and despair, “ASAMI!” as he feels Mitaria begin the press himself hard against his rectum, the delicate flesh just inside beginning to tear.

Suddenly the other man is gone and Akihito finds himself caught in strong arms and lifted up off the ground. He can hear a strange, dull ‘Thud, Thud’ sound, thumping and slightly wet but he doesn’t recognize it as the sound of fists hitting flesh because Asami is there, its Asami’s arms that are around him. It feels so much realer than his dreams. With a glad cry, he kicks his legs free of whatever it is twisted around them and flings them around Asami’s waist, clutching at his dark silky hair with desperate fingers and moaning his name. He’s sure it’s a dream, but would a dream have such warm lips and warm hands? There’s a tongue in his mouth and all he can do is suck on it and mewl helplessly. His cold legs are suddenly pulled to the side and covered by something warm and he’s swept up princess style and being carried somewhere. But its alright cause its Asami. He buries his face in the man’s neck and inhales his scent. Mmmm….Asami…. 

“Asami” he murmurs softly, happily.

-

When Suoh and Kirishima return to the jet after disposing of the body, they find Asami sitting in the dark. Akihito is draped over his lap, face hidden in Asami’s neck. White blonde hair is protruding from the suit coat he has covering him, as well as his naked arms and legs which are hanging limp on either side of Asami, who has one hand resting possessively on the boy’s back, the other holding a lit cigarette. There’s a look of peace and satisfaction on his face that Kirishima hasn’t seen since Takaba’s disappearance. He can’t keep himself from smiling slightly. It had been shocking to find Takaba in such a position, hearing the foul words the other man said to him, but the way he had screamed Asami’s name when the piece of shit had him pinned down was very telling. As was the over the top way Akihito had reacted to Asami’s real life presence. He had expected a frightened Akihito, cornered, fighting, fleeing. He expected to have to force him to return with them, the chloroform had been ready in his pocket. But the kid had surprised them again, latching on to Asami like he was his lifeline. Morning light would determine whether he felt the same sober and when he wasn’t about to be raped. Regardless, it was over. He was back. And hopefully Asami would be back to normal as well.

-

Asami bends to put Akihito down on the bed, yet on standing finds the boy is still in his arms. As he has been for the past five hours. He finds he is unable to put him down, even for a moment, now that he has finally been found. Every now and then Aki murmurs in his sleep, and burrows his face closer and tightens his arms around his neck. Even in his sleep, he refuses to let go. Asami finds he doesn’t even mind the drool running down his collarbone. Giving into his urge, he kicks his pants off, and lays down, precious cargo still in tow. Still dressed, he pulls the covers over both of them. Closing his eyes and finally sleeping a deep and restful sleep, like he hasn’t had in over three months.


	30. Chapter 30

Oh God, its so good. So good. Fingers moving deep inside, rubbing so good, teeth and lips biting the sensitive skin of his neck, the warmth, the weight on his body….. He can’t help but press himself closer. He can’t help the lewd sounds that are coming from his throat. Can’t help but humping his hips against the warm skin….  Oh god, don’t let it be a dream; where he wakes up cold and alone….His eyes fly open. Startled blue eyes look into narrowed golden amber ones. This is no dream. That is definitely Asami’s lips on his neck, Asami’s fingers buried to the hilt in his backside and Asami’s hard abs that he’s been shamelessly humping. His legs are spread, pinned wide by his broad shoulders and Asami is nestled between them looking up at him like he’s never been gone.

 

“Ummmm….” He can feel his face flush scarlet.

 

Asami’s eyes are narrowed, his expression inscrutable and Akihito can’t seem to think of anything to say. Emotions surge through him, fear, then confusion, a feeling of awkwardness and shame and he tries to hide what he’s feeling, but he knows Asami can read him like a book.

 

“Mmm”, says Asami as if he’s figured something out and suddenly he moves…southward, capturing Aki’s swollen cockflesh in his mouth, swallowing it completely and suddenly there’s no room in Akihito’s brain for anything but the amazing sensation of Asami’s lips and his tongue, stroking….just…there…and oh….GOD! Hes so good at this.

 

“Aaasami!”, he gasps and his head rolls back as another finger is added and pressed hard into him, the stretch is strange after so long, but it burns so good and before he can control himself, he’s cumming and Asami is drawing it out as if from the very depths of his balls. It almost hurts…but its soo good….

 

-

 

Asami can tell the moment his young lover awakes, and staring into his beautiful, frightened blue eyes, he can tell that Akihito has a million questions. He’s afraid, confused, disoriented and nervous as to what Asami is going to do next. But he’s not particularly interested in addressing those things right now. No, he’d much rather be watching the boy fall apart in his arms with pleasure, over and over again, ideally. His little pucker was tight, so tight and he could tell his boy had not been used during his absence. His skin so exquisitely sensitive, he could tell he hadn’t been touched in months. He grunted in surprise when the boy’s cum flooded his mouth. It had definitely been awhile. For him too, his balls were heavy with cum that he was aching to release deep inside his wayward little pet. Having Akihito under him again released a demon contained too long. God, how he had missed that soft smooth skin, the way he can feel every little tremble in the slight body, aching sensitive to every touch. 

 

Akihito lay panting with his hands over his beautiful, expressive face, but that didn’t last long, Asami waited a moment more for him to recover, caressing the pale downy peachfuzz between his legs, before flipping him onto his stomach, spanning the tiny waist with his large hands and hoisting his pretty round bottom in the air. Beads of sweat formed on his own forehead as he slowly penetrating Akihito’s painfully tight little ass, drinking in his cries of pain and wanting to give him more..more..more….

 

It went on for the next two days, Asami letting Kirishima take the reins in his more than capable hands. He fucked him upside down, sideways and backwards on the bed before moving to the kitchen, the sofa, the floor and even on top of the piano. Even when Akihito begged him for reprieve for a rest, some food. He ordered Takaba’s favorite sushi, and when it arrived, he used Akihito’s navel to hold the dipping sauce and fucked him while he fed him, licking the sweet, sticky sauce off his body when he finished. They both came so many times even Asami was sore and tired by the end, collapsing into bed, Akihito protesting that he couldn’t sleep with Asami wrapped so tightly around him, but he could and he did. They both did.

 

-

 

The clink of the metal snapping closed was loud in the silent room and for a moment Asami thought Akihito would wake, but he just frowned and muttered something into his pillow before going quiet again, the little furrows smoothing out as Asami ran his fingers through his soft hair and stroked his sweet little cheeks. He looked so peaceful, so childlike when he slept. He wasn’t going to be happy when he woke up…

 

-

 

Akihito woke slowly, feeling almost weightless, like he was coming back down into his body from somewhere else. The last few days had been unreal. But Akihito wasn’t foolish enough to think he’d be getting off scot free with just a few days of rough sex as punishment. Asami Ryuichi might have been momentarily distracted by his dick, but he was no pushover and he wasn’t someone who went back on his word. He had told Akihito too many times what he would do if he ran from him, if he tried to escape. The words ‘You’re Mine’ had been drilled into him, quite literally. And still Akihito had run, quite successfully too. 

 

He still wasn’t sure how Asami had found him in the end, but he be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t grateful that he had. There’s no doubt he had saved him from a brutal rape at Mitarai’s hands and possibly even saved his life… again. Its not the life he had chosen for himself, but there was no more denying it, no more running from it. Akihito had finally accepted it. He owes his life to Asami. He does belong to Asami, in every way possible. Shifting his weight slowly, he is still quite sore, he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He freezes at the sound and weight of something metal around his ankle. Too terrified to look down, he closes his eyes for a moment preparing himself. Its what he knew it would be. A delicate gold anklet, smooth and light with rounded edges, linked to a long chain that appears to be sauntered to the metal bedframe. He sinks to his knees, the room closing in on him, his hands clamped tight over his ears. Asami’s words from their first day together thundering in his ears. “Even if I have to chain you to my bed for the rest of your life, I will never let you go….”.

 

It’s a long time before he can pull himself together and get up off the floor. Dragging one of Asami’s large undershirts over his head, he stares despondently at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t want to eat, he doesn’t want to bathe, he doesn’t know what he wants…. he finds himself sitting at the piano, flipping back the cover and staring at the keys. Asami may have chained him, but at least he gave him enough length to take care of himself. Or hang himself. Small mercies. One corner of his mouth lifts sardonically.

 

His fingers itch to move, his breath threatening to explode from his chest if it doesn’t go somewhere…..

 

_ I've heard there was a secret chord _

 

_ That David played, and it pleased the Lord  _

 

_ But you don't really care for music, do you?  _

 

_ It goes like this _

 

_ The fourth, the fifth _

 

_ The minor fall, the major lift _

 

_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

 

_ Your faith was strong but you needed proof _

 

_ You saw her bathing on the roof _

 

_ Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you _

 

_ She tied you to a kitchen chair _

 

_ She broke your throne, and she cut your hair _

 

_ And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

 

_ Baby, I have been here before _

 

_ I know this room, I've walked this floor  _

 

_ I used to live alone before I knew you.  _

 

_ I've seen your flag on the marble arch  _

 

_ But our love is not a victory march _

 

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah... _

 

-

 

Akihito’s voice is strong, so strong, full of peace and power, impossibly large yet still rising from his tiny chest. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed, streaming tears. He had expected anger, a desperate attempt to free himself, a petulant outburst and maybe to have to replace all the breakables left in the bedroom, but this…. as usual Akihito has left him speechless. His new video monitoring system had alerted him to motion in the penthouse apartment. Asami had flipped his laptop open to check on Akihito, his attention caught by the small figure kneeling so quietly by the bed. 

 

His concern rises when the boy doesn’t go to the kitchen or immediately start testing the chain, but heads directly for the piano. Turning on the volume, he vaguely notes Kirishima has stopped what he is doing. And when the boy begins to sing, the temperature in the car seems to drop 10 degrees. Its unearthly. Asami is not the type of man to get goosebumps but damn if his every hair isn’t standing on end. The song is overwhelmingly sad, yet peaceful, his beautiful voice aching, yet resigned. The chain was intended to more symbolic than actually restrictive of the boy’s movements in the apartment, meant to help Akihito come to an acceptance of the permanence of Asami’s ownership. Certainly its purpose was to break down the spirited boy’s resistance, but he’s not sure that’s what this is. He doesn’t know what this is.

 

-

 

Akihito finishes the final chorus with a long sigh. Its cathartic and somehow he already feels better. He looks down at his hands, clasped in his lap. This is ok, it will all be ok. All he has to do is show Asami, that he doesn't want to leave. Well he wants to leave the penthouse, but not Asami, not anymore. He just has to prove it to Asami. The last three months have proven it without a doubt to Akihito. Oh, he still wants his freedom. No doubt about it. But he wants Asami too. And maybe even more. And maybe, if he is smart and patient, he can have both. Cheered, invigorated by his thoughts, he pushes back the bench and rises to his feet. 

Hey, maybe the pocky he bought three months ago is still in the kitchen.....


	31. Chapter 31

Asami opens the door to the penthouse, he has steeled himself. Full prepared to deal with whatever Akihito he finds, whether weeping or screaming. But to his infinite surprise, the boy seems completely fine. Propped on his elbows on the floor, he is listening to some god-awful techno music and gleefully beheading zombies on his Playstation. He is pants-less, which is odd, wearing one of Asami’s undershirts and its gotten hitched up nearly to his hips; the curve of his bottom is exposed. For a moment, Asami wonder why in the world the normally almost prudish kid would be running around half naked, but then he notes the gold cuff still fastened around his delicate ankle, the chain trailing off into the bedroom. 

Ah. 

Well that was something he failed to take into account. As long as Akihito was chained to the bed, he would also be unable to put on pants. Hmm, what an unintended but delightful consequence. He leans against the wall, waiting for the warmth in his chest to fade. He’s already half erect.

Akihito seems to have decapitated his quota and throws the controller, fistbumping and yelling until he notices Asami watching him and suddenly turns shy.

“Uh…Hi Asami-san”

The little pink toes dig into the carpet and his small hands make fists in his T-shirt, trying to pull it down farther over his thighs. Asami notes he has never sucked on Akihito’s toes before. He should remedy that.

He smirks, “Hello Akihito”

The nervous little blond stumbles over himself a bit, “I.. uh… made dinner, its in the kitchen, just fish and veggies…. you hungry?”

He cocks his head to the side and its so goddamn cute, Asami wants to pinch himself.

The boy tries to walk towards the kitchen, forgetting about the chain which gets caught up on the coffee table and he ends nearly faceplanting into the loveseat..

“Heh, yea….I’ve been doing that all day” And to Asami’s complete and utter shock, Akihito giggles as he attempts to untangle his feet.

Asami is floored by Akihito’s apparent amusement that he is chained to Asami’s bed and for a moment has no idea how to react. But considering he had been expecting to come home to his lover either hysterical or furious; figures he better strike while the iron is hot so to speak. He loosens his tie and throws his coat over the back of the couch, tumbling his tiny boy up into his arms and swinging the chain up and over the abundant obstacles in the room.

Akihito’s lips meet his midway and he can feel the hunger in his movements.

“Mm, sweet boy, I think I am hungry for something else.” 

“Oh Asami….me too…. ”

That precious blond head lolls back submissively against Asami’s large shoulder and for all his muscles, he very nearly drops him in surprise. To hear Akihito asking for what he wants so honestly…. just what the hell had happened to him in the last three months? As much as he would prefer to take Takaba straight to bed and fuck him blind, just the same as the past two days; they need to talk, to hash out just what is going on between them. He decides his big leather armchair is a better location than the bed if he actually wants the conversation to stay on track.

He settles in with Takaba in his lap, then arranges the boy to his pleasure, straddling his hips and facing him, swirling the chain over and off to the side when it binds.

“Takaba”

The boys eyes meet Asami’s gaze with only a hint of trepidation. “Do you know why I came for you?”

Akihito’s breath draws in sharply, it a question he wasn’t expecting… “Be..Because, I belong to you.”

His eyes are down and his hands are fisted in his shirt again. Asami tilts his chin up firmly so the boy has to meet his eyes.

“And why is that?”

“Because….you saved me. From the brothel. You took me away.”

“And why, would I do that Akihito?” His voice is becoming fiercer and there is more than a hint of fear in Akihito’s pretty eyes now. Asami’s grip is tight around his small waist. The small boy opens his mouth to speak and then he closes it, shaking his head softly in confusion.

“Why would I kill all those who defiled you? Burn them to the ground, save you, keep you, and protect you even when you don’t want me to? Look for you for months, searching every corner of Japan for you, slaughter the one who assaulted you, bring you home and chain you to my bed? Why Akihito, why would I do that? When all of Japan kneels at my feet, when princesses and kings alike would grovel for my affections, why would I continue to seek you out, long after a sane man would have walked away?”

His voice slowly increasing in intensity until it is a roar, three months of anger and desperation sounding through. Akihito eyes are closed and he is trembling, still shaking his head.

“Do you still think this is a game to me? That I am trying to prove a point or that this is some sort of battle of wills between us? A contest? Do you think you are simply some prize I am trying to win?”

His voice mellows a bit, he can feel the tremors coursing through Akihito’s slight frame and he traces the tears running down Akihito’s cheeks. When blue eyes slant open to peek at him, he leans forward and takes the small face in his hands

“Do you think I will discard you when I am finished with you? I told you, you foolish boy, you are mine. I said I will never let you go, that my hands would be the only ones you would ever know. I told I will track you to the ends of the abyss, that I would erase anyone who touched you. Did you never once stop to wonder why Akihito? Why I say these things? You foolish boy, did you ever stop to wonder what it all means?”

His pretty lips are parted in a small ‘o’ and there’s an anxious whine in his throat. Asami doesn’t  
think he’s even conscious of it. He grabs the boy by his hair, ignoring the squeak of pain and fear as he yanks him close, baring his throat to Asami’s sharp white teeth.

“You WILL choose me, you will live only for me Akihito, I will give you no other options because you have already taken all of mine from me”

The last of his words are muffled by the soft flesh in his mouth, but Akihito hears him, understands. And with that, he breaks, grasping Asami’s face in his own tiny hands and looking him in the eyes.He is searching for a hint of deception, trickery, but all he sees is raw, open honesty, written there for the world to see on Asami’s face, for the first time ever. Asami has for once lowered his guard and let Akihito in, knowing in his soul that all the chains in the world won’t bind Akihito as surely as this will. Honesty. That is all. It’s the one thing he has never given Takaba. 

And now that the boy holds all the strings, knows his power, what will he do? 

For once, Asami finds himself holding his breath waiting for Akihito.

Akihito face slowly lights from the inside with comprehension, his entire countenance transformed by joy. Its simply breathtaking to watch, the tension in his body fades and he slowly lowers his lips to Asami’s. It is the first kiss he has ever initiated and Asami lets him take the lead. He holds perfectly still under the tiny hands, letting the delicate lips, feather again and again over his own, until he can’t stand it anymore and he takes back control.

Grabbing him and standing, Akihito throws his legs around Asami’s waist, squeezing him with his arms, they press their bodies impossibly close. Asami lands on his back on the bed with Akihito on top, mewling and whining with need and lust, he tries to squirm off and under Asami, but Asami hauls him back up.

He laughs, growling and nipping at Akihito’s sensitive little nipples, “You don’t always have to be under me, Aki-chan”, laying back and watching the sweet boy get flustered. He bites his lower lip and suddenly grins. Asami finds it suddenly hard to breath, with that mischievous light in those stunning blue eyes. Lithe fingers quickly have Asami’s belt unbuckled, sliding his zipper down, his massive erection suddenly free, Akihito pulls his pants down with surprising strength, Asami only having to lift his hips slightly to make it possible. Now he is naked under Akihito, who still has Asami’s undershirt rucked up under his armpits, perched on his abdomen. Asami lays back, pliant, letting Akihito lead for once. He’s hesitant, unsure, despite all the things Asami has done to him; still shy. Asami feels his heart ache and throb in his chest. Will the boy ever understand what he does to him? 

Suddenly the small hands are on his chest, tracing the muscles on his chest and then down to his stomach, smiling sweetly when they twitch under his fingers. Little minx. Then suddenly those impossibly soft hands are wrapped around his cock and it feels so good it hurts. He groans and Akihito grins in delight. Suddenly his eyes fly open as Aki’s sparkle up at him, his busy little mouth sucking on his erection like it’s his favorite kind of lollipop. It’s not the most skilled blow job he’s ever received, but it’s certainly the most enthusiastic. Akihito’s sweet little pink tongue laps at him like candy, up and down the shaft, occasionally sucking on the tip, circling the head and darts shyly at the slit. Then he wraps his sweet lips around it as best he can and bobs up and down clumsily. Fuck, Asami doesn’t care at all how much he can take or how good at it he is, because it’s perfect just the way it is. Because he is perfect and Asami knows what it means for Akihito to be willing to do this, hell, for him to WANT to do it at all. He threads his fingers slowly through the silver blonde hair, careful not to trap or restrict him in anyway and Akihito hums in pleasure. Fuck that feels good.

Asami groans again and lets his head rest back against the headboard he is propped up against.

Fuck….

-

Akihito feels practically giddy, heady with the power that Asami has given him. His chest feels like its about to burst. Asami loves him. He loves him. He isn’t going to throw him away or tire of him, he’s not some pet, he’s not a slave. He is Asami Ryuichi s LOVER. His love. And now that Akihito knows this, there is nothing he won’t do. Nothing he won’t give. What was it Asami that wanted from him? Ah…there was that one thing….

And its so different. Its not the same act at all. He feels like he’s in control of this powerful man under his fingers, all those bulging muscles submitting to his mouth and fingers. And getting to see Asami’s pleasure face, so incredibly erotic. His sharp golden eyes glazed over with pleasure.

He can feel himself tucked up hard against his own stomach, its hard and he desperately wants Asami to touch him. As if reading his mind, Asami grabs him, ignoring his protests, lifting him up and turning him backwards, still crouching over Asami’s chest, his mouth placed back over Asami’s cock (the man is nothing if not subtle), but his ass is facing Asami. His legs spread wide and its an incredibly exposed, humiliating position with his asshole, cock and balls completely in view. But Asami doesn’t give him time to get flustered, pulling his penis back between his legs, pumping it and thrusting a two spit slicked fingers into his ass without introduction. Goddamn it, the sudden stretch burns! He’d protest but his mouth is full. Akihito is much too short for Asami to give him head while he sucks on Asami, but it doesn’t really matter cause what Asami is doing feels so fucking good. Akihito quickly finds himself coming unglued and unable to focus on what he’s doing. He wants it IN him.

He pulls his mouth off Asami’s cockhead and looks back over his shoulder at Asami. The man’s attention is fixed avidly on the three fingers shoved deep in his ass and tormenting his penis. Akihito pulls forward, the fingers emerging with a loud embarrassing pop and he can’t help but groan. He half expects Asami to grab him and throw him down any minute, but he doesn’t, he just sits there propped up, watching Akihito’s every move through heavy lidded eyes. Akihito decides to give him something to watch. If it’s a show he wants, well lets just see if the bastard can keep his famous control after this….

He scoots down, his thighs getting wider and wider outside Asami’s until his bottom is placed just in front of Asami’s dick. He looks back over his shoulder at Asami and then down at the giant cock poised just under his entrance. He has no idea how hot he looks in that moment, lips pink, wet and swollen from sucking cock, his hair thrown back. He is peeking almost hyly over his slender shoulder through long dark lashes and it is such a contrast to the lewd squatting position he has taken over Asami’s engorged penis. Asami is quite nearly at his limit when the boy finally begins to sit back, he has to pull his ass cheeks slightly apart and he knows Asami can see his large cock spreading him open, sliding up into his ass and it makes him so fucking hard it hurts. God, it feels so good, but he is only about halfway down when he has to stop, unable to go forward, he rolls his hips back and forth, trying to work himself down farther, wanting more, but he can’t, its just too big.

Whining now, he looks back at Asami again, wordlessly asking for help, making his frustration obvious. A large arm swoops around his waist and Asami picks him up easily, throwing him forward on the mattress and pinning him down.

“Ah kitten, you want it don’t you? You want that whole cock up your tiny backside don’t you baby?”

Aki nods his head, keeping his blushing face hidden in the bed covers.

“Tell me sweet boy and I’ll make you feel so good, make you come so hard you’ll feel it in your toes. Tell me Aki what do you want?” The purr of Asami’s voice is followed by the wet rasp of his tongue against Takaba’s skin and Takaba whimpers deep in his throat and feels Asami’s chuckle rumble behind him as he pushes, “You have to tell me, love.”

It’s a completely unfair that Asami expects Takaba to be articulate enough at this point to vocalize his desires, so he grinds himself backwards, humping the air, in an effort to communicate what it is he wants. But the large man still isn’t cooperating. Asami grabs him and pulls him impossibly close, hindering any movement Akihito might make. Between the warmth and hardness of the body he’s pressed so tightly against and the tongue sweeping his earlobe, Takaba is perfectly useless.

He settles for grunting.

“Come on,” Asami insists. “Tell me what you need Aki baby and I’ll give you so, so much more”

He hisses in pain just a Asami’s teeth scrape over the nape of his neck in a dominating bite and then he melts. There can be no more secrets between them. His voice is just a whisper, but he finds the strength to say it.

“I want you to take me, ride me hard, control me, own me, break me, bruise me. I want it hard, I want to feel it even when its over. You, inside me. Fill me until there’s nothing left in me but you. Make me yours, Asami, yours, I want to be yours…”

Asami curses, and suddenly, he thrusts forward and Akihito screams in pain, his entire existence reduced to nothing but the stretching, raw, open sensation of Asami’s giant cock seating fully in his small body. Its intense and overpowering and painful and Akihito knows there must be something wrong with him to like it, to want it this way. But oh, he does, he does, he loves it …. and now Asami knows it….

And suddenly Asami is riding him just the way he wants him to, no holds barred, pressing him hard into the mattress with each thrust, his grip on his hips punishingly hard but holding his bottom up and open for Asami to press even deeper, rubbing harshly over and over that spot that sends lightening up his spine…. and oh god he’s going to come…so hard… fuck. Akihito knows he is coming unglued, screaming and crying, grasping the covers in his hands and thrusting back against Asami. Suddenly the much larger man reaches around and grabs his penis hard, squeezing it roughly and that’s it… that’s it…. his whole body feeling the release as he comes helplessly in Asami’s calloused hand. But Asami isn’t done with him, not by a long shot.

His limp body is lifted again and he finds himself thrown back, into the pillows that Asami had been laying against and Asami is over him, tonguing the mess between his thighs and licking his poor raw, swollen hole.

“Sssenstive….please….stop….hurtss”, he moans, shifting his hips and trying to escape the wicked tongue that torturing him, his body bent double, his knees pushed to his shoulders.

Asami laughs, and pulls himself up on his knees, pressing himself back against the pink, swollen hole. Oh, its so sore….

He can’t help but cry, hitching sobs in his chest and beg Asami to stop. Of course, Asami doesn’t.

“Shhh,” soothes Asami softly, “Such a good boy, Aki. Open up for me, baby boy, and let me inside. That’s my boy. Oh yes, so hot inside. Ahh…Aki-chan, shh, easy. Let me in, pretty boy. That’s it, that’s right…”

His tender words, along with his merciless, slow invasion of Akihito’s aching body prove to be the boy’s undoing. A combination he is powerless to resist and Aki groans loudly, arching his body and pushing against the punishing cock. He sobs, but he wraps his legs around his Asami’s waist and greedily pulls his body in as close as he can. It makes the other man smile, a brilliant filthy smile and fuck into him even harder. He clenches and howls in his pain, Asami’s tongue licking tears from his cheeks. For somehow, the pain makes the pleasure more intense, so much so he fears he will burst from it. Splinter apart like glass into a million little Takaba shards.

Despite the rough movements of his lower body, Asami’s mouth brushes softly at the muscle where Aki’s neck and shoulder join, kissing him there like a sigh, his tongue brushing sensitive skin, then teeth slowly closing over the spot, which is one of his biggest weak spots. The teeth sink slowly and carefully into his skin, not grinding down to bruise and rend. He bites deeply and firmly, holding Akihito helpless with his mouth and body, and it is more than he can take. There’s usually more warning, a gradual run towards a precipice he can see approaching, but not this time…..

The coming together of all the stimuli happening to his body hits him like a damned bullet train on its way off the tracks over a mile-high canyon. He closes his eyes and howls, shaking like he is going to come apart at the seams. He hears and feels Asami’s startled grunt at the sudden hard clench of his hole around the heavy cock inside him, and Akihito sobs helplessly at the sensation of his insides contracting and rippling around it. The hands on his hips dig in convulsively, hard enough to bruise fair skin, and through the teeth at his shoulder, Asami’s breath hitches and he snarls, slamming his cock brutally inside the boy he’s just fucked brainless. Once, twice, then he freezes there, pressed against Akihito’s body as though he could meld them into one being, his cock twitching and spasming inside Akihito’s abused little hole.

Panting and groaning, he slides out from Akihito who moans softly, mourning the loss off the connection and Asami somehow finds the strength to lift him into his arms. They are both covered in cum and sweat and a bath is going to be absolutely necessary, but the chain around Akihito’s foot catches again on something and suddenly Asami is alight with rage at the inanimate object. Setting Akihito on his shaking legs, he kneels, grabbing the cuff around his ankle in one massive hand and the chain in the other, he snaps the connection as easily as if it were one of Aki’s paper chains he used to love making in grade school. Rising back to his feet, towering over Akihito’s small frame, there is a fire in his eyes as he claims Akihito’s lips in another bruising kiss.

“Mine” he growls furiously. 

“Yours” Akihito echoes.

-


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to charis2770, with her permission, I used her words to get this chapter started (from Truth or Dare, from her AMAZING Finding Vengeance series). Also dedicated to Bellajuka, her story 'Anomaly' is probably the shortest, sweetest, most poignant ViewFinder one shot on this site and her powerful words compose the bulk of the second paragraph. Also used with her permission. Thank you both, so much.

The speed with which Asami’s life is turned upside down is startling. It is actually most surprising in how simple it becomes for the two of them. It’s quite simply adorable, the way Akihito is transformed. Once Asami has proven his resolve and admitted his affection, Akihito’s resistance vanishes like vapor under a morning sun. He is breathtakingly lovely in his unashamed submission. Asami can scarcely glance at him without feeling his breath come short in his throat and the palms of his hands begin to itch with the need to touch his sweet little playmate. Whether that touch is tender or brutal, Aki blossoms under it into a being so transcendent with happiness that he infects everyone around him with it. Even Kirishima and Suoh have been charmed by the little brat and Asami swears he saw Kuba cracking a smile one day.

And in his constant efforts to please Asami, Akihito unconsciously teaches Asami how to please him. From staying in bed just a little longer on those early morning to staying up late watching some gruesome horror movie. Not that Asami particularly enjoyed them, but rather what he loved was Akihito’s reactions, the way he jumped, sometimes even clutching Asami during the scary parts and the less than subtle way he cuddles up even closer those nights. Life with Akihito was a little like a slumber party every day and the little boy deep down inside that Asami had never gotten to be, soaked it up. Akihito had taken to cards games like a fish and never one to be subtle or cautious, had crowed like a rooster when he finally beat Asami at poker. It is then that Asami realizes that Akihito, while a graceful loser, is a gloater when he wins. It took a spanking and a long slow fucking to make him humble again but neither one cared anything about card games by that point. Life with Akihito was full of fun and pleasure, lust and laughter. There were tickle fights and tag and sex. Satisfying, bone tingling, earth shattering sex. He found himself delegating more and more tasks to Kirishima and his staff, eager to be home earlier and earlier. Returning home to dinner and conversation a thing he found he could not remember living without.

Akihito’s talent for cooking was bar none.

It was strange to Asami- strange but fascinating- how little it took to please Akihito. The younger man was rarely vocal about his own satisfaction, but Asami knew. He could always read those beautiful blue eyes, even if they wouldn't meet his. His happiness stemmed from the smallest gestures, simple things that Asami wouldn't think twice about, mundane activities earned him the brightest smiles; moments he didn't find particularly romantic prompted the deepest blushes. Asami had never considered himself in need of comforting; comfort sure, in the physical sense, as evidenced by the designer suits, the luxury penthouse. These were creature comforts though, emblems of his wealth and status, practically necessities in his line of work. Emotional comfort was a concept he had all but lost touch with before Akihito. The boy would deny emotion to the bitter end but the fact was he exuded it against his own will. Every fluctuation of his expression told a story; every shift of his body betrayed his thoughts. His care was palpable, his desire to connect amusingly obvious. He felt it late into the night when the boy was too tired to maintain his prickly front and would fit himself into the curve of his body, small hands resting against Asami's arms where they curled around his waist. He felt it long after Akihito fell asleep, when he'd turn in his arms to face him and settle with his nose pressed into his neck, his leg slung over his hip. Finally having a good excuse to spend the obscene amounts of money at his disposal, the billionaire lavished expensive gifts on Akihito, who protested and refused them all until Asami found his weakness for anything related to music. 

Pretty soon his living room was transformed into a fully operational recording studio and Akihito never more full of life and purpose than when he is composing a new song. There hardly an instrument he doesn’t have and his ability to pick them up and play them with ease completely astounds Asami. Although, perhaps he could have done without the drum set. Asami learns more than he ever thought possible about synthesizers and looping and electronica.

The only dark spot is the constant restriction of Akihito’s life outside the penthouse. Still not having tracked down the person or groups that had targeted Akihito months earlier; Asami is still not comfortable with him being outside without him and Akihito’s excursions are few and far between. So Asami tries to make them as satisfying as possible. Akihito went along with extravagant dates for a while, but his polite smiles over the food in gleaming gourmet restaurants weren't nearly as captivating as the animalistic noises he made while gorging himself on French fries dipped in Frostys from McDonalds and Asami finally realizes that Takaba’s idea of a good restaurant was one where the menu comes with crayons and you carried your own food to your table. He knew they often got very odd looks, a scruffy little punk and a businessman twice his size decked out in Armani surrounding by a fulled fledged security team laughing and hanging out at midnight in a random fast food joint. But after a lifetime of meaningless flings and one night stands with empty headed, two faced sluts, the realization that his genuine, open, trusting Akihito is irreplaceable and after the agony of the three months of emptiness without him; there isn’t much that Asami won’t do to please his boy. He loves spoiling him rotten, remembering his undisguised glee over the firework display Asami gave him for his birthday, that had been a good night… It was a good life. 

A very good life indeed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire second arc of this story is entirely dedicated to eprime. It was inspired by her incredible Viewfinder epic; "In the Devil's Teeth". You will recognize plot points and even a few small pieces, used with her permission. Thank you eprime!

Akihito is nervous, fidgeting and toying with his bracelet; the one Asami gave him, a few days after he removed the cuff from his ankle. Its beautiful, if a little heavy, but he’s gotten used to it. Engraved with Asami’s family crest, its silver in color, but shinier and doesn’t tarnish. He doesn’t know much about metals but suspects its platinum. Which means the cost would have been….well anyway…. Its pretty and Asami had locked it on his wrist with that intense possessive stare of his and Akihito hadn’t had the heart to tell him he didn’t really like jewelry. Of course, he had been too distracted at the time to say much of anything about it. It doesn’t come off and Akihito not sure how Asami even got it on him but he doesn’t mind anymore. 

He’s waiting for the billionaire to come home. He has dinner ready and a surprise he can’t wait to give him. A new song. Written just for Asami, he has spent countless hours on the recording, making it just perfect. It’s the final touch on his CD, one he can’t wait to share with Asami, seeing as how most of the songs are about him anyway.

He curls into the soft leather sofa, Asami will be home any minute now.

-

He doesn’t wake up for hours. His neck is cricked from the awkward angle its been resting on the arm of the sofa. Akihito sits up and tries to work the stiffness out of it. Man, its really late. Much later than usual. Asami is usually home by now. Its nearly…. shit, it was five in the morning! He pushed himself up and went into the bedroom. No Asami. The penthouse was quiet and empty, the grey of dawn just starting to creep in. Where was Asami? He had never not come home without telling Akihito before. His business trips were pretty commonplace but he always let Aki know ahead of time.

Grabbing his cellphone, he called Asami but there was no answer. He could feel his heart start beating erratically, Asami had never not answered one of his phone calls. Never

Next he dialed Kirishima, who did pick up, but his words were clipped when Akihito asked where Asami was. He was short and gruff and this was Kirishima who had never been anything but polite. Something was very, very wrong.

“Is Asami ok?”

His stomach sunk waiting for the answer. Like there was a cold knot of ice weighing him down.

“Yes, Asami-san is fine, he will contact you when he can.” 

“When will he be home? What going on Kirishima?”

“When he can. Takaba, you are not to leave the apartment. Is this understood?” 

“Hai, Kirishima-san"

A click and silence was his only answer. What could be going on?

It wasn’t until the next day that Akihito heard a knock on the door. Making sure he was decently dressed, (tank top and surfer shorts), he went to the door and threw it open, knowing rationally that it wasn’t Asami (why would he knock?), but still hopeful.

It was Kuba, standing there looking grim as ever, but whatever, he was still happy to see the somber bastard.

“Hi Kuba! How can I help you? Is Asami coming soon?” He tried to keep himself from sounding so desperate and eager, but failed miserably.

“Asami-san has sent me to recover your laptop Takaba”

“My laptop? Uh… ok… right this way”

He scurried through the apartment and opened the door to his room for Kuba, trying not to flinch at the other man’s closeness. He wasn’t as big as Asami, but he was still a mountain.

Kuba make quick work of disassembling the cords and stowing it into a bag which he brought with him.

“Arigato Takaba-san”, he made a low bow and excused himself, leaving as quickly as he had come.

Well, that was weird. What was this all about?

Shit did he clear his browser history? He hoped Asami wouldn’t take his recent Google research on handcuffs too seriously….

-

Eight hours later, he was going insane. Pacing and biting his nails down to the quick. He was trying hard to obey. Kirishima told him Asami would be in touch when he was able. Was he not able?

A knock on the door sent him out of his skin and through the roof. It was Kuba again.

“Kuba! Please where is Asami?” He was embarrassed by the fear in his voice but he couldn’t help it.

“Asami-san has requested your presence, I am to bring you to him. Please get dressed, it is cold outside”

“Oh, thank god. Ok, just give me two seconds”

He turned on heel and ran back to the bedroom, snaking his favorite jeans over his hips and a No concept hoodie over his T-shirt. His socks didn’t match but it didn’t matter since he’d be wearing sneakers. Asami didn’t care what he wore anyway. But just for safe measure, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He smiled in the mirror. He would bet that Asami had something awesome planned to make up for abandoning him for three days.

Skidding back into the office and very nearly colliding with Kuba, he grinned happily at the man’s sour face.

“Ok, I’m ready!”

-

In the back of the limo, eagerly watching the scenery outside, he hardly noticed it when they made a turn off to go to the wharf and Kuba rolled up the privacy screen, cutting them off from the driver. When they stopped near the docks, he looked around at Kuba in wide-eyed surprise.

“Is this where Asami is?”

Kuba didn’t answer but instead shifted his massive body over to sit next to Akihito. Suddenly every muscle jumped to attention, as Kuba slowly drew a large pistol with a silencer out of his coat pocket and pressed it against his temple. The man’s massive fist closed around his throat and he looked up at his trusted bodyguard with a dry mouth, his heart humping hard in his chest.

It sounded like he had a frog stuck in his throat when he tried to speak, “Wh-What?”

“Asami-san send his regards, but it seems his interests have taken another direction. He has been given the opportunity to merge his company with the Azumi corporation but doing so requires his marriage to the director’s daughter. He cannot have it become public knowledge that he has, or has ever had, a male lover. Thus, it has become necessary to dispose of you.”

“No. NO! Asami would never, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t!”

“Your surprise shows truly how little you know and understand the world Asami moves in. While he may admit some small affection towards you, in the end you are his, to do with as he pleases. I’m sure he made this clear to you.”

“No, no, no…you are wrong, this is a mistake, Kuba please, let me talk to Asami, please, I want to talk to Asami….”

He can feel the cold in his bones when Kuba smiles down at him. Now he knows why Kuba hardly ever smiles. It’s a truly ugly thing. It wreaks of malicious intent, sadism …and lust.

“Asami has nothing to say to you. But maybe we can work something out. Afterall, he will not care what I do to you before throwing your body in Tokyo Bay. If you cooperate, I’ll make it quick and painless, for old times sake.”

The gun moves lower, nudging Akihito through his pants, the hand grasping his neck releasing and moving down to unbutton his jeans. Akihito sees his chance. There won’t be another, this is Kuba afterall.

He lets Kuba unzip him, moaning slightly when he strokes his taut belly with the gun. He allows him to push him back against the limo door, but when Kuba’s head is lowered, his eyes glazed with lust, Akihito’s right hand moves slowly to the side pocket on the door where Asami kept some drinking glasses and wine. Curling his fingers around a bottle, he quickly lifted it up over Kuba’s head and then brought it down with all his might, bashing it against that hard skull.

The man screamed and dropped the gun, his hand going back to cover his bleeding head and Akihito slipped the door lock and rolled out of the moving car, hitting the ground with a thud that fairly knocked the wind out of him. But there was no time to stop now, he pushed off like a sprinter, running for all he was worth. The wharf littered with cargo holds that the limo couldn’t possibly maneuver around and nobody could catch him on foot. Even living the good life for so many months, he was still the fastest little runt on two legs.

-

Akihito keeps telling himself to wake up, its like a nightmare. It can’t be real. He’s running, running. Drenched in sweat, his every path blocked by men in black suits. Like angels of death. His doubt that Asami could really want him dead is fading. This kind of coordinated attack could only be ordered by Asami.  
Fuck, they’ve cut him off again, its like they know his every move before he does. 

He cuts to the right, running down an alley, hoping and praying that it opens up again soon. He’s so exhausted and disoriented, he doesn’t even know where he is anymore. He hears the shot as he feels it. The crack loud flooding his ears and the bullet tearing into his flesh at the same time. He falls to his knees, his back on fire. And he falls forward onto his face. The concrete is hard and cold and he can feel his consciousness slipping away, his cheek sticky and warm with blood.

Asami…you bastard….how could you?


	34. Chapter 34

_Two days ago_

Asami and his men were on the fucking warpath. An arms deal had gone incredibly wrong, 2 millions dollars worth of merchandise was missing and eleven of his men were dead. Five of the Baishe’s are dead. The Russians must have had inside information on the drop. It was the only explanation. He had combined resources with the Fei-Long and the Chinese Baishe to track the theft down and punish those that had the audacity to steal from them.

Their one tip off had led them to a low level gangleader named Sakazaki. Asami had occasionally used them as runners. He and his men were currently tied up in their own lair waiting for Asami to come interrogate them. It didn’t matter what they made him do, he was going to get them name of the traitor even if he had to carve it out of their flesh.

He handed his coat to Kirishima and rolled up his sleeves as he stepped into the dingy back alley building. His men were standing around three young thugs. He recognized Sakazaki, the man was the largest of the bunch, covered in tattoos and still wearing that shmarmy goatee. No class. He pulled a 45 from his shoulder holster and without hesitation, turned to the closest gangbanger and shot him pointblank, his blood spraying those next to him. He kept the gun in hand and turned his attention on the two remaining men and the body dropped limp to the floor.

“We know it was you who sold the drop location to the Russians. What I am interested in, is how you came about the information in the first place.”

He pressed the black barrel against the other punk’s forehead. “You perhaps, will be forthcoming?”

The ugly little bastard shook his head and pleaded, “No man, no, I don’t know nothing” His beady little eyes were wide in terror.

“I believe you”

He died sighing in relief, Asami’s fingers pulling the trigger as he absolved him. He fixed his eyes on the one man he knew would give him answers.

“As we speak my men are hunting down the rest of your pathetic little gang like the dogs they are. Now you can tell me with or without your testicles still attached.”

He laughed and Asami eyes narrowed, his gaze tight on the other man.

“You want to know how I got the location of the drop Asami? Are you sure about that?” 

He giggled. The other yakuza was fucking gleeful, staring at Asami with eyes that burned with hate. His voice was sing-song, taunting him, “Cause I don’t think you dooo.”

Asami calmly flexed his fingers, sliding his watch down to cover his knuckles, before punching him as hard as he could in the face.

That ended the laughter, as the man’s cheekbone was crushed, his left eye drooping a bit as the floor of the orbit gave way and blood trickling from his nose and ear. His jaw and joint however still beautifully intact. Asami was a master of human anatomy and knew exactly where to hit him to cause just enough damage but not enough to interfere with his ability to speak. 

And he would speak.

He crouched down in front of Sakazaki and held his head up by the hair, tracing the point of a sharp switchblade up the unmarked side of his face and ending with the blade point so close to the white of his eye it was practically touching.

His voice was low and sinister, “How’d you get it Sakazaki? I can do this all night. Do you have any idea how much mutilation and pain you can inflict on the human body before it finally gives out?"

To Asami’s astonishment, the man laughed again, it was harsher, more painfilled, but still rang with glee.

“You really want to know how I got it?” His voice was hissing, snakelike, “Why don’t you ask that pretty boy you like so much? Takaba Akihito, what a fine little fuck he was….”

Asami pinned the man’s hand to the floor with his foot and slammed his fist into the joint, it snapped with a loud pop, bending the opposite way it should have. The crazy man still grinned up at Asami, his broken face garish and cartoonlike.

“Did you really think you found him again by accident? Did you really think he would come back with you willingly? Didn’t you wonder at all about how easy it was?”

He laughed, the sound maniacal and loud in the room.

“The truth is, he fucking hates you. He jumped at the opportunity to bring you down. I didn’t even have to offer him anything. Check under the seams of your fancy suits, you dumb fuck. He planted bugs on everything you’ve got. We’ve been sabotaging every deal for months. All the deals that have gone wrong, all the men and money you’ve lost. You can thank your little bunny boy.”

His tirade was interrupted by Kirishima, “Asami" Kirishima motions his attention to a nearby monitor. On Sakazaki’s computer, there are pictures of Akihito. His gorgeous, sweet little Aki-chan. His gorgeous baby boy. Eyes closed, mouth open, sucking on another man’s penis. The heavily tattooed fingers laced in his blond hair leave no doubt as to whose dick is in his mouth.

The man behind him cackles, “He’s a great little cocksucker, isn’t he?”

Asami turns and without missing a beat, shoots him in the groin. His aim is perfect. The hollow point bullet explodes inside him, shredding his testicles from the inside out and severing the femoral arteries. He bleeds out in less than 30 seconds.

“Search everything”, he barks.

-

A day later, the case against Akihito is overwhelming. Emails detailing where and when Sakazaki could pass him the bugs to plant on Asami, their origination confirmed by the IP address of the confiscated laptop. Photos detailing a sexual relationship between the two, his best tech man couldn’t find any hint of forgery of the digital files. Evidence that the TV program that lead him to Akihito has been coordinated by Sakazaki's media contacts. It had been a setup. Bugs were found planted in his suits and limousine. The sales history of the information gleaned from their constantly monitoring of Asami’s every move. His rivals have known what he is going to do before he does it. The potential damage to his company could be devastating.

Asami has avoided contacting the boy, seeing him. Afraid of what he say, afraid of what he might do. He takes a long drag of his cigarette and speaks without looking at Kirishima. His golden eyes are sharp, but empty.

“Bring him to me”

-

Kuba staggers in, his face and the back of his head covered in blood, three sets of dark eyes register his injuries with surprise.

He kneels in submission, “Asami-san, Takaba escaped, jumped from the car and ran, we were unable to catch him.”

Kirishima can feel a hole in his chest, knowing that this is what will nail Akihito’s coffin closed. This act as revealing as a confession, there can be no mercy for him now. Even though the truth is revealed, he can’t bring himself to taint the image he has in his head of the bright shiny boy. Can’t bear to snuff his life out. He can feel whats left of his black shriveled heart breaking for his boss. No one knows better than he the affection Asami has for Takaba.

He also knows that the bracelet Asami placed on him is in fact a GPS tracker. He helped design it. Without being asked, no words are necessary, they all know whats coming, he pulls the monitoring software up on the nearest laptop.

The signal is good and strong and shows Akihito’s position not 5 miles east of where they are now, but moving further away. Asami’s men are dispatched to hem him in and his best two snipers are stationed at the location they will drive him to. Asami is watching the progress from a videofeed. His face is blank, expressionless, but Kirishima can detect a tension in the corners of his eyes that he has never seen before. Every move the little blue dot makes is conveyed to the men on the ground who use the information to drive him into range of the snipers.

A voice crackles over the radio, “We have a clear shot” 

Asami’s voice has no hint of hesitation, “Take it”

-


	35. Chapter 35

Of course it had been too easy. 

Of course. 

Of course Akihito would hate him. The dark and the light. They were natural opposites, natural enemies. Asami was everything Akihito strove against, everything he hated. How could he not have seen it? It was so obvious, Akihito could never love someone like him. He had wanted it so badly, for Akihito to feel the same as he did; that he had imagined it. Saw what he wanted to see. Deluded himself into believing that Akihito loved him back. He had blinded himself to the truth. But was it all a lie….everything they had was a lie ....a beautiful, beautiful lie…..

Akihito is laying on the cold concrete floor. His hands and feet are bound, but its not necessary. He’s fast asleep, lashes closed, his beauty barely marred by the long scrape on his cheek. He looks so much like a child when he sleeps. So tiny. So innocent. The tranquilizer dose was much too strong for someone of his slight weight, he won’t wake for a long time.

It’ll be easier this way. 

It’ll be quick. He won’t be afraid. He won’t feel any pain. Those eyes will never open again. Those beautiful, expressive eyes….. Asami’s throat closes and his breath catches hard in his chest. He excuses Kirishima and now it is just the two of them, alone in the dark again, like so many times before. The gun is heavy in his hand, suddenly too heavy to lift. The idea of even pointing it at Takaba unbearable, much less pulling the trigger. No. He cannot do this.

He finds his breath hitching, the pain in his chest unbearable. Suddenly he is kneeling and the gun is abandoned. He finds himself holding the small limp body, clutching it close. There is a horrendous a pain, a burning helplessness in his heart that has nowhere to go. Asami is squeezing Akihito even closer, pressing the boy’s face into his neck.

His hands are shaking, hands that have killed countless men; without hesitation, without pity. They are trembling and numb. He knows what he has to do, what his station, his position demand he do, with a traitor. With someone who has cost his men their lives. But then he feels the warm puff of breath on his neck. So familiar. Akihito’s breath, so fragile. His instincts screaming out at him to protect, defend….. but how can he protect Akihito from this, from himself?   
His sweet little lips are soft. His mouth open and just a little bit wet against his neck and Asami kisses his forehead softly, feeling a very foreign sensation, a strange wet burning behind his eyelids. 

And he can’t. 

Can’t do it. 

Can’t even bring himself to raise a hand to him, much less kill him. There must be another way…. There has to be another way……


	36. Chapter 36

He wakes with a jerk, sitting upright in a strange room. He is completely naked and a little cold. There are bandages over his palms, making it hard to bend his fingers, He can feel more bandages on his cheek and another around his torso. What happened?

Slowly the memories flood back into his mind…. Kuba’s cruel words, running, the terrifying chase through the city, Asami trying to kill him, the feeling of something ripping into his back. He moves jerkily, as though he is numb and robotic. Expressionless, he goes to the bathroom and does what he has to. Staring blankly at the mirror and unwrapping the bandages from his shoulders and torso, he can twist his neck and see his back. There is only a tiny wound in the middle of the enormous greenish purple bruise on his back. It must have been a tranquilizer dart, not a bullet after all. 

Perfect. Well, that makes everything much better. His face is utterly expressionless. The boy is in a state of shock. He has no idea how to react to this. To any of it. 

Going back into the room, his blue eyes survey the tiny concrete block room. there is the small cot he woke up on, a fridge in the corner, microwave on the counter with a small sink. There’s a digital piano in the corner, set up under a tiny window that Akihito can’t hope to reach. The one AC vent is on the ceiling. And it looks like a 16 foot ceiling. The door is locked as expected. Its massive, metal and the hinges are on the outside. The realization of what this is slowly sinks into his foggy brain. 

Its a cell. A prison cell.

Apparently Asami has decided not to kill him afterall. He’s just going to lock him up. Asami knows about Akihito’s claustrophobia, knows and apparently doesn’t care. This is a fate worse than death. He turns to the security camera watching his every move and gives it the middle finger. Spreading his arms wide and baring his chest, he screams, “Fuck you Asami, just kill me, just fucking kill me and get it over with you fucking coward, you lying piece of shit”

He rips off the bandages in his anger, ignoring the searing pain as his raw, scraped palms are exposed to air again. In fact, he wants it. He wants to feel the pain. It doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as the fire in his chest, the burning scorching pain that is Asami’s betrayal. The physical pain distracts from the pain in his heart. He flew forward, beating the door with his already damaged hands. Then he decides that a metal pipe might be a better choice, takes apart the sink and tries to beat a hole through it When his arms finally give out and he can grip the pipe no longer, he turns his heels on the door, kicking it as hard as he can. 

He knows logically, that he is only harming himself. That the door will not yield. He has not made so much as a dent in it. But the rage, the fury and the pain….. They have to go somewhere…. But there is no where to go. It is trapped inside the cell with him. He fought against that door until he collapsed. Unable to stop, laying on the ground his leg still weakly kicking the door. Lashing out. He knew it was useless. Pathetic. But he was unable to stop. His mind raged far longer than his frail body was able to and finally, the tiny blond passed out, curling into a ball on the floor. Naked and weeping; alone in his cell behind that enormous, impenetrable steel door.

-

When he woke, his wounds were bandaged again and the sink had been put back together. The locked door stands there silently mocking him. Unscathed. Unblemished. Akihito realizes that all he accomplished was essentially beating the crap out of himself. There won’t be any escape that way. There won’t be any escape for him at all. An ugly rough metal chain has appeared, cuffed around his ankle, connected to the bed and Akihito acknowledges it for the silent warning it is. He doesn’t try to escape again. 

Days later, he still hasn’t eaten, refuses to touch the piano, fuck Asami if he thinks Akihito is going sing his pain out for the world to see. He doesn’t even get out of bed. 

No, he just sleeps. No one needs to sleep 24 hours a day, but Akihito wills himself to be unconscious, waking just long enough to piss and sporadically gulp down some water from the sink. Its his way of defying Asami, escaping from his prison the only way he can. Asami can’t control his dreams. Can’t hurt him there. 


	37. Chapter 37

-

He’s lost all track of time at this point, but thinks its probably night from the change in light coming through his window. Its darker in the room, the grey slowly turning to black. He wakes slowly, his mind is slow and foggy from so much sleep. 

Maybe, eventually, he just won’t wake up at all, Akihito thinks to himself, hopefully. 

But he has to pee again. Aki sighs. If only he could stop drinking the way he has stopped eating. While the ache in his belly is tolerable and can be ignored until it goes numb, the burn in his throat is torture that he can’t just will away. His tongue feels dry and swollen, like he’s been sucking on cotton. Slowly he pushes himself up on one thin arm. It trembles, weak from lack of use and then the trembling increases as terror sets in and he realizes he’s not alone anymore. His blue eyes widen in fear and the blood drains from his already pale face. 

Asami is standing across from him, leaning back against the wall smoking a cigarette as if he has been there for a long, long time, “Do you really think I will let you escape me so easily Takaba? That you can wriggle out of my grasp with something so simple as starvation?”

Akihito stares at him, his lips pressed together, his blue eyes burning with hate. The darkhaired takes a long drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in his mouth before exhaling it. He speaks quietly, “You have the choice to start eating on your own or I will force feed you.”

There is a long piece of rubber tubing attached to what looks like a funnel laying on the table and Asami gestures casually to it. “This is a nasogastric tube. Its use is generally restricted to those who are unconscious or sedated. Using it on you while you are awake will be extremely painful, but I will do it before I will let you slip away like this.” Asami’s voice is dark and sinister.

Its hard to speak, Akihito’s voice is hoarse from disuse and he can barely get over a whisper, “Why do you care? Why don’t you just kill me yourself? Isn’t that why I am here? Just get it over with already.”

Suddenly Asami is on top of him pinning him back against the cot, his hand around his neck. Akihito reaches up to pull on it reflexively, but his hands are so weak, it is useless. Once he realizes what he is doing, he stops. Let him do it, let him strangle me. At least then it will be over. He lies there passively, his eyes closed waiting for Asami to get on with it. A long silent minute passes, before he realizes that Asami isn’t going to. The covers are pulled from his naked body. He’s been naked ever since the first day he woke up in this place. It only increases Aki’s feeling that he is an animal. Chained by its master and forgotten, left to die.

He opens his eyes when Asami doesn’t kill him and to his horror realizes that Asami has another intention entirely. Asami moves over him to kneel on the bed, he keeps on giant hand wrapped around his neck and slides the other under his knees. He is so strong and Akihito is so weak at this point, that despite his struggles, it only takes Asami one hand to press his legs up against his chest and hold the thin limbs there, leaving his bottom exposed and vulnerable. His cheeks are spread from the contortion of his body and he feels the much larger man lean over and spit on his asshole. Apparently Asami doesn’t feel like giving him the benefit of lube. Akihito winces partly from the wetness of the warm saliva hitting his skin and partly from the shock of the degrading act.

“You sick fuck….” He whispers.

“Finally being honest, little viper? Lets see just how honest I can make you”

He wriggles and twists, but accomplishes nothing. He is as insubstantial as mist now. His already tiny body is weakened by days of hunger. Even at his strongest he was no match for Asam’s brute strength. Asami is harsh with him, slamming him into the bed and crawling on top of him, using his shoulders to keep him bent completely double and helpless. To Akihito’s intense shame, his body responds to the rough treatment, the growl in Asami’s voice. How can it not? This is Asami afterall. Asami’s hands, Asami’s scent, Asami’s skin and Asami’s tongue. Months of conditioning completely override his broken heart and to his humiliation, his lower half reacts almost immediately.

It hurt, his fingers moving almost frantically inside him and then suddenly, the fingers were replaced by his cock. It hurt and it burned and he was going too fast, too deep too soon, all Asami’s usual control lost to the frantic, desperate pace. His hands push back at the punishing hips for a moment, but then they fall back to the bed, weak and ineffectual. There is no stopping Asami. The pain is intense and he sucks in air, breathing deep in attempt to get his body to relax, to adjust to the punishing width and length driven deep inside it. But there’s no coping with it in this position, its too much and it hurts his back and his neck and he feels as if he is being torn apart. Suddenly he’s cramping and crying and Asami stops.

He pull out roughly and with a loud pop, throwing Akihito on his stomach and lifting his ass into the air by reaching underneath him and grabbing his groin harshly, pumping Akihito in his fist until he’s hard again. He drives forward again, sinking fully with one smooth motion and then withdrawing almost completely before forcing himself back in, over and over, Aki’s sphincter is spasming, on fire. He knows it is torn. He thinks he is screaming, but Asami’s hand is on the back of his neck, holding his face into the pillow, muting his voice. The rough hand below him is milking him furiously, pulling and tugging harshly in time with the deep thrusts into his body, he cums helplessly; hard and long, howling in pain and pleasure and Asami floods his ass.

He lies limp, facedown on the bed, as Asami stands, his handsome face turned away as if he cannot bear to look at Akihito. Akihito cannot bear to look at him either. He hears the familair click of the lighter. Smells the smoke of his Dunhill. It is a long time before he speaks again. 

"This was never a lie, was it? At least, your body never lies."

Akihito pushes himself up with great effort and looks up at Asami, who is sitting with his shoulders slumped on the side of the bed, staring down at the cigarette in his hands. The smoke rising calmly, as if the air wasn’t full of hatred and despair and anger. 

“What…?”, he starts to say

Suddenly, Asami turns back on him, cold fire lighting his eyes. The way he holds the cigarette makes Akihito think he is considering burning him with it. But he drops it to the floor and puts it out with his toe. Drawing something out of his pocket that is far more threatening. He flicks open the switchblade with an efficiency that only comes from years of practice. Akihito freezes, his eyes fixed on the vicious looking metal until Asami grabs his hair and forcing his gaze up.

“From now on you do not speak, you lying little snake. You do not say a word unless I give you permission or I will cut that treacherous little tongue out myself.” 

The blade tip is pressing into the soft flesh of his lower lip and Akihito is too afraid to move. He cannot feel the pain and only knows it has cut him from the warm wetness trickling down his chin. He stares up at Asami in terrified silence, biting his tongue to keep from screaming as the yakuza explains, “The noises you make while I fuck you through mattress are the only sounds I want from you from now. Its the only true, honest thing about you.”

He stands, swiftly retracting the switchblade with a loud click. He wipes the other cum covered hand on Akihito’s bottom and walks out the door without another word.

With that, Asami was gone, leaving Akihito behind, trembling in the stale air, bleeding from both ends. 

And shattered inside. 

-


	38. Chapter 38

Kirishima comes by every day to bring Akihito food. He knocks twice, comes in and silently sits waiting until Akihito eats. Then once he's done, Kirishima cleans and leaves. He never says a word and Akihito doesn’t either, he has not forgotten Asami’s threat and doesn’t care to find out if it extends to Kirishima. 

What is there to say anyway? 

In the beginning he would pull the bed sheets over his naked body, trying to preserve his modesty, but gave up after a while. It is obvious they see him as an animal. An object. What does it matter? He hardly feels like a human being himself anymore.

The man is like a robot, he doesn’t care. Asami’s visits aren’t are regular but they are just predictable. He never says a word either. Akihito wakes with his hands on his body, and Asami either rapes him or forces him to blow him. Those days are the worst and Takaba is thankful they don’t come often. He still burns in humiliation at the ease with which Asami’s wrings pleasure from his unwilling body. But being forced down to his knees to take Asami in his mouth while those golden eyes watch him, burning with anger and contempt….. it is somehow far more violating than when he penetrates him. Flashbacks to his time at the orphanage spark against his tightly shut eyes when Asami forces him to do it. Except now its even worse, because what had once been Akihito’s way of telling Asami he loved him was reduced to a crude act meant to demean him. To hurt and humiliate him. If Asami even noticed the flood of tears that streamed down Akihito's cheeks as he sucked Asami's cock, he never said anything. And when he’s finished, Asami stands, zips himself back into his expensive slacks and leaves without a word. 

Leaving Akihito kneeling on the floor, sick to his stomach with the taste of semen and betrayal in his mouth.

-

Kirishima accidently walks in on them one day. The boy is naked and pale, spread out across the bed, he looks like a butterfly about to get his wings plucked. His legs are spread wide, almost in splits, his back is arched and Asami’s hands are wrapped around his waist as he pistons roughly inside him. Noticing Kirishima, Asami closes his pants and allows Akihito to sit up. The kid tries to pull away from his touch, but Asami stops him, roughly dragging him up against his chest.

Its only now that Kirishima realizes just how ludicrously absurd the size discrepancy really is between the two of them. The small blonde is struggling, but Asami has him pinned effortlessly, using only one arm. His smooth porcelain back is exposed to view, tapering down to a tiny waist, but it is covered in bite marks and bruises. There are visible hand prints on his painfully thin ribs. At this point, Asami’s muscular arm is larger than the boy’s entire torso. Its absurd and almost cartoonish, reminding Kirishima of this drawing he once saw of a giant truck trying to ride on an itty bitty toy car and Kirishima cannot help but feel a wave of sympathy for the young man. Hopelessly outmatched, outmaneuvered, overpowered by a master he can never hope to oppose. As Kirishima watches, the small body seems to give up, collapsing, trembling against the much larger mass holding him so tight. Crushing him.

Hesitantly, he turns his head to glance at Kirishima, long dark lashes shimmering with unshed tears and Kirishima is struck silent by the hopeless desperation he see in the stunning blue eyes formerly filled with such spirit and zeal. If he can see it even at ten paces away, he wonders whether Asami, in his obsessive need to dominate the boy, has seen it and chooses to ignore it or if he remains oblivious to the damage he is causing. Or perhaps its intentional. Is his need for the boy so great, that he will do anything to keep him? Even if it destroys the very thing he’s trying to catch hold of? He feels helpless, watching the boy and his boss descend into their own private hell, unable to help either of them.

As if sensing his thoughts, Asami snaps, “Kirishima, leave the meal and go”

With a heavy heart, he lays down the meal and pictures the butterflies he used to catch as a child. Once caught, they would exhaust themselves trying to get free of the net, fighting up to the point of death against an enemy they could not hope to escape. And once the fragile, beautiful creatures could fight no longer, once they died, he pinned them in a glass case and put their lifeless beauty up on display for his enjoyment. How long would it be before Takaba’s strength gave out? And what will Asami do with what was left of him? 

The image of the dead butterflies haunt Kirishima for a long, long time.

-

He goes through his life on autopilot. Numb. Expressionless. Emotionless. He focuses on his work. On money and power, secrets and lies. Controlling, manipulating, dominating. He refuses to let himself stop moving, stop working. Because if he does… if he stops even for a moment…. he cannot stop the thoughts that fill his mind. The pain that comes back into his heart. 

He rests, but he does not sleep. He cannot close his eyes even for a second. Because if he does, in the darkness behind his eyelids, Akihito waits for him. Frightened, hurting, hating….. He cannot escape those sad blue eyes. 

Slowly, Asami begins to go mad. 

For all his efforts, it is as if he himself is the one locked in that cell.

-


	39. Chapter 39

Akihito wishes, just once that Kirishima would leave him something he could work with. A fork, a knife. Something, anything that he can use to tear his flesh open. Let out the blood under the skin, let it flow free, freeing him in turn. 

But Kirishima never does.

One day Akihito wakes up, his heart and soul bruised from a particularly long session with Asami last night and realizes that finally, something he can use has been left behind. 

It’s a bottle of whiskey, ever present on Asami’s breath during his visits and over half full. But even as hope blooms in his heart, he realizes with surprise that he is still afraid of death. Afraid of the unknown door and what waits for him on the other side. Because surely it isn’t heaven. For the first time since his imprisonment began he sits at the piano, his fingers stiff from disuse still know the song. The last one he will ever play. Its always been his favorite.

_ There was a time when you let me know _

_ What's really going on below _

_ But now you never show it to me, do you?  _

_ And remember, when I moved in you _

_ The holy dove was moving too _

_ And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

_ Maybe there’s a God above _

_ But all I’ve ever learned from love _

_ Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you _

_ It’s not a cry you can hear at night _

_ It’s not someone who has seen the light _

_ It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah _

He gives it everything he has left, putting all his love, all his pain, all his despair in his voice. It is all there for the world to hear, if anyone is listening anyway. Maybe if he sings loud enough God himself will hear him, open the gates in advance. He draws the last chorus out as long as he can. But its over before he is ready. His hands are on the bottle, drinking it down as fast as he can; the burn in his stomach and the burn under his eyelids one and the same. Finishing it, he turns to the metal door, swinging with all the strength he has left and smashing the bottle against it. 

The shards spray throughout the room. It’s beautiful and almost looks like snow to Akihito’s eyes. Most of the pieces are uselessly small, but there is a God and he heard Akihito’s prayers and laying on the floor before him is a triangle perfectly fitted for his hand and razor sharp. The whiskey numbs the pain and Akihito can only watch in fascination at the red flowing from his wrist. Its vivid and beautiful and hurts his eyes that have become accustomed to only gray. His brain is beginning to shut down and he whispers the only word he can think of, the only name that ever mattered to him. He fell with a breathless gasp into the dark, into the silence, and Akihito’s body slumped backward onto the floor. His now long hair falling back out of his eyes as they close. The shard of glass slipping from his numb fingers as the alcohol poisoning took hold. His body began to convulse on top of the glass littering the floor, the blood flowing from his back like a butterfly’s wings. 

 


	40. Chapter 40

His cellphone was supposed to have been on mute. But it is almost as if its fate. The one day, one meeting he forgot; the alert comes through. Chiming loudly in the middle of a tense meeting with the Koreans. Three sets of black eyes and one golden settle on him in irritation at being interrupted before going back to their heated discussion. Kirishima rarely makes a mistake. Its possible that is what caused the wave of apprehension, the horrible sense of foreboding that washes over him as he reluctantly picks up the phone to glance at the message. The security feed in Takaba’s cell was picking up unusual noise and had sent him an alert. The sense of foreboding increased and he rose to exit the conference room. His hands shake slightly and it does not go unnoticed. He moves into the hall, passing by a concerned Suoh, unmindful of the halt in conversation and sudden silence that he leaves in the room behind him. 

He quickly clicked through to watch the live feed. It was Akihito, he was playing the piano. His voice was beautiful as ever, if a bit strained and broken. He wanted to smile, that perhaps he was feeling better to be doing such a thing, but something didn’t feel right….. Then again nothing had felt right since the day this had all began. 

As the song ended, and Kirishima realized what was in his hand, a cold shot of fear went to his spine. Frantically he dialed the security guard, telling him to GO! Go now and STOP him. But the room is high in the building, built just underneath Asami’s penthouse apartment and neither the elevator nor the stairs will get him there in time. It will be at least 3 minutes, maybe more before he can get to the him. A gross miscalculation on their part. Helpless in his horror, he watches the violence the boy does to his own body. The blood pouring on the floor pooling around his feet before he falls back into it, seizing and choking. Convulsing on the glass until the fragile body can take no more and frail little heart stops.

He doesn’t realize that Asami is standing behind him now. Staring at the tiny white body in the large pool of red blood that is still growing. For the first time in his life, his mind completely shuts down and he barely remembers what happens next. Suoh had to take over for him. The helicopter ride to the hospital is a blur, as are Asami’s roars when he is told it is over. He vaguely remember Suoh pulling him off the doctor. There’s nothing that can be done. Nothing. The boy has finally escaped, he is finally free and finally at peace. The final terrible act of the drama Kirishima has watched play out in horror.

-

The nightmare doesn’t end with Akihito’s death. No, it is only beginning. Kirishima soon finds that the worst is yet to come when Suoh brings him photos discovered during a raid of another one of Sakazaki’s hideouts. It took them too long to find it and what little remains of his gang is long gone. The photos are of Akihito and Asami and they mirror the ones found of Akihito and Sakazaki. Put side by side, it becomes obvious that the most of the images documenting Sakazaki’s ‘relationship’ with Akihito were forgeries after all. They are brilliant, perfect forgeries with not even a pixel out of place. But its obvious that the boy had been cut and pasted from the pictures with Asami. The man he looks at with adoring blue eyes was never Sakazaki. It was Asami, all along. 

And as bad as the forgeries are, the real pictures, the unaltered photos are much, much worse. 

The story of Takaba being drugged and violated is told. His small, delicate body played with like a doll as Sakazaki laughs at the camera, his hands roaming pale flesh as he molests and rapes the helpless, vulnerable boy. His unconscious body is propped up and posed like a mannequin for pictures that were cropped to obfuscate the truth. Sakazaki’s fingers and dick penetrate every orifice. Mocking him, violating him, abusing him. Smearing Sakazaki’s filth all over every inch of that perfect porcelain skin. 

Kirishima finds himself outside dry heaving before they make it even halfway through the giant stack of photos. Printed on large, 8x10 glossy paper as if they are glamour shots to be mounted on the wall like trophies. 

A journal of sorts has been left for Asami to find. The ramblings inside detail Sakazaki’s long convoluted tale of revenge going back years before to the murder of his brother by Asami’s men and his clever manipulation of the facts to drive Asami to destroy the one he loved. He details with glee how he did it and Kirishima can practically hear the man’s mad laughter echoing in the walls as he reads the weathered pages.

Almost as sickening is the revelation that Kuba had participated in the deranged scheme. Kuba’s involvement is almost impossible to imagine, but it explains everything. And with knowledge of this last, deep betrayal, all of the final pieces of the puzzle fall into place; from the bugs planted on Asami’s personal affects to the evidence on Akihito’s laptop to the boy’s frantic run through the streets that final day. And the fact that he has been missing since the day Akihito died is no mystery now. They framed him. And Asami and his men fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Kirishima feels it is as much his failure as Asami’s and he mourns inside. Punishing himself.

Asami’s face is etched in raw pain and anguish, he can’t hide. He orders Kirishima to burn it to the ground with everything inside. There is a moment that he stands inside the building soaked in gasoline that Kirishima thinks he means to burn himself as well.

It is all Kirishima can do to prevent Asami from following his lover to the other side over the next few weeks. There is no foe to fight, no one to defeat but himself and he turns his grief and anger internally. It is months before he can pull himself into anything remotely resembling the Asami Ryuichi that conquered all of Japan. 

How the mighty had fallen.

-


	41. Chapter 41

It had been real. 

It had all been real. 

Akihito’s love, the beautiful boy had faked nothing. He had been exactly what he seemed. He had loved him, adored him, trusted him, wanted him. In spite of himself, in spite of the facts, despite logic and everything else. Against all reason, Akihito HAD loved him. 

The recording Akihito had made for him had been playing on repeat for days as Asami attempted to drink himself into a coma. The songs were beautiful, each one was a love letter from his beautiful boy, expressing the truth of what he knew to be between them. The love he felt, even in the midst of his confusion and doubt. It is as if his voice has come back beyond the grave. Speaking words to Asami that he never got to say while he lived.

His eyes flashed back to Akihito as he had last seen him, silent, shaking, mute. He had been too afraid to speak. In the end, Asami had stolen even his voice from him. He had left him broken and empty. His eyes, his lovely expressive eyes had begged Asami for warmth, for a scrap of human comfort, and he had been given coldness and pain instead. 

Akihito loved him wholly and completely and in return Asami had crushed him, destroyed him, locking him in a cell and raping him for months on end. Never even giving him a reason. And in the end, he had died alone, confused, sick, frightened and devastated by Asami’s betrayal. Silenced as surely as if by Asami’s own hand. The memory of those sad blue eyes was replaced by the image of a small coffin being lowered into the ground. 

He fell to his knees in the dark penthouse, a hollow shell, feeling like his insides had been scraped out of his chest, clutching one of Akihito’s little T-shirts to his chest, breathing in his scent, unaware that he is sobbing, screaming out Akihito's name over and over, like a broken record. A broken man.

-

One year later

In truth, there is little to show the hell Asami has been through over the past year. Fine lines at the corners of his eyes and a few gray hairs at his temples, but you have to look very very closely to see them. He no longer lives in the penthouse. In fact, that entire floor was sealed off about a month after Takaba’s loss. 

Kirishima had found him drunk one day, listening to a song Akihito had written for him. His eyes were blood shot and rimmed with purple. He had pulled himself off the floor and given Kirishima the order to close it off. Nothing was to be touched. It was a little disturbing, like Asami was trying to entomb what little physical evidence remained of Takaba’s existence. Preserve it.

The only thing he had taken was the CD Akihito had made. The next day Asami bought a major record label. The songs were finished, polished minimally, published and now Takaba Akihito’s name was known throughout Japan. His was the number one selling album that year and five of the songs had made it all the way to the number one slot. The money went toward supporting most of the orphanages in the town and Asami had taken special interest in distributing the funds, ensuring all the orphans were well cared for and educated. Kirishima knows that Takaba would have been thrilled. He had always wanted to make it big. And he had always wanted to help the orphanage that he had grown up in.

Except for this tribute Asami pays Akihito, there is little evidence of a man who had once been known for his strength and mercy. It is as if Asami’s heart is buried in the ground alongside Akihito. He is shrewd, he is ruthless and cuts down anyone in his way. He is harsh and never smiles, not even in victory. He is as powerful as ever, but his power comes from fear now, not loyalty. Watching his boss in profile as he stares out over the city, Kirishima wonders if there can be any redemption for them, if Asami will ever know peace or happiness again in this life.

Akihito was free, but Asami was still locked in the prison of his pain.

-


	42. Chapter 42

_One year prior_

Akihito woke slowly. Something smelled good, like lilacs and incense. The bed was soft and plush, he opened his eyes and lay there for a while admiring the beautifully embroidered fabric draped over the bed. Maybe he did make it to heaven afterall…..

He turned his head to the side when a beautiful man walked into the room. Well, at least he thought it was a man. He couldn’t be sure. His hair was long, gorgeous falling down his back like black silk. His face was feminine, beautiful clear green eyes shaped like a cat with impossibly long lashes. But he was tall and thin with broad muscular shoulders.

“Are you an angel?”

The words fall out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Ah! You are awake.”

The graceful man walked soundlessly across the room and perched elegantly on the bedcovers near Akihito.

“How do you feel?” A cool soft hand reached out and touched his forehead gently. Akihito almost sighed with pleasure. How long had it been since he was touched by gentle hands...

“Actually pretty good. Hungry though”

His stomach felt like a giant gaping hole inside him. Or was that his heart? He couldn’t tell anymore, he just felt so hollowed out. Empty.

“Thats good, it means the transfusions are working”

Akihito eyes follow the man’s up to a bag of red blood that is connected to a line leading into his left arm, entering just above a large bandage that covers him down to his fingertips. 

“Stay still and rest, I’ll have some food brought up to you” 

“Wait… who are you? And where am I?”

The man paused by the door, sweeping his eyes back to Akihito, “My name is Fei Long, we are aboard my yacht in the East Sea”

Seeing Akihito’s mouth opening to ask more questions, he raises his hand to silence him, “All your questions will be answered in time, for now I want to you focus on getting well.”

Akihito nods in compliance and the long haired man disappears from the doorway.

Moments later another man comes in, carrying a large tray of amazing looking food. He feels his stomach growl.

He’s still not certain this isn’t heaven.

-

The food was absolutely amazing, Peking duck and dumplings, sweet tea and mint water. He leans back against the pillows and pats his distended belly. He feels full for the first time in ages. Awake. Alive. But now that his immediate needs have been taken care of….just where the hell is he anyway and how did he get here? The room is small but decorated opulently in traditional Oriental fashion. And the window to the side seems to indicate that they are definitely at sea, just like the green-eyed man had said. He reaches up to his arm, carefully pushing down just below the IV and drawing out the tip. He’s gotten better since the last time he did it, but oh, it still burns….. The bag is empty at this point though so he knows it won’t hurt to take it out. 

It feels like he is waking from a bad dream, the little gray room, the red blood and the glass shards seem like a fuzzy memory, far away and long ago. But peeking under the bandage at the black stitching holding the flesh of his arm together makes it all feel much more real. The wound doesn’t hurt so much as the skin feels strange and tight, and slightly itchy.

Asami.

He draws his breath in at the sharp pain in his chest. Where is Asami? Is he here on the boat too? And if so… ? Answers. That was what the pretty man had promised. He pulls the covers back and stands, realizing with surprise that he is dressed in a stunning Cheongsam, not one of the more formal ones. Its like loungewear, a blue silk fabric and very comfortable. Whoever’s charge he is under now obviously has a bit more care for him than Asami did. Bastard kept him naked for months on end. Feels good to have clothes on. Makes him feel human again.

Well, that and the unlocked door.

The hallway is empty, well lit by sconces with plush red carpet that feels good under his bare feet. The door at the end leads out onto the sunlit deck of the ship. He just stops, the sunlight blinding to his eyes that are unaccustomed to it. Its been so very long since he saw the sun. The heat feels so good on his pale skin and for a moment he just drinks it in, head back with a giant stupid smile on his face. How he has missed this, the sun on his face, the breeze in his hair…. He walks slowly to the rail, looking out over the dark blue sea, the cobalt sky and the puffy clouds. The view feels like it goes on forever, the horizon impossibly far away. The sun still hurts his eyes, but he doesn’t have to squint as hard now. There’s not really anyone on deck, so he takes his time walking toward the bow of the boat. The wood is polished and warm on his feet and he can smell the salt in the air. 

Akihito knows logically, that he should be scared. He should be freaking out trying to figure out why he’s suddenly on a boat with a long haired Chinese man in the middle of the ocean... but he just can’t seem to get himself worked up about it. Really, he ought to be dead or still locked in Asami’s prison. Either way, this is pretty much a massive improvement. 

He stands at the bow of the boat for a long time, feeling the wind whip through his hair. Its so long now, nearly to his shoulders. He still hasn’t seen so much as a hint of anyone else, so he decides to try and find his way up to the bridge. He doesn’t have to wander too long, it’s a big yacht but theres a set of stairs that seem like a pretty obvious place to start.

As he nears the top, suddenly the door swings open, startled he looks up. Up. UP. Shit.

Kuba.

Former bodyguard Kuba. Deadly assassin Kuba. Kuba who recently tried to kill him, possibly rape him and whom he recently smashed upside the head with a winebottle. THAT Kuba. Is at the top of the stairs, not three feet away from where Akihito stands, white knuckled, clutching the hand rail in abject terror.

-


	43. Chapter 43

His instincts scream run, and Akihito obeys. He turns on a dime and slides down the rail, blue silk flying behind him as he jumps off and runs. Suddenly he’s at the stern, its large deck and there’s two men in black suits, Kuba is hot on his tail and goddamn it, he’s smiling that terrifying, ice-cold smile again. Akihito knows exactly why he’s smiling. Because they are on a goddamn boat. In the middle of the goddamn ocean and there’s nowhere to go. Except overboard. And he’s already died once and is not keen on a repeat performance.

He spins around, pressing his back to the rail, the two men on his right and Kuba advancing from the left. His eyes widen as the giant man pulls some cord from his pocket, unrolling it and grinning maliciously. How had he never seen this side of the man in all those months? Kuba is close, closer still… he fakes to the right and then zips to the left but he’s not quick enough and Kuba has him, throwing him carelessly to the ground and straddling him. Akihito beats on him with his fists and kicks with his heels, but he’s no match for the giant man and Kuba quickly has him gagged, hands bound in front. He freezes when he feels the man’s massive erection pressing against him. But still Kuba says nothing, throwing him over his shoulder, so suddenly and roughly that Akihito feels he might just puke all over the back of the fancy suit he’s wearing. Serve him right.

He takes him up the very stairs he just vacated and into the bridge where the pretty man is reclining in front of a set of three monitors. Where the hell is Asami and what the hell is all of this? But he can’t say anything now with the thick cord gagging him, tied tight between his teeth.

Kuba shrugs his massive shoulders, tossing Akihito to the floor, a bit rougher than necessary but Akihito knows how to take a fall.

“Careful Kuba, you brute! Is that how we treat our honored guest? Untie him this instant!”

Kuba grips the gag away from him and begrudgingly unties his wrists. There’s a few droplets of blood on the bandage wrapping his forearm where the stitches have torn. He is resting on his knees, panting a bit, he looks up at Fei Long, blue eyes spitting fire.

He has no idea how appealing he looks, the blue silk a perfect match for his eyes, showing off his slender frame, his silver blonde hair tousled and tumbling in waves down his back, his chin lifted and throat exposed. 

But Kuba does. 

And so does Fei Long.

“What is going on here? Why is Kuba here? Where is Asami?”

The man’s green catlike eyes narrow at the name Asami but just like that, his placid expression is back.

“I was right, wasn’t I Kuba? That color is simply perfect on him!” 

“Fei Long, you promised me answers…”

“So I did, so I did. Some people simply have no sense of showmanship…..”

With a flick of his elegant wrists, the monitors behind him light up. A video begins playing.

First a video of Asami rushing into the something that looks like a hospital, his face panicked and terrified. His skin is nearly white, his hair wild, then it cuts to him reacting to the doctor, his eyes filling with rage and denial, roaring in rage and lashing out, strangling the man. Still screaming as Kuba and Suoh drag him back and the police come rushing in, paramedics trying to resuscitate the doctor. 

Then he is standing in a dark room, still and silent as his men bring him evidence that exonerates Akihito. His face is impassive, a front for the remaining men, but its pale, so pale. The tension in his mouth, the strain behind his eyes evident. He looks ten years older than Akihito last saw him.

It cuts to him watching a building burn. His shoulder are stooped as if carrying a weight much too heavy for him, his hands fisted and useless at his sides. His face is not visible.

The next is from a distance, Asami is obviously drunk, barely able to walk, collapsing on the street and lashing at Kirishima and Suoh as they try to pick him up and get him in the limo thats waiting. 

The last video is taken from very far way. Its Asami standing still in a cemetery, his shoulders tall and straight, he is alone now. Kirishima and Suoh are no where in sight. The sky is black and the wind is high and there is a small casket being lowered into a grave. As the camera zooms in closer, Asami’s face comes in focus and Akihito gasps at the raw emotion he sees there; the impotent fury, the uncontained grief. He is crying, there are tears streaming down his cheeks and he makes no effort to wipe them away. The video pans back out and the large figures drops to his knees just as Fei Long pauses the video, cackling.

“Beautiful isn’t it? My masterpiece”

Fei Long’s quiet words startle Akihito from his stupor, whose hands are covering his mouth holding in a silent scream.

Fei Long elegant fingertips stroke the dark figure on the screen, lovingly, almost reverently.

There is pride in his voice when he speaks again, “I, Liu Fei Long, I did this to him”

Akihito looks at him, still not comprehending. Fei Long leans forward, the first hint of menace starting to show as he toys with an ivory tipped cane, grinning ferally.

“And I owe it all to you, Takaba Akihito”, 

He strokes Akihito’s smooth cheek affectionately with the bottom end of the cane, “You beautiful boy, you played your part so perfectly….” 

“I….I still don’t understand….”

“Don’t you? That’s so like him. He locked you up without ever telling you why, didn’t he?” 

“He…he was getting married and needed to get rid of me….” Blue eyes flick nervously to Kuba.

“Oh no, no silly boy, that was what I had Kuba tell you to get you to run. And you ran so earnestly, so full of spirit and fear…. it was quite something”

Akihito well remembers that wild run through the streets, the blind terror, the men in black suits hemming him in, the crack of the gun and he snaps, “The fuck man, just say what you want to say, quit dancing around, what are you playing at?”

Fei Long rises to his full height. For as feminine as his features are and that long silky black hair, he’s actually quite tall and built and Akihito immediately pulls back, but Fei Long strides to the window overlooking the bow.

“You were the tool, the key to Asami Ryuichi’s destruction. For seven long years, I tried everything to bring him down, but the man proved invulnerable. No weaknesses whatsoever. And then one day, like manna from heaven, there you were. A tiny slip of a child, but Asami was obsessed with you, completely obsessed. I have never seen him lose his head over anything the way he did you. Asami never slept with the same person twice, never brought anyone home, never showed the slightest attachment to any of his lovers. But you? You were something else. I recognized your strategic value immediately. I saw that you would be the key to his undoing. The chink in his armor that would allow me to creep in and deliver that killing blow…”

He paused for a long moment before continuing. His beautiful green eyes surveying the tempestuous sea in front of him. There was pride written on his face and it somehow seems ugly to Akihito now. As if he can see the vile bitterness beneath the lovely mask.

“All of the troubles between you. It was me from the beginning. The invisible conductor. I orchestrated your kidnapping by Arbatov, I sent the snipers who took shots at you, I organized the uprisings that kept Asami distracted and paranoid. I knew it would force his hand, force him to lock you away. That you would fight him and long to run. I was the one who passed the plans and equipment to Kou that enabled you to escape. And you did! My god, it was brilliant!”

Fei Long is on him now, bending and cupping his cheeks in both hands. Akihito staring numbly up at him in shock.

“Dramatic and thrilling, you surprised me, thumbing your nose at Asami while escaping from HIS skyscraper. I would have love to have gotten a shot of his face when he saw it. How I laughed. He was frantic, trying to find you. Stayed up day and night. Hired every detective in the city. You know at one point he offered a 10 million dollar reward to the one who found you? He was obsessed. Completely obsessed”

Fei Long swept back into his chair, his hand straying back to the sleek cane, tapping it on the ground impatiently.

“I was the one who made sure that bloody news report aired day and night so that Asami or one of his men would be sure to see it. That little leech who tried to rape you was pure luck though. Fantastic the way the universe bends to serve my will isn’t it? You made Asami believe you WANTED to come back to him. I never saw him happier than he was during those weeks that followed. It made it all the more devastating when I made Asami believe you had betrayed him.”

Akihito jolts in shock, “What? He thought I betrayed him? How?”

“Ah. It was brilliant, sheer genius on my part. How to make Asami destroy the one person on earth that he loved? There were so many pieces that had to come together perfectly. Asami couldn’t be allowed to have even a speck of doubt when it came to your guilt. I planned it meticulously.”

He flicks his wrist over the computer mouse again and the monitors light up behind him, this time displaying a gross montage of photos.

Akihito moves forward as if in a trance, its him….. but he doesn’t recognize the other man in the  
photos.

The photos…..they are graphic, disgusting. They show him…with the other man…with his…in… Akihito’s mouth and his….

He reels backward, turning his face away from the horrible images, covering his eyes. “No. No. This is impossible. I would know. I would remember…..”

“There are drugs for that my dear boy! Mitarai slipped them into your drink one night after a performance, you woke up tucked nice and tight in your own little bed, none the wiser! These two here? Those are forgeries, but the rest was all you! You photograph quite beautifully I must say”

Akihito’s stomach is churning and its all he can not to lose it all over Fei Long’s expensive slippers.

“Who is the….”

“Ah” Fei Long’s beautiful face frowns. Although Akihito is having a very hard time seeing him as beautiful now.

“That slug is Sakazaki, he wasn’t worthy of touching you of course, but it was all for show. I needed him, you see. I set him up as the mastermind of the entire operation, for Asami to find. Couldn’t play my hand to early. As if that man could have dreamed this up, much less carried it out on his own. Fufufuuu!”

Akihito's mind was still reeling, “So all this time… Asami thought I had cheated on him?”

“That and plotted to bring him down, sell him out. Kuba here was fantastic, planting bugs and evidence linking you and Sakazaki as conspirators. Making it seem as if your return to him was part of the plan. As if everything you said and did from that point on was an act. Considering Asami’s feelings for you, that in itself would have been devastating, but the icing on the cake was how we used the information gleaned from the bugs you supposedly planted on him. It was sold to his competitors, to his enemies of course. He lost millions and the lives of many of his men. When you ran, it was as good as admitting your guilt. I fully expected him to kill you. Asami cannot allow traitors to live, in his world, it would be suicide. But he didn’t. To my sincere astonishment, he secreted you away, protecting you even from himself and his own men. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized how he really loved you. More than the Sion corporation, more than his position in the yakuza, more than himself.”

Fei Long passes a hand in front of his and for a moment, his face registers a glimmer of pain. It is gone in a flash.

The room is silent for a moment, Fei Long lost in his own thoughts. Akihito can feel all the pieces clicking into place like pieces of a puzzle, suddenly revealing a picture that had been jumbled up before. He feels all the moments of the past few months changing in his mind, reliving them and seeing Asami’s actions in new light. The pain and anger he had seen on his face….. Asami had believed him to be guilty, a traitor and a liar. Had believed that Akihito hated him. Had believed he was responsible for the deaths of his men. Had believed all these things and still he hadn’t hurt him, not really. Locked him up, threatened him, intimidated him, but hadn’t harmed him once. That was all done by Akihito’s own hand ….oh God, Asami…..

He looks up at Fei Long, “Asami? Where is he now? And why all this?” He gestures helplessly around him, “Why am I here?”

Fei Long looks down at him, a cruel light shining in his eyes, “When I realized the depth of his feelings for you and that he would never harm you by his own hand, that there was nothing I could do to make him kill you, I also realized that punishing him once wouldn’t be enough. No, I want to see his face in pain over and over again. I had planned to send Kuba in, to deactivate the cameras and fake a suicide attempt. But you were trained so well, and again the universe smiled on me. You made it easy on me and my men were ready and waiting at the hospital. Faking your death was easy and I drank Asami’s tears like fine wine. His impotence and helpless rage was better than the finest liquors in all of Europe. And now that I have you in hand, my little trumpcard, I plan to give him more. Over the next few months, I plan to send him mementos of you, the sweet innocent lover that he destroyed, images to add to the collection I started for him. Photos of you, being fucked by piglike men, one after another, sometimes taking more than one at a time, hooked on drugs, wasting away into nothing until you are nothing but a diseased little whore thinking of nothing but the drugs. Doing anything and everything I command for your next high. And when I get tired of watching him go insane trying to find you, I’ll send him back his heart’s desire. Piece by piece.”

Akihito feels bloodless, staring in horror. The beauty of the man’s face is a mask, covering a deranged, hatefilled monster inside. And now that he knows what is underneath, its so easy to see, the insanity shining in his eyes.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

Fei Long smirked, “Why? Well its like Asami once said when he left me, seven years ago, with my heart bruised and broken by his hands, when I asked him why? He told me, because he could. For that, I have dreamed of repaying him. But a broken heart is not enough, not by far. Only once he is broken, babbling, weeping man, destroyed by my hands, will I reveal everything to him. And when he asks me why? I will reply in kind. Because I can.”

Akihito suddenly finds he is not afraid any longer. He will not let Fei Long hurt Asami any longer. He will stop him. And he won’t be his weapon of choice any longer

He throws himself to his knees in front of Fei Long, his hands twined in the hem of the other man’s Cheongsam, willing tears to his eyes and blinking up at him through long lashes.

Fei Long’s face is amused, he’s not angry just curious. Good. Let him underestimate what Akihito can do. Better men than him have made the same mistake. Kuba, however, knows better. If he can just get a hold of that cane…. he remembers a similar one in Asami’s spare room.

“Please Fei Long, isn’t it enough? Please have mercy, please don’t give me to other men, don’t make me take drugs… please Fei Long, can’t YOU keep me? Won’t that be enough, knowing that you have what Asami wants? Please Fei Long, please?”

The Baishe blinks in surprise, the smiles like a cat. He is exhilarated and thrilled by Akihito’s begging, “Keep you? Hmmm, I hadn’t thought of that…why should I though?”

Akihito looks up at him seductively, “Aren’t you just a little curious? Why Asami was so obsessed with me? Why he wanted me so badly? Why even when he hated me, he visited me nearly everyday to get his fix? I’m better than any drug Fei-sama”

He licks his lips and bites the lower one, running his fingers up Fei Long’s thigh. Fei Long’s pupils are dilated with desire, Akihito can tell he wants it, likes the idea. Of possessing Asami’s pet, being the first one to defile him. He goes in for the killing blow, tossing his silver hair back.

“Don’t you want to try it for yourself….something that Asami kept only to himself….until now?”

“Perhaps that can be arranged” Fe Long presses his palm to the hard-on now visible under the embroidered silk, “Show me what you can do. And then, I want you to give Kuba a nice little ride. He’s been aching for it for a while you little tease and I’m sure Asami would love some shots of that. Then perhaps we’ll talk about keeping you around. ”

Akihito bows his head submissively, knowing how Fei Long will like that and murmurs “Yes, Fei  
Long Sensei”, knowing that Fei Long will get off on Akihito calling him master even more.

Fei Long brings out his shaft from beneath his robes and Akihito moves forward, pressing his lips to it, watching Kuba out of the corner of his eye. Kuba is wary, at the ready. He knows Akihito too well to be fooled as easily.

He shuffles his knees closer to Fei Long’s chair, leaning over him and deep-throating his cock, swallowing it without gagging the way Asami taught him and sliding his palms up either side of Fei Long’s thighs. The cane is leaning against the side of the chair, forgotten. Neither Kuba nor Fei Long would expect him to go for it. Kuba himself may not know what it really is and luckily its on the side away from Kuba's view, so he doesn’t see it when Akihito’s fingers close around it and begin to work their way up, searching for the switch that will unsheathe the blade hidden underneath. 

Ah, there it is.

He is humming in the back of his throat and Fei Long is groaning in pleasure as Akihito draws the blade behind him. This is for Asami.

There is no hesitation and suddenly red blood is sprayed across the cabin. The blade is razor sharp and cutting deep into the other man’s throat had been effortless until he connected with the bone on the back side. Blood continues to pour from Fei Long’s throat, his emerald eyes wide in shock as he bleeds out. Akihito doesn’t spare him a glance. It won’t be long now.

Kuba is standing gun in hand, as usual he is armed to the teeth and has been expecting something like this.

So, however was Akihito and his lithe body continues the fluid motion he slit Fei Long throat with, using his sideways momentum to propel him into a spin. He whirls like a dancer, hurling the sword like a discus so it too, spins end on end sideways and Kuba has to make a choice between getting a shot off or getting cut in half. He throws himself to the ground and by then Akihito is halfway down the stairs.

Sprinting to his death, he only has one objective in mind, getting to the rail and over it. Fei Long may be dead, but he will not allow his followers to fulfill his plans to torment Asami. Never again will Fei Long’s claws rend Asami’s heart. They will not use Akihito to hurt him again, alive or in pieces. The madness stops here, with his death. 

His bare feet are perfect for the job. He is much faster on the slick deck than anyone in shoes could be and Kuba and the others are left far behind. He pushes off the slick deck, his hands around the rail, leaping out over air. For a moment he is flying in the sunlight, but all too soon he crashes down into the cold, into the dark. It roars in his ears. He wants to sink, to stay below, to fall into the deep peacefully. But his animal instincts override his conscious mind, demanding that he fight, to live, to breathe and he rises to the top. Kuba and the rest of Fei Long’s men are there and as soon as he surfaces, they begin shooting. He draws a deep breath and ducks back under. He doesn’t want to die where his body will be easy to retrieve. He strips out of the Cheongsam and lets it float to the top. Born naked, he’ll die naked. He’s swimming as fast as he can. 

The shots zing around him, piercing the water and leaving trails behind, like airplanes passing in the sky. It really quite beautiful and when the first one hits him, he almost doesn’t notice, his skin is so numb from the cold. The second feels like someone has hit him on the back of the head, stunning him. The third one pierces his shoulder, spinning him so he is facing up now, watching the air from his lungs mingle with the red, red blood and rise to the surface above him. Its still and beautiful. As he sinks, the last bubbles escape his mouth one by one. In the silence, the cold, the wet, the dark, he sees Asami’s face above him, his eyes glowing. Its blocking out the sun, and now everything is dark, he can see arms reaching out for him. Asami is safe now.

Akihito has made sure of it. Asami will live, he will recover, he will go on. At least he knows, that Akihito did love him. Still loves him. If only he could also know that he is forgiven. Completely.

A pale hand reaches back towards the golden lights.


	44. Chapter 44

Yoh was tired. So tired. His back ached and his eyes ached and his head ached. But it was only a little after noon and he still had a half empty boat. He was a kelp harvester and while it was very good money, it was very hard work. Throwing out the nets, pulling the kelp in, cutting the mats of apart and then hauling it aboard. The big commercial ships did it a lot quicker and easier, but it was just Yoh and his boat today. So far this kelp bed had remained discovered by the big boats and Yoh was hoping it stayed that way as long as possible. It was a lot farther out than usual and that was probably why they hadn’t found it yet. All the more for him and he needed to make hay while the sun shined. He was determined that his son Tao would not follow in his footsteps. Tao was whipsmart, precocious and destined for better things. Yoh was sure of it. If only his mother had lived….

He grabbed for the next mat of seaweed and something fell out when it shifted. Yoh jumped back in surprise. What?

....it was an arm…..pale and thin. 

He quickly leaned over, grabbing handfuls of the kelp at a time. It was a woman, a beautiful one. With pale skin, full lips and blonde hair. For a moment he exalted, a mermaid! He was rich!

But further uncovering of the pale body revealed that not only was the person, not a mermaid, but it wasn’t even a woman. She was a he. Just a boy, probably not much older than Tao. Was he even breathing? He leaned down, his leathered face listening intently.

Yes, he was breathing, barely. Yoh couldn’t even see his chest rise. And he was cold, so cold and there was a deep cut on the side of his thigh, blood in his hair and a bullet wound through his shoulder with a clean exit. It had started oozing again when he pulled him from the water. There was another older cut on his wrist held tightly closed by stitches. Just what exactly had this kid been through? The urgency of the situation began to sink in. This boy was dying, right here, right now and he needed to get him to a doctor, now. He wrapped the small body in his rain slicker, placed him in the center of the craft where it would get jostled the least by the long ride back and propped his head up with a lifejacket. It was the best he could do for now. The engines came to life with a grumble and he turned the vessel back towards shore.


	45. Chapter 45

_One year later_

“I really don’t want you to go.” Tao pleaded, going in for the kill, “Why do you want to leave me?”

“Oh you little punk, playing hard ball huh?” The blond grabbed the other boy close, messing his hair up. 

They were sitting on a pier watching the sun set, all the fishing boats were in and the usually hectic dock was peaceful. The little village was home now, the only home he could remember since waking up there one year ago. The thought of leaving it was frightening. He had paid off his doctor bills months ago and saved up enough for a plane ticket to Japan, rent, and enough to get him through until he could find a job. But still, he was hesitant to go, kept putting it off. The boy sitting next to him was like a brother. He knew he was the older of the two even though they were about the same size. The doctor had pegged his age at late teens to early twenties, based on the fusion of his growth plates and Tao was only fourteen. Although in truth, who could really say how old he was? He certainly didn’t feel like a man in his early twenties. He felt very young and very ignorant, compared to most. His mind was a blank slate, his entire existence condensed to one year of living where there should have been nearly two decades of experiences.

The idea of leaving the cozy safe fishing village made his stomach clench and knot. He knew nothing else. And yet…. the itch was getting stronger. The feeling that he belonged elsewhere…. that he was needed somewhere……

Tao interrupted him from his musings, playing with the end of his braid. His hair was long, silvery blond and no one at the village would let him cut it. They said it would be bad luck, to cut the silver hair of the sea child and he bowed to their superstition, choosing instead to wear it back in a braid most of the time.

“I’m sorry Ani, I know you have to go, I know you have another family out there too….its just, I’m going to miss you so much.”

He hugs him close, “Me too Ototo, me too. But I have to, I need to know who I am, where I come from” 

Tao looked at him inquisitively, “Have you remembered? Anything else?”

He knew what Tao was talking about, sometimes he got flashes in his head of things and places he couldn’t remember ever being. Nothing was ever useful. Which is why he needed to go back to Japan, see if he could find any of those places. Maybe seeing one of them would bring back his memories. They knew he was Japanese, not because of his looks, but because when he woke up that was all he could speak. Now he wondered if he would still be able to, after only using Chinese this entire time. Yoh had even given him a Japanese name, Mizuko, it meant ‘Child of the sea’. The kind old man that had taken him in had been so proud of it, he just hadn’t the heart to tell him that there was a far more ominous meaning behind the name. So Mizuko he was, no last name. It might be a problem when he got back to Japan, but for now he was proud of it too.

“Not really, just a few flashes here and there, nothing useful, I’m afraid” 

“Sorry, Ani. When do you think you’ll be going?”

“Maybe in a few weeks, I need just a little more time”

“YAAAAAY” Tao tumbled him over in his enthusiasm, very nearly knocking both of them off the dock and into the water.

-

_A few weeks later_

He bolted upright, the back of his shirt wet with sweat. He’d been having a nightmare, but the memory of it slipped through his fingers, like trying to catch hold of tendrils of smoke in the dark. He just couldn’t hold onto it. Maybe something about being trapped in a room. Gray wall, red blood….. it was gone.

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet, navigating the small room carefully so as not to wake Tao. He slipped from the little cottage and stood watching the moon, shivering a little in the cool night air, but not ready to go back inside. It was quiet and a little eerie. He could still feel the fear of his dream, like it had worked its way under his skin, sparking in his spine. The stars were beautiful, he never got tired of staring at them. It felt like maybe he had lived somewhere where a person couldn’t see stars... if only he could remember….

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped at the voice behind him, “Mizuko”

It was Yoh’s familiar gruff baritone. He was holding a sweater and a two cups of hot tea. He always seemed to know what Mizuko wanted before he did himself.

They stood there for a while, sipping in companionable silence.

“Yoh…” 

“Mizuko…”

They both spoke at once.

He bowed his head respectfully, “You first”

“Mizuko, you know you are like a son to me, a brother to Tao. You are family. You have filled our home with light and laughter missing since Tao’s mother passed away. You have healed both of our hearts and I thank the gods every day for blessing us with you”

“Oh Yoh”, he cried, throwing himself into the old man’s arms and hugging him tight.

He felt himself squeezed tightly back, but the man continued, “You know you are welcome here as long as you wish to stay. If Tao and I had our selfish way, that would be forever. I am eternally grateful that you have stayed this long, paying off the hospital bills and helping me with Tao. He was sullen, miserable, resenting me and missing his mother and look at him now. You made us a family again. But as much as we wish it weren’t so, you don’t belong here and I know there are people out there grievously injured by your loss. You must go back Mizuko, you must find your people. Its time. I have watched you these past months, in limbo, unable to stay but unable to go forward.”

He put his hand in his well-worn, threadbare fisherman’s robes and pulled out a piece of paper, “Forgive an interfering old man, but it is the least I can do for my beloved son”

Mizuko reached out a trembling hand and looked at what Yoh was offering him. It was a plane ticket from Hong Kong to Osaka, dated the day after tomorrow.

He stared at it with an open mouth, gasping, “Its…its too much, Yoh, I cant accept this, I can pay you for it….” 

The weathered hand on his shoulder quelled his protests, "After you have found the answers you seek, after you know who you are, buy another ticket Mizuko and come back to us. That is all I ask in return."

"Yoh....."Tears are overfilling his eyes and running down his cheeks. He grabs him for another long hug, the ticket in his hand.

"I will, Yoh, I promise, I will come back"

-


	46. Chapter 46

It had been raining the day he ducked into the piano shop. One of those sudden bursts that give practically no warning, but will have you soaked to the skin within minutes. He hadn’t meant to go inside, just wait it out under the awning. The sound of the music had drawn him in though, like a moth to a flame. 

Before he had even realized what he was doing, he had found himself seated at the piano, stroking the keys. The clerk on duty had yelled at him not to touch it, but by then he had already been playing. For the first time since he had come back to Japan, he had found something familiar, a place he belonged. His fingers knew this place, even if he didn’t. He had played for hours. The clerk hadn’t disturbed him again, customers coming and going around him. Then before he had realized it…. he had been humming, singing along with the tunes flying from his fingertips, wasn’t sure where he had heard them, but he knew them well. Barely aware of the crowd growing around him, until it spilled out into the sidewalk and up the street. When he stopped playing and looked up in surprise, the crowd came alive, people jostling and elbowing for a look at him.

“Its Takaba-san! Takaba Akihito!”

Shouts of Takaba-san, its Takaba-san! There were flashes of cameras going off all around him. 

He had become frightened, claustrophobic, standing and pushing his way out, running for his life until the streets cleared and he was sure no one was chasing him. Who the hell was Takaba Akihito? He stood there panting for a bit and then headed back to the shopping districts of Umeda. There was a music store there, he knew the guy who worked there could give him some answers.

-

It had been a month since he came back to Japan. He had gotten a job as a courier, which was perfect because he got to see the whole city. But except for that day at the piano shop, nothing had seemed familiar and the hopelessness of his situation began to sink in. Japan was HUGE There was no telling where he had come from. Yes, Osaka was the closest large city to where he had been found but there were no guarantees he was from Osaka. He could be from anywhere. It was hopeless, utterly impossible. He could never visit every city, every village in hopes of finding something that jogged his memory, running into someone who knew him. There were 17 million people in Osaka alone! 

His mind kept going back to the piano shop, the crowd had called him Takaba Akihito and while that didn’t spark anything in him, it had given him an idea. Takaba Akihito was the best selling artist in Japan, but no one knew what he looked like. Which was extremely odd because most artists faces emblazoned every street corner. Japan idolized its singers. But Mizuko realized if he could become famous, his face could go all the places he couldn’t. Then maybe his family would find him. He need to go to the center of the music industry in Japan, he needed to go to Tokyo. 

The next day, he loaded what little he had into a backpack and boarded a bullet train.

-

Buried under the reports on Asami's many holdings, was a tabloid with a headline that screamed, _“At Last! Photos of the reclusive musical genius, Takaba Akihito!”_

He gritted his teeth in anger, his temper flared at Kirishima for leaving something like this for him to find.

It was an absurd article, talking about a boy who sang just like famous artist playing in a piano shop in Osaka, with long silver hair who had run when people started taking pictures. The pictures were all grainy, showing a slight figure in blue jeans and a hoodie with a long blonde ponytail, his features indistinguishable. Perhaps it was time Asami issued a press release concerning his record label’s most popular star. In the beginning, only the the manager of the label and a few of the other producers had been allowed to know; there wouldn’t be anymore songs. The extraordinary voice behind the songs on the disc he gave them was gone and would never sing again. They hadn’t told the public the artist was dead and the mystery surrounding the CD and its reclusive singer that never showed his face seemed to only add to his popularity. 

But this? Apparently people wanted to see him so badly they were imagining him. Asami had done the same for months, knowing the truth, yet still seeing his face everywhere he turned. Every blonde that passed. It was his birthday today. He would have been twentyone. Asami reached for a glass to pour himself a shot of whiskey, then changed his mind, drinking straight from the bottle, staring out the window, lost in his memories.

-


	47. Chapter 47

He had been walking for hours. Ever since he had gotten off the train, he had been bombarded with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He knew these streets. He knew that just around that corner would be a park. And in that park would be a gazebo. Around that corner would be an gruff old man that sold the best ramen he’d ever had...

Nothing was conscious, he couldn’t ever actually remember specifically being at the park or eating the ramen, it was just a more subtle, spatial knowledge. Deeper, like his knowledge of language. He knew where things were around here. The disappointment that his memories didn’t come flooding back was offset by the relief he felt. He had been here before. He had lived here. And maybe he would just be walking on the street one day and someone who knew him would bump into him. Maybe it would be that simple. Regardless, he had a plan and he would put that plan into action now….. 

Well not right this minute. Ramen first. Mmm. Ramen….

-

The little room Mizuko rented was over a curry shop. Everything he had smelled like curry at this point and he was pretty sure that he would never eat Indian food again. But on the plus side, it kept him from being distracted by his empty stomach. There was a big audition tomorrow. Although he would probably go with a few cover songs, he wanted to at least have something original to offer, so he had been composing songs for days. How the hell did he even know how to write sheet music? 

Some of the songs he wrote were funny, some were violent and some were intensely sexual. Didn’t know where they were coming from, hell, he couldn’t even remember having sex. But the song he had written, about being pinned down, bitten by a lover….couldnt imagine singing it in front of anyone, but writing it had gotten him hard and aching. He palmed his erection, rubbing the smooth shaft harder and harder. He closed his eyes and groaned. He wanted something… something else….. he wanted to be taken, overwhelmed. Sliding to his knees, he slid his other hand behind him, exploring. He wanted to feel something…. there…. inside, pressing into him. He carefully slid a finger in and that…. that was it. He cried out, his head snapping back, crying out as he came hard in his hand. Staring stunned at the sticky mess he just made. He was shocked at his own behavior. Apparently, he was some sort of pervert. 

But shit…it had felt so good…..

-

He… he thought the audition went… well? He had performed a mashup of songs, starting with a smooth tenor cover of some newer pop music, some oldies and then finished with one of his own compositions, just barely going over the 5 minute time restriction they had set forth. The stagehands had intercepted him as he walked off the stage, pulling him into the small room he was now seated nervously in and asked him to wait. So he was waiting….. for what? He didn’t have to wonder long, a blonde man dressed in a fancy blue suit came sweeping in. He grabbed both of Mizuko’s hands and pulled him up into a large bearhug before pushing him back and examining him head to toe for a long moment, his finger tapping his lip.

“Ummm…” Mizuko stammered awkwardly, breaking the silence.

“Ah, yes! Of course! I am Sudoh Shou, the manager of this club and you, of course, are hired. You were perfect you know, superb, flawless. One of the best voices I had ever heard. You’ll have to forgive my stagehands if they manhandled you; the last perfect voice that auditioned here ran out the door right after and I have never forgiven myself for letting him slip through my fingers. Where did you train? When can you start? Are you willing to cut your hair? Your form just said Mizuko, do you have a family name? You know it’s a girls name right? You are a boy aren’t you?”

Mizuko’s eyes were getting wider and wider throughout the barrage of questions until Sudoh stopped for air.

He tried to answer them as best he could, “Well, I never trained anywhere, that I know of, that was my first performance actually….”

Sudoh interrupted, clapping his hands together, “You must kidding with me! An unpolished diamond! Continue, please.”

“I can start immediately, I’d rather not cut my hair too much.”

“And we won’t, my dear boy, just a trim and a conditioning treatment, just wait until my stylists get through with you!! You will sparkle with a fire the likes have never seen before. A diamond in the rough!”

Sudoh’s fingers tipped his chin up, “You know, you really are quite beautiful under all that hair. You seem familiar somehow…. regardless, I can’t wait to get started!”

Sudoh Shou is nothing if not distractible.

The other man’s arms was suddenly around his waist guiding him from the room.

Hours later, he been bathed and lotioned and plucked and trimmed (just the tips, hopefully the village grannies will forgive him), conditioned and forced into an outfit that Sudoh picked out for him. The pants are too tight, but its not bad. Sudoh’s people are friendly, laughing and teasing each other until he cant help but feel relaxed and join in a little. He drew the line at makeup when they came at him with brushes and lipstick, but let them put on some Chapstick and just a hint of powder as consolation. Contrary to his name and his hair, he is not a girl and he makes sure that is quite clear. The hair stylist asks him to prove it and he sticks his tongue out at the other man. Everybody laughs, before hustling him down the hall into a room set up for a photo shoot. It is hours before they are done with him and he is exhausted by the end. 

Sudoh asks him where he lives and when he tells him, the high strung blond man screeches in indignation, “No, no, no, absolutely not. I will not have it! You are not to go back to that part of the city! I will not have my diamond sullied”

He has grabbed Mizuko’s head and is clutching it to his chest as he wails. Mizuko realizes the man might be a bit of a drama queen.

“I will find you a place to live, for now you will stay here. There’s a small apartment in the back that will do for now. I’ve only just found my new star and I am not letting you out of my sight!”

“Okay”, he mutters as best as he can while his face is being squished into the other man’s chest. 

Can’t be any worse than smelling like curry all the time.


	48. Chapter 48

Asami is really, really frustrated. He should not be having to deal with such inconsequential matters. There are two drama queens in his office screaming at each other like little girls. Sudoh Shou, the manager of club Sion and Yamazaki, his lead producer at the record company are at each other’s throats. Their voices are like nails on a chalkboard. Enough.

He stands and clears his throat. The two men go quiet and Sudoh lets go of Yamazaki’s hair. 

Reluctantly.

His voice is low and dangerous and it cuts right through Sudoh’s anger, “Shou, explain why you find it necessary to assault the managing producer of Sion records in my office.” 

“Asami-sama”, he bows low and respectfully. “I discovered an artist at my club, an incredible talent. He was a raw, unpolished nobody and I, Sudoh Shou, took him under my wing. Trained him, polished him until he shone and now this dog wants to take my creation from me!”

Asami turns his eyes on Yamazaki, questioning.

Yamazaki nodded,“Yes, this is true, Sudoh discovered him and it was his performances at club Sion that caught our attention. But he is so much more than a club singer. His voice is stunning, he is incredibly talented, can play any instrument you throw at him, he is magnificent, he will take our record company to the next level…he is…. he is the next Takaba Akihito, sir!”

Asami’s eyes narrow at the name and Yamazaki misses the flash of anger and pain that passes through Asami’s eyes because Sudoh is screeching again, “But he’s MINE, I found him and besides, Asami-sama, have you seen the ticket sales? Club Sion is sold out every night, months in advance, you can’t even get in the doors! I’m not putting anything special in the liquor anymore, its all Mizuko! If you let him get taken away it will ruin us!”

Yamazaki snarled back, “Hah, that boy could have the number one record in Japan by next year and you are worried about ticket sales in one measly nightclub?! Don’t be absurd!”

Asami stopped the burgeoning argument with a wave of his hand, “I will attend his performance tonight and make the call. Sudoh, if the record label signs him, I will compensate you accordingly for his discovery. Yamazaki, if I decide he stays with Club Sion, you will not approach him again.”

Both men bowed low in obedience, “Hai Asami-sama”

“You are excused. Shou, give the details of tonight's concert to Kirishima and he will coordinate my schedule accordingly.”

Asami sits back in his chair. Truly, he is dreading tonight, knows it will be a challenge to get through, for he has pushed music out of his life. Every song he hears somehow reminds him of what he has lost. The next Takaba Akihito. Hah. The fool doesn’t realize what he is saying. Takaba has no substitute, no replacement. The aching void that was his place in Asami’s life will always be there. Empty. The hole in Asami’s heart will never be filled. No one can give him back what he lost. No one.

-

Mizuko is really, really nervous. Well, he’s nervous before every performance. But this one especially, Sudoh had let it slip that a record label would be watching tonight. He hadn’t sounded happy about it and Mizuko understood why. Sudoh didn’t want him to leave the club. But he needed this. Needed to get signed. It had been three months already, three months of singing his heart out nearly every night and nothing so far.

If he never got signed, he would never become famous and if he never became famous, no one would ever seen his face and then he might never be found by his family or get to return to Yoh and Tao and the little village by the sea. Not that it had been a bad three months, not by a long shot. The apartment Suduh had gotten him was awesome, right by the club and he was getting paid really really well. Enough to go and do all kinds of things. Amusement parks and aquariums. Movies and shows. 

Plus, he had made all kinds of friends at the club and was even sort of dating someone. Her name was Momohara Ai, one of the hostesses and she was cute as a button. She was the first girl he had ever met who was shorter than he was. At least, he thought they were dating. Probably not anymore after last night. After the concert, they had been hanging out in his dressing room, drinking beer and then kissing and one thing led to another and before he knew it, she was naked and he….was…. limp. Mentally, he knew she was cute and that he should want her and all but yea, nothing happened below the waist. Zilch. Poor Momo had rushed out of the room in tears. He flushed with embarrassment at the memory. It had been nothing like last week, he had gotten a little drunk before going on stage and spontaneously decided to sing the sexy song he wrote, titled ‘Flesh’, but halfway through the third chorus, the crowd was rioting, some of the men in the audience had even tried to get up on the stage, causing security to pull Mizuko backstage, until the bouncers could get them calmed down. Sudoh had made him promise to never, EVER sing that song again. He had gone to bed that night and dreamed of flashing eyes and dark hair and woken up so hard that just the shifting of the sheets on his cock had made him explode all over his own stomach. Why that couldn’t have happened last night with Momo was anyone’s guess.... Damn.

He looked over the set list one more time. It was his usual songs with a few covers thrown in. A lot of his best ones were missing. Mizuko’s mind flashed back to Sudoh’s unhappy face when he mentioned the record label. Could it be that Sudoh had purposely left off his best music? Sabotaging the set list, hoping he wouldn’t get signed?

He didn’t think twice, crossing out some of the songs and writing in a few others before running it to the stage manager who groaned and immediately started shouting orders to the backup singers and musicians. 

The manager pointed to the first song on the list and looked an Mizuko questioningly, “I don’t think we have any sheet music for this one….”

“That’s ok, that one is new, just me and the piano, so if you could set that up first”

“Got it”, The man turned back and walked away muttering something about heart attacks and last minute changes.

He had never performed that song in public before, just a few times in quiet of his own apartment, it had come out of nowhere, he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before but felt compelled to sing it. Hopefully he could pull it off live. He grabbed a water bottle to soothe his dry throat and popped his knuckles, waiting for the curtain to go up. This was it, do or die.

-


	49. Chapter 49

Asami tensed inside as Sudoh bounced over, his huge muscles coiling fruitlessly without a viable target in sight. It had been way too long since he had beat someone within an inch of their life.

“Asami-sama! Welcome to club Scion! You are just in time, the show is about to start any second now. I hope you are enjoying your selection, only top shelf liquors served here! Have you noticed the changes made?”

The man was gesturing, sweeping his arm back and forth a bit too eagerly, discussing the changes in décor he had implemented since Mizuko had started singing, that highlighted his sets better. Asami really wasn’t interested and he hmmphed in response, downing another shot and reaching for his pack of smokes.

Sudoh clapped his hands, “Ah, here he comes!”

The lights in the dim club became dimmer, and the crowd of people grew still, all talking ceased and attention focused on the stage.

Asami grunted, focused more on lighting the Dunhill between his lips. He needs the nicotine desperately to help get him through this. By the time he looks up, the small form is seated at the piano. All he see is a bit of pale cheek and long silver blonde hair. It is tied back to keep it out of his eyes, but flows like a silk waterfall down a slender back well past his waist, shimmering under the stage lights. It is exactly the color Takaba’s hair was and he feels his stomach clench. He cuts his eyes away, briefly connecting with Kirishima who looks back with concern on his face and the memory shared between them of the last time they had both been here is palpable in the air.

The music starts, haunting and fragile at first but growing in power once the young man on the stage opens his mouth. His skin feels like ice and his spine with sparks of electricity. He and Kirishima both know this song and the voice singing it. Far too well, it has haunted them both, in waking hours and sleeping, tormented them, for well over a year now. And that voice, there is NO mistaking that voice. Asami hears it in his dreams, nightmares. It cannot be, it cannot be.

_ I've heard there was a secret chord _

_ That David played, and it pleased the Lord  _

_ But you don't really care for music, do you?  _

_ It goes like this _

_ The fourth, the fifth _

_ The minor fall, the major lift _

_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

_ Your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_ You saw her bathing on the roof _

_ Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you _

_ She tied you to a kitchen chair _

_ She broke your throne, and she cut your hair _

_ And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_ Baby I have been here before _

_ I know this room, I've walked this floor _

_ I used to live alone before I knew you.  _

_ I've seen your flag on the marble arch  _

_ But our Love is not a victory march, _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

He hardly even notices that Kirishima has found his knees on the floor behind him because he is moving forward with determination and intent. Enough of the security personnel recognize him to keep the others from making a critical mistake and they allow him to pass, giving him a wide berth. The song is roaring in his ears now, and he realizes that he is standing on stage, just a few feet away from the small blond figure. The boy's head is thrown back, singing with everything he has. His voice impossibly large for his tiny body. His skin and hair practically glowing under the stage lights. And even as the last chord fades, Asami hesitates. Because its impossible, it is simply not possible. But its him, it has to be him. And the fear Asami feels in this moment is something he has never known before. Not even in his darkest moments. Because if its not, if its not, how will he ever recover, how will he ever pull himself back together after experiencing hope like this again? A bright light wraps around the heart that was shattered a year ago. Warming it. How can he ever go back to the despair of the cold and the loneliness of the dark?

He lifts the left hand from the keys, holding the much smaller hand in his own large one for a moment before turning it over. A small white scar runs from the palm halfway up the forearm. He touches it with his other hand, slowly, ever so slowly, reverently tracing its outline. His eyes running it up the delicate arm to the neck he knows so well and then higher still. The boy’s face is turned up to him, his blue eyes filled with confusion as the a large man dressed all in black falls to his knees before him, dark hair falling forward into his eyes as they close against tears he can scarcely contain. Shaking, he feels a small hand in his hair, touching him delicately, hesitantly and feels his broken heart come to life. The ice hard rock that’s been frozen in his chest for over a year fills with warm blood, his whole body blossoming and blooming under the touch of those slender fingers.

-


	50. Chapter 50

The huge man that lifted him and carried him off stage minutes earlier had yet to put him down. Were all record producers this hands-on? He kept trying to wriggle off the man’s lap, but each time he made a go for it, the man’s large arm hauled him close. It didn’t help that the guy was the single most attractive human being he had ever laid eyes on and it was all he could do not to respond physically to the man’s closeness, which would be REALLY embarrassing. 

Although pretty much everything about this situation was. The guy had come on stage, plucked him from the piano and carried him princess style off stage to Sudoh’s private office in front of a packed club. He had been too stunned to do anything but gape at the man. Who was gorgeous, dark hair and flashing golden eyes. Eyes that had been fixed on Mizuko’s blushing face ever since then. Even his smell was…… No, no, no, not good, not good. Baseball. Baseball. Baseball…… the man’s eyes narrowed, a slight smile touched his lips and then the gorgeous face moved in closer, closer…. Mizuko gulped and closed his eyes…..

“WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME?!!”

He was saved from total humiliation by Sudoh barging into the room. For as tall of a man as he was, his voice could really reach an ear piercing shrillness. He winced and felt the man whose lap he was currently occupying wrap his arms protectively around him. He peeked up and was met with the man’s intense stare again. God, his eyes…. he felt like he was drowning.

“Let me get this straight?”

Sudoh was talking to another large man wearing eyeglasses and an even larger man with blonde hair. Man what did they put in the water around here? These guys would have towered over even the tallest person back in the fishing village.

“You are telling me, I didn’t find the next Takaba Akihito……I FOUND THE actual Takaba Akihito?!” 

Mizuko was still completely confused and oblivious, barely following what Sudoh was saying because the dark haired man had began to play with his hair, twining it around one finger and sweeping off his back with the other, leaning in close, close enough that he could feel the warm breath on the nape of his neck and he was… smelling him? He felt his whole body break out in goosebumps, his every pore alive with awareness of the man’s closeness, the tightness in his pants starting to return….. but Sudoh’s next statement jolted him back down to earth.

“You are saying that this boy” the other man was pointing straight at him, “is Takaba Akihito?” 

Mizuko felt his mouth drop open.

“Takaba Akihito? Number one album, chart topping, record breaking Takaba Akihito? Why that’s absurd, its impossible! That boy has been in China for the past year, he had never performed in his life before I met him! You are mistaken!”

Glasses guy folded his arms and frowned, “Absolutely not, there’s not mistake. Mizuko is in fact Takaba Akihito”

Mizuko was suddenly very glad for the other man’s arms pinning him in place or he might have fallen right over on his face….. what the hell was happening? As if sensing his rising anxiety and confusion, the man behind him began to rub his arms comforting, pressing him back until his stiffened spine was forced to relax and he leaned back against the other’s man solid chest. He felt strangely calm and comforted.

Another older man with black hair who had been standing just inside the door frame spoke up, “I thought Takaba Akihito was dead? How can this tiny kid be him? He looks like he’s like what? Twelve? Fourteen or fifteen tops? You must be mistaken Kirishima!”

The man called Kirishima scowled but it was the deep voice of the man behind him that responded.

“There is no mistake, Yamazaki, this is Takaba Akihito regardless of what name he goes by now. He just turned twenty one a few months ago.”

Mizuko’s eyes flew up to the man holding him, staring at the strong chin and jawline above him. He felt like the room was starting to spin a little, the man’s hands the only thing grounding him at this point.

The man called Yamazaki bowed low, “All due respect Asami-san, how can you be sure?” 

So the guy’s name was Asami…. it fit him somehow….

“No one knew Takaba Akihito better than I, he was my lover”

The man said it calmly, casually, like he hadn’t just dropped the bombshell of the century. Mizuko felt like someone had just hit him over the head. He jumped up like someone had pinched him, struggling in earnest until the much stronger hands released him.

He spun around, backing away, facing the other men crowding him into the room. Their faces ran the gamut of emotion from surprise to shock. His eyes settled on the only face that was completely calm, his mind whirling, all his anxiety, shock desperation and relief coming out in one pained exclamation….

“You mean, Im, I'm..….I’M GAY?!!!!” 

Well that certainly explained a lot.

-


	51. Chapter 51

It was a miracle, but also a mystery, how had he gone from dead in a Tokyo hospital to living and breathing in China? Tomorrow, after taking Akihito to the best neurosurgeon in all of Japan, he would see if the boy could expound upon the file Kirishima had composed on Mizuko. His complete and utter joy at finding Akihito was marred only by the mystery of his reappearance and his concern over the ordeal he had been through. To all intents and purposes he seemed fine, but the possible brain damage and memory loss gave him great concern. Whether it ever came back or not was a mixed bag in Asami’s mind. It changed nothing; Akihito was Akihito, memories or not. But he hoped for the boy’s sake, that his memories would return. For now, he simply wanted to focus on keeping the highstrung boy calm and relaxed, taking care of him and helping him understand that his place was at Asami’s side. In as nonthreatening a manner as possible. It seemed impossible that Akihito didn’t know him, on some level, his body did, his reaction to Asami physically had been telling, but his conscious mind was a whole other story. The boy kept looking up at him with a completely bewildered expression on his face.

“Asami-san?”, His beautiful little face was turned up, when his blue eyes, open wide and locked onto Asami’s, his lips parted, his skin luminous, it was all he could do not to kiss the breath out of him, push him down….

“Are you sure? Are you sure I’m this Takaba Akihito person? I can’t remember…” 

“Absolutely, without a doubt, you are Takaba Akihito.”

“But isn’t he like a famous singer? How can he possibly be me?”

“Well when you died. Rather, after you disappeared, you left behind a CD of songs. I had them published by Sion records and the rest was history”

“Oh…wow….”

He frowned a little, processing things, a little line appeared between his eyes and Asami wanted to kiss it away. Suddenly he blushed and Asami wondered what was going through his mind. As usual, he didn’t have to wait long.

“So….when you said we were…um….”, he coughed to cover his nervousness and Asami couldn’t help but smile softly. He knew what was coming but he really, really wanted to make Aki say it out loud.

The poor shy boy stumbled around for a bit before getting the flustered words out and Asami felt his heart grow two more sizes as he waited patiently.

“Like…um…lovers….do you mean, like in a relationship, lovers like…..sex?” The last word was barely a squeaky whisper and his face was scarlet to the tip of his adorable little ears. Asami seriously didn’t think he’d be able to wait until he got home to molest him if he didn’t stop squirming around in his lap.

He kept his voice low and leaned in close, smiling as Aki froze in reaction. “Oh, I most assuredly meant it, partners, lovers....in every way..... ”

He felt him swallow and heart beat faster through the palm that Asami was sliding up the side of his neck, subconsciously leaning into it, lifting his chin until their lips were scant inches apart….. The car door opened and Akihito jumped out of his skin and nearly fell on the floor. 

Asami looked at his trusted assistant with a look that said 'Really?"

Kirishima had the decency to blush.

-


	52. Chapter 52

Mizuko… Akihito…., whatever the hell his name was now, was really enjoying his bubble bath. This was worth crossing an ocean for. At the village they mostly bathed in the sea. Even when he came back to Japan, it was just showers in tiny stalls with barely enough room to turn around in. Asami had brought him back to his apartment, apparently his things were already en route as well. The guy certainly moved quick. He was certain he had never met anyone quite like him before. He radiated power down to his fingertips. He really, really wasn’t sure about this, but Asami was proving very, very hard to say no to. Mizuko slipped into the water until his nose was barely peeking out, hiding his blush as he thought about the almost-kiss in the car. He was embarrassed to admit how much he wanted it. He lifted a foot out of the steaming water and examined it, he was starting to get a little pruney. He was man enough to admit he might be hiding out a bit. Asami had run him a bath and shut him in here. He said that dinner was on the way. It was going to be awkward. What do you say to a stranger who knows everything about you? Someone who has held you and done ….. those things…. with you and yet you barely even know their name? Hell, he didn’t even know the man's whole name yet. Asami… blank.

He sighed and sunk into the tub, submerging his head and enjoying the buzzing silence as long as he could before emerging and pulling strands of hair from his eyes. What if his memories never came back? It seemed he had found his way home, found his way back to places he knew and now a lover….. and still… nothing? Not one piece of the puzzle had clicked for him. Maybe it never would.

The boy absently soaped himself, lathering his hair and staring blankly at the water as he wondered just what sort of a person he had been and if Asami would still want him, as broken as he was. Asami seemed so powerful, so confident. Takaba Akihito must have been as well, to have attracted such an intense man. Would Asami still want Mizuko if he realized Akihito might never come back? And why did Mizuko care so much anyway, all of a sudden, about someone he just met? He certainly couldn’t deny on some level, he KNEW they had been lovers. The physical connection between them was so intense…. he had never expected to feel this way about a man, had been shocked to realize he was attracted to the same sex…. but whew, there was no denying that Asami got his motor running in a way Momohara never had. He couldn’t believe it. What would Yoh say? And Tao….

He grunted with disgust and pushed the troubling thoughts out of his mind. This was just the sort of thing he had been avoiding thinking about. It was what it was. There was no use getting all worked up over it. It was illogical. He had come to find out who he was, and this was who he was. He wasn’t going to run from it like some silly, narrow-minded prat. Mizuko dunked himself again and shook the suds out of his hair with his fingers, hoping his thoughts would join them. He popped out again and pushed the damp, lanky strands behind his ears. He rubbed the water from his face with his palms, blinked opened his eyes and gasped.

The giant man looked so unabashedly arrogant, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his massive chest, giving him a smile that went straight to his groin.

He stammered in surprise, "When did you come in?"

"When you were soaping up." Asami smirked at his surprised look. 

"I didn't hear you."

"Not surprising, you looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

He crossed his arms and blushed, shrugging, "Not much. Everything."

"Well which is it?" 

He left the wall and sauntered towards him, crouching behind him and taking his wet hair in hand, not waiting for an answer. He motioned for the hairbrush and Mizuko handed it to him without a second thought. He began to work the tangles out with a gentleness that surprised him. There was a comfortable silence between them and it was a long time before either one spoke again.

“Everything is going to be ok Aki….”

He smiled and glanced behind him, “I know”

The other man seemed stunned for a moment, pausing before moving swiftly and suddenly, wrapping two large hands around the back of his neck and pulling him towards him, gently but firmly and suddenly…. Asami's lips made love to his mouth slowly and thoroughly before capturing his hands and sliding them back up to his shoulders. Somehow he had twisted in the tub and was now kneeling, facing him. He couldn't help but let out little excited mewls of eager anticipation as that excitement built until he could no longer control it. Asami’s mouth captured the sounds with a groan and he tugged Mizuko's lower lip with sharp teeth.

He suckled it, pulling nearly half of it into his mouth, his teeth grazing the smooth soft flesh as he tugged with long easy motions. It felt incredible, large hands hands held him in place, allowing no escape, as if he wanted to. His own hands merely gripped the strong neck and shoulders, fingers digging into the other man's skin when he pulled back suddenly. He gazed up at the large man with half glazed eyes, wondering at his deliberate gentleness, at the strange, but familiar, caress of his touch. A surge of intense feeling, affection, threatened to overwhelm him. The golden eyes stared back at him until the other man seemed to come to a decision in his own mind and he shrugged out of his crisp white shirt. His suitpants were discarded next and followed by his boxers, all landing in a heap on the tile floor.

He rose to his full height and Mizuko felt his breath choke in his throat as the other man’s body was revealed in all its masculine glory. Rippling biceps, huge shoulders, massive chest with defined stomach and then nestled between his thickly muscled thighs…… It was coiled up against his abdomen like a python, extending to just under his bellybutton and easily as thick around as Mizuko’s upper forearm.

Oh Sweet Jesus have mercy......

Before Mizuko could even process the monster he found himself suddenly eye level with, Asami was settling himself into the large bathtub behind him, and IT was pressing into his bottom and back. A very, very literal elephant in the room. Asami’s legs were straddling either side of him and his large arms enveloped him. The man’s immense size made him feel very, very small and vulnerable in comparison… and yet at the same time, very very safe. His lips were working some sort of magic on a patch of sensitive skin behind his ear and one hand was playing with his exquisitely sensitive nipple while the other was moving distinctly southward. His eyes widened as the man’s large hand closed over his groin, brushing fingertips over the exquisitely sensitive flesh behind his sack, tugging on his balls and then roughly grasping his penis. Asami’s thumb rubbed insistently over the tip as his palm moved up and down, faster and faster and there’s no stopping the intense orgasm that’s coming. He can’t stop the sounds rising from his throat either. Panting and whining, he pushes himself back, arching away, writhing and squirming until Asami pins him down with his free hand, squeezing him tight against his chest and suddenly his whole body spasms, his balls contracting, his toes curling….

Oh god, oh god, oh god…..

He probably would have drowned if it hadn’t been for Asami keeping him above water, he peeked up. 

The man grinned down at him and licked white fluid from the tip of his thumb. He wasn't given time to start feeling embarrassed by his lewd behavior. Asami stood, lifting Mizuko with him. His strength really was incredible, he kept Mizuko propped against him while he toweled him off with the softest, fluffiest towel he had ever seen, before wrapping it around him and hoisting him into the air. They were obviously headed for the bed. Apparently that was just the appetizer…


	53. Chapter 53

Gods he was just so sweet, so innocent and yet so uninhibited; panting and arching against Asami while he came. He wanted to do EVERYTHING to him. Pound into him until he remembers nothing but the feel of Asami’s cock inside him, claim him like he had never been gone, overwrite the past. Make him understand, show him how much he loves him until he cries, until he screams, until he loses his mind with pleasure……

His beautiful body is spread across the sheets, his lithe muscles taut, his slender waist arched. Akihito is biting on the pad of his thumb looking up at Asami and how can anyone possibly look that sexy and that innocent at once? He is going to worship every last millimeter of that incredible body tonight. He makes the executive decision to start with his toes, his lovely pink little toes, sucking and kneading them, moving up his slender ankles. Ah yes, he remembers that spot on the back of Akihito’s cute little knees and when he licks, bites it just so….. Oh yes, he remembers that wonderful reaction…. Oh Aki baby, you don’t stand a chance.

He has barely gotten into torturing the beautiful blonde’s inner thighs when he feels small fingers touch his hair for the second time tonight, thin hips rising in anticipation.

“Please Sami….Please oh please…”

Akihito leaves off the first A, calling him Sami and Asami finds he quite likes it, not sure if it was purposeful or not. He would like it if Akihito called him by a pet name. He’d kill anyone else who dared. But Takaba has never, ever been like anyone else.

“You can call me Sami if you like baby boy” He purrs against the throbbing member he’s been circling for the past few minutes. The boy’s hips are begging him to touch it, but Asami knows he’ll come right away, so he’s not going to touch it, not until he’s sheathed in that tight little ass, only then will he let Akihito have any release. He rolls him gently to his stomach, nipping and biting, leaving little lovemarks all down his smooth ivory back, his skin feels like hot silk against his tongue. Akihito is moaning and rolling his bottom back and forth, humping his pretty little penis against the sheets, unaware of how he is taunting the beast inside Asami. He snaps, moving forward and spreading his legs wide until his sweet little pucker is exposed to the air and wide eyes are looking back at him anxiously. He grins back and sucks on one of his fingers. Blonde eyebrows inch even higher as he makes sure to lubricate it generously, lowering it and pressing forward until Akihito cries out in pain from the unfamiliar sensation. His smile broadens. His little ass is tight, so tight, like its his first time and then suddenly Asami realizes to Akihito, it IS his first time.

It is as if someone has dashed cold water in his face. 

Asami stops, remembering…. remembering..…. Akihito tied the first time he took him, frightened, overwhelmed, disoriented, weakened from drugs and malnourishment, bound and raped by a man he didn’t know. Akihito bent over and begging Asami to stop hurting him. Akihito crying, tied to the bed for hours, cramping with a vibrator deep inside him. Akihito in his cell, hurting, terrified for months with Asami using him terribly. Keeping him naked locked and chained, fucking him, wiping cum on his back, degrading him, demeaning him. Akihito crying, crying all alone. Akihito cutting his own wrist, bleeding, dying to escape….. to escape Asami.

His hands fall back, trembling. 

He doesn’t deserve him.

He doesn’t have the right to touch him like this, to take him like this. 

Akihito may not remember Asami’s sins, but Asami does. And if Akihito ever remembers…… would he forgive him? If Akihito had his memories, would he want Asami to touch him or would he recoil from him in terror, disgust, hatred? He stares at his hands, huge on the tiny fragile body underneath them, his face ashen. Remembering the damage he had done to Akihito with those cruel hands. He cannot do this, he hasn’t the right. Not now, not anymore, not after all the things he’s done. His hands are filthy with his sins and he has no right to touch Akihito like this anymore.

Akihito moans and shifts underneath him, looking back with his cheek on the pillow, blinking owlishly up at him. So beautiful. He will love him, cherish him, protect him, adore him until the end of time…. but not this, he cannot do this to him in this way. Won’t hurt him anymore, never again. Pleasure, only pleasure, but no more pain. Asami steels his face, hiding the turmoil within, determined not to frighten his tiny lover and gives him a smile, flipping him face up again. He grabs the slim hips and captures the pulsing hardon in his mouth, humming and sucking hard. His heart swells when he hears Akihito panting, losing himself to the pleasure. He draws it out until the young man is panting, begging and then deepthroats him, pushing him over the edge. His eyes roll and his body goes limp, passing out from the intense sensations running through him. 

The old Asami would have taken it as permission to pound into him harder, holding him down until he screamed and begged for mercy.....

But that Asami died when he saw Akihito on stage tonight, reborn by the miraculous second chance he has been given. He gently positioned Aki on the bed, making sure his neck was supported correctly by the pillow. He held himself up over him on his elbows, memorizing his face again, finger combing the quickly drying strands and spreading them across the pillow to air dry. He hovers over him, tucking the covers carefully around him, gently kissing the smooth forehead, the sweet cheeks, the dainty nose, feathering kisses over and over against his closed eyelids before laying down and curling his body protectively around the smaller one. 

This time he would do things right, this time around, he would treat Akihito as he ought to have from the first moment he had laid eyes on him. His heart had recognized him for what he was immediately, even though his head had taken sometime to figure it out. Akihito was the love of his life, had always been. He would put him first this time around, as he always should have. He would love him, treasure him, cherish him as he deserved. For the rest of his life, he would make up the past to him, whether Aki remembered it or not.

-


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Simon Curtis, the hottest real life uke on the planet. This song was like MADE for yaoi. And the singer himself is a yaoi fangirl's wet dream. He's what I imagine the real life Takaba Akihito to look like. So fucking hot and fabulously gay. Pretty sure my head would explode if he ever made a porno. The song is called Flesh.

It had been weeks now and it was so hard to believe that the man he had been living with was the same passionate man who had made love to him with his hands and lips that night. Ever since then he had been loving and gentle, courteous, attending to his every need. He was the perfect lover, considerate…devoted….He had been seated front row and center for each and every concert, the first to stand and applaud, the last to leave, waiting as long as it took so he could drive him home. He took him all over the city during the day, pointing out all his favorites places, recounting stories, made Mizuko laugh until his belly ached. They had a blast together, watching ridiculous horror movies and Asami had introduced him to this awesome freaking thing called a Playstation and shown him how to use it, after which Mizuko had given him a thorough trouncing. He had been laughing and shoving it in the older man’s face when suddenly Asami had grabbed a hold of him, rolled him underneath him, his dark hair falling forward over his eyes, leaning forward… closer. Then he seemed to pull back, kissing him on the cheek and rising to go order dinner. He hoped it was sushi and pocky again…. that stuff Asami gotten for him the other night was AWESOME.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Asami seemed to always be holding himself back, resisting the magnetic attraction between them. Mizuko wasn’t blind, he knew Asami felt it too, could see the lust he tried so hard to hide, it was almost desperation in his eyes at times. He wanted to feel the fire he had that first night, scorching his skin. He had taken to teasing him, walking around without his shirt, changing in front of him and even initiating kisses on his own. Asami would throw him down, finger him, suck him dry in retaliation but he never went further than that. Never even took off his own shirt. Certainly never let Akihito reciprocate and lord knows he had tried. The man’s balls had to be the color of blueberries and the size of grapefruits by now. He knew they had had sex before and couldn’t understand why Asami was holding back. It was like living with a caged tiger, all that power and violence chained up. He knew it was there, just under the surface and he wanted to set it free.

It was time for desperate measures, for both of their sakes, this had to stop. He decided it was time to pull out all the stops. It was time to introduce Asami to the song Sudou had specifically asked him to never sing again. The one that had almost caused a riot.

Mizuko smiled wickedly. Let’s see Asami keep his cool after this.

He didn’t tell Sudou about the set change, didn’t tell the stage manager. Just bribed the stagehands with some bottles of really good sake, they didn’t mind adding in an extra. It was the last song of the night, he had already sang all the regular ones and the crowd was roaring, begging for an encore. This was it. He’d be on stage alone, the techno thumping behind him, the spotlight shining, his shirt off, his pants pulled low so you could see his hips and the muscles below…. Asami was going to lose his shit for real this time, unless he was a eunuch and Mizuko had seen for himself that he wasn’t.

He peeked out of the curtain, the dark haired man was in his usual seat. He looked so fucking cool, as always. He was smoking his usual Dunhill, the cancer stick propped between his elegant fingers. His hair perfect, his expensive three piece suit immaculate, he radiated an aura of confidence and power that kept even the few people that didn’t know who he was ten feet away. And yet, he was his…. his lover. And Mizuko wanted him to be that in more than name only. He wanted everything his kisses promised. Mizuko smirked. He couldn’t wait to see him lose his cool.

It was time, the curtains opened and he strode forward not giving himself time to second guess what he was about to do.

He saw Asami start forward when he saw him, his famous composure already slipping a little, leaning forward first with his eyes wide and then frowning, glaring, at all of Mizuko’s exposed skin.

Oh just you wait…..he picked up the microphone, stroking it like a phallus, licking his lips, bringing it close as the beat started in the background, already whipping the crowd into a frenzy…then he began to sing.

  
_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_   
_Don't even try to hold it back_   
_Just let go_   
_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_   
_Till I'm done_   
_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_   
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_   
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_   
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_   
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_   
_Hold me up against the wall_   
_Give it till I beg, then give me some more_   
_Make me bleed, I like it rough_   
_Like it rough, rough, rough_   
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_   
_Hold my hands above my head_   
_And push my face into the bed_   
_Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

He sang the entire song staring straight at Asami, ignoring the screaming crowd and eyefucking him alone. Seducing him with his eyes and his body, begging him for what he wanted, what he needed, what he positively required. This song was written for one man and one man only. Written before he met him. The man with the golden eyes that was standing in front of him, his  
hair rumpled now, his tie tugged loose, his strong hands gripping the table in front of him, his teeth clenched. Mizuko could see the massive tent in his pants even from here. Before the song was over, he was striding forward, eyes flashing. Mizuko didn’t miss a beat, taunting him harder, rolling his hips. The crowd was going wild.

_Lay me on the floor_   
_Turn me on and take me out_   
_Make me beg for more_   
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_   
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_   
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_   
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_   
_Hold me up against the wall_   
_Give it till I beg, give me some more_   
_Make me bleed, I like it raw_   
_Like it raw, raw, raw_   
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh……_

The song would have to end without him because it had just become impossible to speak, much less sing, hanging upside down, thrown over Asami’s broad shoulder the way he was now. He could feel the tension in the other man’s body, he was practically vibrating with it. His ears were filled with the screams of the crowd, the thumping of the music and the pounding of his own  
heart. The world spun and suddenly he was on his back in a slick looking office he had never seen before. He looked around….

He squeaked, “Where-”

A deep voice drawled, “Welcome to my office Takaba.”

Oh well, that made sense, it was his club, made sense he could have an office there if he wanted to. Asami was towering over him, his large hands planted either side of him, on the large desk he had just been deposited on. He looked up at the other man’s eyes and swallowed, pulling back just a little. Asami pushed forward, wouldn’t let him retreat.

“Just what was that little display back there all about? Showing off that lewd little body for the  
world to see. I am yours, to serve darling boy, if there’s something you want in this world, you know I’ll make it yours. All you have to do… is ask”

He was tickling the side of his neck with his lips, slowly working his way up until he got to the earlobe and suddenly he bit down. Hard. Mizuko hissed in pain.

“Tell me what you want Aki chan and I’ll give it to you, give it to you until you cry and beg me to stop and oh you filthy, naughty boy….. I won’t”

His voice, oh that voice was rubbing him raw, it was going to make him cum in his pants if he didn’t stop soon. He pushed the other man back so he could look him in the eye, he was barely coherent at this point but he had to get this out.

The boy raised his chin, his blue eyes flashing, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to do it the way you have wanted to since that first night, I want you to stop holding back, treating me like some china doll. I want you to ravish me, fucking break me and I know you want it too. Mess me up Asami, all night long.”

And then as the other man’s eyes widened, he pulled him forward and kissed him soundly, snaking his tongue into his mouth the way Asami had taught him. Strong hands snaked into his hair and held him still as Asami took back control of the kiss, only pausing to whisper.

“As you wish….”

He had him tied to all four corners of the desk in minutes, Mizuko wasn’t at all sure what with, but it felt like silk. He already hurt, spread like that, there was a cushion under his groin lifting his ass high in the air, his legs were practically in splits, everything between his legs was exposed to the man standing quietly behind him….

Asami ran his hand over his naked bottom and squeezed hard. He mewled in response but was otherwise compliant, shifting his hips anxiously.

Unexpectedly the other hand came down, hard, on his backside, stinging and making him yelp. Before he could protest it was followed instantly by fingers sliding along his crack making him gasp and moan instead. Another loud stinging smack came down followed by more moan inducing caresses. He gasped and let out a confused half cry, not sure what Asami was doing, and too muddled by the mix of pain and pleasure to pull his thoughts together fast enough to complain. He repeated his blows, just hard enough to sting, following each one with an erotic caress until the landed blows themselves began to elicit broken cries of pleasure with or without the caress that followed and he pumped his hips in the air to meet his hand, understanding finally what his intentions were. It also occurred to him that, considering his size and strength, he was barely touching him, and not with any force meant to induce real pain, just a hot persistent sting, one which blended rapidly and confusedly with the heat of his arousal, and oddly, heightening it. He might have smiled if he could have managed it. Eventually it stopped and Mizuko tried not to move but his hips ground unconsciously against the air.

“Oh Akihito, you bad, dirty little boy. You don’t know what you are asking. I could do such terrible things to you, you don’t even know sweet one…..” Asami drawled, spreading his bottom cheeks even further and perusing the winking little pucker.

Mizuko blushed in humiliation as he felt the warm breath touch him down there and held his breath in anticipation….. But Asami did nothing else but held him that way, open and exposed until his face burned with embarrassment. He whimpered helplessly and the shrieked in surprise when he felt him bury his tongue deep in his sensitive little hole. It was humiliating, what if he was dirty back there or sweaty or…… who the fuck cares. Oh god it felt so good. He did it for a long time, alternating his tongue with his fingers. Felt so strange, even though he had often done it while he was blowing him. This time he was putting two fingers? Three? It burned and hurt but the sensation just intensified the ache in his cock … he was groaning now. Asami stopped for a moment, then his hand was back, covered in something slippery, he felt his fingers at his anus again, stretching it apart, sliding even more of the slippery stuff inside him. It was cold. He let out a whimpering cry.

Before he could process properly what was about to happen, Asami pressed him back into the table, taking his hips in his hands and lifting them until he felt the thick prodding of his heavy cock at his opening. He stilled again, his stomach tightening in fear but also in anticipation, of the painful stretch he knew was coming. He didn't thrust into him immediately, but ground the tip of his cock against him over and over, pushing against the tight skin, massaging the ring of muscle there and making him hot with impatience. Then suddenly he was in, thrusting forward just enough to pop through the tight ring. He cried out in pain and felt Asami start to withdraw.

He turned his head, blinking back the tears filling his eyes and snarled ferociously at his lover’s concerned expression

“Asami, you bastard, don’t you dare stop now…. don’t stop ….. don’t ….uh …. UH!”

He was interrupting by the searing pain in his ass as Asami’s hips surged forward. He gripped the table as Asami roughly worked himself inside, pushing without pause until he found there was nothing left to fill and then he stopped.

He leaned over and bent his mouth to his ear. "What was it you said Aki?"

He shook his head, so not capable of words at this point and ground his hips anxiously backwards. Asami felt so heavy inside of him, like lead. He felt unimaginably full, and needed him to move, to relieve him of that overstretched sensation which was slowly driving him mad. It was as though his whole reality had become focused on the massive thing lodged inside of him.

"Something about liking it rough..." he drawled as he slid slowly out of him until only his head remained inside. He turned his face around to look backwards as best he could manage and Asami gave him an almost sadistic looking smile. “Hold you down and make you scream?”

On the last word he thrust deeply inside of him, rocking his whole body and nearly lifting him off the desk. Mizuko screaming from the pain and sensation. Asami used one hand on his back to hold him in place while the other groped underneath, tormenting his cock. He tilted his head back bent Asami bent his head to his neck and shoulder, biting hard into the sensitive flesh and thrusting into him powerfully, over and over.

Oh it hurt, hurt so bad but he found himself gripping the edge of the desk using it as leverage to press himself backwards in order to meet the pounding hips. He groaned and cried out, feeling like he was splitting open but unable to resist the immediacy of his need. Asami lifted himself from him, gripping both his hips again, his fingers pressing hard into soft flesh, bruising it carelessly. He continued his thrusting, moving faster and harder. Mizuko could feel the pressure building inside him again and did his best to meet his thrusts, gritting his teeth against the jarring pain, unsure if he could bear it long enough to reach his own climax. It was like a high, the pain and the pleasure merging into one. Like an out of body experience, he was flying, flying……

He lost all track of time, only existing for the pulsing throb inside him. It might have hours or days later when Asami released his bonds, laying him gently on the leather sofa. His throat was hoarse from screaming, but when he opened his arms to Asami and murmured “More”, he knew his message had gotten through. His skin was practically burned by the rekindled fire in those searing golden eyes.

“As you wish….”

-


	55. Chapter 55

Asami shook his head again, trying to clear the lust that kept clouding his thoughts. Last night had been incredible. He had underestimated Akihito as usual. Underestimated how strong he was, how much he could take, that strength of will and spirit that kept drawing him closer.

Akihito was a force unto himself, plowing through Asami’s shields, destroying the fortress of self control he had worked so long and hard to build. With just a flick of his delicate fingers, it had come toppling down. Akihito had known all along what he wanted, had just been waiting for Asami to figure things out…. and when he didn’t, had taken matters into his own hands. God he loved that boy so much it fucking hurt. His hard-on was back and raring to go, but he was sleeping soundly, tucked safe and sound in Asami’s bed. He checked his watch. He could wait…. he could wait….

Kirishima cleared his throat, passed him another folder. They were reviewing all the evidence again, looking for something they might have missed. They had been searching for the doctor that had declared Takaba dead for weeks now. After Asami had nearly strangled the man, paying him and the hospital a considerable sum to drop the charges and keep the incident hushed up, the man seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. He had failed to show up for work a few weeks later and hadn’t been seen or heard from since. The truly suspicious thing was that Asami had finally gotten ahold of his bank records and it appeared that the money in his accounts was untouched. He would bet his entire empire that the man was dead. It was an obvious cover-up. But by who and for what purpose?

They were no closer to answer than they had been, had run down every possible lead. But nothing explained how Akihito had ended up in a kelp bed, floating in the middle of the East Asian ocean with three bullet wounds three days after they had buried him. So far they had been unable to identify the body buried in his grave, exhumation had revealed nothing. And none of his numerous underworld contacts had relayed anything. They had examined all of Sakazaki’s old connections with a microscope. The proximity of where Akihito had been found to Hong Kong cast his suspicions on Liu Fei Long, the bastard was crazy and clever enough to pull off something like this. But he had been dead for well over a year, killed in a territorial dispute with the Russian mafia over a casino deed and the timeline didn’t match up, according to his intel. Whatever had happened was locked inside Akihito for now.

The neurosurgeon they had gone to the day after Akihito had been found had run a battery of tests and found nothing physically wrong with him. The brains scan had revealed a perfectly normal brain with no areas of damage. After consulting with the doctor who had treated him in Hong Kong, he had hypothesized that it was a combination of the physical trauma his small body had undergone, the blood loss, the hypothermia and some severe psychological trauma, likely caused by the events leading up to him ending up bleeding to death in the ocean. Only Akihito knew what those events were.

The doctor had forbade Asami from pressing Akihito for answers, discouraged him from talking overly much about the past. Any sort of in depth revelations could confuse him, overwrite the correct memories in essence making them impossible to recover. He had been able to gloss over most of the boy’s questions, not going into detail on anything about their past. It concerned him how little interest he seemed to have in their history, had seemed satisfied with Asami’s short answers. The other thing that concerned him was his insistence in continuing to call himself Mizuko, even after finding out his real name. It was as if he subconsciously wanted as little to do with Takaba Akihito as possible, wanted to remain Mizuko.

Asami didn’t really care what he called himself, knew it wasn’t as if he could be expected to fall right back into his old identity, but the lack of interest was a little frustrating, worrisome too. He had expressed his concerns to Takaba’s physician and a world renowned psychologist. Both fucking quacks as far as he was concerned. They had advised him not to push, to let things play out naturally. He wished there was someone he could torture for the information, wished there was at least some target in sight.

It mattered immensely, and yet didn’t. Because Takaba was back, he was alive. He was vibrant, perfect, beautiful, luscious….. Asami checked his watch for the fourth time in the past hour and stood quickly and thanked Kirishima for his efforts.

Surely Akihito had slept long enough by now….

-

_One month later_

Asami was nervous.

Which was absurd. Asami was never nervous. But it didn’t change the fact that he was practically fidgeting…. Mizuko kept sneaking peeks at him, something was up but he didn’t know what. He was having a blast regardless. Asami had taken off work early come home and made him get dressed up, informing him that his show that night had been cancelled. He wondered what Sudou’s reaction had been but Asami didn’t give him time to consider, sweeping him off to the arcade, then the aquarium, dinner and now they were standing on the observation deck of the Tokyo Skytree. No one else in sight.

Had the bastard rented it out completely? Was that even possible?

He was pumped, excitedly pointing things out to Asami when the first explosion went off. Mizuko nearly jumped out of his skin, grabbing onto Asami who held him tight and kissed his forehead as he stared in wonder. Fireworks. Every color, every kind, they were surrounded by them. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life….. until the next moment, when he looked down and saw Asami on bended knee holding a small box in his hand …..

-

_Two months later_

He brushed the pale strands off the sleeping boy’s forehead, loving the way he was sprawled out in such reckless abandon. Loving even more the ring resting securely on his finger, a thin band of platinum, simple but precious and beautiful. Just like his Takaba. He wouldn’t be Takaba for much longer. Asami Akihito. He fucking loved it, every bit of it. It needed to happen, like yesterday. The ring marking his body as Asami’s and soon he would share his name as well. He wanted to shout it to the world.

Mine. All Mine.

-


	56. Chapter 56

Mizuko woke suddenly.

It was quiet, too quiet in the luxurious apartment that had become home. It was 2 am and Asami wasn’t there. He knew he was the CEO of a major corporation but the hours he worked still seemed a little odd… he had questioned Asami about it. But as usual, Asami had explained it away without going into detail. He wasn’t really suspicious… ok, that was a lie. He was really suspicious.… but he didn’t think it was anything nefarious that Asami was hiding, he was probably just protecting him from something. Asami did that too often, shielding him from things he thought he couldn’t handle. It was unnecessary, he was a man too, he could handle the truth. The next time Asami left in the middle of the night, he WAS going to follow him…..

They had been together for nearly two months now and Mizuko had no doubt of the other man’s love for him. Sure he was overprotective, a little restrictive. He had requested that Mizuko check in and out with him whenever his schedule departed from the normal, not that it did often. Between his sessions at Scion records and his job at the club, there weren’t a lot of free hours and Asami took almost all of those. The bodyguards seemed to be a bit much but they were unobtrusive, stayed in the background and he hardly noticed them. Asami said it was because Takaba Akihito was so famous. Although that didn’t make a lot of sense because for the most part only a few of the higher ups at Scion records knew that. They were going to wait until his new record was released before they went public with his identity. He had protested at first but Asami had made it clear he wouldn’t budge on this. It was very hard to hold a grudge against someone who had also made it clear he lived and breathed for him. And if Mizuko was being completely honest; it was the same for him. It was overwhelming, craving another person the way he did. But also so, so very satisfying. It had gotten to the point where he felt like he could almost read the other’s mans thoughts, feel his emotions, sense when he was near….and that he was hiding things.

They were getting married soon….ok not married. Asami was adopting him. How weird was that? But while gay marriage was illegal in Japan, nobody seemed to blink twice at one full grown man adopting another. Go figure.

He needed to know more about the man he was committing his life to. The love he didn’t doubt. But sometimes he marveled at how little he really knew about the man named Asami Ryuichi. Sure, he had done his fair share of Google stalking. He was known as a shrewd and powerful businessman, a mogul, a self-starting genius who had started from nothing and now was singly the richest, most powerful man in all of Asia. There were a few sites that hinted at him having underworld connections to the yakuza, also being involved in dirty politics. There was nothing on his family history. There was even a fan-girl site, gushing over pictures of him. Mizuko might have downloaded one or two. Or maybe a dozen. Asami didn’t really keep any photos around the house. And some of them were of a much younger looking Asami. What he wouldn’t give to see a few baby pictures…. Asami had probably made all of those disappear long ago. But what was he doing at all hours of the night?

He got his chance sooner than he expected.

-

_2 Days later_

Mizuko waited until he was sure Asami was gone and slipped out the window and scaled down the balconies facing the west, sure that the bodyguards would never expect it, even though they HAD been keeping a little closer tabs on him since he had given them the slip several times. But he had never done anything like this and they would likely only be watching the doors. Once he got to the ground, he ran the three blocks to the parking garage down the street. He knew tagging Asami’s cars would come in handy, it hadn’t been hard to do at all. Was loving his new super handy dandy spy kit. This whole no bills, big paycheck thing was turning out to be pretty sweet. And the bank account with Takaba’s name on it had an unheard of number of zeroes in it, even after all the money that went to the orphanages. His jaw had nearly hit the floor the night Asami had revealed it to him in passing, the fact that he was a millionaire several times over, like it was nothing….

God did he mention how much he loved that man, tightlipped though he was…….

He glanced down at the screen of his GPS tracker and tried to ignore the cold wind in his face as he sped through the lonely streets of Tokyo on his Vespa. He had bought it one day when he slipped away from the bodyguards and stored it at a garage down the street. Asami had mentioned that he had had one back when he was Akihito, in the same breathe had forbade him from buying another. Insisted they were too dangerous. But once he had ridden on one, it was love and he had to have it.

And what Asami didn’t know couldn’t hurt….much. Mizuko smirked. The man was ever inventive with his punishments.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with a car; one of the bodyguards or Asami himself would have noticed immediately that he was being followed. You couldn’t pull anything over on Asami anyway. He flushed thinking about the disastrous Valentine’s surprise he had tried..... Asami had made it up to him of course, but Mizuko was never going to try to catch him off guard again.

What possible business could the CEO of the Sion corporation have doing in a warehouse in the bad part of town at three in the morning when he could be home in bed spooning Mizuko.

Mmmm.

Spooning, he loved it when that big warm body pressed behind him, holding him close, stroking him while he fell asleep. It was the best….SO WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING OUT OF BED ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS???!!

He couldn’t help but feel a little miffed and angry, irrationally jealous…. and very curious. He parked the Vespa quite far away and continued to follow the signal. He was dressed all in black, had even covered his hair with a black skullcap. Once he saw Asami’s BMW, he turned off the GPS and stowed it behind some crates. He crept closer and closer to the building, keeping a wary eye out for ah…. there was Suoh. Of course he would be here, once Mizuko had gotten to know him better, it made him feel happy to know that he was on Asami’s side. Dude was a behemoth and nobody would get to Asami without going through Suoh first. Which unfortunately included Mizuko tonight. How was he going to get past him…. ah, the roof. No one was watching the roof, the fire escape and the cheap aluminum roofing had a number of missing sheets …..too easy…..

He is light and nimble on his feet and he’s very very careful, stepping from truss to truss, staying toward the part of the roof that slants down so that he can also grab ahold of each truss with his hands to help him stay balanced. He moves slowly because of the noise faster movements would make but also because one false move will send him plummeting through the cheap foam ceiling tiles to the floor below. He sees a number of missing tiles that allow him to see into the room below but it takes him a while to find one where he can see Asami. He standing still, Kirishima is at his side. And he’s wearing… what is that? Like suspenders, but it crosses in the back and there are…. guns strapped to it. Large ones. Plus the one in his hand. He’s certain he’s never seen Asami with a gun before. But he holds it so calmly, so naturally Mizuko can tell he’s very comfortable with it, like its an extension of his own body. He crouches down to see better who Asami is talking to and hopefully catch what he’s saying. He still can’t hear anything but now he can see a lot more, there are a bunch of Asami’s men there. He recognizes some, some he doesn’t. And there are three men kneeling on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs.

It is like he’s watching one of those old silent horror films.

The strange angle he’s viewing the action at and the impossibility of what he’s seeing add to the surrealness.

Asami lifts his arm and shoots the closest man point blank in the face, the back of his head exploding and splattering all over the floor behind him. The body falls like a marionette with its strings cut. He kneels before the next man and asks him a question, extinguishing his cigarette in his eye when he apparently fails to supply a satisfactory response. The screams reach Mizuko and its all he can do not to cover his ears with his hands before they are silenced by the same gun. The same hand. The one that brushes Mizuko’s hair and caresses his cheeks. The one that pets him and loves him, strokes him to completion, makes him feel like he might die of the pleasure and the pain. Hands he loves and kisses in return.

The last man is gutted with a meathook, lifted high in the air kicking and screaming, his intestines falling out of the slit in his stomach with a sickening splat. Mizuko turns his head away and fumbles for something to hold onto. He has seen enough. He glances back and wishes he hadn’t for, as terrifying as the violence he has just witnessed is, what really chills him to the core is Asami’s face. He is the picture of calm, talking with Kirishima and nodding his head slightly. He could be watching TV with Mizuko or shaving or reading the paper or really any number of mundane things with that face. But not torturing and killing people, watching their blood run out, painting the floor red. Its terrifying.

He’s not quite sure how he made it out of the warehouse. Or how he ended up sitting on the pier. But he’s there and the sun is coming up. And its beautiful but Mizuko’s eyes are blind to it, for they are burning with unshed tears. And his mind is full of images, his head aching from tossing and turning them and trying to piece his memories back together. There’s Asami with the gun and the blood, except its Akihito that he standing over this time. He thinks he can see it. And the blood, he sees it red, running from his arm, rising up, up and it makes no sense but the vision is as clear as day.

Red blood running over the floor. Red blood floating up, under water, Asami’s eyes watching him sink…… in the cold.... in the dark.

-


	57. Chapter 57

A window is left open, curtains blowing in the breeze.

Its only been four hours since Akihito has been discovered missing, but Asami is about the level Tokyo in his search. He has called in every favor owed. And there are many. Every man at his disposal in on the streets, even most of the police. When the call comes in, Kirishima gets there first, the boy is sitting slumped over, staring at the floor, cuffed to the bench. He is motionless and it is so out of character, its a little disconcerting. It makes him look even more out of place than he already does, the busy police precinct a hotbed of activity. When Kirishima’s shoes come into view, he looks up, his eyes alight with hate and anger and bitterness and Kirishima’s stomach sinks because he knows, that Akihito knows. He remembers.

-

Asami is standing, in the door frame, his shirt unbuttoned partway, his hair a mess, his disheveled clothing the only indicator of the stress of the past five hours. His eyes filled with nothing but concern for the small blonde Kirishima nudges into the apartment. The boy’s eyes don’t meet his and he hardly notices when Kirishima bows and closes the door behind him.

“Akihito…”

The blue eyes flare, meeting his with unexpected intensity. Full of fury and fire and an emotion that pins Asami to the floor where he stands.

“Don’t. Call me that”

He clenches and unclenches his fists. Kirishima warned him. He had prepared himself for this. But it’s the betrayal in his eyes, the cold fury that strikes at his heart. There was no preparing for this.

“Mizuko. I’m Mizuko now. Akihito is dead. He’s dead and he’s not coming back Asami”, he snaps, not a hint of warmth, spitting out his name like it tastes bad.

Confusion sets in, he still doesn’t remember Akihito, still thinks of himself as Mizuko….Obviously he doesn't have his memory back, not all of it. But if thats so, then what is this ? What is happening here? He treads lightly, moving closer, his hand landing on the slim shoulder….

“Mizuko…”

He jerks away, recoiling from his touch, Asami feels something inside him crack. “Don’t touch me with your…. just….Don’t…..”

Asami leans against the wall, crossing his arms and allowing Akihito to regain his composure, he knows he is the picture of calm, but his nerves feel like they are on fire, live wires, snaking and popping under his muscles, waiting to see what his boy will do, what he will say…..

He lifts his head, his delicate chin and throat exposed, pushing his beautiful hair back from his face. It is a tangled mess, but still lovely.

“Asami, don’t lie to me, more than you already have. I followed you tonight..I saw……  
everything.” Asami’s breath catches in his throat.

“I want the truth, all of it, who ARE you?”

Will he ever stop underestimating Akihito? He’s the only person in the world who seems to be capable of catching Asami with his pants down. The king of Japan, constantly outmaneuvered by a boy barely more than a child. He is a fool. An utter fool. He laughs to himself, a bitter choking laugh and shakes his head. He strides to the bar and pours himself a large glass of scotch and downs it.

“I am the one known as the Dragon of the Golden Crescent.”

He hears Akihito draw his breath sharply behind him. Even in China, he would have heard of him.

“I am unifier of the Japanese Yakuza and nearly every criminal underlord in Asia answers to me, from Macau to Taiwan to Hong Kong, I rule over them all.”

He pours another glass and turns to assess the pale face behind him. The blonde hasn’t moved from his position near the door.

“How many men have you killed?”

“By my hand and by my orders, it is as the grains of sand in the ocean, more than you can imagine and impossible to count.”

“Did Akihito know?”

Asami shakes his head, “Some, not all”

Their eyes are locked now. The silence between them has a heartbeat. Asami can feel the air between them pulse.

“Is that why you killed him?”

The pulse is gone and only the silence remains. He does remember. Maybe not all, maybe not most, but he remembers that....

“No, that’s not why”

“But you did kill him.” Its not a question anymore. A quiet statement filled with Asami’s damnation.

“He did not die by my hand, but it was my actions that brought about his downfall. As surely as if I had taken his life myself.”

The words ring cold in the air and Mizuko’s eyes are frigid. Cold, so cold he can hardly recognize them as Akihito’s eyes anymore. The crack begins to grow, traveling deeper, growing wider until something inside him shatters, into pieces, each one razor sharp, cutting deep.

“Were you going to tell me?”

He shook his head, he wants to close his eyes so he doesn’t have to see what comes next but he can’t, he can’t…..

A small hand places a shining ring down on the table. His back to Asami, his hand on the door. “You. Don’t deserve me.”

The door closing behind him echoed loud in Asami’s ears. Deafening. He wants.... to go after him, bring him back, break him down, make him beg, chain him to the bed, make it so he can never leave….. but Asami knows how that story ends. He knows all too well. He was the writer, he penned that ending already.

"I never did."

-


	58. Chapter 58

The roar of the crowd is deafening. Since the release of his second album, he hasn’t been singing at the club anymore. Just sold out arenas with thousands of people screaming his name…..Takaba Akihito. It itches under his skin, like a splinter he can’t pull out, but he’s been coming around to it slowly. Still prefers to be called Mizuko by those closest to him. Which includes the young man at his side. Gion.

Gion, the band, the screaming fans. He’d be lying if he said they helped fill the hole. At most, they help numb the pain of it. But the hole is still there, it still bleeds when he moves. So he tries not to, sometimes trying to sit very very still so it doesn’t hurt so bad. Other times, he stretches it in his chest and uses the pain to propel his voice, loud, louder, impossibly loud, rocketing from his lungs and into the air. His songs giving him a vehicle to express it, manage it, but never, not for one minute do they eliminate it.

His music has taken a completely different tone than before, every song in his new album raw and aching, some are screaming in anger, some are mournful with sorrow. Each and everyone tinged with the pain and confusion he feels at every turn.

Without Asami.

He stands there holding on to the microphone, for it is the only thing grounding him. The thunderous reaction of the crowd washing over him like a tidal wave. It humbles him, that so many are touched by his music. Makes him feel less alone. For as many fans as Takaba had before, they are have multiplied ten fold since the release of his last album, his producer Yamazaki had himself nearly fallen to his knees and wept with at some of the heartbreaking songs he had written in the storm, the first few months after walking out Asami’s door. 

And while Yamazaki loved his power ballads, his new angst filled sound, he had explained to Takaba that in order to have a truly successful, well rounded album, he needed at least a few with some pop sound. They would still release the originals but also remixes that had the ability to be club hits. And so he had met Gion. A friendly flashy guy, with bleached blonde hair and an earring in his right ear. He is a DJ at club Draceana, another of Asami’s clubs, extremely talented. He taken Takaba’s songs and given them a pulsing throb, beats that got under your skin and stayed in your head, thumping bass and stinging electronic rhythms that MADE you move. Mizuko was surrounded and supported by incredible artists but Gion was the final piece of the puzzle. They had been collaborating ever since and many of the newly released singles featured both of them.

He kept most people at arm’s length but Gion was different, he was impossible to keep out. Gregarious to a fault, hilarious and cheeky, he was like a puppy and completely unable to respect Mizuko’s boundaries. He had dragged Mizuko out of the shell he had been trapped in after leaving Asami. He was the first person to make him laugh.

And for that, he found he could forgive him any trespass.

He smiled at the man’s touch on his shoulder, the concern in his eyes, waking back up from the spell, tossing his hair back and preparing for the next song. The upbeat tempo is courtesy of Gion, but the heartbreaking lyrics are his own. He breathes in deeply………

 

_Who are we to be emotional?_

_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all? Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_

_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds? Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_

_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help_

_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

_This love is not what you want_

_This heart will never be yours  
_

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall…….._

-

He had watched the friendship grow deeper over the past months. His hands curling uselessly as he had watched them grow closer, watched the taller man lay his hand on Mizuko’s slender shoulder with familiarity that pierced his soul….he can see the want in his actions from all the way across the large concert hall.

He knew it was only matter of time until it blossomed into more.

Could he take it, could he stand it, would he be able to keep from sinking the young punk in Tokyo Bay?

The brilliant blue eyes staring at him from nearly every billboard in the city are impossible to escape.

And the smile that used to grace his beautiful face is now rare, elusive and fragile. And lately, it only appears when Gion is near. So the answer is no, he couldn’t hurt someone that matters to Mizuko. No matter how much it killed him to let him breath the same air as his precious boy, to let him lay his hands on that soft skin……….he lets his head fall into his heads in the privacy of the dark private balcony seating, the words working their way under his skin, sinking into his brain…..

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall_

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall…….._


	59. Chapter 59

At first the letters that come in the red envelopes are sweet. Almost poetry. They are slid under his dressing room door and he doesn’t think much of them. The staff is always getting letters pressed into their hands, money to slide it under his door. He reads most of them, well, opens and skims them anyway. Feels almost disrespectful not to….after all his fans are the reason he is where he is. But when they turn angry and more than a little sexual, he brings them to Sudou’s attention. The man sweeps him up into his comforting embrace and swears up and down that not another letter will find its way to him. 

But they do.

In his dressing room, on the piano, in his guitarcase….the now graphic threats terrify him and he stops opening them.

He realizes that Asami is probably aware of them when the bodyguards on him double. They were always in the background, he had stopped resenting Asami for it a long time ago. Rather than feeling trapped by them as he had in the beginning, now he felt freed by them. They gave him the confidence to go places he wouldn’t otherwise be able, to live as normal of a life as he can. His coloring always drew curious glances but now his face was now incredibly recognizable and though most people were quite polite, he had experienced a mob or two, the guards quickly dispersing the throngs of people and keeping him from being crushed. Tall men in black suits, they lead the way and bring up the rear and he knows most of their faces and names now. They are good men and if he is being completely honest, they made him feel safe, made him feel closer to Asami, like his presence was always near. It brings pain from the aching wound in his heart, but whatever other emotions thoughts of Asami bring out in him, he can’t deny that Asami always made him feel safe.

He doesn’t feel very safe right now though. There was a letter under the door of his apartment this morning. He goes straight to Sudou’s office, barely even knocking before rushing headlong inside.

The angry voices ebb to silence and Mizuko finds himself looking at very expensive black Italian loafers, his eyes travelling over perfectly tailored dress slacks, up, up and higher still, because as tall as Sudou is, Asami is even taller. He feels all the blood rush to his face, before promptly draining to his feet. He feels slightly dizzy and leans back against the door he just came through. Asami’s face shows nothing but his eyes are fixed on Mizuko and the heat in his gaze burns his skin.

He has no idea how long the silence would have gone on, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, but luckily for the two of them Sudou is completely socially oblivious, noticing only the blood red envelope clutched in Mizuko’s trembling hand.

“ANOTHER one? That’s IT, I’m firing EVERYONE!!! Oh, Mizuko my poor baby, where was it this time?” 

He is enveloped in the blond man’s lanky arms and trying very hard not to cough on  
his much, much too strong cologne. Honestly, its gagging him, but it does at least shock his brain free from the spell of seeing Asami for the first time since…well, the worst night of his entire life, really.

“In my apartment….”

He frowns and worries the paper of the envelope in his small hands, before handing it over to Sudou. Asami deftly intercepts it and slits it open with a blade that seems to have materialized from nowhere.

The calm on his face is gone, his teeth are actually bared in a snarl for a moment before the fierce expression is gone. His golden eyes blaze at Sudou, who is biting his lip, frowning at the words

Asami has thrust in his face. “Do you understand now?”

Sudou’s face is unusually pale under his spray tan.

“Yes, I understand the threats….but cancelling ALL concerts until the entire staff can be replaced?”

“Replaced only if they refuse to submit to the interview, background checks and searches of their homes. My security team is thorough. If its one of the employees that is doing this, they will find him.”

“But…but….” Sudou splutters a bit before turning on Mizuko. “What do YOU think of this?”

He looks nervously from Sudou to Asami and back. Even after…everything, he doesn’t doubt

Asami’s desire or ability to keep him safe. “Well, if its necessary, then I’m ok with it…”

He notices Sudou opening his mouth to protest and Asami’s eyes narrowing in irritation, so he continues.

“And truthfully, I think perhaps my voice could use a rest”. He fakes a cough to add emphasis. Knows that Sudou won’t say another word of protest, one of his greatest fears is that Mizuko will overuse his voice. Asami’s eyebrow arches slightly a small glint of humor sparkles there.

“Ah well, then I suppose it can’t be helped! A vacation will be just the ticket! I have the perfect place for you, its an onsen, just north of Tokyo, the steam from the hot springs will be just the thing for your throat…” He throws his arm over Mizuko’s shoulders and ushers him from the office. He can’t help but look over his shoulder back at the large man, the golden eyes, the sweep of his hair over his brow, broad shoulders, the immaculate suit, hungry in spite of himself, drinking in the familiar dangerous aura emanating from him until he’s out of sight…

Asami’s eyes miss nothing.

-


	60. Chapter 60

He has to admit the onsen was pretty freaking fantastic idea! He sighs and leans his head back against the warm stones on the edge of the steaming pool. Even though it was a lie he told to keep Asami from strangling Sudou, he has to admit his throat DOES feel better. Oh my god, he could stay here forever…..aaahhh……

“Hey Mizuko!”

He opens his eyes and smiles up at Gion, Sudou insisted he come as well, to keep Mizuko company. He’s glad he’s here. Gion is always good as a distraction and keeping the loneliness at bay.

“You are never going to believe what I found! Guess! Guess!”

Of course, he stops to let Mizuko guess, and this makes Mizuko giggle a bit, his fingers over his mouth to keep from hurting the other boy’s feelings. As big as he is, Gion feels like a boy to him. Like a big clumsy puppy.

“There’s a sushi bar buffet at the other end of the lodge! Its got everything! All your favorites! Lets go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Mizuko is practically hauled bodily out of the water and Gion helps towel him off. Things like this were a little weird when he first met Gion, but now its second nature. Gion is super touchy feelly with everybody.

His fingers were getting really pruney anyway and he IS hungry.

-

After gorging themselves on top shelf sashimi, he and Gion make their way back to the room, goofing around and being silly. They tumble on the bed and lay there laughing at each other’s distended bellies. He feels like he’s about to drift off into a food coma when the bed sags next to him and he opens his eyes to see Gion staring down at him intently.

“Mizuko, you know I love being your friend, having conversations, working together, eating together, watching movies, playing video games and going shopping, makes me happy, I love it all, you know?”

“Me too Gion….”, he was basking in the afterglow of all the glorious food he had just consumed and not really paying very much attention. It was like he was high on sushi or something…he didn’t even want to move….mmm….

The other boy scratched the back of his head before laying his hand on Mizuko’s cheek. Suddenly Mizuko snapped back into the present, his eyes opening wide.

“The thing is though, I want more, and I know you might not be ready for this but I have to ask? Do you think you could ever love me, like that? Like a man? Like you did Asami?”

“No, Gion, I…no!”

He answers quickly, probably too quickly and when he sees the crushed look on Gion’s face, he tries to backpedal a little.

“Its not that you aren’t attractive, and its not that I don’t like you. I do, a lot. Its just what I with Asami was….a once in a lifetime kind of thing you know? I don’t think I’ll ever feel that way about anyone ever again.”

“Would you be willing to try? With me?”

He considers for a moment but honestly, its just never going to happen. Gion is simple and sweet but there is zero attraction there. After Asami, for better or worse….how could there be? He needs to be honest with Gion, he owes him that. And hopefully, things can go back to the way they were before. He rolls until he is sitting face to face with Gion.

“No Gion, you are my friend, my best friend. And you know, you must know that I care about you and respect you a great deal. Too much to lie to you and too much to lead you on. I just don’t feel that way about you and I never will”

Gion’s face is contorted in pain and anger when he grabs the back of Mizuko’s hair and pulls him into an inept kiss. It’s wet and slobbery and Mizuko is surprised at how repelled and disgusted he feels by it. He tries to keep his revulsion off his face when he rips his face away and stands, backing away towards the door connecting their rooms. He understands Gion is hurt and upset but this is going a little too far…..

“Look, I’m going to go sleep in the room, lets not do anything we’ll regret in the morning ok?” He turns with his hand is on the door knob and he’s opening the door when strong arms close around him, he tries to push free but Gion squeezes him hard, pushing the breath out of him and when he releases and Mizuko draws a deep breath to get air back into his lungs, Gion is holding a foul smelling rag over his face, the vapours go straight to his head and he feels the room go dark, collapsing limply into Gion’s arms.

“I’m sorry Mizuko, but that’s just not good enough for me”

-


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't recognize this scene....bad fangirl! No cookie!

He wakes slowly, it’s a comfortable room, with soft moonlight coming through gentle shades. He is laying on a couch and someone’s hand is on his forehead, calling his name…

“Mizuko? Mizuko?”

He opens his eyes, vaguely recognizing the face above him. Its Gion, his plain, friendly face concerned and worried looking.

He clasps his hands together, his face breaking out into a happy smile, “Oh, I’m so glad, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t wake up! Are you ok? How are you feeling?”

He groaned, he couldn’t think, much less respond to the barrage of questions, he sat halfway up before pressing his palm to the side of his aching head.

“Uuuwa…”

“You had better lie down! I’ll bring you something to drink ok? I’ll be right back!”

He lay down until the room stopped spinning. Where was this? Why was Gion here? It was like one of those weird dreams that makes no sense. Ok, the last thing he remembered was…Gion’s simple face, the confession, the kiss, the argument…where Gion had grabbed him from behind, put a foul smelling rag over his mouth and nose and then…nothing.

And now he was here. In Gion’s house apparently. He tried rather unsuccessfully not to panic. Gion was back, carrying a tray of steaming hot tea with some cups and container on it. He was smiling gently.

“I know you like this brand, and I have it in all your favorite flavours”

He recoiled slightly, there was something off about the Gion’s smile that he had never seen before. Something wrong about his eyes. Unbalanced. And suddenly he knew.

This was the face behind the letters, the stalking. And now, he had kidnapped him.

His eyes flew to the only visible door. He would have to be quick, he pushed himself up off the couch, upsetting the tea tray which went crashing to the floor and darted to the door, he barged inside with Gion hot on his heels, but he stopped. There was nowhere to go.

“What is it so suddenly? Are you ok? Did you burn yourself?”

The hard fingers gripping his shoulders contrast with the soft words Gion utters in a concerned tone, “Are you remembering? At the onsen? I’m sorry, I saw my chance and took it, but if possible I didn’t want to be rough”

His arms slide around, one around his waist, one around his neck, tenderly but firmly, cutting off any chance of escape.

“Don’t be afraid Mizuko. How could I want to hurt you? When I treasure you this much?” 

Mizuko barely hears him. His eyes are already wide, taking in the horror show in front of him. The bedroom is covered entirely in photos of Mizuko. The walls, even the ceiling in large color print photos. Most are pretty innocuous, him walking, him performing, singing and dancing on stage, laughing and talking, but some are really violating. Taken in his dressing room, or through the blinds in his apartment. He is in various states of undress. One shows his full body from the back, another shows his stroking himself, his lips parted…

“From the first day I met you, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. And the more I got to know you, the more I was attracted to you. Beautiful gentle Mizuko. Always, no matter who you are with, you smile gently. But I understood you right away. Mizuko is extremely lonely. People look at you with peculiar eyes because of your looks and your voice and no matter where you go, you can’t blend in. Your existence stands out, all the time. You have many friends, but none of them really understand you, do they? It’s not your fault, it’s the people around you. I’m different. I know what Mizuko desires, better than anyone, including yourself. I can always give you the words you long for, just like I have been up until now.”

Suddenly Mizuko’s eyes fill with horrified understanding, suddenly viewing the last few months with new eyes. Gion always at his side, Gion always coming over unannounced, wanting to hang out.

“From now on Mizuko, we will live together. We’ll fill this place with things you like, and we’ll still make music together, but just for the two of us. You’ll sing just for me now. And I’ll keep all the things that you don’t like away from you, like that Asami guy. I know how he hurt you, I saw how just mentioning his name put a painful expression on your face. He’s the owner of the clubs and the Scion corporation, but he’s no good for you. He’s the type who does not care about hurting others. I know you wrote all those songs for him. He wanted to change you, didn’t he? I don’t want that. I love Mizuko just as he is. You’ll stay here, with me and you can live just as you are, without being disturbed. I’ll take care of you, all of your needs Mizuko, Gion will take care of them….”

He bends his head and buries his nose in Mizuko’s hair inhaling deeply, the hand around his neck playing with the silky strands. Mizuko is only half listening to the man’s mad rambling, frantically trying to think of a way out of this. It would probably be best to play along, pretend to be happy and passive, catch him off guard…. But suddenly the man’s hands are traveling down the front of his pants, groping him, pulling and kneading the sensitive flesh. He pushes away as hard as he can but Gion is expecting it. Grabbing both wrists and throwing him down on the bed, straddling his chest. Mizuko bucks and twists, but Gion is much heavier and stronger than he is and his wrists are quickly tied together, over his head, the bones in his wrists rubbing harshly against the slats of the wooden headboard as he struggles. He pulls more of the straps out of his pockets and ties the kicking ankles wide apart to the foot board. Mizuko doesn’t stop fighting the restraints until Gion pulls out a wicked looking pair of sewing shears and strokes the blade down the side of Mizuko’s arm.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. But it was because you struggled. Please turn back into the obedient Mizuko, ok?”

He can feel the cold metal stroking up the sensitive skin of his belly and he stills and tenses, but its unnecessary. A loud cutting, ripping sound is followed by cool air on his skin and his shirt is in pieces. Gion is rubbing his nipples, playing with them gently before pinching them hard enough to bruise. Mizuko cries out in pain.

“You think I don’t know? I know everything about Mizuko. Before we ever met, I was waiting for an interview in the office next to Asami’s. I know what he did to you, I heard the noise you made, heard you scream. He hurt you but you liked it didn’t you? I heard your sweet voice cry out when you came. I can do that too Mizuko, but you wouldn’t give me the chance.”

He gasps nearly screaming in fear when Gion stabs the scissors into the mattress next to Mizuko’s head and leans down close to him. His face is shadowed and strange, leering ominously. Mizuko can’t help but shrink away at the sight.

“I’ll not give you to anyone anymore. You’ll exist for me alone. I think you know by now, it was me who sent that mail. I was trying to tell you how things could be between us, I can give you the sweet words you crave and the pain you need. No one will interfere. It will only be the two of us from now on Mizuko.”

His face is rubbing against his tummy, his stubble scraping against the delicate skin, his fingers moving down sliding under the waistband of his pants before pulling it down forcefully.

“No, no, no, NO……”

Gion slides his hand down over his penis, rubbing it harshly, before moving down under him to press an unlubed finger into his pucker. It burns and hurts and is terrible because there is no part of Mizuko that is turned on. The man’s breath on his skin makes it crawl like there are bugs all over him. The weight on his chest making him feel nauseous, sick and dizzy. Its nothing like the way Asami makes him feel. He’s honest enough to admit he doesn’t care what Asami’s done anymore, he just wants to see him so badly, standing in the doorway. Towering over Gion like a dark knight.

Limply, he roll his head to the side, looks toward the doorway and cries softly, “Asaaamii”, wants him to be there so much he can see him….

Gion’s eyes light up with anger and his hand rips the scissors out of the mattress bringing the point up to rest on Mizuko’s throat.

It’s the last move he ever makes. The Fwiitt, Fwitt of a silencer rings out and his blood sprays across the wall behind him and across Mizuko’s body. His limp body falls forward down onto him, and there’s blood gushing, flowing all over him, warm and red….so red…..

He turns his face into the bed, screaming and twisting, arching his back and trying with all his might to get free, to escape from underneath the corpse that has fallen on top of him. There’s blood in his eyes and mouth and he’s about to go into a full blown panic attack when the heavy weight is lifted off him and thrown to the floor. He feels familiar warm hands wiping his face clean and murmuring to him. The hands are so large and strong, the fingers just slightly calloused. He knows those hands like he knows his own. He opens his eyes, his lashes fluttering, his lips trembling. Its Asami, larger than life. Asami’s golden eyes clouded with concern. His hair falling over a forehead that is furrowed with worry.

His voice quavers, “Asami….you came for me….Oh, I hoped…. I hoped you would.”

He smiles tremulously, tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks. Asami’s thumbs rub them away before he answers. His voice is so deep and comforting, like silk wrapping around his heart and soothing away his pain, "I told you before, I would protect you, no matter what.”

He closes his eyes and sobs, there’s so much he wants to say, so much….but the stress and the fear overwhelm him and he barely feels Asami cut away his bonds, wrapping him in his suit coat and lifting him gent!y into his arms. Mizuko presses his face into his neck, inhaling the scent that is Asami's. Somehow, somewhere, he feels like all this has happened before, the memory is there, so close but just out of reach in the back of his mind. It is the sight of Gion's body lying motionless on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood that finishes him. There's so much of it. Its Red. So red. Mercifully, that's his last thought before it all goes dark.

-


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by something... Its on the tip of my tongue, I will put it here once I think of it. It will come to me.

He woke when Asami set him gently on a chair. He was in his own bathroom, in his own apartment. He was still trembling just a little.

“Take off your clothes” he gruffly ordered, his voice is raspy.

He didn’t want him to watch him undress, it was too much like the other times….

Mizuko hesitated, and suddenly Asami’s big hands were between his legs, unbuttoning his jeans. He pushes at them but not as hard as he could. His hands are warm and comforting on his skin, the touch is familiar, like coming home, but he can’t let Asami see it.

“I can do it myself!”, he cries tremulously

Asami sees through his bluster, ignoring it and pulls his underwear down. Stripping him, leaving him naked right in front of Asami. Mortified and vulnerable, he bursts into tears when Asami pulls him in close, wrapping himself protectively around Mizuko’s body and letting him cry out his frustrations and fears on his strong shoulder. He doesn’t let him go until he’s back in control. Mizuko pushes himself upright, mopping his cheeks with his palms and pressing back on Asami’s chest. The large hands fall away from his body, leaving him suddenly adrift….

“Would, would you mind leaving…. while I bathe?”

“You can’t wash yourself in this condition. You have nothing to hide anyway, I’ve seen everything before remember?”

“Well…maybe I…” he said stalling for time.

Asami didn’t bother to reply. Mizuko stiffened as he stripped the rest of his clothes free from his legs and ankles. They were soaked in blood, Gion’s blood.

“Don’t move, I will be right back” The tone of his voice implied that it was not up for discussion. He took the clothes from the room.

Mizuko stood and looked in the mirror, his legs shaking still, so he leaned hard on the counter. He looked horrible. His face was thin and pale, blood streaked across his cheek, his eyes looked huge, his hair matted and filthy, also soaked in blood and clots. Suddenly he wanted nothing more to be free of it, the weight and the hassle. It would never really feel clean again. Without pausing to think, he twisted it together behind his head and grabbed the sharp scissors he kept in the side drawer for cutting his nails. He began to hack at the thick mass just below his ear. One, two, three cuts and the long strands began to fall around him, the scraping of the scissors echoed loud in the bathroom. He froze when Asami returned, but the large man said nothing. He took in the scene before him pausing only for a moment before coming up behind him, without a word, removing a long sharp blade from his pocket, narrowed golden eyes meeting the wide blue eyes in the mirror, he grabbed what was left of his ponytail and finished it for him. The weight fell to the floor and Mizuko’s trembling hand touched the rough ends of his hair where it stopped, just past the tips of his earlobes. Asami’s expression behind him didn’t change, but his hands came up to rest on Mizuko’s slender shoulders.

Asami used his own body to support Mizuko in the shower, forcing him to lean back against him to keep from falling. Despite both of their nakedness, there was a detached clinical air to the hands that washed Mizuko’s body. Asami kept his gaze averted, looking serious and Mizoko felt terribly self-conscious throughout, unsure of what to do or say, so he submitted to Asami’s ministrations. Strong fingers scrubbed his scalp and rinsed his hair several times until he felt sure it was clean and the water that swirled down the drain didn’t have a hint of red in it.

When it was over, he carefully placed Mizuko back into the chair in the center of the floor.

He crouched down next to him. Before Mizuko could say anything, Asami began drying his hair with great care. Mizuko peered between the spaces of the towel and met Asami’s gaze. Asami instantly stopped and let the towel drop to the floor. He combed his fingers through Mizuko’s hair, stroking his temples and forehead. He touched his ears and then the nape of his neck and then his temples again. Asami seemed like a child, filled with wonder at the sight of some unusual thing.

“Akihito”, Asami whispered.

No one ever called him by that name anymore, it was simply the word on the covers of his CDs, the name screamed by fans, not his identity, not anymore, but this time it didn’t bother him like it usually did, didn’t feel the need to correct him. The intimacy of his voice sent shivers down Mizuko’s spine. Asami caressed his cheek, staring intensely, he lowered his lashes, unable to respond but for some reason, he didn’t feel the urge to flee. Asami moved closer, both of his hands gently cupping Mizuko’s face and kissed his eyelids, his temples, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He gently bit Mizuko’s chin, then moved his mouth with his own. The kiss was so so gentle, he sought to explore the inside of his mouth, all the while fingers caressing his neck, stroking the newly exposed skin at the nape of his neck. Right now, Asami’s fingers were as warmer than his own skin, the bath water having heated his hands, the unexpected sensation making him tingle wherever he was touched. As Asami slipped in his tongue, Mizuko’s whole body shivered, feeling the familiar warmth and the taste of tobacco. After a long kiss, he flinched when Asami kissed the corners of his eyes. Asami pulled him close to his chest, gently caressing his body. Mizuko could easily have escaped but it didn’t even occur to him.

Asami was silent. He carried Mizuko to the small bed and lay down with Mizuko snuggled up against him, pulling the covers over both of them, he dozed off with Asami stroking his short hair and the back of his neck. When he woke up, the large man was gone. The bathroom was spotlessly clean and the scent of tobacco on the sheets was the only indication he had been there at all.

-


	63. Chapter 63

The club is dark and deserted. There are only a few people milling about, a lone bartender lingering polishing glasses, a cleaning person or two and several bodyguards somehow managing to disappear into the wallpaper. Chen, the old Chinese man is leaning on his mop, his eyes are closed, he is smiling. He’ll never leave this job. He loves music, loves these moments when the performers stay after. Alone, without an audience, you can see their soul, when its just them and their instrument. Over the years, he has had the privilege of witnessing the most honest performances they have to give.

Mizuko is at the piano, playing, playing, singing, humming. He has been here for hours. Working out the lyrics of his newest song. Chen has goosebumps.

_Clinging to me_   
_Like a last breath you would breathe_

_You were like home to me_   
_I don't recognize this street_   
_Please don't close your eyes_   
_I don't know where to look without them_

_Outside the cars speed by_   
_I've never heard them until now_   
_I know you care_   
_I know it is always been there_

_I see it in the way you stare_   
_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_   
_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_   
_And I know you care_

_I used to run down the stairs_   
_To the door when I thought you were there_   
_To shape to comfort of us_   
_Two lovers locked out of love_

_Oh, but I know you care_   
_I know it is always been there_

_I know it wasn't always wrong_   
_But I've never known a winter so cold Now I don't warm my hands in your coat But I still hope_   
_Cause this is how things ought to have been_   
_And I know the worst of it, Wasn’t all that it seemed…._

_Cause I know you care_

_I know it's always been there….._

There is a man standing before the stage. Chen has worked here long enough to recognize him as Asami’s man. His hair is cropped close to his head, halfway through the song, he bends his head and takes off his glasses, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He blinks and replaces the glasses, but not before Chen see’s something shining in them, that he knows the other man would have denied until the end. As the last chords drift in the air, Mizuko notices him, rising and wordlessly following him into the night. The song lingers in the air, already having changed those who heard it.

Chen dips his mop into the bucket, scrubbing, scrubbing. His back aches but there’s no job he’d rather have.

-

Mizuko feels awkward and out of place even though they’ve come back to his own apartment. He knows Kirishima, Asami’s right hand man, he’s been in the background of every page of their story. There’s probably no one on the planet who knows more about Asami than this man. Its incredibly disconcerting to see him without Asami. Its like seeing the puppet move without the hand inside it. And he knows that’s a little derogatory, Kirishima is far more than Asami’s puppet but still…..

He pushes the tea closer to Kirishima who finally seems to notice its there. He takes it in his hand but he doesn’t drink it. The silence isn’t awkward. He knows Kirishima well enough to know that he’s collecting his thoughts, will speak when he’s ready and the words will be worth hearing. So he sips his tea and enjoys the strong smell of the mint he has put in it.

“The song you were singing tonight….it was beautiful” Mizuko bows his head in thanks

“It was for Asami wasn’t it?”

He nods his head, focusing on his tea. “They all are, aren’t they?”

He brings his head up, “Is it really so obvious?”

“Only to me.”

They sip for a moment in silence. “You know he has never missed one of your concerts? Not one.” He nods at the surprised look Mizuko gives him, then shakes his head a little.

“I think maybe as an outsider, I’ve always had a clearer view of the two of you than you ever had of yourselves. From the day he met you, I knew you had changed him. He was unable to move forward without you. I know you don’t remember it. But he took you with his usual bluster and boldness, he didn’t ask you, he told you. And so it took you a little longer, but you eventually came to need him as much as he needed you. It took him a while to figure it out, but he loved you from the moment he first saw you. A scruffy little kid who got the best of Suoh.”

Mizuko’s eyes practically touch his hairline, “Did I really?”

Kirishima smiles softly. “You sure did, slipped out of the handcuffs and right between his legs. I  
never saw him so embarrassed. I laughed for days”.

“Tell me more Kirishima, how did we meet?”

And Kirishima does, he tells him their story, from the night they met, the night Asami saved him, how he ran and how Asami chased, their joy and their sorrow, to the night their world collapsed. The older man stops and wipes his glasses unable to continue for a moment.

"To understand why he did what he did, Mizuko you have to understand the man you love. And he's never given you enough of himself for you to be able to do that. He's kept you in the dark for so long. He believes that the more you know about him, the more you will hate him, fear him. That you will run from him. I believe the opposite and that's why I am here tonight. To me, there is no better man in this world, no one else I would serve. I am going to tell you the story of Asami Ryuichi, the CEO of Scion corporations, the Dragon of the Golden Crescent, the man who changed the world and the man who saved my life."

 

-


	64. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used scenes from Ender's Shadow to knit these two flashback chapters. Its my favorite book in the whole world, besides Viewfinder, of course

Kirishima kept his eyes open all the time. The younger children were supposed to be on watch, too, and sometimes they could be quite observant, but they just didn’t notice all the things they needed to notice, and that meant that Kirishima could only depend on himself to see danger. There was plenty of danger to watch for. The cops, for instance. They didn’t show up often, but when they did, they seemed especially bent on clearing the streets of children. They would flail about them with their clubs, landing bruising blows on even the smallest children, haranguing them as vermin, thieves, pestilence, a plague on the fair city of Nagoya. There were tens of thousands of orphans and only fourteen orphanges in the city. The overflow was left to starve on the streets. It was Kirishima’s job to notice when a disturbance in the distance suggested that the cops might be running a sweep. Then he would give the alarm whistle and the little ones would rush to their hiding places till the danger was past. But the cops didn’t come by that often. The real danger was much more immediate— big kids. Kirishima, at age nine, was the patriarch of his little crew, but that cut no ice with the eleven - and twelve- and thirteen-year-old boys and girls who bullied their way around the streets . The adult-size beggars and thieves and whores of the street paid no attention to the little kids except to kick them out of the way. But the older children, who were among the kicked, turned around and preyed on the younger ones. Any time Kirishima’s crew found something to eat— especially if they located a dependable source of garbage or an easy mark for a coin or a bit of food— they had to watch jealously and hide their winnings, for the bullies liked nothing better than to take away whatever scraps of food the little ones might have. Stealing from younger children was much safer than stealing from shops or passersby. And they enjoyed it, Kirishima could see that. They liked how the little kids cowered and obeyed and whimpered and gave them whatever they demanded.

So when the scrawny little kid took up a perch on a garbage can across the street, Kirishima, being observant, saw him at once. The kid was on the edge of starvation . No, the kid was starving. Thin arms and legs, joints that looked ridiculously oversized, a distended belly. And if hunger didn’t kill him soon, the onset of autumn would, because his clothing was thin and there wasn’t much of it even at that. Normally he wouldn’t have paid him more than passing attention. But this one had eyes, intense piercing golden colored eyes. He was still looking around with intelligence. None of that stupor of the walking dead, no longer searching for food or even caring to find a comfortable place to lie while breathing their last taste of the stinking air of Nagoya. After all, death would not be such a change for them. Everyone knew that Nagoya was, if not the capital , then the main seaport of Hell. The only difference between Nagoya and death was that with Nagoya, the damnation wasn’t eternal. This little boy— what was he doing? Not looking for food. He wasn’t eyeing the pedestrians. Which was just as well— there was no chance that anyone would leave anything for a child that small. Anything he might get would be taken away by any other child, so why should he bother? If he wanted to survive, he should be following older scavengers and licking food wrappers behind them, getting the last sheen of sugar or dusting of flour clinging to the packaging, whatever the first comer hadn’t licked off. There was nothing for this child out here on the street, not unless he got taken in by a crew, and Kirishima wouldn’t have him. He’d be nothing but a drain, and his kids were already having a hard enough time without adding another useless mouth. He’s going to ask, he thought . He’s going to whine and beg. But that only works on the rich people. I’ve got my crew to think of. He’s not one of them, so I don’t care about him. Even if he is small. He’s nothing to me.

A couple of twelve-year-old hookers who didn’t usually work this strip rounded a corner, heading toward Kirishima’s base. He gave a low whistle. The kids immediately drifted apart, staying on the street but trying not to look like a crew. It didn’t help. The hookers knew already that Kirishima was a crew boss , and sure enough, they caught him by the arms and slammed him against a wall and demanded their “permission” fee. Kirishima knew better than to claim he had nothing to share— he always tried to keep a reserve in order to placate hungry bullies. These hookers, Kirishima could see why they were hungry. They didn’t look like what the pedophiles wanted, when they came cruising through. They were too gaunt, too old-looking. So until they grew bodies and started attracting the slightly-less-perverted trade, they had to resort to scavenging. It made Kirishima’s blood boil , to have them steal from him and his crew, but it was smarter to pay them off. If they beat him up, he couldn’t look out for his crew now, could he? So he took them to one of his stashes and came up with a little bakery bag that still had half a pastry in it. It was stale, since he’d been holding it for a couple of days for just such an occasion, but the two hookers grabbed it, tore open the bag, and one of them bit off more than half before offering the remainder to her friend. Or rather, her former friend, for of such predatory acts are feuds born. The two of them started fighting, screaming at each other, slapping, raking at each other with clawed hands. Kirishima watched closely, hoping that they’d drop the remaining fragment of pastry, but no such luck. It went into the mouth of the same girl who had already eaten the first bite— and it was that first girl who won the fight too , sending the other one running for refuge.

Kirishima turned around, and there was the little boy right behind him. He nearly tripped over him. Angry as he was at having had to give up food to those street-whores, he gave him a knee and knocked him to the ground.

“Don’t stand behind people if you don’t want to land on your butt,” he snarled. He simply got up and looked at him, expectant, demanding.

“No, you little bastard, you’re not getting nothing from me ,” said Kirishima. “I’m not taking one crumb out of the mouths of my crew, you aren’t worth it”

His crew was starting to reassemble, now that the bullies had passed. “Why’d you give your food to them?” said the boy. “You need that food.”

“Oh, excuse me!” said Kirishima. He raised his voice, so his crew could hear him. “I guess you ought to be the crew boss here, is that it? You being so big, you got no trouble keeping the food.”

His crew laughed. But the little boy didn’t. “Not me, you got to get your own bully,” he said.

“I don’t get bullies, I get rid of them ,” Kirishima answered. He didn’t like the way he kept talking, standing up to him. In a minute he was going to have to hurt him.

“You give food to bullies every day. Give that to one bully and get him to keep the others away from you.”

“You think I never thought of that, stupid?” he said. “Only once he’s bought, how I keep him? He won’t fight for us.”

“If he won’t, then kill him,” said the boy.

That made Kirishima mad, the stupid impossibility of it, the power of the idea that he knew he could never lay hands on, an idea that would never have come to him on his own. He tried to give him a knee again, but the boy dodged it this time.

“You kill one bully, then get another to fight for you, he’ll want your food, he’ll be scared of you too.”

He didn’t know what to say to such a preposterous idea.

“They’re eating you up,” said the boy. “Eating you up. So you got to kill one. Once you get him down, everybody as small as me will have a chance. Stones crack any size head.”

“You make me sick,” he said.

“Cause you didn’t think of it,” the boy returned. He was flirting with death, talking to him that way. If he injured him at all, he’d be finished, he must know that. But then, he had death living with him inside his flimsy little shirt already. Hard to see how it would matter if death came any closer. Kirishima looked around at his crew. He couldn’t read their faces.

“I don’t need no baby telling me to kill what we can’t kill.”

“Little kid come up behind him, shoves at the back of the knees, he’ll fall over,” said the boy. “Already got you some big stones , bricks. Hit him in the head . When you see brains, you’re done.”

“He’s no good to me dead,” he said. “I want my own bully, to keep us safe, I don’t want no dead one.”

The boy grinned unexpectedly. “So now you like my idea,” he said. 

“Can’t trust no bully,” he answered.

“He’ll watch out for you at the charity kitchen,” said the boy. “You get in at the kitchen.”

He kept looking him in the eye, unwavering in his gaze, but he was talking for the others to hear. “He’ll get you all in at the kitchen.”

“If a little kid get into the kitchen, the big kids, they beat him,” said Kirishima, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

“You get you a bully, he make them go away.” “How do we stop two bullies ? Three bullies?”

“Like I said,” the boy answered. “You push them down, they're not so big. You get your rocks and be ready.”

“I don’t know why any of us is talking to some six-year-old.” 

“I’m eight,” said the boy.

“What your name?” asked Kirishima. 

“Nobody ever said no name for me,” he said.

“You mean you so stupid you can’t remember your own name?”

“No, I just don't remember anybody ever saying no name for me,” he said again. Still he looked him in the eye, calmly lying there on the ground, fearless, the crew around him. It rankled in Kirishima’s heart.

“You pretty, like a girl, I’mma call you Asami girly boy” The name was given as an insult, it was a girl’s name and he meant to humiliate the little boy but his eyes didn’t even flicker with anger. It was useless to insult someone who didn’t care. He backed off, what did it matter anyway.

“So now you got a name,” said Kirishima. “You go back and sit on that garbage can, I think about what you said.”

“I need something to eat,” said Asami.

“If I get me a bully, if what you said works, then maybe I give you something.”

“I need something now,” said Asami. Kirishima knew it was true. He reached into his pocket and took out six peanuts he had been saving. He sat up and took just one from his hand, put it in his mouth and slowly chewed. 

“Take them all,” he said impatiently. He held out his little hand. It was weak. He couldn’t make a fist. “Can’t hold them all,” he said. “Don’t hold so good.” Damn. He was wasting perfectly good peanuts on a kid who was going to die anyway.

But he was going to try his idea. It was audacious, but it was the first plan he’d ever heard that offered any hope of making things better, of changing something about their miserable life without him having to put on girl clothes and going into business. And since it was his idea, the crew had to see that he treated him fair. That’s how you stay crew boss, they always see you be fair. So he kept holding his hand out while he ate all six peanuts, one at a time.

After he swallowed the last one, he looked Kirishima in the eye for another long moment, and then said, “You better be ready to kill him.”

“I want him alive.”

“Be ready to kill him if he ain’t the right one.”

With that, Asami toddled back across the street to his garbage can and laboriously climbed on top again to watch.

“You ain’t no eight years old!” Kirishima shouted over to him. 

“I’m eight, but I’m just little,” he shouted back. Kirishima went looking for stones and bricks and cinderblocks. If they were going to have a little war, they’d best be armed.

-

Asami didn’t like his new name, but it was a name, and having a name meant that somebody else knew who he was and needed something to call him, and that was a good thing. So were the six peanuts. His mouth hardly knew what to do with them. Chewing hurt. Asami didn’t choose Kirishima because he was the smartest crew boss in Nagoya. Quite the opposite . His crew barely survived because his judgment wasn’t that good. He had a critical weakness, he was too compassionate . Didn’t have the brains to make sure he got enough food himself to look well fed, gave too much away, so while his own crew knew he was nice and liked him, to strangers he didn’t look prosperous. Didn’t look good at his job.

But if he really was good at his job, he would never have listened to him. He never would have got close. Or if he did listen, and did like his idea, he would have gotten rid of him immediately, not given him food from his pocket. That’s the way it worked on the street. Nice kids died. Kirishima was almost too nice to stay alive. That’s what Asami was counting on. But that’s also what he now feared.

All this time he invested in watching people while his body ate itself up, it would be wasted if he couldn’t bring it off. Not that Asami hadn’t wasted a lot of time himself. At first when he watched the way kids did things on the street, the way they were stealing from each other, at each other’s throats, in each other’s pockets, selling every part of themselves that they could sell, he saw how things could be better if somebody had any brains, but he didn’t trust his own insight.

He was sure there must be something else that he just didn’t get. He struggled to learn more— of everything. To learn to read so he’d know what the signs said on trucks and stores and wagons and bins. To learn enough Chinese and English and the multitude of other langueges to understand everything that was said around him. It didn’t help that hunger constantly distracted him. He probably could have found more to eat if he hadn’t spent so much time studying the people. But finally he realized: He already understood it. He had understood it from the start. There was no secret that Asami just didn’t get yet because he was only little. The reason all these kids handled everything so stupidly was because they were stupid. They were stupid and he was smart. So why was he starving to death while these kids were still alive? That was when he decided to act.

-


	65. Flashback

He picked Kirishima as his crew boss, because of his compassion, not his brains. Knew he was the only one he could approach with his idea without having his brains splattered on the concrete. And now he sat on a garbage can watching him carry out his plan. He wasn’t sure if it was dumb luck or if he hadn’t given Kirishima enough credit, but he chose the perfect bully to target. They needed a guy who made it on size alone, intimidating people. They needed somebody big and dumb, brutal but controllable. The one he chose was all those things….the only problem Asami could see was that in his months of observation was that this was one guy who never stayed down. Never. And the idea isn’t just to take him down— you can take anybody down the first time, because they won’t expect it. They needed somebody who would stay down.

But he said nothing. Didn't want to risk Kirishima giving up on the plan. See what happens. See what Souh is like when he’s beat. So up comes Souh, swaggering and Kirishima makes an exaggerated show of cowering and trying to get away. Bad job, thought Asami. Souh gets it already. Something’s wrong. You were supposed to act like you normally do! Stupid! So Souh looks around a lot more. Wary. He tells him he’s got something stashed— that part’s normal— and he leads him into the trap in the alley. But look, he’s holding back. Being careful. It isn’t going to work…. But it does work, because no one has ever done anything like this before and Souh has no concept of this sort of mob attack by the little kids. One at a time they are no threat, but a unified attack is a different matter. And Asami’s plan has unified them.

Souh can only see Kirishima and another kid sneaks behind and punches him behind the knees and down he goes . Then there’s a couple of bricks hitting his body and they’re thrown hard— the little kids get it, they do their job, even if Kirishima’s acting was awful— and yeah, that’s good, Souh is scared, he thinks he’s going to die. Asami was off his perch by now. Down the alley, watching, closer. Hard to see past the crowd. He pushes his way in, and the little kids— who are all bigger than he is— recognize him, they know he earned a view of this, they part and let him go to the front. He stands right at Souh’s head, next to Kirishima who stands above him, holding a big cinderblock, and he’s talking.

“You get us into the food line at the shelter.” 

“Sure, right, I will, I promise.”

Asami's eyes narrowed, Don’t believe him. Look at his eyes, checking for weakness. .......

“You get more food this way, too, Souh. You get my crew. We get enough to eat, we have more strength, we bring more to you. You need a crew. See how we do it? An army, that’s what we are.”

OK, now he was getting it. It was a good idea, and he wasn’t stupid, so it made sense to him. “If this is so smart, Kirishima, how come you didn’t do this before now?”

Kirishima had nothing to say to that. Instead, he glanced at Asami. Just a momentary glance, but Souh saw it. And Asami knew what he was thinking. It was so obvious. The wheels clicked and Souh saw clearly who was holding the strings to this puppet show. The big bully was more perceptive than he had given him credit for. Dumb luck or not, Kirishima had chosen well.

-

One by one he learned their names. Learned them and remembered them, or when he missed one he’d make a big deal about it, apologize, visibly work at remembering. Fifteen minutes later, they loved him. If he could do this, thought Asami, if he’s this good at making people love him, why didn’t he do it before?

It was in that moment, that he had the most important realization of his life, one that would steer him for the rest of it. Fools always look up for power. But people above you, they never want to share power with you. Why would you look to them? They give you nothing. But people below you? You give them hope, you give them respect, they give you power, cause they don’t think they have any, so they don’t mind giving it up

The very first morning, Asami chose Okama’s Kitchen on Sakae Street, because, he said, as long as we’re going to get the crap beaten out of us anyway, we might as well try for the best free food in Nagoya in case we get to eat before we die. He talked like that, but he had made them practice their moves till the last light of day the night before, so they worked together better and they didn’t give themselves away so soon, the way they did when they were going after him. The practice gave them confidence.

Souh kept saying, “They’ll expect this ,” and “They’ll try that,” and because he was a bully himself, they trusted him in a way they would never trusted Kirishima or Asami alone.

Kirishima kept trying to act as if he was in charge, as if he had only delegated their training to Asami and Souh. Asami admired the way that Souh followed Asami's lead and did not argue with him, but also did not change his plans or instructions in any way because of what he said. If he urged him to do what he was already doing, he’d keep doing it. But otherwise, there was no show of defiance. No struggle for power. Asami acted as if he had already won, and because the other kids followed him, he had.

The line formed in front of Helga’s early, and Asami watched carefully as bullies who arrived later inserted themselves in line in a kind of hierarchy— the bullies knew which ones got pride of place. Souh was going to wait until Asami pointed out the bully he wanted Souh to target. He didn’t want the weakest, since beating the weakest bully would only set them up for more fights every day. Nor was it the strongest…..That one…. the strongest bully who had no friends with him. The target was big and he looked mean, so beating him would look like an important victory. But he talked to no one, greeted no one. He was out of his territory, and several of the other bullies were casting resentful glances at him, sizing him up. There might have been a fight here today even if they hadn’t picked this soup line, this stranger.

Asami was cool as you please, slipping into place directly in front of the target. For a moment, the target just stood there looking at him, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Surely this little kid would realize his deadly mistake and run away. But Asami didn’t even act as if he noticed the target was there. “Hey!” said the target. He shoved Asami hard, and from the angle of the push, Asami should have been propelled away from the line. But, he planted a foot right away and launched himself forward, hitting the bully in front of the target in line, even though that was not the direction in which the target had pushed him.

The bully in front turned around and snarled at Asami, who pleaded, “He pushed me.” 

“He hit you himself?,” said the target.

“Do I look that stupid?” said Asami.

The bully-in-front sized up the target. A stranger. Tough, but not unbeatable. “Watch yourself, skinny boy.”

That was a dire insult among bullies, since it implied incompetence and weakness. “Watch your own self.”

During this exchange, Souh led a picked group of younger kids toward Asami, who was risking life and limb by staying right up between the two bullies. Just before reaching them, two of the younger kids darted through the line to the other side, taking up posts against the wall just beyond the target’s range of vision. Then Souh started screaming. “What the hell do you think think you’re doing, you turd-stained piece of toilet paper! I send my boy to hold my place in line and you shove him? You shove him into my friend here?”

Of course they weren’t friends at all— Souh was the one of the lowest-status bullies in this part of Nagoya, he was big for his age, but there were a lot bigger bullies in this neighborhood and he always took his place as the last of the bullies in line. But the target didn’t know that, and he wouldn’t have time to find out. For by the time the target was turned to face Souh, the boys behind him were already leaping against his calves. There was no waiting for the usual exchange of shoves and brags before the fight began. Souh began it and ended it with brutal swiftness. He pushed hard just as the younger boys hit, and the target hit the cobbled street hard. He lay there dazed, blinking. But already two other little kids were handing big loose cobblestones to Souh, who smashed them down, one, two, on the target’s chest. Asami could hear the ribs as they popped like twigs. Souh pulled him by his shirt and flopped him right back down on the street. He groaned, struggled to move, groaned again, lay still. The others in line had backed away from the fight. This was a violation of protocol. When bullies fought each other, they took it into the alleys, and they didn’t try for serious injury, they fought until supremacy was clear and it was over. This was a new thing, using cobblestones, breaking bones. It scared them, not because Souh was so fearsome to look at, but because he had done the forbidden thing, and he had done it right out in the open as Asami has instructed him to do.

He wasn’t just fighting to win this battle, but all the future battles as well.

At once, Asami signaled Kirishima to bring the rest of the crew and fill in the gap in the line.

-

Kirishima watched in amazement as Souh strutted up and down the line, ranting at the top of his voice . “You can disrespect me, I don’t care, but don’t you go shoving my family! Don’t you go shoving one of my children out of line! You hear me? Because if you do that some truck’s going to come down this street and knock you down and break your bones, just like happened to this little pinprick, and next time maybe your head’s going to be what breaks till your brains fall out on the street. You got to watch out for speeding trucks like the one that knocked down this fart-for- brains right here in front of my soup kitchen!”

There it was, the challenge. My kitchen. And Souh didn’t hold back, didn’t show a spark of timidity about it. He kept the rant going, moving up and down the line, staring each bully in the face , daring him to argue. Shadowing his movements on the other side of the line were the two younger boys who had helped take down the stranger, and Asami watched from a distance. They reeked of confidence, while the other bullies kept glancing over their shoulders to see what those leg-grabbers behind them were doing. And it wasn’t just talk and brag, either. When one of the bullies started looking belligerent, Souh went right up into his face. However, as Asami had planned beforehand, he didn’t actually go after the belligerent one— he was ready for trouble, asking for it. Instead, the boys launched themselves at the bully directly after him in line. Just as they leapt, Souh turned and shoved the new target, screaming, “What do you think is so damn funny!” He had another cobblestone in his hands at once, standing over the fallen one, but he did not strike .

“Go to the end of the line, you moron! You’re lucky I’m letting you eat in my kitchen!”

It completely deflated the belligerent one, for the bully Souh knocked down and obviously could have smashed was the one next lower in status. So the belligerent one hadn’t been threatened or harmed , and yet Souh had scored a victory right in his face and he hadn’t been a part of it. The door to the soup kitchen opened. At once Asami was with the woman who opened it, smiling, greeting her like an old friend. Apparently her name was Someya, how had Asami known that?

“Thank you for feeding us today,” he said. “I’m eating last today. Thank you for bringing in my friends. Thank you for feeding my family.”

The woman at the door knew how the street worked. This kid was tiny and yet the others seemed to answer to him anyway. She knew Kirishima and Souh, too, and that something very strange was going on here. But she hardly had time to think before the first of Kirishima’s crew came to the door.

For a moment, all Kirishima cared about was the miracle of getting into the soup kitchen. Whoever’s idea it had been, the plan had worked. Nothing mattered to Kirishima in the least while he had soup in his mouth. He drank it as slowly as he could, but it was still gone so fast that he could hardly believe it. Was this all? And how had he managed to spill so much of the precious stuff on his shirt? Quickly he stuffed his bread inside his clothing and headed for the door.

Stashing the bread and leaving, that was Asami’s idea and it was a good one. Some of the bullies inside the kitchen were bound to plan retribution. The sight of little kids eating would be galling to them. They’d get used to it soon enough, Asami promised, but this first day it was important that all the little kids get out while the bullies were still eating. When Kirishima got to the door, the line was still coming in, and Asami stood by the door, chatting with the woman about the tragic accident there in the line. It was odd, he no longer seemed as small and fragile as he had just yesterday. Paramedics must have been summoned to carry the injured boy away— he was no longer groaning in the street. The black bag they were unzipping next to him indicated it wasn’t the hospital he was going to.

Then Asami led them away from Helga’s kitchen, all marching in a line. Till they rounded the corner of a building and then they ran like like hell, joining hands and putting as much distance between them and Helga’s kitchen as they could. For the rest of the day they were going to have to lie low. In twos and threes the bullies would be looking for them. But they could lie low, because they didn’t need to forage for food today. The soup already gave them more calories than they normally got, and they had the bread. Of course, the first tax on that bread belonged to Asami, who had eaten no soup.

It was no longer in any sense Kirishima’s crew, and he found he didn't mind the realization at all. Asami had brought order into his cruel and ugly, dog eat dog world. Civilization into the jungle. He felt it wouldn't be the last time, and knew that he would follow this strange golden eyed boy until the ends of the abyss.

Each child reverently offered his bread to their new papa, and he took a bite from each one and slowly chewed it and swallowed it before reaching for the next offered bread. It was quite a lengthy ritual. 

Asami took a mouthful of every piece of bread.

-


	66. Chapter 66

“He was born with a gift. He’s the kind of leader that will only be seen once in a hundred years. Julius Caesar, Napoleon Bonaparte, Christopher Columbus, Adolph Hitler, Mao Zedong, Nelson Mandela, Winston Churchill. For the better or for the worse, these men lived and breathed leadership and the rest of humanity was compelled to follow, whether into the heights of achievement or the depths of insanity. They changed the world, accomplished great and terrible things. Asami was born to be one of the great ones. There is no doubt he is capable of great evil alongside great good. But he is not to be judged with the rest of humanity. He is not a man to be quantified, classified and categorized. He is more than the sum of his parts. His actions, his accomplishments are above that. From the day his parents were struck down in a yakuza turf war, even as he starved in the streets as a small boy, he strove to put an end to gang violence, not by trying to defeat them, get rid of them. Asami understands human nature far too well to be such a fool. The dark desires of men will never be defeated, only tamed, caged, directed, but never eradicated. No, he conquered them from the inside, striking down factions one by one. He was brutal, he was merciless and made sure that those who stood against him would never stand again. And even as he was ruthless, he was just, honorable. When given loyalty, it is never betrayed. In the criminal underworld, his word is law. He brought order out of chaos."

"Asami has done more to protect the citizens of Japan than all the police, all the detectives, all the prisons in the world. The decrease in crime directly correlated to Asami’s rise in power. And they know this, its part of why he’s so untouchable. The politicians are no fools, his presence keep violence off the streets, makes the citizens feel safe who in turn cast their votes. They are completely in his pocket. He could kill the prime minister live on national television and the chief of police would find a way to cover it up. Because they know as well as I do, that if Asami were to fall, the entire power structure of the criminal underworld would collapse, turning all of East Asia back into the warzone of gang violence it was before. Without Asami to keep order, Japan will burn. He is the lynchpin that holds everything together. He holds Japan in the palm of his hand and you ….you hold him in the palm of your hand. You always have."

"I have been at his side most of life, I have never seen him make a move without counting, calculating, weighing his choices. And though the blood on his hands is immense, he has never killed, or tortured without justification. His every action has motive, has purpose, a means to an end. Until you, he was always in control. The day he met you though, something inside him shifted, something woke up. You, are his beginning and end. The only time I have seen him falter was when it came to you. For me, I will always serve Asami, he is my brother, my father, my son. For Asami, though, the only one he has ever loved is you. You are the only one with that kind of power over Asami, the only one he puts first, always."

"Because for all his strength, he’s no god, he’s not superman, in the end he’s just a man and he is breakable. He’s only ever had one weakness. You, its always been you. And losing you broke him, he died inside that day. And I didn’t see him draw breath until he found you again. He loves you more than life itself. He would cut off his own arm if you asked him to. He would cut out his beating heart and give it to you if that’s what you wanted. And that’s what you have asked of him Mizuko, by asking him to let you go.”

It is by far the most Kirishima has ever said, in his whole life, the story having lasted until the dark hours after midnight. The boy across the table from him has barely moved, barely breathed, but his expressive eyes haven’t left Kirishima’s face. And what will he do now that he knows? What will be his answer? There can only be one. Kirishima has gambled everything on this, believing with all his heart that the truth would set Asami free.

The pale blond head is bowed, tears flowing unchecked. He lifts his head, meets Kirishima' s eyes again and the words are quiet, so quiet, but they ring, vibrate hope into Kirishima's very bones.

"Please.....take me to him"  
-


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Rocquellan, the sex scene is inspired by the amazing story 'Road Paved in Gold'

Despite it being the absolute dead of the night, Asami is still a light sleeper. It could be 3am or 3pm and he would be alert just as quickly. He was aware the moment the front door clicked open. His huge muscles coiled and his hand was on the gun. But it wasn’t an intruder. Whoever it was had a key.

There was only one person who had a key.

He breathed in a familiar scent and took his hand off the Ruger. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. The door to the bedroom opened and he listened to the soft footsteps and the little puffs of breath as the small figure kneeled by the bed. A small hand touched his shoulder timidly, stroking soft fingers down to his bulging bicep. He couldn’t stop the twitch the touch aroused. Asami opened his eyes and now he knew. He was definitely dreaming.

He lifted himself on his hands and rolled over the edge of the bed, looming over the fragile little blonde, whose eyes had flown wide in startle. He hooked his hands roughly around the tiny waist and lifted him onto the bed. They were both kneeling now, but Asami still towered over him. Akihito’s eyes fluttered closed as Asami palmed his face, grabbing his jaw roughly at the same time he grabbed his ass and ground his naked groin against the boy’s taut belly.

He gave no ground when the pretty lips parted in a whimper, closing his own lips over them. He consumed, he pulled, he pushed, he demanded and when he was done, it was Mizuko’s eyes that were glazed and Asami’s that were clear.

“You are playing a dangerous game Mizuko”

His voice was low, growling and he noticed the shiver that coursed through the body clutched in his arms.

“You are a banquet and I, sweet boy am a starving, ravenous beast. I will consume you, I will ravage you. And I am seconds away from doing it. If you are here for any other reason, you had best speak up now.” He punctuated each sentence with bites and licks that had Mizuko squirming in pain and lust. He was holding the boy’s chest with his big hands under his arms and behind his back, lifting his pretty nipples up for Asami to torment with his teeth. Mizuko was panting at this point.

“Asami…Ah! Please, Asami! I came…I wanted to say….

Asami stopped for a moment fixing his golden eyes on the beautiful face he loved more than his own, his heart beating strong in his chest.

Mizuko stared back breathlessly, his lips swollen from kisses.

“I wanted to say, Asami that I….I was wrong.”

Asami felt hope flare in his chest the moment Mizuko had stepped foot in the bedroom, but now it was a burning fire inside him.

“I…I know now….why you did what you did….and I was wrong, to judge you the way I did. To leave without letting you explain. I’m sorry and I love you and I want to come home….”

He knew the fire had moved to his eyes and he fisted Mizuko’s hair in his hand, gently but firmly, pressing his head back to meet his stare. He needed to be sure.

“Do you know what you are saying? Do you know who I am?”

Mizuko’s eyes were huge in the dim lights, his pupils dilated, whether in fear or arousal Asami didn’t know. But he still needed to be sure, there was no turning back after this.

“I am the ruthless leader of the Japanese Yakuza and a coldblooded killer, my hands have bathed in rivers of blood, thousands bow to me and yet there are many who would kill me, bring me down if they could. There will never be a day that you will be free. Your life won’t be easy and it won’t be yours anymore. It will belong to me, mine to protect. I will cage you and keep you, I will protect you and love you. But Mizuko there will never be a day that you will be free. Never, as long as you live, I will hold you in my hand for the rest of your life. You will be mine and mine alone. If you come back to me now, I will never let you go, not this time. No matter how you plead, how you beg, if you change your mind, I won’t have the strength to let you go again. I would give you the world if you asked, but I will never release you.”

His words are harsh, his voice is hoarse and Mizuko’s eyes are fearful but strangely calm, he raises a trembling hand to Asami’s brow and strokes his fingers down to his lips, which are pressed thin with determination. He waits for his answers and the words he speaks breathe life back into Asami’s tortured soul.

“I don’t want the world….I just, want you.”

Asami felt his the thin cord of control holding him back snap and he tossed the lithe body with ease, back onto the bed, following and covering him with his hands, his lips, stripping him raw, touching every inch of that soft skin with the hunger and longing he had held back for months. Mizuko was just as hungry, just as desperate and Asami was mesmerized, completely smitten when he just opened up to him like a flower in full bloom, his slick entrance taking every inch of cock so smoothly. The boy keened and moaned hotly while he fucked him and even though

Asami just wanted to fuck him so hard and fast his head would spin, but he didn’t, going slow and easy, building the intensity slowly, paying rapt attention to every fleeting emotion on Mizuko’s face. He was so fucking beautiful, blue eyes wide and pleading, his body small and sinfully hot, skin smooth and flushed with arousal. Asami gasped when the boy grabbed his shoulders, canted his hips and met every thrust with an impatient push of his hips, so tight he felt like a vice. He kissed those gorgeous lips once again, licking every inch of skin, biting his neck, his shoulders and he could feel Mizuko shaking intensely. He watched as the head of his cock caught on the rim of the boy’s ass after he pulled out, then he rams back in so hard and fast, Mizuko is gasping for breath with every thrust. He kisses every sound out of that delicious mouth. It tastes, like home……

_There's something happening here_   
_There's something here that I just can't explain_   
_But I know I'm where I belong_   
_Deep down inside, I am no longer lost_   
_You're not as strong as I am_   
_You're not as strong as I am…._   
_Oh, but this is what you really want_   
_Oh, and this what you asked for_   
_I won't let you go_


	68. Chapter 68

A touch of guilt pinched Asami as he gathered the small form up in his arms. Mizuko didn’t stir. Not only had he exhausted him, wringing orgasm after orgasm from the delicate little body, he had also given him his favorite soft drink with a hint of something else in it. It wouldn’t hurt him, he would wake refreshed and well rested. He would need his sleep. Asami was taking no more chances, the boy would not slip through his fingers again. Kirishima and Souh boarded the plane behind him. The sun was just peaking in the sky. It was a time when everything was luminous but not clear. A truce between the dark and the light that bespoke of a new day dawning.

-

Mizuko woke slowly, enjoying the subtle throbs and aches that awoke with him, indicating that he had been well loved by Asami last night. He turned his head on the pillow and looked at the man sleeping next to him. He was so gorgeous, so deadly, it was like sleeping next to a black panther. And all that power belonged to him. Yes, he was Asami’s now, forever, but Asami was his too.

He resisted the urge to reach out and touch the locks of dark hair that fell over his forehead. They had been up late and Asami needed his sleep. He felt hot, a little sweaty. Wondered if something was wrong with the air conditioning or something. He stumbled with his eyes half closed to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. The bathroom looked….really different, had Asami redecorated or something? It was gorgeous, the tilework was like a mosaic, vibrant tropical colors but it was too….something…not Asami’s taste at all.

He opened the door to the bedroom and started, they were definitely not in Asami’s apartment anymore. The ceiling was high, the exposed beams were beautiful, a ceiling fan rotated slowly above him and the large bed had a canopy over it. He padded out into the nearest door and froze, gasping for breath.

A tropical breeze blew the hint of salt to his nose, the air smelled fresh and clean, nothing like the sooty air of Tokyo. The sky meet the water almost as one, and both were the bluest blue he had ever seen. The waves were gently crashing on the shore and the palm trees swayed just a little back and forth. There was a pool with fountains trickling into it and a gazebo and a large patio with sun chairs. They were DEFINITELY not in Japan anymore…..

To his embarrassment, his voice was just a little shrill when he called out...... “ASAMI???! Where ARE WE???”


	69. Chapter 69

Mizuko smiled and waved to the handsome man on the shore, then turned and aimed his surfboard back into the ocean spray, the salt stinging his eyes a bit. They had been in the Southern Isles for three days now and he had explored every inch of the extravagantly expensive resort. He had decided to throw caution to the wind and devoted himself to making sure Asami had the best vacation ever. He had forced the man to take him parasailing and fishing and snorkeling.

Yesterday he had booked them full body spa sessions. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but once Asami caught a glance of Mizuko’s oiled body, his buffed shiny skin…..things had degenerated pretty rapidly and ended with Asami dismissing the blushing attendants, taking over Mizuko’s massage, ignoring his protests with a smirk and ensuring that every nook and cranny was probed. Mizuko’s prostate ended up being quite thoroughly massaged vis-a-vis Asami's throbbing cock and dirty raunchy sex on the black leather table. In the end, both were well satisfied. And although Asami’s idea of a vacation was to stay in the bedroom all day and night plowing his ass, but he had been pretty indulgent once Mizuko had signed the adoption papers. It had been a blast. Leave it to Asami to do things backwards with the honeymoon first and the wedding second. They were going to have a small ceremony on the beach followed by music and dancing and expensive sushi and a wedding cake made out of pocky. He grinned to himself. Did Asami know him or what? His stomach flipped a little at the idea of Asami wearing a ring on his finger. His ring. The one he had picked out.

He smiled to himself, resting on his back on the surfboard as it bobbed up and down in the waves. He hadn’t quite known how he knew how to surf. But the moment he had seen the boards for rent at the ocean shack, he knew exactly what they were for and exactly what he wanted to be doing. Turned out he was actually a pretty damn good surfer too, almost never fell, even on really big waves. The surprise and admiration on Asami’s face had felt wonderful. He didn’t seem all that interested in swimming, but maybe he would let Mizuko teach him how to surf too…

Ah, here comes one, it was gonna be a big one too, he turned over on his belly on the sun warmed board and began paddling, his arms making long strokes in the water to get himself aligned and angled properly, moving with the water. He feel the swell coming up behind him, the water sucking him backwards even as his arms strained to move the board forward, the board tipped down, the water pushing behind it and…..he was up, springing to his feet and balancing like a cat. It was glorious, glorious, the rush was like flying, speeding, sex, it was amazing. His blond hair flying back from his face, he glanced at the shore, Asami was watching him. It made him just a little nervous. And the wave was much larger than he anticipated and suddenly the edge of the board caught.

It twisted and threw him into the air.

For a moment he was flying in the sunlight and then suddenly, crashing into the cold, it roared in his ears. It knocked the breath out of him too and then the current sucked him under, down, down, down. His body was tossed like a tin can caught in a riptide and he kicked and struggled, but he couldn’t figure out which way was up. His lungs were burning, demanding air, but there isn’t any. He feels his back hit the bottom, the tumbling waves dash him against the coral and sharp shells on the ocean floor. They tear open the skin on his back and flay his side but he hardly notices the searing pain of the salt hitting his torn flesh because his head is slammed into a rock on the bottom. Stunned and confused he sinks, facing up now, watching the air from his lungs mingle with the red, red blood pouring from his wounds and rise to the surface above him. Its still and beautiful.

As he sinks, the last bubbles escape his mouth one by one. In the silence, the cold, the wet, the dark, he remembers everything….everything…..and the blank canvas of his memory fills in, the sights, the sounds, the colors and the smells. Suddenly he can see the entire picture, everything as it had been, combined with everything as it was. And then and there, Mizuko died as he had been born, in the cold depths of the ocean.  
The irony did not escape Akihito as he sank, his eyes closing, watching the bubbles mix with the red, red blood and rise up ... up... up.

-


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few bits and pieces inspired by eprime's "In the Devil's Teeth". I do so love that story.

The low whir of machines barely disturbed the silence of the dimly-lit room as Asami kept vigil. Akihito looked very small and very young in the middle of the industrial hospital bed with the metal rails raised up to keep him safe and contained. He was pale under the tan from the island. His lashes dark against his cheeks. The tubes going into his nose, as well as the I.V. slowly dripping fluids into his body, gave him an even greater air of vulnerability. His chest just barely moving the covers as he breathed. He was so small, so fragile. It was as life was determined to hammer that fact into Asami’s head over and over. The boy was like a dancer, ever gracefully spinning just outside Asami’s grasp. It was like trying to catch a butterfly without damaging it, every time he caught hold, the beautiful wings were crushed. It was as if Asami were destined to have everything he wanted with his reach and yet be unable to touch it. Perhaps it was karma, or God himself punishing him for his evil deeds.

The minutes between watching the blonde go under the water and pulling him out had been some of the longest of his entire life, but even those were nothing compared to the agonized moment when Asami realized he wasn’t breathing. He had pressed on his bare chest over and over, pumping the little heart and breathing air into his lungs, until finally….finally, he coughed, rolling over and vomiting. The back of Akihito's head was covered in blood and his side looked as though it had been lashed. He began to breathe on his own after that but he did not wake up. He had been taken to the nearest emergency facility and as soon as it was determined that he was stable, they flew him back to Tokyo, admitting him under the neurologist that had been treating him since his memory loss.

The news had not been good. 

It seemed he had reinjured the same place as before on the back of his skull, the old fracture opening up again. The MRI showed no internal hemorrhage, just small bruising on the brain like a concussion. But then, there was no telling what the damage oxygen deprivation might have done to it, until he woke up. If he woke up….. he could still be brain damaged, he could have lost his memory again……When the doctor spoke those words, a wave of unexpected light-headedness forced his hands to the railing of the bed, and he held on with a white-knuckled grip, willing himself to master his body's responses. Deep inhales through his nose and iron determination eventually steadied him. He was alive, despite current appearances,

Akihito was alive. That was enough for now. He would see to it that he recovered, that he awakened. But who would he be, when he did wake up? That was question that worked its way like a razor blade under Asami’s skin.

The machines hummed quietly in the ICU. It was silent in the wing of the expensive private hospital, Asami having reserved the entire thing to ensure his lover got the best care and most attention possible, the idea of his baby trying to recover in some busy, noisy place was unconscionable. Whatever was his money for, if not for this. Only the occasional nurse and doctor came in and out. His men ever vigilant beyond the door, he only left occasionally, to get some food, take a smoke, but he always came back as soon as he could. It became a ritual, he would first go to the bed and listen to him breathe peacefully, assuring himself that the boy still lived. Then he would lean down and stroke him, pet him and kiss him. Then he would take a seat and speak to him, words of love, encouragement, let him know he was there, he would never leave him and how strong he was and how Asami was sure he would recover. Most of all he whispered in his ear how very very much he loved him, saying the words over and over like a prayer. The boy didn’t show any indication that the words had been heard but Kirishima insisted that he slept more peacefully when Asami was in the room with him.

It was on one of those infrequent smoke breaks that he had caught a glimpse of Kirishima in Souh’s arms, his head on the other man’s taller stronger shoulders while Souh stroked the back of his short cropped hair. The tenderness written on Souh’s face and the vulnerability of Kirishima’s actions spoke volumes about the real relationship between his two most valued employees and he felt blind that he had not realized it before. All the years they had served him. For the first time since the accident, he felt a small spark of humor rise in himself at the idea of neat, orderly, repressed Kirishima and the brutal and stoic Souh in bed together. But then again, weren't they as much opposites as himself and Akihito had been? Empathetic, gentle, carefully controlled Kirishima and frank, uncomplicated, brash Souh. Perhaps they were just the thing the other needed. Perhaps he had never really known them, he had taken the role of boss on so early in their relationship, assuming a mantle of power that had been an impenetrable wall between them, always.

His fingertips brushing gently over the fine, pale skin of his wrist where the faint pulse beat. It wouldn’t matter if he didn’t remember. Asami would love him just the same and he would make him fall for him again. It didn’t matter how many times life tried to separate them, they would come together again.They would fall in love all over again. There was no escape for either of them, to the ends of the abyss. He bent down to brush his lips across the smooth brow again, whispering, murmuring, calling Akihito back from the other side.....love you, love you, love you......


	71. Chapter 71

He came awake screaming. Screaming and fighting, the men in black suits poured in the doorway, he clawed frantically at the strap holding his arm down. There was a tube coming from it. A man in glasses grabbed his other arm before he could pull it out, pinning him back to the bed, a giant blond man grabbed his thrashing legs, preventing him from kicking the other man in the face. He screamed out again, one final piercing shriek arching his back and trying to twist free. He fought wildly, thrashing, clawing and biting, only giving up when another hand touched his brow, said his name, in a tortured voice.

His name. Mizuko. It was his name. Except it wasn’t his name.

He froze and looked up in confusion. The firm grip on his arms and legs released and the hands drew back. He looked up at the voice. He had heard that voice in his dreams. Saying that he loved him, over and over and over again. The handsome face above him was contorted in pain and grief. The golden eyes slitted, looking dark and bruised. He knew him, he knew that face…..Asami. He drew his breath in sharply, the memories rushing in, rushing all at once into his head, Akihito and Mizuko merging into one. He grabbed his temples in his hands, drawing his knees up, pressing his palms hard into the sides of his throbbing head, clawing, nails biting into the bandages. There was a low pained, keening wail in the air. Who was making that noise? It was awful, awful…..It stopped when the mans strong arms enveloped him, pulled him close into a familiar space, he breathed deep that familiar smell, burying his face into the older man’s neck until the pain ebbed away.

Asami was murmuring to him, soothing him, rubbing his back and tracing the bumps of his spine. He listened hard and brought the words into focus…

“Shhh, Mizuko….Shhhh, it’s ok, you’re ok, I’m here Mizuko…I’m here”

The words were wrong, the name was wrong. He put his hand on the center of the other man’s chest and pushed back slightly. Lifting his chin into a familiar stubborn tilt that made Asami’s heart skip a beat.

“No….not Mizuko…..Akihito. I’m Akihito. Takaba Akihito”

Asami’s eyes searched him. He knew what he was looking for but he wouldn’t find it. For the first time in a long time, his head was clear, his mind his own.

The dark head went down in his lap, he fell to his knees, the huge shoulders shaking. Akihito slid to the edge of the bed and curled his body around him, over him, their positions switched. Now Akihito was holding Asami, stroking his hair and murmuring to him. The other man’s head rested on his abdomen, curling his arms around his small waist and Akihito bent over him, clutching him back just as tightly, speaking the words Akihito thought he would never get a chance to say all those months ago….

“I love you, I love you, I forgive you, I forgave you….long ago. I love you Asami, I love you, I love you”

The men in dark suits were long gone, by the time Asami lifted himself from the floor. He stood again, looming over Takaba now. Their eyes locked and they studied one another for a long moment before their lips met, bruising, crushing, pressing themselves closer, closer and they were one, each one ferocious in their need, hungry, so hungry….

-


	72. Chapter 72

Was Takaba always this much _trouble_?

Keeping him in his hospital bed was proving to be an impossible task. The first clue that he was feeling well enough to go home should have been the wheelchair races in the hallways but it isn’t until he goes missing for about forty five minutes in the middle of the night only to be found emptying the pantry down in the hospital cafeteria that Asami decides its time to check out. Hauling him over his shoulder, he smacks the bare ass exposed by the skimpy hospital gown.

“HEY! ASAMI!! PUT ME DOWN!! I can walk on my own you know! You’re kidding me, you can’t walk through the lobby with me like this, Baka! Asami! ASAMI!!!”

Even Kirishima is snickering under his hand as he holds the car door open.

Asami caught Akihito flipping off his trusted assistant as he tumbled the boy into the limo, closely following behind, he paused for a moment and grinned like a fool at Kirishima, who bowed back, his cheeks stretched over barely contained laughter. Both them pointedly ignoring the cursing coming from inside the expensive black car.

Akihito was most definitely back.


	73. Chapter 73

After he finished paddling Akihito’s pert little ass with his open palm, punishing the naughty boy for those forty five minutes of worrying he had caused him and his men, he pulled the hospital gown up and over his head, leaving blonde hair tousled. Akihito was squirming and protesting but Asami knew he wanted it as bad as he did. The doctor still hadn’t given the go ahead for them to have sex so he pressed Aki down on top of him, groin to groin and fisted both of their cocks together in his large hand. The boy was quickly becoming unglued, moaning and rocking his hips and Asami absorbed every flicker of expression that floated across his beautiful, expressive face. Their naked bodies were fever hot and pressing against one another. He began fisting their dicks even harder, the delicious friction amping up his need for release. Akihito had turned beautiful shade of pink, his whole body flushed with sexual energy. Asami’s eyes focused intensely on him waiting for him to arch his back…. As soon his body went stiff and his lips parted in a familiar cry, he grabbed him and pulled his mouth down into a forceful kiss, sucking in his air and his exclamations while he came across Asami’s stomach. Asami chased the feeling and groaned, ropes of sticky cum the evidence of their pleasure. Akihito released a choked breath before collapsing bonelessly down onto Asami, the sticky cum, squishing between them and gluing their skin together. It was so, so good.

He held him like that, stroking his back idly, Akihito’s nose nestled in Asami’s neck, both of their bodies humming with pleasure and happiness until he noticed that they were getting close to their destination. He lay the halfsleeping body back onto the leather seat and trickled some cold spring water over his stomach. Akihito’s eyes came open then, crying out, his little pink nipples hardening from the cold but Asami ignored him and used the hospital gown to mop off the mess on both their stomachs. He pulled his pants back on and buttoned his shirt up but left Akihito naked until the last moment. Inquisitive eyes peered out the window when the car slowed.

“Hey, this isn’t the way back to the apartment…..?”

Asami grunted, but didn’t answer and nabbed him, helping him into the tank top and shorts

Kirishima had packed and stowed in the limo.

His eyes grew even larger as the pulled up in front of Scion tower. Before they had even left for their trip to the island, Asami had given the order to have the penthouse at the top opened and aired, cleaned top to bottom and their things moved back in. There were no ghosts there now for him and it was by far the safest home he could give his lover. Akihito had always loved the view.

He held his hand as they walked through the lobby and rode the elevator up but at the top he gave into impulse and swung the protesting boy up into his arms, kissing him silly and carrying him bridal style over the threshold.

Akihito laughed and laughed, holding his belly, “Oh Asami, you are too much!” He growled at his disrespectful little lover and bit his earlobe for laughing at him. “You love it when I’m too much”  
They smiled at each other for a long while before the tender moment degenerated back into wandering hands, parted lips and cries of "Ooooh ASAMI!!"

It was good to be home.  
-


	74. Chapter 74

The next morning, Asami kisses him over breakfast and asks him to meet him in the office when he is ready. Akihito knows why, they’ve been dancing around it for days.

He enters the office, Souh and Kirishim are already there. There are three chairs facing a fourth. Akihito takes that one. The men are so large, so intimidating in the suits that even after all this time he feels a tremor of nerves and shyness. Kirishima has a note pad in his hands and Souh holds a recording device. He fidgets a bit in his seat from having the three pairs of intense eyes on him. Asami’s hand is covering his before he even registers that he is nervous. Its gone as quickly as it came and he smiles back.

“Akihito, you know why we are all here. Are you up for it?” “Yes Asami-san”

“As many details as you can, it may not seem important, but try your best, sweetheart, to remember everything. Stop if you need to”

He nods at the concern in Asami’s eyes and then closes his eyes and goes back to the terrible hours after he cut his flesh open and bled out on the floor of his cage. He tells them about waking up, the blood transfusion and the itchy bandage on his arm. The way the room was decorated, the delicious meal and the beautiful long haired man. When he mentions the man, the temperature

goes down in the room about 10 degrees. The tension, you could cut it with a knife. His eyes open but Asami motions him to continue, he nods and gives the other man a small smile. Its not going to be easy for him to hear.

He goes back to the sun and the salt and the way he felt walking on the deck, warm under his bare feet and the view of the ocean. The terror he felt when he came face to face with Kuba, the frantic chase and how he had been tied and taken to Fei Long. He tells them about the videos of Asami and the madness in the man’s eyes. How he had plotted all along, the machinations he had put them both through his efforts to wound Asami. His voice trembled a bit when he told them about the pictures of himself with Sakazaki and how Fei Long explained how Kuba had framed him, made Asami believe that Akihito had betrayed him. The horrible things Kuba had said and done to him in the limo to make him run from Asami. How he had believed that Asami betrayed him and wanted him dead.

The memory is still horrible to him and there are tears burning behind his eyelids now but he doesn’t let them go. He gulps. He has to finish this. He figures that they know most of this by now. But this next part, they don’t know about. His eyes meet Asami’s. He can feel the heat from the anger burning inside and hopes that the message he is sending in his eyes will keep him calm through this next part. He doesn’t break eye contact.

He tells them of how Fei Long faked his death so he could continue to break Asami. How he had planned to whore Akihito out to be drugged and fucked by pig like men and how he had planned to send the pictures to torment Asami. And when Asami was well and truly broken, how he had planned to send Akihito back to him in pieces. Kirishima gasps but Akihito maintains his gaze with Asami, whose lips are pressed so hard together they have turned white and his eyes are burning, burning with helpless rage. His knuckles are white. Akihito goes to his knees before him, covering the large hands with his own but he doesn’t stop speaking. He tells them of how he seduced Fei Long on his knees, with his eyes and his body and how he had taken the other man’s cock deep in his mouth and the ivory tipped cane. How he had known what it was and how he had felt for it with his fingers while pumping Fei Long in his other hand. He tells them what it felt like when he cut the man’s throat, the blade sliding like butter until it hit bone and how he had thrown it at Kuba giving him just enough time to get down the stairs, hurl himself over the rail and into the cold water, determined that his body not be left for them to fulfill any part of Fei Long’s plan to destroy Asami. His only thought at that point having been to protect Asami. He tells them how cold the water was, how he stripped out of the blue silk Cheongsam when it slowed him down, the bullets piercing the water all around him as he swam. What the first one felt like and the second and the third. How the cold had numbed the pain and how strange the blood had seemed floating up away from him with the air in his lungs as he sank.

He finishes the story in a whisper, near Asami’s ear, telling him how his last thoughts had been of him and how much he loved him and how much he wished he could tell Asami that he was forgiven, that he hadn’t been to blame for any of it.

He holds Asami until the proud man regains his composure and then he continues, telling the story Yoh told him so many times of how he had found the boy in the kelp bed and thought he was a mermaid at first.

Waking in the hospital and the fear and pain and hopelessness he felt when he couldn’t even remember his own name. Couldn’t understand the language they spoke. How lonely he had been until he learned Chinese and how kind and patient Yoh and Tao had been with him. How lost he felt when he was dismissed from the hospital with nothing but the clothes on his back and how his heart had leapt in his chest when Yoh appeared and held out his hand to him.

From this point on there is a smile in his voice, as he remembers the year he spent at the little fishing village with Tao and Yoh and all the people he had met there. The pride in Yoh’s voice when he gave him the name Mizuko. How the poor villagers had become his family. How Yoh had given him the plane ticket that would lead him back to Asami. His journey through Osaka, the day at the piano shop and the reason he returned to Tokyo in the end.

He smiled, “I thought if I became famous and had my face on billboards, if I had a family out there, perhaps then they would find me”

He missed the glance Kirishima shot at Asami because his gaze was held by the warmth in those golden eyes.

“And the rest you know” He shrugged and kissed Asami hand impetuously. “I’m sorry it took me so long to remember”

The world spins as Asami lifts him and settles him in his lap, completely enveloping him in those warm strong arms.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. It was all my fault, if I had only asked you the truth. If I had trusted you, instead of….instead of….”

Asami’s voice is harsh and raspy with pain and Akihito interrupts him, grabbing him by the chin, a perfect imitation of all the times Asami has pulled the same move on him when he’s trying to pound something into Akihito’s stubborn brain. He’ll be damned if he lets Fei Long’s actions and the mistakes of the past torment his lover any further.

“IF NOTHING Asami, you got played, you aren’t perfect and neither am I. Were you even listening to me? I believed you had betrayed me too, lied to me, thrown me away and did I have faith in you? No. Did I ask you for the truth? NO. I probably would have done the same thing to you if I had had the power. We both screwed up. You did the best you could with what you knew at the time. You didn’t kill me, you didn’t hurt me, you didn’t turn me over to your men, even though you believed I was a traitor and responsible for killing SIX of them. How much did you love me that you didn’t do any of those things? You caged me up, but you never hurt me, not

physically, not even once. I’m the one who gave up. The harm that came to me was my own doing, was Fei Long and Kuba, it wasn’t you, it was NEVER you. And if you can forgive me and I can forgive you, I’ll be DAMNED if you won’t forgive yourself!”

His eyes are alight with anger and outrage on Asami’s behalf. He is clearly indignant at the idea of Asami continuing on this path of self recrimination. Obviously to Akihito, its done now, in the past. Clean slate, moving forward. Would this incredible boy ever stop surprising him with his depth of spirit?

Asami’s head comes forward and his forehead brushes Akihito’s.

“How do you see things so clearly, while I continue to fumble around in the dark?” he murmurs, a smile of self contrition on his face.

Kirishima and Souh have a few more questions before they leave the lovers to themselves but when they are finally gone. Asami lifts Akihito into his arms and lays him on the bed, spread out like a sacrifice before a dark god. Large hands travel up the slender arms raising them until they are outstretched over his head. When he reaches the tiny hands, he opens them and presses their hands together, palm to palm, before interlocking their fingers and pinning them down against the bed.

He leans close to Akihito, his voice was low and rough with desire and raw honesty

“I worship you”

Akihito smirked up at him, shifting a little in impatience, “I know” No he really didn’t. But he would.

-

He is hungry, still hungry for the touch of his skin and the taste of his lips and while Akihito is exhausted Asami isn’t ready to let him go just yet. So he lets Akihito sleep in his lap, head resting on his chest, cradled in his arms. He is helpless against the urge to pull him close, everytime he thinks about what Akihito said, what could have happened to him, what might have been if his lover hadn’t been so observant, so quick and so very, very lucky. He knows Kirishima and Souh are putting plans into motion at this very moment. His men are as thirsty for Kuba’s blood as he is. The irony is that after Fei Long’s death, Asami had taken advantage of the power void ruthlessly. The Chinese Baishe were already a shadow of what they had been under Fei Long. In many

ways, he had already exacted his revenge without even having realized it. He was sure the remainder was being hunted down in the night like dogs. One of them would know where Kuba was. And Souh would get it out of them. Very very soon.

-


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used bits of charis2770's "Take your Pet to Work Day" to this chapter started. Thank you!

He’s gotten used to it over the years, Asami slipping away from him, the warmth of his big body rolling from the bed. He usually shifts over into the warm indentation left behind and falls right back asleep. He burrows deeper under the covers, barely registering Asami’s movements around the room until the covers are yanked from his body and the palm of Asami’s hand smacks him on the ass. He yelps in outrage and flips over, hands clutching his rear, to glare up at his thoughtless lover. Asami smirks at him. His amber eyes trail down Aki’s body to his rather apparent morning wood.

“What the hell?” he cries angrily.

“Hm. Would you like some help with that? We’ll have time in the shower, if we hurry.”

“Time in the…what is wrong with you?” yells Aki helplessly as he’s dragged bodily from the bed and into the bathroom. Asami shoves him, spluttering in outrage, under the steamy spray. Aki’s curses dwindle away into helpless moans as Asami steps in behind him and reaches around, fisting his erect cock expertly, then sliding a soapy thumb deeply into Aki’s asshole, pressing and rubbing against his sweet spot. Aki can feel Asami’s cock between his parted buttocks, sliding back and forth as Asami fingers him, hard and hot.

“Ngh, do it,” groans the little blonde, squirming a little as Asami holds him still, pinned to his own much larger frame.

“Come for me like a good boy and I’ll fuck you nice and slow later this afternoon. We’ve got to get moving”

“Hah….ungh….oh…ah…A-Asami. Gonna…guh….gonna come,” gasps Aki, and Asami hisses in his ear how dirty he is and how much he’s going to enjoy fucking Aki blind later, and he comes, crying out Asami’s name and painting the tiles of the shower with his spend. Asami directs him briskly to clean up. Akihito is obeying him without really thinking about it when he realizes he doesn’t know what’s going on yet.

“Why am I doing this?” he asks, peering up at Asami out of one eye as he shampoos his hair. 

“We are going somewhere, don’t worry about packing, its already taken care of”

“Where are we going?”

“For me to know, for you to find out” “What? Why?”

Asami smirks again and steps out of the shower, toweling off. Aki stumbles after him, his brain is still not completely awake.

“Because I want it to be a surprise”

“A surprise? Oh…so you’re not gonna just slip something in my drink and kidnap me this time? Going soft old man?” Akihito smirks back and crosses his arms, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

“Watch yourself boy, the day is still young….." Asami envelopes him in the towel, and swings him over his shoulder, ignoring his squawking.

He deposits him in his own room, the one next to Asami’s in the penthouse that has all of his things.

“Wear something nice, but comfortable”

Akihito barely hears him as he stares around him. Its been so long…..since he saw his cameras and his posters and his laptop and his photos…..Asami is long gone so he misses the tremble in Akihito's fingers as he lifts the Nikon he was carrying the night he met Asami. It seemed so long ago, but it was really only two years ago…..two years, today actually. His head snapped up and he looked at the door Asami disappeared through. Oh that man definitely had something up his sleeve. He was NOT to be trusted. He tugs on some jeans, the nicest he has, less faded and without holes and throws on a light blue button up with the arms rolled up a little. The color makes his eyes seem even bluer. He still pulls out sneakers, but they are black and relatively new instead of his old favorites, long turned a grayish green from their former white. He’s comfortable, but still looks nice. He even takes a moment to brush his hair a little neater with some gel.

Asami is waiting for him in the kitchen, somewhat impatiently looking at the expensive watch on his wrist. Akihito knows that one is only for special events and it makes him even more wary about Asami’s plans for the day. It costs more than most Japanese people will make in their lifetime. The rest of his outfit though is somewhat more casual, dress slacks and a button down, but there’s no tie or suit coat in sight, so that makes Akihito feel a little less nervous about his choice in attire.

Asami gives him just enough time to grab a bagel and some fruit, before they take the elevator to the garage and find the limo waiting. Takaba doesn’t know what it says about him that he doesn’t even find it terribly ostentatious anymore. He slides in behind Asami and they’re off. His ass hasn’t finished settling on the seat when Asami grabs him and hauls him up against his side. Aki squawks in protest but is not even a little surprised when Asami pays no attention. The rest of the ride is pretty unremarkable, with Asami making and receiving business calls and Akihito gazing out the window, leaning his head back against the other man's shoulder. It isn’t until they arrive at the airport and are ushered in through a private back entrance that Akihito really starts to perk up.

There’s a slick black plane with Kirishima and Souh waiting at the foot of the stairs. He knows his eyes are wide and Asami is staring at him, but he doesn’t care. Its not every day you get to go for a ride in a private jet afterall. He gets a little closer and notices the words Scion, inc. in blue script written on the side and turns back to Asami who is watching Akihito’s every reaction with a small smile on his lips.

His big blue eyes were filled with disbelief, “Wait….you have your own PLANE??! Ok a fleet of limos is one thing but to own your own JET? Ostentatious much?"

The older man smirked at him, “You didn’t know that?”

“Well how would I? I’ve never been actually CONSCIOUS during any of those midnight plane rides you are so fond of taking me on….”

The words are sarcastic, but there’s no malice behind them, Akihito is much too excited to put any real effort into his insults. He’s never been on a plane before, he takes the hand Asami offers to him without thinking and scampers into the plane, eager to explore. He glances left into the cockpit where the pilot is surrounded by a multitude of lights and switches. On his right, the first compartment seems like it’s for taking meetings, the next one is more like an office with a desk on one side and a big screen tv and leather built in sofa, there is a room with a couple bunks for sleeping and then another that is obviously Asami’s that has a queen size bed and an armchair. The décor even reminds him of the penthouse a little. There are even a couple of bathrooms, Asami’s has a shower. He’s got to remember to ask him where…it…goes, when you flush. Or maybe he’ll just wait until he gets back and Google it. He doesn’t want to seem like a TOTAL yokel.

He wanders back out to the conference room where Asami is settled in already with Kirishima and Souh across the table from him. Asami looks up from the files already spread across it and smiles gently at him.

“There’s a playstation hooked up in my office….”

But Akihito has already noticed the digital piano sitting in the corner, his fingers itching to touch it….he looks over at Asami who doesn’t miss a beat and nods at him that its ok.

He plugs the headphones in so as not the bother the other occupants of the small cabin and soon he is lost in the music, barely hears the roar of the engines as they fire up.

A few hours later, Asami is trying very hard to pay attention to what Kirishima is saying about his holding in Hong Kong. The shipments…blah blah…..some trouble with customs….blah blah. What he really wants is to be listening to whatever has his boy so transfixed. His eyes are half closed, he’s humming very softly and his fingers are flying across the keyboard Asami purchased for him. He stands and nods at Kirishima to continue but waits until Akihito isn’t paying attention and he deftly snags the chord that connects the head phones to the keyboard. The cabin fills with a stunning composition, but Akihito doesn’t seem to notice that its not coming through the headphones anymore. He’s sure he has never heard it before which likely means it’s something Akihito has whipped up on his own. It slows and speeds up, soft and sweet building to a deafening crescendo. Its so easy to forget the small unassuming boy is in fact a musical genius, a virtuoso, a savant of historic proportions.

He, Souh and Kirishima spend the rest of the flight silently listening to Akihito’s drabbles, he’s obviously composing something. He’s never had a chance to observe his process before, without Akihito realizing he was being observed of course. The way he creates the songs that sell records numbers from Russia to Tokyo. Working the kinks out of it, it evolves slowly changing from something extraordinary into something out of this world. Even Souh can’t remain unaffected, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headrest. And when he finally uses the digital piano to layer the first recording over the second, its apparent that the two songs were meant to be one and they combine into something that takes his breath away. The first is

lighthearted and high in the scale, the second is a much deeper bass and far more serious but when they merge it creates something entirely different. Much like himself and Akihito. And then he realizes. The deeper, darker beat is meant to represent Asami and the light skipping melody that runs over it is Akihito and he feels like someone has hit him in the gut, his respect for Akihito's talent notching even higher than he thought possible.

Suddenly the Fasten Seatbelt sign dings on and the red light startles Akihito, who stops, stands

and stretches and finally notices that the headphone cord is unplugged. His eyes fly to Asami as he holds up the end of the cord. “Hey! How long….”

Asami quiets him with a kiss

“Not long, come sit, we’ll be there soon.”

Akihito peers out the window watching the land in the window get closer and closer until something seems to click in him and he turns back to Asami and points wide-eyed out the window.

“Is that…Is that Hong Kong??”

-


	76. Chapter 76

Its…its….unbelievable. The changes to the poor fishing village. Before it had been so so dirty, everything, even the people covered in a film of dirt and dust and the overwhelming smell of rotting fish. Everywhere he looks, things are the same but different. The homes are clean and painted in bright colors. The streets are still dirt, but hard packed and smooth. Flowers line them. The only smell in the air is the fresh, salty scent of the ocean. He runs through the streets, leaving Asami and his men in the dust, throwing his arms those he recognizes. The grannies all come and pinch his cheeks, the children hugs his knees and then suddenly he is tackled out of nowhere, hitting the ground with an oomph that knocks the wind out of his sails for a moment.

When the world stops spinning, he looks up into a familiar face. “TAO!”

The boy throws his arms around him and squeals with glee, “Ani!!! I knew you’d come back, I knew it, I knew it!!!!”

“Oh my god! Look at you, You’ve grown so tall! And he looks him over and realizes Tao is wearing a school uniform, button up shirt and there’s a backpack sitting next to them.

“Whats all this?” He says tugging on Tao’s tie.

“You have to come see, you have to come see!” Tao holds out a hand and pulls him off the ground and Akihito realizes to his slight dismay that Tao is now taller and larger than he is. He looks so healthy and happy out of the fisherman’s rags Akihito last saw him wearing

They race to the school house and Akihito pauses for a moment, recognizing it as the old fishery. But Tao pulls him inside, pointing excitedly at the classrooms and the school yard. They are pretty much talking at once, answering and asking questions at the same time but for them it works, always had. It felt like they haven’t been apart, even for a day. When the conversation begins to slow, Tao pulls a CD out of his backpack and shyly asks him to sign it.

“Wait! How did you know?!”

“He brought them last time he visited, enough for the whole village!” Tao cocks his head toward the door, where Asami is standing with his arms folded and a bemused expression on his face.

“Asami….you’ve been here before? Why didn’t you tell me?” Akihito knows his face looks stunned and Tao seems embarrassed like he let a secret slip.

Asami strides forward and grabs him by the hand, winking at him. He nearly sprains his neck doing a double take. Did Asami really just WINK at him??

“Lunch first, questions later, Yoh is waiting.”

Suddenly Akihito also realizes he is speaking fluent Chinese. Apparently yet another thing he didn’t know about Asami. Tao barrels on ahead of them as they make their way down the little path that’s leads to Yoh’s house by the sea.

“Just wait until you see Yoh’s place, oh you will just die….!”

And he’s right. The decrepit hovel is gone and in its place is a lovely little whitewashed house. Behind it is the sea and the sky, in front of it is Yoh, with his arms stretched wide.


	77. Chapter 77

After Akihito is done hugging and hugging and hugging him some more, he finally releases Yoh who smiles and gasps a little for breath before turning to Asami. Asami bows low, lower than Akihito has even seen him go before. Yoh shakes his head and intercepts him for a handshake which turns into a halfhug.

“Ok no more secrets!!! How do you know each other?!!” Asami looks to the old man, “Should we tell him?”

Yoh replies, “No lets show him”

“Show me what?”

Yoh explains as they turn right back around and walk back to the village, “Asami-sama came here not long after you two were reunited. He and his men were trying to figure out what had happened to you and thats when we met the first time. Since then, he has made regular trips here when his business brings him to Hong Kong. He delivered many of your letters by hand, giving us news of your success in person. And while I am forever indebted by his kindness in these actions, he also gave our village a priceless treasure that changed all of our lives, for the better.”

He opens the door to large building that Akihito vaguely remembers being used to gut and process the large quantities of fish and kelp the fisherman used to bring home. It used to stink so bad that those who worked in there would have to tie cloth over their mouth and noses in order to breath. There not a hint of foul odor anymore. Inside are the very same men and women except now they are doing a multitude of tasks, from spinning fabrics to sewing to painting the fabric. Akihito recognizes the garments they are making as kimonos, beautifully handmade and nothing at all like the cheap ones he sees in the store fronts back in Japan. These are the real deal.

Akihito marvels as he walks though and it takes quite a bit of time because he remembers most of the ladies in there and he stops to say hello to each and every one. The process is repeated in the next room where the kimonos are hung to dry. Most of the men are in here, packaging carefully, carrying boxes, talking on phones and taking down orders.

Yoh pulls him to a display where several dozen kimonos are hung up to be photographed and requests him to select one.

“Oh Yoh….I couldn’t possibly!”

“Please Akihito, make an old man happy, one for you and Asami-sama, please it is my pleasure. You have not lived until you have worn one of our kimonos”

It is impossible to say no to Yoh when he puts his mind to something.

The kimonos are beautiful. Stunning. Every color of the rainbow. Painted with flowers and trees and animals. Akihito lingers over them, asking Yoh questions but he really can’t pick and so Asami intervenes. The kimono he chooses is pure silver with blue threads coursing through it. Tao helps him into it, giving him sandals and ties his obi and although Akihito liked the way it looked on him from the beginning, bringing out the blue of his eyes, the shine of his hair and the creaminess of his skin, he decides he really loves it when he sees Asami’s wide-eyed expression upon seeing him in it. His pupils dilate in a familiar way and his lips part slightly. He looks tall and absurdly handsome in the kimono he’s chosen, it’s a solid dark blue one that coordinates with the blue in Akihito’s. He decides Asami looks really, really ridiculously good looking in just about anything and squeezes his legs together and tries very hard to think about baseball. As pretty as the kimono is, he’s pretty sure it will do a miserable job of hiding an erection. Asami’s knowing eyes sparkle at him and thankfully Tao interrupts.

“Hey! There’s one more thing you haven’t seen!”

Akihito is curious, can there really be MORE?

The small boy is standing proud with his hands on his waist, “The old abandoned temple, remember the one you and I used to play in? You loved it so and always said you wished you could have seen it back when it was new? Well….we fixed it! And I was in charge of it!”

Akihito's jaw dropped wide open, “You are kidding? That’s huge! Let’s go now, I want to see it!!!”

Its not far from where they are now, he remembers it being just behind the tree line. There’s a neat little path where before they had used to hack through the underbrush to get to it and when he see it, he stops in amazement, barely noticing Kirishima and Souh standing there in their dark suits. Asami walks up to them and three men disappear inside. Tao runs in after them. Akihito and Yoh are dragging up the rear and before they go in, Akihito marveling at the amazingly detailed restoration the old temple had been given. Then he realizes that this is his first moment alone with Yoh. He turns to the old man, now that they have some privacy so he can ask, make sure Yoh is really, really as ok with him being gay as he seems. He knows he won’t lie to him. The doors close behind the others and Akihito turns a worried gaze to Yoh who smiles at him.

“Yoh….are you sure, you’re ok…with me and Asami and well, us being…US?”

As always Yoh understands exactly what Akihito is trying to say, “Oh Akihito, my beautiful son, look at me and hear my words. Love is love, when you are as old as I am you will realize, things like nationalities, genders, race….the color of your skin, the shape of your sex organs, the language you might happen to speak, they are all just part of a shell. Under that husk, we are all the same, man or woman, black or white. Living, loving and breathing, we are all the same, the same needs, the same desires. The body is simply the temporary cage holding the power of the human soul. The moment I met Asami-sama, I knew he was your soulmate, his love for you so obvious. And I couldn’t be prouder of you, happier for you. I have no greater joy than that you found the one you belong with.”

With his words, Akihito feels the last bit of fear and shame inside him evaporate into the air, his worries gone like the morning dew under a hot sun, leaving nothing but joy behind.

They enter the temple arm in arm, Akihito and Yoh both radiant in their smiles. Even the inside of the temple looks completely different, the holes in the roof gone, the faded peeling paint completely redone. It has been painted floor to ceiling in whites and reds and there are orchids everywhere, he gasps looking around him and Yoh tugs him forward by the sleeve of his kimono.

Yoh walks him to the front of the temple and places his hand in Asami’s. Kirishima and Souh are standing to Asami’s right. A tiny withered old man that he recognizes as the village priest is staring up at him, his black eyes twinkling in his wrinkled face. Some villagers are starting to

trickle in and waving at them distracts Akihito, so he misses Kirishima handing a small box to Asami. Tao goes to stand on Akihito’s left, but it isn’t until the old man starts to speak that Akihito realizes exactly what is happening.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…..”

-

The party afterward is like a dream Akihito had once, set in the town square with lighted lanterns stringing main street. There is more food of more variety than the villagers have ever seen and wine and sake and cake and pocky. The villagers give all manner of gifts to the newlyweds, a one of them makes Akihito blush terribly and he tries to hide the pink box from Asami before he can see the contents, but the older man plucks it out of his hands and raises his eyesbrows at Akihito in a way that makes his blush go from rose pink to crimson red. There is laughing and joking and dancing and singing. When dusk starts to settle in, the children are all given sparklers and instructed to direct their inebriated elders to the waterfront.

As they are watching the fireworks and the crowd is oohing and ahhing and Asami is clasping Akihito in his arms, he turns his head to ask him the question that’s been on his lips all day, lifting his left hand to stroke Asami’s skin, also taking a moment to admire the ring shining on his finger.

Akihito asks wonderingly, “The village….the school….the temple…..Yoh’s house…everything…did you do it?”

Asami shakes his head no and nibbles the tip of his ringfinger. It sends shivers up his spine and for a moment he thinks that is all the answer he is going to get.

“I have found that throwing money at people very rarely helps anyone, often causing more harm than good, most especially to those who receive it, but have not earned it. But when I came here many months ago and learned what they did for you, I was compelled to help the village. I assisted the village in find a more lucrative trade, procuring the necessary equipment and defining their skill set….”

“The kimonos?”

Asami nodded and continued, “I bought their first hundred, helped them find buyers and distributers, but from there on, they did it themselves, all the changes you see were made with money they earned. You should be proud of what they have accomplished, I only gave them the means to get started; the rest they did on their own.”

Akihito turned around in his arms until they were chest to chest and he was staring up at him, he carded his fingers through the dark silky hair and pulled Asami’s face close so the tall man could hear his words over the boom of the fireworks and the gasps of the crowd.

“I worship you”

Asami smirked down at him, his hands coming to rest on Akihito’s hips, “I know”

No he really didn’t. But he would.

 


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing SMEXINESS is 100% charis2770's, inspired by her story 'Handcuffs', I just tweaked it to fit this story. Thank you!!!!

Akihito bites his lip and looks in the mirror, blushing already, just thinking about what he about to do. He slipped the contents of the pink box into the pocket of his kimono earlier, after Asami looked at him like…THAT. And now he’s taking them back out. There’s a pair of back crotchless thong panties and garters and a pair of shiny handcuffs. He bites his lip again and then decides there’s no sense in waffling around about it. Do it or don’t. The silk panties feel strange and his parts feel naked and very, very exposed under the kimono without his boxers to cover them. The garters bite into his thighs just a little. How do girls wear this kind of stuff? He feels acutely aware of everything down there, the way his inner thighs brush together with the garters around them.

He slides the handcuffs back into his pocket. The trick of course will be getting them on Asami, because there is no way he’s going to let Asami see what he wearing under his kimono without the beast being in handcuffs. It’ll be all over for Akihito if he does…..

He opens the door to the bedroom. His heart pounds. Asami is laying on the bed, naked and completely comfortable in his own skin. His tiger eyes are hooded and watching him very closely. Asami’s cock is more than half hard, and that gives Akihito the confidence he needs to continue, to force his hands to stop shaking. He crawls onto the bed, straddles Asami’s thighs and just… looks at him for a minute. Because he’s breathtaking.

He leans down and Asami kisses him deeply and skillfully, and he doesn’t even try to fight the urge to just melt against Asami’s body.

When they pause for breathe, Asami murmurs, “Shouldn’t you be naked right about now?” 

“Asami?” he asks softly, leaning up on tiptoes to press his lips softly to the soft skin under

Asami’s jaw. “Will you let me…do something to you?”

Asami lifts his eyebrow and looks down at him.

He smiles back softly, giving him the baby eyes he knows the man can’t resist. “Close your eyes and just trust me, ok?”

Asami closes his eyes and lays his head back on the pillow. He’s so gorgeous like this it makes Akihito’s throat tighten just to look at him. Acres and acres of sleek golden skin over hard muscle, immense power, held in check because Aki has asked it of him. He pulls the cuffs out of his pocket and clicks them around both of Asami’s wrists, threaded through the headboard, before the large man can change his mind.

The golden eyes are open and Asami is staring at him, and it’s a very good stare. A hungry stare. He rattles the headcuffs a little, testing them and then he smiles. A dirty, filthy smile full of promise and Akihito feels his heart drop somewhere near his knees, but this is his show and he’s not gonna give in so easily. He starts to rock his hips, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The friction of the silk between them feels amazing. He smiles shyly at Asami and slips one of the sleeves off his shoulder and then the other, continuing the slow grind that he knows is driving Asami nuts right about now. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, he notes the way Asami’s eyes track his tongue and then move to his thighs which are slowly becoming exposed as Akihito lifts the edge of his kimono higher, higher. His eyes widen when he takes in the garters and then narrow ferociously on the way the black silk panties accent Akihito narrow waist and contrast with his pale flesh. The kimono is long gone now and Aki mentally apologizes to Yoh for treating his creation so carelessly but he really can’t be bothered right now to hang it up. He snaps one of the garters mischievously, it slaps against his flesh with a loud pop and he feels Asami’s cock twitch at the sound. He continues the lap dance for a little while longer, grinding their cocks together before sliding down Asami’s tense body. His cock is fully engorged, dusky red and shining with a bead of pre-come. Akihito feels a thrill of lust at the sight, proof positive that Asami isn’t unaffected by this. It’s heady. Aki hides his grins against Asami’s thigh.

Asami’s impressive erection and heavy testicles are right in front of his face. His lifts his ass up high off the bed so Asami can see his cute heart shaped ass and the silk thong wedged between his cheeks. Asami draws his breath in sharply and the handcuffs rattle. He sticks out his tongue and licks the head of Asami’s cock one time, a quick flick of his tongue that laps up the slick bead of precome slowly sliding down the head. Usually, he’ll only tolerate being orally teased for a few minutes, quick to throw Akihito over on his back or his belly and take over. Not this time. Akihito grins to himself and feels his own belly tighten with pleasure at the thought of having Asami at his mercy (well, sort of) so that he can just play with and tease that gorgeous, heavy cock as much as he wants. He rolls Asami’s balls gently between his fingers, flicking at one and then the other with his tongue, then sucking as much of them as he can into his mouth. He moans softly to himself at the feel, the taste, the way Asami’s hips lift towards him a little. He circles the thick shaft with his fingers and thumb, though they don’t quite touch. Gods, he thinks, this goes inside me. He’s so big! He moans again and takes Asami’s cock in his mouth as he does it, and his soft moans and groans vibrate Asami’s shaft and Asami makes a muffled sound deep in his chest. Aki takes his time, licking and suckling and lapping at Asami’s cock and balls, at the soft skin behind them, over and over. He tickles the leaking slit with his tongue and licks at the sensitive bundle of nerves below the glans while he slowly strokes Asami’s stiff cock with his hand. He takes as much of it in his mouth as he can, then just sucks and sucks. Asami’s eyes narrow and he lifts his head off the pillow, he is looking down Akihito's body, transfixed, watching his little round ass rise and fall.

“Takaba, take off these handcuffs so I can touch you…”

Akihito’s grin is luminous, “You can’t hold back anymore? I knew you couldn’t resist long.” He worms his way back up Asami’s body, taking care to wriggle over every inch of skin, then spreading his thighs wide over Asami, the garters making the act seem somehow even more obscene.

He stares down at Asami while he opens himself, gasping and shuddering at the feel of his fingers in his own ass, the thong pulled to the side, his pink cock jutting out from the black lace and silk covering his hips. Asami licks his lips. Akihito wonders if he’s aware of it.

“Unchain me,” purrs Asami, “and I’ll do that for you.” 

“N-no,” gasps Akithio. “Not…yet, not until I’m ready!” 

“Ohh, you look ready to me, Akihito,” growls Asami softly.

“No!” cries Aki, adding another finger and whimpering with eagerness.

“No, Aki?” demands Asami roughly, and the chain between the cuffs rattles as he pulls on it. Asami looks up at him, his amber eyes burning hot, his lips parted. He rocks his hips and Aki feels the huge cock brush against his ass. Once, twice and then he begins to press back against it, opening his ass slowly, just popping through the ring. His head goes back, his eyes screw shut so that he can concentrate and force himself to open wider, impale himself on Asami’s cock. The handcuffs are rattling again but he’s not paying attention to them. He pushes back slowly, slowly….when suddenly there’s a loud SNAP. His eyes fly open and Asami’s strong hands wrap around his waist, the mangled cuffs dangling from his wrists. Akihito gasps, his blue eyes opening wide.

Asami snarls and powers up into him. Oh GOD. Aki howls and writhes and he sobs, unashamed, as Asami hammers into him brutally, grunting with the effort, muttering mindlessly and snarling, his arms going around Aki’s waist and pulling him down close. Akihito bounces like a ragdoll over him, helpless against Asami's strength. After a few minutes, it’s not enough for Asami, and he flips them easily, ripping the panties off when they get in his way. Pulling Akihito’s legs up over his shoulders and jackhammering into his body. Akihito digs his nails into Asami’s shoulders as he tugs, trying to get him closer, deeper.

“AHH,” he cries desperately, feeling the heat building inside him, heat that has teeth and claws and tears at his spine and rips into his heart, “Ah..oh..A-Asami! Harder! Pl…ngh…hah…oh PLEASE!”

“Mine,” snarls Asami, ramming himself into Aki’s slender body, drilling into his tight, clutching hole so that it burns, it aches, it hurts but Aki still wants more. The older man angles his hips and slams his cock home again and again, hitting that one spot. Just. Right. And oh. Oh it’s perfect. Aki sobs and writhes.

“AH! HAH! OH! Ah..ASAMI! PLEASE OH PLEASE I’M…I’M guh…gonna…” “Come,” o Asami, gripping Akihito’s thighs hard enough to leave dents in them, then snapping the garters HARD against the delicate flesh. It hurts deliciously. “Aki…now. Come NOW.”

Aki cries out as passion drowns him and his spunk boils up out of his testicles and spatters Asami’s belly. Asami throws his magnificent head back and shouts his own pleasure and he hardly ever does that and it’s gorgeous, it’s perfect.

They both collapse like marionettes who’ve had their strings cut when the last shudders of pleasure have their way with them. Asami manages to roll to the side instead of crushing Akihito under his bulk, and yanks Aki roughly against him, holding him close.

“A-sa-mi,” whines Aki after a few seconds of really loving being held that way, but Asami’s body is like a furnace. Asami chuckles and lets go a little, so Akihito has room to breathe. Sleep comes quickly and soon the room is filled with Asami’s deep slow breaths and Akihito's whispy ones. Their fingers are intertwined, the matching bands glinting in the moonlight.

-

The panties are toast, the thong shredded in Asami’s haste, but the garters go into Asami's private collection. They reappear far more often than Takaba might have wished......

-


	79. Chapter 79

The next few days are a whirl of fun, time with Yoh and fishing trips and swimming and Asami takes Tao and Aki to Hong Kong Disney on their last day there. When its finally times to leave the village and Tao and Yoh again, Akihito finds himself getting closer and closer to tears, until

Asami finally kisses him silly and reminds him that he is now married to a man who owns his own JET. Which means that Akihito now owns his very own jet. Well, when you put it that way….

Kirishim and Souh are already on the plane, seated at the conference table with some files in front of them and Akihito is already making his way back to the office and the Playstation Asami mentioned on their way there, when Asami pushes him into a chair at the table. He blinks confused up at Asami, a little irritated at being manhandled, but the Kirishima is sliding one of the folders over in front of him. He opens it somewhat suspiciously and gasps.

In the folder is a large black and white print. It is a man and a woman on their wedding day. She is beaming with joy at the camera and he is smiling down at her, the love he has for her written all over his face. The reason Akihito gasps though is that the eyes, the nose, the smile itself is one he recognizes because he sees it in the mirror everyday. When his hair had been longer it looked just like hers and if Asami had had the nerve to put him in a ruffled wedding dress, the picture could very well have been of him. He would bet every cent he ever made that her eyes were deep blue. The only difference he could see in their faces was the chin…his chin was a little broader, not as pointed, in fact it looked exactly like the man’s chin. He stares for a long, long minute before lifting his eyes to Souh and Kirishima and then finally Asami who is seated next to him. “Who…Who is this?” he asks the question, but he already knows the answer.

It is Kirishima that answers, “Back when you were still Mizuko, your plan to become famous so that your family would find you? It was more successful than you realize, because while it led you back to Asami, it also exposed your face to the world. We received a letter a few months ago at Scion records. The sender had to pull quite a few strings to get it on Yamazaki’s desk. The letter was from an elderly couple in England and it contained photos that kept Yamazaki from discarding it with the rest of the fan mail, he turned it over to me and I in turn investigated the claims the senders made in regards to being your blood relatives. Genetic testing revealed their assertion to be truth. Once that was verified, I went to England to interview them and ensure their motives were also pure. The couple I met with are your birth mother’s parents, your grandparents.”

Akihito’s eyes are wide with hope, “Are my..?”

Kirishima interrupted him with a sad shake of his head. “No your parents are both dead, I’m so sorry Akihito” He paused for a moment before continuing the story. “And your grandparents, until they heard your voice on the radio one day, they had no idea you existed. Your voices sounded too much alike for it to be coincidence, not to mention how much you look like her. You see, your mother's name was Ellie and she was a singer back in England, her parents had groomed her since she was a small child to become a star. Her voice was stunning and ethereal, like yours. She had been poised on the cusp of stardom when she met your father, Takaba Akihiro. He was a great deal older than she was, already a well known composer back in Japan, he was trying to break into a more Western market. Your grandmother said it was love at first sight and no matter what they did to keep them apart, it didn’t work. They worked on a number of songs together, beautiful love songs that finally earned your mother a place on the store shelves. But at that point she couldn’t have cared less about the fame. She had never really wanted to be famous, just loved to sing. She wanted to go back to Japan with Akihiro. That was when things went wrong between your grandparents and your mother. They tried to lock her away, forbade her from seeing Akihiro, convinced that if she would just give it some time to cool off, she would come to her senses. But she escaped and ran away. It was the last time they ever spoke. Your mother had a beautiful life in Japan with your father. He was a loner, no family to speak of but they were very happy. She had even started a new career in Japan at her husband’s side, they made a few records together. It is highly likely they would have reconciled with her parents but we’ll never know. When you were just a toddler, they were killed in a train derailment on the way back from a concert. You had been left at home with your nanny, but she was unable to take care of you and she took you to the orphanage that you remember. The officials probably did look for your relatives, but only within Japan. Akihiro had no living relatives, he was the only son of only children. And because of your mother’s estrangement from her parents, they didn’t know to come looking for you so you got lost in the system. It wasn’t because you were unwanted. Never for a moment. Takaba, oh how they cried when I confirmed that you were their grandson. They want to meet you. I don’t know if you want to meet them, if you are ready…..”

Akihito cut him off there. “What do you mean IF I want to meet them? WHEN? NOW. NOW is good. Asami, is NOW good? How much fuel does this thing hold? How far is England anyway?”

Asami made his way to the cockpit and gave the order. As the plane made a slow arc, turning back the way it had come, Akihito slung his arms around Souh and Kirishima’s necks, he kissed Kirishima’s cheek and chose to ignore the awkward way the solemn man coughed and pretended to clean his glasses. He had given them both nothing but sleepless nights over the years and the gift they had given him was beyond compare. He softly told them both thank you and he knew, that they knew, it was from the bottom of his heart.

-


	80. Chapter 80

Asami leaned down and kisses the blond hair peeking out of the covers while he buttons his shirt. He hates to leave Akihito on their first night back, but the boy is emotionally exhausted and jetlagged, can sleep through a hurricane even on a normal night. Asami will be there when he wakes up. He picks up a special briefcase and closes the door softly behind him. Kirishima and Souh gave him his wedding gift just after their departure from England and he simply can’t wait to lay his hands on it. A picture of Kuba bound and gagged with an address. 

His men know him so well.

It is many hours later when Asami returns to the still dark penthouse. The man’s screams are still ringing in his ears, like the finest symphony. He was well satisfied, Kuba’s horrific torture and slow, brutal castration his crowning achievement. But the monster is not dead, oh no. He’ll live a long life in that mutilated body, caged as Asami had once done to Akihito because of his evil. He will never see the light of day again, will go mad in the isolation of the cold, dark cement cell. And eye for an eye.

His lips curl in a sadistic smile remembering the way Kuba had begged for death, his fingers itched for a smoke, but he reached for the pack of nicorette instead. He had slowly kicked the habit at the hospital, he couldn’t smoke in the room with Akihito because his lungs were still in danger of pneumonia, but that meant that each cigarette was time away from him. So he had smoked less and less. And when the impossible had happened, the boy had woken up and he had his memories back, he was Akihito again, Asami had realized what a gift each day really was. He had already known that they would spend the rest of their lives together, but the thought of his own mortality had barely crossed his mind until that moment. He already nearly fifteen years older which meant he was pretty much guaranteed to die first. But the better care he took of himself, the fewer years Akihito would be left alone. He was determined to live as long as possible and treasure every moment with his beautiful lover. He chewed the gum and the nicotine helped, but his lips were still craving something to suck on. Hmmm, it was about time for Akihito to wake up, wasn’t it? He loosened his tie and smiled lasciviously before going into the bedroom to play with his boy. Perhaps, he was just substituting one addiction for the other, but somehow he didn’t think Akihito would mind. 

Much.

-


	81. Chapter 81

Asami is well tuned to Akihito by now and he knows when something is off.

The boy, he can hardly be called a boy now at thirty two, but he will always be Asami’s boy, has something under his skin that he doesn’t want to seem to talk with Asami about.

His body is still just as small and tight, his skin still so smooth and fair. And he never did lose that stubborn, rebellious streak. He seems a little restless, fidgety at times. As if he doesn’t quite know what to with himself. Asami takes care of it in his usual manner, but the next day it is back and the day after that and the day after that. And he doesn’t figure out what it is until he catches him eyeing a family in a restaurant, his eyes soft and luminous while he watches a father and small child. Asami has seen that expression many, many times before when Akihito sees something that lights him up from the inside and there is a part of Asami that is terrified by it. He is not father material, the life he leads far too dangerous, even still. He can’t imagine drawing a target on the back of a child. Protecting Akihito has been hard enough, and he knows well the terror of living life with his heart walking around outside his body. And he’s honest enough to admit that he doesn’t want to share Akihito with anyone, even a child. He’s a possessive man and Akihito has been his alone for far too many years. He’s not willing to give him up. So when the restlessness seems to pass, Asami sighs with relief.

There’s no telling how long he would have put it off, but fate intervened first.

He’s walking back to his car tailed by Kirishima and Souh when a grubby little kid goes flying past him, jumping up on the hood of his Mercedes like a cat, then to the roof where he flings himself off fearlessly down like an avenging angel onto a much larger boy below him. He proceeds to completely and utterly whoop the other boy’s ass, only stopping when Asami’s expensive black loafers come into view. He looks up his large blue eyes, defensive, but sparkling with spirit and fire. He has silky black hair that falls just so over his dirty forehead. Asami is struck by the idea that this is exactly what he would have imagined Akihito’s and his own child would have looked like.

“What’s your name?”

“What it to you?”, the jaw comes out with a stubborn tilt and Asami is suddenly just as smitten as he was well over a decade ago.

He pulls out his wallet and waves a dollar in front of the child, whose eyes know immediately the game he is playing. They are both street children after all.

“Takato. Why?” He takes the dollar suspiciously, but doesn’t try to run. There might be more where that came from.

“Do you have a family name Takato?”

Asami cracks a smile when the boy reaches out solemnly with his palm up. He places another dollar in it.

“I don’t have one, I’m an orphan”

“Well then Takato, would you like to come home with me? I have someone whom I think would very much like to meet you. If you do, and if you let me clean you up and feed you first, I will give you ten dollars, yours to do with as you wish”

The boy’s light up with awe and suspicion. It’s a veritable fortune…but whats the catch?

Asami can read those eyes like a book, “No catch Takato, I just want you to meet someone for me, and if you don’t like him, I will let you go with your ten dollars and I will never bother you again.”

It wasn’t true, even if the boy didn’t decide to stay with them, he would make sure the child was well cared for, but he didn’t say that to the little wildcat eyeing him so suspiciously. He knew the decision the boy would come to. An intelligent awareness sparkled in his large eyes, if there was a chance to make his little life better, he would take it.

He took the small hand that was outstretched to his and they walked down the street together. By the time they got home, the little boy was covered in sticky icecream and the promise to get him cleaned up was fulfilled by Akihito. When he interrupted bathtime, it was like taking a hit to his gut when both pairs of luminous blue eyes looked up at his. The gratitude in Akihito’s and the joy in Takato’s nearly dropped him to his knees. He never looked back.

-

Akihito is trying to unsuccessfully to get the twins to bed. Ren and Reiji. Adopted when they were only a few hours old, they are now nearly four and quite the little hellions. They fight all the time and yet refuse to be separated. They only obey Asami and occasionally tall, serious Takato, who is now twelve. The moment Akihito gets one down, the other pops out of bed and clings to his ankles. As soon as that one is tucked in, the other pops up. He is just about to throw his hands up and let them sleep in one bed as they are so fond of doing when Asami comes into the room. He looks at them sternly but with a familiar warm glow in his eyes.

“Are you giving your mother a hard time about going to bed?”

Akihito would have elbowed him in the ribs if he had been close enough

Asami spoke warningly, “Little boys who do not go to bed when they are told, do not get bedtime stories….”

The two boys quickly hop into their respective beds and pull the covers to their chins. They love Asami’s bedtime stories. Asami sits in a large armchair and pulls a very tired Akihito down in his lap. He curls up gratefully, leaning against the comforting warmth and burying his nose in the other man's neck, breathing that familiar scent. The twins really did give him hell today.

“Once upon a time…..”

Akihito is snoring before he even gets to the second sentence. Asami doesn't wake him, even when he starts to drool.

-

Asami sets down his briefcase and comes into the living room. Takato is engrossed in his studies in the corner. He graduates this year and Asami tries hard not to think about him leaving for the University. Their connection has always been a little different than the others, he understands Asami in a way that even Akihito doesn’t. They can sit for hours together without speaking. Just being. Its an art Akihito will never master. But then why would he want him to? Even at nearly forty five, Akihito is a ball of fire and motion that lights his world. Ren and Reiji are beating each other up as usual….in a videogame thankfully, THIS time. Akihito has little Harumi in his lap. As much as he loves his boys, having a daughter has brought out a level of ferocious protectiveness that he didn’t even know was possible. Heaven help any boy she might eventually bring home, and you’d have to be blind not to realize her brothers felt very much the same about her. May God have mercy on her future suitors because lord knows they won't. They are playing the piano together. She has shown an incredible aptitude for it, her abilities thus far only limited by her tiny little hands. She is playing a tune that really ought to be much too complicated for a seven year old. Akihito is singing softly to the melody.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

 

_-_


	82. Chapter 82

He looks around the room, his eyes falling first on his eldest son, Takato, the prime minister of Japan standing so strong and tall with his beautiful wife and daughter. He legalized gay marriage five years ago, turning Asami’s lifelong dream of making Akihito his wife, into a reality.

Then his gaze travels to the twins, Ren and Reiji, as children, those two had been fire and ice, forever at each other’s throats, but now as the CEO and CFO of Scion corporation, they were harnessed together and working in a kind of harmony that often astounded him. It was if they were two bodies with one mind. The company was left in good hands.

His gorgeous precious daughter Harumi with her long slender fingers, she is a world renowned pianist and songwriter.

His eyes continue to travel around the room over his children and grandchildren, smiling at the fruits of a lifetime of love.

But in the end, his eyes focus back on the face that held his gaze for well over seventy years. The boy is sitting next to him on the hospital bed, his blond hair having finally turned completely silver. His blue eyes are just the same as the day they met. He aged gracefully, still lithe and slender with a voice that has grown thin and frail with the passage of time, but is still so very beautiful to Asami’s ears. He sings softly, stroking the weakening hand held to his cheek as Asami’s breathing grows more and more difficult. He wishes he could wipe away those tears, one last time, he longs to hold him close, just once more, once more..…..With his last breath, it is Akihito’s name on his lips.

 

_Mem'ries,_   
_Light the corners of my mind_   
_Misty water-colored memories_   
_Of the way we were_   
_Scattered pictures,_   
_Of the smiles we left behind_   
_Smiles we gave to one another_   
_For the way we were_   
_Can it be that it was all so simple then?_   
_Or has time re-written every line?_   
_If we had the chance to do it all again_   
_Tell me, would we? Could we?_   
_Mem'ries, may be beautiful and yet_   
_What's too painful to remember_   
_We simply choose to forget_   
_So it's the laughter_   
_We will remember_   
_Whenever we remember..._   
_The way we were..._

-


	83. Chapter 83

And years later, when it is finally Akihito’s turn, he will walk through those gates, out into the sunshine and his lovely face with light up. Because on the other side, Asami’s strong arms, broad shoulders and flashing eyes wait for him. And he will run, he will run to those open arms. And they will be together, forever, young and so in love.

Because in the end, the good that was in Asami outweighed the bad.

The dark in his soul far outweighed by the light that was his love for Akihito. It had spilled over into every aspect of his life and tipped the scales of judgment in his favor. The heaven-sent love was his salvation. God had been watching all along. He takes care of those who do his work. The gift of free will prevents him from interfering directly in human affairs, but he is a vengeful God and a just King and he doesn’t not mind when those with evil in their hearts are sent to him for their judgment sooner rather than later. Asami had always been in the palm of his hand, beloved.

In heaven, Akihito regains memories he never had on earth. And God’s prettiest, littlest angel finally remembers who he had been all along. Because he had watched over Asami from the very beginning. He had been there the night his parents died and he had protected him in the streets. He had watched him grow and loved him always. And as he watched him gain influence and power, he saw him began to give in to the darkness and when Asami turned fourteen, he remembered how he come before the throne and begged God on his knees to make him human, to take away his wings and send him to Asami to protect his soul and give him the love he so desperately needed. And because God had known all along who Asami would become and had seen his future without Akihito, he knew the evil he could become without him. Although it grieved him terribly to do so, he tore off the angel’s wings and sent him to earth to be born, knowing the suffering the littlest angel would undergo. But also knowing that he was the only one who could bring Asami Ryuichi back to the light and back to his side; his strongest avenging warrior angel whom he had sent down to purify Japan with fire.

They were soulmates before time was time, destined to be reunited over and over throughout the ages.

Raven black wings envelop pristine white ones, as the smooth tenor and the deep baritone voices rise once again in unison.

_There's a blaze of light in every word_   
_It doesn't matter which you heard_   
_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_   
_I did my best, it wasn't much_   
_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_   
_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_   
_And even though it all went wrong_   
_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_   
_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah…………..Hallelujah…..Hallelujah._


	84. Afterward

I'm sorry it took me so long to repost this. This was the first thing I ever wrote and I really really REALLY wanted to rewrite major sections of this before reposting, but just never got around to it. I know a lot of people really like this story but I find it excruciatingly painful to read. My writing was SO bad. *bangs head on desk* The only parts that are even halfway decent are the parts written by other people.... GAAHH! I am so embarrassed of it, I really didn't want to repost this at all to be perfectly honest, but I know a lot of people loved this story. And it doesnt belong to me. It belongs to the other writers and the fans and Yamane Ayano so I have no right to keep it to myself. I started writing playing with the idea of writing something a year ago today. I found the original word file on my old laptop. I first posted this on April 5th 2014, but I started writing it in the beginning of March. I just did this for fun, mostly for myself, because I had read all these fanfics and kind of wanted to piece them together into a new story. Before I wrote this, I had never written a thing in my life, and JFC, does it ever show....

I want to say thank you to the wonderful authors whose work brought me into this fandom, who encouraged me in the beginning when I was just starting out and graciously allowed me to borrow their words and ideas, in spirit of a true fanfiction community : eprime, Rocquellan, charis2770, roseargent and Bellajuku. This story and every story I have ever written is dedicated to you guys.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
